TEARS
by Jaejung Love
Summary: Kim Jaejoong - namja polos yang di jual oleh Ummanya sendiri.. Akankah Jae di perlakukan dengan baik oleh orang yang membelinya? YUNJAE/ M/ YAOI/ MPREG
1. Chapter 1

Title : TEARS

Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong and others

Genre : ANGST, MATURE, LEMON and Romance.

Pairing : YUNJAE Always

Summary : Kim Jaejoong - namja polos yang di jual oleh Ummanya sendiri. Tak tahu bahwa selama ini, Umma Kim yang selalu ia panggil Umma adalah bukan Umma kandungnya. Lantas siapakah orangtua kandung Jaejoong? Bagaimana saat Jaejoong tahu bahwa dirinya bukan anak kandung? Dan siapakah orang yang membeli Jaejoong dari Umma Kim? Apa Jaejoong akan hidup bahagia bersama dengannya atau tidak?

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**INI HANYALAH CERITA FIKTIF**

**NO BASHING!**

**PART. 1**

"Joongie, mulai hari ini kau akan tinggal di rumah Yunho Ahjussi," ucap yeoja itu kepada anaknya.

"Yunho Ahjusshi itu siapa umma?" tanya anak itu tak tahu sembari mengedipkan matanya berulang kali terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

"Dia yang akan membiayai semua kebutuhan Joongie, Joongie-pun bisa sekolah lagi nanti..." jelas yeoja itu lagi pada anaknya. Mendengar kata sekolah, bocah yang di panggil Joongie itu matanya berbinar. Ia senang, dirinya akan melanjutkan sekolah lagi yang sempat terputus karena tak ada biaya.

"Yunho Ahjusshi, dia baik sekali umma.." ucap Joongie senang. Walau ia tak tahu jauh tentang Yunho Ahjusshi, tapi Joongie atau Jaejoong berpikir bahwa Yunho adalah orang yang sangat baik - menurutnya.

Yeoja itu tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Joongie dengan lembut. Sebenarnya dalam hati yeoja yang hampir memasuki kepala empat ini, merasa sangat bersalah pada Jaejoong namun apa boleh buat, ia sudah memikirkan ini jauh-jauh hari dan ia sudah bulat dengan keputusannya ini.

"Joongie harus menuruti semua keinginan Yunho Ahjusshi dan tidak boleh membantah, ne?" ucap Umma Joongie memberitahu anaknya. Jaejoong hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pertanda bahwa ia mengerti apa yang dikatakan ummanya barusan. Yang ia tangkap dari kata "Menuruti" itu adalah ia tak boleh nakal selama tinggal bersama Yunho. Itulah yang didapat dari pemikiran namja polos bernama lengkap Kim Jaejoong.

"Ne, Joongie akan mematuhi semua perintahnya!" ucap Joongie polos dan penuh semangat. Umma Joongie tersenyum senang mendengar perkataan anaknya tadi. Ia tak tahu apa dibalik senyuman manis ummanya ini.

"Ne, Joongie juga harus melayani Yunho Ahjusshi dengan baik." kata Umma Joongie lagi. Joongie bocah polos ini tak tahu apa-apa, yang ia mengerti adalah dia akan tinggal di rumah Yunho yang akan membiayai sekolahnya sebagai balasannya tentu ia harus bekerja untuk Yunho yaitu melayaninya. Melayani kebutuhannya... Itulah yang Jaejoong tangkap selama pembicaraan dengan ummanya.

#

1 jam kemudian,

Datanglah seseorang berperawakan tinggi, tubuh atletis dengan setelan jas hitam yang membalut tubuhnya sehingga nampak terlihat keren untuk namja tersebut. Kacamata hitam menghiasi wajahnya yang tampan membuat wajahnya aslinya tidak terlihat dengan jelas. Ia hanya berdiri dengan menaruh tangan kanannya ke dalam saku celananya. Ia berdiri dengan gaya yang terlihat angkuh.

"Silahkan duduk, tuan Yunho." ucap Umma Kim pada Yunho. Ternyata namja tersebut adalah Jung Yunho - pengusaha muda yang sangat terkenal di Seoul.

"Tidak usah, aku tak punya waktu banyak untuk berada disini." ucap Yunho dingin.

"Oh begitu, seharusnya aku tahu itu. Anda memang orang yang sangat sibuk. Mohon tunggu sebentar lagi, anakku sedang bersiap-siap." ucap Umma Kim. Yunho tak membalas apapun ucapan Umma Kim padanya dan hanya memalingkan wajahnya sedari tadi ke arah lain.

Tak lama kemudian, Jaejoong-pun keluar dari kamarnya sambil membawa tas koper kecil.

"Umma, Joongie sudah siap.." ucap Jaejoong pada Ummanya dengan suara yang terdengar lembut oleh indera pendengaran Yunho. Seketika itu pula, Yunho langsung mengarahkan pandangannya kearah suara itu berasal. Disanalah berdiri seseorang yang sangat cantik dan manis. Kulitnya sangat putih, seputih susu. Hidungnya-pun mancung dan bibirnya.. benar-benar sangat menggoda? Dia - Kim Jaejoong, namja cantik yang akrab disapa Joongie. Ia namja tapi memang tak dipungkiri kalau ia memang memiliki wajah yang sangat cantik melebihi seorang yeoja sekalipun.

Jung Yunho seakan terpana melihat sosok Jaejoong yang begitu mengagumkan dimatanya.

"Perfect," gumam Yunho terus memandangi Jaejoong dari bawah sampai atas. Jaejoong merasa risih juga ditatap sedemikian rupa oleh Yunho Ahjusshi.

"Tuan, anakku sudah siap, apa anda akan jalan sekarang?" tanya Umma Kim pada Yunho. Tapi Yunho tak menjawab pertanyaan itu. Sehingga Umma Kim-pun harus mengulangi untuk memanggil Yunho "Tuan.. Tuan Yunho," sepertinya Yunho benar-benar terpesona akan kecantikan alami yang Jaejoong miliki. Yunho terkesiap mendengar panggilan Umma Kim yang sedikit keras itu.

"Ah ya, kita berangkat sekarang. Cepatlah Jaejoong." ucap Yunho pada Jaejoong. Lalu ia segera pergi meninggalkan rumah Umma Kim tanpa permisi terlebih dahulu pada sang pemilik rumah.

"Umma, Joongie berangkat. Joongie pasti akan sangat merindukan Umma.." ucap Jaejoong dengan mata sedikit berkaca-kaca. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Jaejoong meninggalkan rumah dan jauh dari ummanya. Tentu ini sangat berat baginya.

"Jangan merindukan umma! Jangan menangis, cepatlah pergi! Jangan buat Yunho Ahjusshi menunggu lama!" ucap Umma Kim dengan nada tinggi. Entah kenapa Umma Kim tak suka mendengar ucapan Jaejoong yang akan merindukannya. Bentakan itu malah membuat Jaejoong menangis. Kenapa dengan ummanya, Jaejoong hanya bilang bahwa ia akan sangat merindukannya nanti, apa itu salah? Jaejoong sedikit ragu untuk meninggalkan ummanya. Namun, ummanya terus menyuruhnya pergi. Ummanya seperti mengusirnya. Jaejoong tak tega melihat ummanya menangis. Ia-pun keluar dai rumahnya sambil mengusap air matanya. Jaejoong pergi untuk menyusul Yunho. Terlihat Yunho yang tengah berdiri disamping mobil mewah miliknya.

"Kita berangkat sekarang ahjusshi," ucap Jaejoong setelah di hadapan Yunho.

"Masuklah," perintah Yunho pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong langsung memasuki mobil Audi berwarna hitam itu. Yunho-pun segera menyusul.

Selama dalam perjalanan itu, tak ada perbincangan diantara mereka. Jaejoong terus memikirkan ummanya. Ia merasa bahwa ini adalah hari terakhir ia bertemu dengan ummanya. Seberapa keras Jaejoong menampik pikiran jelek itu, ia tak bisa tenang juga. Ia merasa akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi padanya setelah ini. Ia merasa sungguh tak enak perasaannya.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong sekilas, setelah itu ia menyeringai. Jaejoong tak mengetahuinya, wajahnya terus menatap lurus ke depan. ia hanya fokus memandangi jalan yang terpampang di depannya.

'Santapan yang manis,' ucap Yunho dalam hati.

#

2 jam kemudian,

Sampailah mereka di kediaman Yunho. Jaejoong turun dari mobil mewah itu. Ia terkagum-kagum melihat rumah yang sangat megah. Ini kali pertama Jaejoong memasuki rumah semegah ini bak hotel berbintang lima.

"Taruhlah kopermu di kamar, aku akan mengantarmu.." ucap Yunho paad Jaejoong. Jaejoong mengangguk mengiyakan.

Jaejoong berjalan terlebih dahulu di banding Yunho. Yunho terus tersenyum licik sepanjang melihat lekuk tubuh namja cantik di depannya.

"Ahjusshi," panggil Jaejoong sambil menoleh kebelakang.

"Naiklah," jawab Yunho. Jaejoong langsung menaiki tangga untuk menuju lantai atas. Sesampainya diatas Yunho membukakan pintu kamar dan mempersilahkan Jaejoong untuk masuk.

"Ini besar sekali.." ucap Jaejoong terkagum-kagum melihat kamarnya yang begitu besar nan indah. Yunho hanya tersenyum melihat ekspresi Jaejoong yang terlihat sangat senang.

Click

Seketika pintu terkunci secara otomatis. Yunho berjalan tanpa menimbulkan suara, mendekat ke arah Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang sedang fokus melihat kamarnya..

"Jaejoong.." panggil Yunho dengan suara bassnya. Jaejoong membalikkan badannya ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil. Seketika jarak mereka sudah dekat. Jaejoong tak tahu kalau Yunho sudah berada di belakangnya berjarak sekitar satu meter atau kurang dari arahnya.

"N..ne," jawab Jaejoong gugup. Yunho melangkahkan satu kakinya lagi dengan seketika Jaejoong memundurkan langkahnya. Namun Yunho terus mendekat membuat Jaejoong-pun terus memundurkan langkahnya lagi sampai...

Brug

Seketika tubuh Jaejoong terjatuh di kasur. Yunho langsung mengunci pergerakan Jaejoong.

"A..ahjusshi.. Ka..kau mau apah?" ucap Jaejoong ketakutan.

Yunho tersenyum licik, lalu ia melepas kacamata hitamnya. Taruhlah kacamata itu diatas meja nakas, kini nampaklah sepasang mata musang yang tajam. Jaejoong membeku ditempatnya, ia benar-benar sangat takut sekarang. Sebenarnya, apa yang di inginkan namja di depannya ini? Wajah Yunho mendekat. Jaejoong segera memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain, membuat Yunho sedikit kesal.

"Kenapa menghindar cantik?" ucap Yunho sangat dekat di depan wajah Jaejoong. Jarak mereka hanya beberapa senti saja. Apabila Jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya ke depan. Ciuman-pun bisa terjadi di antara mereka.

"A..ahjusshi, Joongie mohon.." ucap Jaejoong berusaha menghindari jaraknya dengan Yunho. Ia mencoba mendorong tubuh Yunho menjauh. Akan tetapi Yunho langsung menangkap pergelangan tangan Jaejoong dan membuat Jaejoong tak bisa melawan. Jaejoong memberontak namun ia malah mendapatkan serangan dari Yunho.

"Ahj..hmpth.." Yunho membungkam bibir cherry itu dengan bibirnya. Sudah tak sabar bagi Yunho untuk mencicipi bibir cherry namja cantik ini. Jaejoong terus memberontak minta di lepaskan. Sampai pada akhirnya.

BRUK

Jaejoong mendorong kuat tubuh Yunho dengan kakinya, membuat Yunho terjatuh di lantai. Jaejoong segera berlari dan mencoba untuk kabur. Ia rasa Yunho akan memperkosanya sekarang juga. Tapi pintu kamar itu terkunci, Jaejoong tak tahu cara membukanya. Ia terus mencoba membuka pintu itu berkali-kali namun tak bisa, ia-pun berteriak meminta tolong.

"Tolong! Tolong! Buka pintanya! Apa ada orang di luar? Tolong Joongie..hiks.." seberapa keras Jaejoong meminta pertolongan tak ada satu orang-pun yang datang untuk menolongnya sampai ia-pun tak bisa menahan untuk tidak menangis. Jaejoong melihat ke belakang dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Jaejoong sangat takut. Terlihat Yunho sudah pada posisi berdiri.

"Tendanganmu kuat juga cantik.." gumam Yunho. Jaejoong hanya diam terpaku memandangi Yunho dengan pipi yang sudah di basahi airmatanya. Apa yang akan Yunho lakukan setelah ini padanya?

"Dengar cantik! Apa kau tak di beritahu ummamu?" tanya Yunho dengan nada biasa. Jaejoong menggeleng pelan.

Sambil membuka Jasnya, Yunho melanjutkan percakapannya dengan Jaejoong. "Kau datang kemari bersamaku, adalah untuk melayaniku." jelas Yunho lalu melemparkan jasnya begitu saja. Kemudian ia membuka 3 kancing teratas dari kemejanya. Nampaklah dada bidang itu. Ia menggulung lengan kemeja itu sampai siku. Sabuk yang melilit di pinggangnya-pun ia lepaskan.

Jaejoong membulatkan mata indahnya mendengar perkataan Yunho barusan. "Tidak mungkin! Ummaku tidak seperti itu!" teriak Jaejoong pada Yunho.

"Tapi kenyataannya ummamu menjualmu padaku cantik, jadi sekarang kau adalah milikku dan aku berhak atas dirimu secara utuh!" ucap Yunho begitu santai sambil berjalan mendekat kearah namja cantiknya yang terus berdiri bersender di pintu kamar.

"Ja..jangan mendekat!" teriak Jaejoong, Yunho menyeringai. Ia merasa ini sungguh sebuah tantangan yang harus ia hadapi.

"Jangan takut.. Aku bukan orang jahat.." ucap Yunho. Tubuh kecil Jaejoong terperangkap oleh tubuh Yunho yang lebih besar darinya. Jaejoong menghindari bertatapan langsung dengan Yunho. Ia merasa jijik dengan orang yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. Jaejoong tak bisa berbuat apapun untuk menyelamatan dirinya sendiri. Ia hanya bisa menangis sekarang.

"Hiks..Hiks.." tangis Jaejoong tersedu-sedu.

"Wae? Kenapa menangis hmm?" tanya Yunho lembut dan menghapus airmata Jaejoong dengan jari-jari tangannya perlahan. 'Lembut, kulit wajahnya sangat lembut.' batin Yunho. Kulit wajahnya saja selembut ini, bagaimana dengan kulit tubuhnya? pikir Yunho dalam hati.

"Ahjusshi.." panggil Jaejoong pelan.

"Hmm?" Yunho tak henti-hentinya membelai pipi mulus Jaejoong itu.

Jaejoong tak meneruskan perkataannya, entah kenapa dirinya merasa nyaman di sentuh seperti itu oleh orang yang baru di kenalnya beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Jangan melawan, aku tidak segan-segan akan bermain kasar jika kau memberontak. Kau lembut aku juga lembut, cantik.." bisik Yunho begitu sensual di telinga Jaejoong.

Jaejoong memalingkan wajah kehadapan Yunho hendak berkata. "Ti..hmmpth" namun Yunho langsung menangkap dagu Jaejoong dan mencium bibirnya. Tangan Yunho beralih menangkupkan pipi Jaejoong untuk membuat ciuman mereka bertambah dalam. Tangan Jaejoong yang bebas terus memukuli dada bidang Yunho.

"Hmmpth..hmph Ahj.. Akh," Jaejoong menjerit dengan diikuti membuka mulutnya saat Yunho menggigit bibir bawahnya. Yunho langsung meluncurkan lidahnya masuk kedalam rongga mulut Jaejoong. Membuat Yunho merasakan air liur namja cantiknya begitupun dengan Jaejoong. Air liur mereka saling bertukar satu sama lain.

"Hmppt slurp.." Yunho mengeksplor semua permukaan bibir Jaejoong dengan bibir dan lidahnya. Membuat bibir merah cherry itu sangat basah sempurna. Mereka berciuman sangat lama.. Yunho melepaskan ciumannya dikala Jaejoong tak lagi memberontak. Yunho menatap namja cantik didepannya. Badannya sangat lemas akibat ciuman panas tadi - mungkin karena kekurangan asupan oksigen yang Jaejoong dapat semala berciuman dengan Yunho. Yunho langsung menggendong Jaejoong ala bridal style dan merebahkannya diatas ranjang.

"Ahj.." Jaejoong hendak protes tapi badannya lemas. Ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, terlihat Yunho sibuk membuka seluruh bajunya. Jaejoong hanya bisa terus menangisi nasibnya yang malang. Ia teringat beberapa jam yang lalu saat ummanya mengatakan "Kau juga harus melayani Yunho Ahjusshi dengan baik," kata-kata "melayani" terus terngiyang di kepala Jaejoong. Inikah maksud ummanya? Melayani nafsu bukan melayani...? Seketika itu pula airmatanya terus mengalir membasahi pipi putihnya. Ia pasrah sekarang, ia-pun tak peduli dengan apa yang Yunho sedang lakukan pada tubuhnya saat ini.. Toh, ummanya sendiri yang sudah menyuruhnya melakukan ini. Ia hanya berbakti pada orangtuanya.

'Jika Umma bisa bahagia karena ini, Joongie akan menerimanya..' ucap Jaejoong dalam hati. Tetesan air matanya langsung menggenangi wajahnya yang cantik. Jaejoong menutup kedua matanya, ia tak ingin melihat secara langsung kegiatan Yunho pada tubuhnya. Seberapa keras Jaejoong menahan tak bersuara, ia tak bisa. Tubuhnya menerima semua respon yang Yunho berikan padanya.

"Akh eungh nggh..." desah Jaejoong tertahan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Nnghh," Jaejoong melenguh pelan. Ia mengerjapkan matanya.. Ia merasa seakan remuk tubuhnya. "Ini.." Jaejoong baru ingat sekarang. Ia datang ke rumah ini dengan seorang namja yang bernama Jung Yunho yang pada akhirnya Yunho mencuri sesuatu yang paling berharga miliknya.. Keadaan ruangan itu begitu gelap, Jaejoong memegangi kepalanya yang terasa pusing. Ia menyibakkan selimut yang menutupi tubuh polosnya.. Lalu ia berjalan tertatih-tatih menuju kamar mandi.

BYUR

Jaejoong segera mengguyur seluruh tubuhnya yang kotor. Ia merasa jijik sekarang. "Aku benar-benar kotor.. hikss.." ucap Jaejoong dalam tangisnya.

Cukup lama, Jaejoong berada di dalam kamar mandi.. Setelah merasa puas menangis. Ia keluar dari kamar mandi, ia mencari stopkontak di kamar ini. Nyalalah sebuah lampu dan membuat kamar ini tak lagi gelap.. Jaejoong membuka koper kecilnya. Ia memilih baju yang akan di kenakannya. Setelah selesai, ia melihat kearah jam weker yang ada di meja nakas menunjukkan pukul 07.00 malam.

Tak terasa, tenyata ia tidur cukup lama juga. Ia sampai di rumah ini sekitar jam 10.00 pagi. Terdengar suara langkah dari arah luar kamar. Jaejoong menegang.

Cleck,

Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya. Ia takut. Suara langkah itu semakin mendekat kearahnya.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Yunho sambil membuka pakaiannya. Kalau dilihat dari penampilannya sepertinya ia baru pulang dari kantor. Jaejoong tak menjawab, ia hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban.

"Buatkan aku makan malam, aku lapar.." ucap Yunho lagi lalu masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dengan tubuh polos. Wajah Jaejoong memanas, ia melihat tubuh atletis namja yang di panggilnya Yunho Ahjusshi itu. Tak, mau berlama-lama akhirnya Jaejoong segera keluar dari kamar itu. Ia melihat-lihat sekeliling rumah ini. Ini sangatlah besar, tapi kenapa sepi sekali? Apa tidak ada pembantu di rumah ini?

'Pabo! Jika ada, mana mungkin ahjusshi menyuruhku memasak?' gumam Jaejoong dalam hati. Walau selangkangannya masih sakit, ia bisa menahannya. Jaejoong turun ke bawah dan mencari letak dapur berada.

"Wah, dapurnya indah.." mata Jaejoong berbinar saat melihat dapur di rumah ini sangat besar. Bahkan besarnya melebihi besar kamarnya yang di rumah. "Peralatannya juga lengkap," gumam Jaejoong lagi.

30 menit kemudian,

Drap Drap Drap

Yunho menuruni anak tangga, ia sudah sangat lapar sekarang dan ingin makan. Dari jarak ia berdiri sekarang sudah tercium aroma harum makanan yang membuat perutnya semakin keroncongan.

"Ah, Ahjusshi.." Jaejoong kaget karena Yunho sudah berdiri di pintu dapur.

"Jangan panggil aku ahjusshi, aku tidak suka." jawab Yunho tak menatap Jaejoong.

"Lalu, Joongie harus memanggil apa?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Kau, tidak tahu?" Yunho berbalik bertanya membuat Jaejoong bingung.

"Kau disini bekerja untukku! Tentu kau seharusnya tahu!" ucap Yunho meninggikan suaranya membuat Jaejoong takut.

"Mi..mianhe tuan," ucap Jaejoong akhirnya.

"Cepatlah, aku sudah lapar!" ucap Yunho lalu pergi meninggalkan dapur dan berjalan keruang makan. Jaejoong segera menyelesaikan masaknya.

#

"Ini tuan.." ucap Jaejoong sambil menghidangkan makanan hasil memasaknya. Jaejoong lega karena Yunho menyantap makanan itu dengan lahap. 'Untung aku belajar memasak pada Umma..' ucap Jaejoong dalam hati sambil tersenyum. Tak di ketahuinya, kalau Yunho memperhatikannya.

"Ehem," Yunho berdehem.

"Mi..mian apa masakanku tidak enak?" tanya Jaejoong takut.

"Tidak, bisa tinggalkan aku?"

"Hmm," Jaejoong mengangguk pelan. Ia kembali ke dapur, lalu duduk. Jaejoong kembali teringat dengan keluarganya. "Apa, Appa baik-baik saja?" gumam Jaejoong dalam lamunannya.

#

At Chungnam

"Yeobo, dimana Joongie.. Anak kita?" tanya Appa Kim pada istrinya.

"Dia bukan anak kita Yeobo!" ucap Umma Kim.

"Uhuk uhuk.. Apa maksudmu? Walau Joongie tidak terlahir secara langsung dari darah daging kita, dia tetap anak kita.. Uhuk uhuk." dari kondisinya, Appa Kim memang sedang tak sehat. Ia sudah sakit-sakitan semenjak Joongie berumur 15 tahun. Penyakitnya tak kunjung sembuh, karena tak ada biaya untuk berobat.

"Ne, dia memang anak kita.. Anak angkat kita.. Berkatnya, kau bisa dirawat dirumah sakit, Yeobo.." ucap Umma Kim.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Appa Kim.

"Aku sudah.." Umma Kim tak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Sejujurnya, ia tak tega menjual Joongie. Ia terlalu sangat amat sayang pada anak itu, tetapi karena keadaan yang sangat mendesak. Ia tega melakukan itu pada anaknya sendiri. "...Joongie sudah bekerja.." ucap Umma Kim akhirnya berbohong.

"Mwo?" Appa Kim sungguh tak percaya. "Bagaimana bisa? Dia masih berumur 16 tahun, yang harus ia lakukan adalah sekolah.." ucap Appa Kim merasa tak tega mendengar anak kesanyangannya harus bekerja untuk membiayai pengobatannya.

"Ne, tapi..kesehatanmu lebih penting Yeobo.."

Appa Kim tak membalas perkataan istrinya. Ia merasa sebagai seorang Appa kurang sempurna. "Aku ingin cepat sembuh, sehingga aku bisa bekerja kembali dan menyekolahkan Joongie lagi.." gumam Appa Kim. Mendengar itu Umma Kim keluar dari ruang rawat. Ia menutup mulutnya, menangis.. "Mianhe.. Mianhe Joongie-ah," ucap Umma Kim.

#

At Seoul

"Jaejoong!" panggil Yunho. Jaejoong yang sedang melamun tersentak kaget.

"N..ne tuan," jawab Jaejoong sambil berlarian kecil menuju ruang makan.

"Aku sudah selesai, bereskan meja ini lalu cuci piring kotornya.. Aku mau istirahat." ucap Yunho dan berlalu pergi. Jaejoong hanya mengangguk.

Selama mengerjakan pekerjaan itu-pun. Jaejoong terus berpikir. "Sebenarnya Yunho Ahjusshi orang yang seperti apa?" gumam Jaejoong.

T.B.C

KEEP or DELETE?

IF THERE IS REVIEWER, I WANT TO CONTINUE THIS FANFIC. EVENTHOUGHT, IN THIS PART ONLY HAVE ONE REVIEWER. THANKS...


	2. Chapter 2

**PART - 2**

Setelah selesai mengerjakan tugasnya. Jaejoong merasa lapar, ia baru ingat kalau dirinya memang belum makan sejak siang. Ia makan sedikit, tak berselera. Rasanya sangat sepi.. Tak ada umma dan appanya yang menemani makan malamnya. Jaejoong menangis lagi.

"Joongie harus kuat, Joongie tidak boleh menangis.." ucapnya dan segera menghapus airmatanya. Jaejoong kembali ke lantai atas. Ia mengantuk dan ingin segera tidur. Jaejoong segera membuka pintu kamar yang ia gunakan untuk tidur tadi siang. Akan tetapi berulang kali dia mencoba membuka pintu itu tak kunjung juga terbuka...

Cleck ceklek,

Jaejoong mencoba kembali untuk membuka pintu kamar itu. "Kenapa tidak bisa dibuka?" gumam Jaejoong dan kembali mencoba untuk membuka pintu itu. Tak tahu, jika perbuatannya itu membuat sang pemilik rumah mendengus kesal.

Clek

Seketika pintu terbuka dan nampak Yunho yang bertelanjang dada hanya mengenakan celana pendek saja, dengan rambut sedikit acak-acakkan. Melihat itu, Jaejoong menundukkan wajahnya karena malu..

"YAK! Berisik sekali sih." ucap Yunho marah pada Jaejoong.

"Mi..mian, Joongie mengantuk.. Joongie harus tidur dimana tuan?" tanya Jaejoong hati-hati.

"Terserah! Yang jelas bukan dikamar ini!" bentak Yunho dan langsung membanting pintu dihadapan Jaejoong.

BLAM!

Jaejoong tersentak kaget. "Apa salah? Joongie hanya bertanya.." gumam Jaejoong. Ia melihat-lihat ruangan sekitar. Rumah ini terlihat memiliki banyak ruangan dan pasti diantaranya adalah kamar. Tapi Jaejoong tak berani menggunakan salah satu kamar kosong itu karena belum mendapat izin dari Yunho sang pemilik. Akhirnya, Jaejoong memilih untuk tidur di sofa ruang TV saja.

...

Next Day,

"Ngh.." Yunho terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya. "Aku haus," gumam Yunho. Ia beranjak dari ranjangnya dan berjalan keluar kamar untuk mengambil air mineral. Setelah selesai minum. Yunho kembali ke lantai atas. Yunho menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat seseorang tidur meringkuk di sofa ruang tv-nya yang diketahui bahwa dia adalah Jaejoong. Yunho menatap tajam ke arah Jaejoong tak suka.

"Yak, cepat bangun!" teriak Yunho di hadapan Jaejoong. Jaejoong menggeliat pelan, ia tak sadar bahwa majikannya sedang berkacak pinggang padanya. Jaejoong mulai mengerjapkan matanya. Saat matanya menangkap sesosok seseorang, Jaejoong langsung terkesiap dan bangun seketika itu juga.

"Tu..tuan," Jaejoong terlihat sangat takut sekarang. Muka Yunho benar-benar seram saat ini.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu tidur disofa?" tanya Yunho dengan nada membentak Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tidak bisa menjawab, ia takut. Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya. "I..itu.. Joongie tidak tahu harus tidur dimana tuan," jawab Jaejoong akhirnya dengan terus menundukan kepalanya. Takut menatap Yunho secara langsung.

"Kau tahu? Harga sofa ini sangat mahal! Aku membelinya langsung dari Perancis! Seenaknya saja kau tidur disini, bisa rusak kalau kau tiduri seperti itu!" bentak Yunho sangat keras. Tak tahu kalau bentakannya membuat namja cantik itu menangis sesengukkan. Orangtuanya saja tak pernah membentaknya seperti itu.

"Hiks hikss.. Mian..mianhe..hiks Joongie tidak tahu..hiks," ucap Jaejoong sambil terisak.

DEG!

Yunho baru menyadari perkataannya tadi sungguh keterlaluan dan membuatnya ketakutan seperti itu. Yunho paling tidak suka melihat seseorang menangis dan sekarang di malah membuat seseorang menangis.

"Ja..jangan menangis, cepatlah buat sarapan untukku." entah kenapa Yunho menjadi takut melihat Jaejoong menangis seperti itu. Yunho meninggalkan Jaejoong dan kembali ke kamarnya.

...

"Kenapa melihatnya menangis aku tak tega?" gumam Yunho. "Hah? Apa yang kau bicarakan barusan Jung Yunho. Bukankah kemarin aku tak peduli padanya saat dia menangis karena aku memperkosanya!" ucap Yunho pada dirinya sendiri.

...

Jaejoong menghapus airmatanya. Ia beranjak dari tempatnya kemudian menuju dapur membuat sarapan untuk tuannya. Jaejoong memilih untuk membuat nasi goreng saja.

Jaejoong sudah membuat nasi goreng untuk Yunho. Tapi Yunho belum juga turun kebawah, akhirnya Jaejoong memutuskan untuk memberitahunya kalau sarapannya sudah siap.

Tok tok tok,

Jaejoong mengetuk pintu kamar itu.

"Ya?" sahut Yunho dari dalam.

"Tuan, sarapannya sudah siap.." ucap Jaejoong dari luar.

"Masuklah, pintunya tidak dikunci." ucap Yunho.

"Ye?" Jaejoong bingung. Kenapa Yunho tiba-tiba menyuruhnya masuk?

"Aku bilang masuk!" ulang Yunho.

"Ne, tuan." jawab Jaejoong segera dan langsung membuka pintu di hadapannya. Terlihat Yunho yang sedang memasang dasi di lehernya. Akan tetapi sepertinya kesulitan?

"Kenapa diam saja? Cepat bantu aku!" bentak Yunho yang melihat Jaejoong hanya berdiri mematung memandanginya.

"A..apa yang bisa Joongie bantu?" tanya Jaejoong gugup.

"Tolong pasangkan dasi ini untukku!" suruh Yunho pada Jaejoong sambil menyerahkan dasinya. Jaejoong menerima dasi itu. Jaejoong menatap Yunho, Yunho mengerti arti dari tatapan itu. Lalu Ia duduk di ranjang. Jaejoong berjalan mendekat dan berdiri di hadapan Yunho. Sekarang Jaejoong bisa memasangkan dasi untuknya. Jaejoong memasangkan dasi dengan sangat baik. Selama Jaejoong melakukan itu, Yunho terus menatapnya kagum. "Bagaimana bisa kau memasang dasi?" tanya Yunho dengan nada tak sedingin biasanya.

"Itu.. Dulu Joongie pernah memasangkan dasi untuk Appa," jawab Jaejoong menunduk malu.

"Ne, gomawo Joongie-ah." ucap Yunho, menarik dagu Jaejoong lalu menciumnya sekilas.

Cup,

Mata Jaejoong terbelalak kaget O.O mendapat ciuman manis dari tuan Yunho di pagi hari.

"Aku akan sarapan sekarang," ucap Yunho setelahnya, seperti tidak terjadi sesuatu apapun barusan. "Oh ya, bereskan kamarku.. tolong ganti sepreinya juga." suruh Yunho pada Jaejoong lalu ia pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih berdiri mematung.

...

Setelah selesai membereskan kamar. Jaejoong kembali ke lantai bawah. Terlihat Yunho sudah menyelesaikan sarapannya.

"Kemarilah," perintah Yunho. Jaejoong menurut.

"Ne?" jawab Jaejoong.

"Aku akan pergi ke kantor dan pulang jam 7 malam. Selama aku pergi bersihkan rumah. Membuat sarapan dan makan malam. Juga mencuci serta menyetrika baju-bajuku.. itu adalah tugasmu selama berada disini. Mengerti?" jelas Yunho pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menangguk.

"Jangan coba-coba untuk kabur, aku sudah membelimu dengan sangat mahal. Jadi ingat itu baik-baik!" ucap Yunho dan berlalu pergi.

Jaejoong berpikir, lebih baik bekerja seperti ini daripada.. Harus melayani nafsunya..

...

Melihat Yunho sudah pergi ke kantor. Jaejoong memulai untuk menyapu lantainya terlebih di ruangtamu. Yunho sudah berangkat ke kantor 15 menit yang lalu. Selesai menyapu, Jaejoong berinisiatif untuk mengepel lantainya. Jaejoong kembali ke dapur untuk mengambil kain pel karena Jaejoong tak menemukan alat pel di rumah ini. Tak lupa ia juga mengambil sedikit air yang di campur dengan sabun khusus lantai lalu ia taruh ke dalam ember kecil.

Tak sengaja air yang ada di dalam ember itu tertumpah dan mengenai celana Jaejoong sehingga menjadi basah. Jaejoong melepas celana tersebut dan hanya memakai boxer saja. Jaejoong pikir, ini tak masalah. Toh, tuan Yunho tidak ada. Jadi dia tidak malu memakai boxer pendek di atas lutut itu.

Jaejoong kembali keruangtamu dan mulai untuk mengepel.

...

Dalam perjalanan menuju kantornya, Yunho teringat sesuatu sehingga ia menghentikan laju mobilnya sesaat. Ia mengecek isi tasnya.

"Shit! Kenapa document penting itu tertinggal?" ucap Yunho kesal. Ia-pun memutar kembali mobilnya ke arah jalan rumahnya untuk mengambil document itu. Selama perjalanan Yunho merutuki dirinya sendiri yang ceroboh.

...

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Yunho sampai di rumahnya. Ia langsung memakirkan mobilnya dan bergegas masuk ke dalam rumah.

Cleck,

Yunho membuka pintu utama rumahnya. Betapa terkejutnya ia, hal pertama yang di lihatnya saat membuka pintu adalah..

Glek,

Yunho menelan salivanya melihat pemandangan yang sangat menggoda. Betapa tidak? Seseorang yang baru di kenalnya kemarin - Kim Jaejoong sedang mengepel lantai dengan gaya menungging! Tak hanya itu, celana Jaejoong yang pendek membuat paha belakangnya terekspos di hadapan Yunho. Membuat sesuatu di dalam sana terbangun. 'Oh shit! Kau sedang menggodaku oeh?' batin Yunho. Ia tak tahan dan..

"AKH!" jerit Jaejoong kaget tiba-tiba ada orang yg menindihnya. Jaejoong-pun menoleh ke belakang ternyata..

"Tu..tuan Yunho.." ucap Jaejoong ketakutan. Kenapa tuan Yunho bisa ada disini?

"Jae.. aku menginginkanmu.." ucap Yunho menggoda.

"Tidak tuan, tolong jangan lakukan itu.." mohon Jaejoong pada Yunho. Yunho terus mengendusi leher Jaejoong. Jaejoong berusaha mendorong tubuh Yunho, namun Yunho segera menangkap pergelangan tangan Jaejoong lalu membopong Jaejoong di bahunya. Jaejoong meronta-ronta minta di lepaskan. Ia memukuli punggung Yunho terus-menerus.

"Turunkan Joongie.. Turunkan tuan! Turunkan sekarang juga, Joongie mohon." teriak Jaejoong pada Yunho. Tapi itu semua tak berarti bagi Yunho. Sampailah mereka di sebuah kamar yang ada di lantai bawah. Yunho langsung menurunkan Jaejoong di atas ranjang. Jaejoong segera menepi ke pojok sisi ranjang ketakutan.

Yunho sibuk melepas sabuknya dan jasnya. Ia renggangkan dasinya dan langsung mengikuti Jaejoong di atas ranjang.

"Kemarilah cantik, jangan takut.." bujuk Yunho pada Jaejoong.

"Tidak! Pergi.. pergi!" namun semua usaha Jaejoong nampaknya sia-sia. Yunho langsung meraih tangan Jaejoong dan membaringkan Jaejoong dengan paksa.

"Tolong! Tolong!" Jaejoong terus berteriak meminta tolong membuat Yunho jengkel dan Yunho menduduki perut Jaejoong.

"DIAM! Aku bilang diam!" bentak Yunho pada Jaejoong. "Menurutlah.. atau aku berbuat kasar padamu!" ucapan Yunho membuat Jaejoong menghentikan akivitas memberontaknya.

Jaejoong sangat takut saat Yunho marah apalagi membentaknya.

"Begini, lebih cantik.." ucap Yunho membelai pipi putih nan mulus Jaejoong. Jaejoong bergidik ngeri mendapat sentuhan seperti itu. "Tu..tuan," ucap Jaejoong ketakutan.

"Hmm?" gumam Yunho. Ia memegang pipi Jaejoong dan menciumnya dengan sangat lembut. "Layani aku cantik.." ucap Yunho yang sudah menindih Jaejoong dan mulai untuk menciumi leher Jaejoong.

"Nghg.." Jaejoong mendesah merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Ia merasakan sesuatu ini lagi hari ini. Jaejoong terus menutup matanya merasakan sentuhan-sentuhan Yunho padanya. kemudian Yunho membantu Jaejoong untuk melepas semua pakaian namja cantik itu. Setelahnya, Yunho langsung menyerang bibir cherry yang sedari tadi menggodanya.

"Hmppth..hmpth.." kini Yunho mencium bibir Jaejoong secara penuh.

"Akh, tuan.." jerit Jaejoong saat Yunho memilin nipplenya.

"Teruslah mendesah.. panggil aku Yunnie," pinta Yunho.

"Yunnie..akhh.." reflek Jaejoong bersamaan dengan juniornya yang di remas Yunho. Yunho menyeringai melihat Jaejoong yang mulai menikmati permainannya.

"Nghng eungh ahh uhh eungh.." desahan, erangan terus muncul dari bibir cherry tersebut membuat Yunho terus bersemangat mengerjai namja cantik di bawahnya.

15 Menit kemudian,

Yunho merasa pemanasannya sudah cukup. Kini giliran memasuki tahap inti dari permainan ini. Jaejoong terlihat sudah lemas di kerjai oleh Yunho.

"Cantik, rentangkan kakimu.." pinta Yunho pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong diam saja. Ia sibuk mengatur nafasnya yang tak beraturan. Yunho-pun menaruh kedua kaki Jaejoong di pundaknya.

"Tenanglah cantik.. ini sedikit sakit," ucap Yunho lagi menenangkan. Selama bercinta, Jaejoong terus menutup matanya. Ketika Yunho mengangkat kedua kakinya Jaejoongpun masih menutup matanya. Namun saat mendengar ucapan Yunho barusan. Jaejoong mulai membuka matanya. Jaejoong shock!

Junior big size Yunho terlihat sudah siap untuk memasuki surga dihadapannya. Jaejoong menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya seakan berkata 'Jangan..' namun seakan tercekat di tenggorokan. Jaejoong tak bisa mengucapkan kata itu sampai pada akhirnya Junior Yunho masuk dengan sempurna.

"AKH!" jerit Jaejoong kesakitan. Seketika airmatanya mengalir membasahi pipinya. 'Sakit.. Joongie sakit umma..' ucap Jaejoong dalam hati menahan rasa sakit itu.

"Unggh eungh.." Jaejoong mendesah kala Yunho mulai in-outkan juniornya.

"Uh..nghg sempith.. Aku tak pernah merasakan seenak inih.. inih benar-benar gila.. Hole mu surgaku.. aku menyukainya.. Ouh.. Nggh.." racau Yunho terus-menerus merasakan nikmat dari Juniornya yang di himpit lubang kecil.

Yunhopun terus mendesah meracau bersama Jaejoong sampai lupa waktu bahwa jam 08.00 pagi ini dia ada rapat penting dan document yang tertinggal itu adalah bahan dari rapat tersebut. Akan tetapi Yunho melupakan semua itu begitu saja. Ia terlalu asyik mengerjai Jaejoong. Tak tahu kalau namja cantik itu sudah tidak kuat lagi. Disaat sedang enak-enak membakar ranjang dengan Joongie. Yunho di ganggu oleh telepon yang terus berdering nyaring.

KRIIINGGG KRINNG!

"Shit! Menggangu saja!" umpat Yunho marah. Ia meraih gagang telepon itu dengan kasar.

"YA!" jawab Yunho marah pada sang penelpon membuat orang di seberang sana ketakutan.

"Mi..mianhe Sajangnim, saya Pak Yuchun.." ucap Yuchun sedikit ketakutan.

"Cepat katakan ada apa kau menelponku?" tanya Yunho tidak sabaran.

"Saya hanya ingin mengingatkan kalau jam 8 pagi ini kita ada rapat Sajangnim.." jelas Yuchun pada Yunho. Yunho baru tersadar kalau ia kembali ke rumah untuk mengambil dokumen rapat itu.

"Ya! Aku tahu itu, tidak usah memberitahuku!" Yunho malah membentak-bentak Yuchun.

"Kalau anda sudah tahu kenapa anda belum sampai Sajangnim? 15 menit lagi dimulai." ucap Yuchun sekali lagi.

"Tunda rapatnya! Aku akan segera datang jam 8.30.. MENGERTI?"

"Ne, baik Sajangnim.." ucap Yuchun lalu menutup telponnya.

Yunho mengacak rambutnya. Ia harus segera kembali ke kantor sekarang juga. Yunho melihat ke samping, di lihat Jaejoong yang sudah terlelap tidur..

"Istirahatlah cantik, aku pergi dulu.." ucap Yunho lalu mengecup kening Jaejoong.

CUP!

Yunho memunguti pakaiannya dan keluar dari kamar berniat membersihkan badannya terlebih dahulu sebelum berangkat ke kantor.

Sesaat setelah Yunho menutup pintu itu. Mata Jaejoong terbuka. Ia sadar saat Yunho mengecup keningnya dengan sangat lembut. Ada perasaan hangat dari perlakuan itu.

"Ini apa? Kenapa jantung Joongie berdetak sangat kencang ketika Yunho Ahjusshi mencium Joongie?" gumam Jaejoong sambil memegangi dada kirinya yang masih berdetak tak normal seperti biasanya. "Joongie..tidak mengerti umma.." ucap Jaejoong lirih.

...

2 Jam kemudian,

Jaejoong baru berani keluar kamar. Ia sudah membersihkan badannya 15 menit yang lalu.

"Joongie harus menyelesaikan pekerjaan ini.." gumam Jaejoong. "Akh.." rintihnya. Ternyata masih sakit. Jaejoong seakan tak peduli dengan rasa sakit itu, yang ia pikirkan sekarang adalah segera selesaikan tugasnya sebelum Yunho pulang atau dia akan dimarahi.

...

Pukul 07.00 malam.

Jaejoong duduk termenung menunggu Yunho pulang. Seharian ini dia merasa kesepian di tinggal sendirian di rumah sebesar ini. Akan tetapi pekerjaan yang di lakukannya membuat waktu tak terasa berjalan begitu cepat. Jaejoong sudah selesai memasak untuk makan malam dan tinggal menunggu sang majikan kembali.

"Kenapa Yunho Ahjusshi belum pulang juga?" gumam Jaejoong sambil melirik ke arah jam dinding di ruang makan dan sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.30 malam. Itu sudah lewat 30 menit, dengan apa yang di katakan Yunho tadi pagi.

"Makanannya akan dingin jika Ahjusshi tak pulang juga.." ucapnya lagi. Entah kenapa, Jaejoong merasa ingin Yunho segera pulang.

Jaejoong berjalan kearah ruangtamu. Ia mencoba menunggu diluar. Namun ternyata pintu itu terkunci. "Jadi Yunho Ahjusshi sengaja menguncinya? Joongie tidak akan kabur kok.." ucap Jaejoong lagi. Ia-pun memilih untuk duduk di sofa ruangtamu menunggu kepulangan Yunho.

Pukul 08.30 malam. Yunho tak kunjung pulang juga membuat Jaejoong terus menunggu lama. Sampai akhirnya.. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Jaejoong terlihat muram melihat jam dinding yang menampakkan bahwa sekarang adalah jam 10 malam. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya dengan berat. Tiba-tiba matanya memanas.

Tes,

Jaejoong menangis. Ia takut.. takut sekali.

"Apa.. Ahjusshi juga meninggalkan Joongie sendirian disini? Hiks..hiks," ucapnya sambil terisak. "Joongie janji.. Joongie tidak akan nakal ahjusshi..hiks Joongie akan menuruti semua perintah ahjusshi..hiks," Jaejoong berpikir Yunho telah meninggalkannya disini karena Jaejoong terus memberontak tadi pagi.

Terus menangis membuatnya mengantuk dan tak sadar sudah terlelap di sofa dalam keadaan duduk bersender ke samping.

Pukul 12 malam,

Ckitt..

Bunyi suara mobil berhenti. Yunho segera turun dari mobilnya dan membuka pintu rumahnya.

Cleck,

Ia masuk dan mengunci pintu itu kembali. Saat berbalik untuk menuju kamarnya. Ia di suguhi pemandangan yang cukup indah. Kim Jaejoong terlelap tidur di sofa. Yunho ingin membangunkannya tapi tak tega saat melihat wajah damai Jaejoong saat tidur. Tanpa sengaja Yunho mengelus pipi Jaejoong. Terasa seperti ada bekas airmata yang sudah mengering.

"Apa kau menungguku?" tanya Yunho sambil mengelus rambut kepala Jaejoong. Ia-pun menggendong Jaejoong untuk di baringkan diatas ranjang.

"Mianhe, aku terlalu kasar tadi pagi.. kau pasti kesakitan.." ucap Yunho lalu mengecup kening Jaejoong dan membetulkan selimutnya. Setelahnya Yunho memutuskan untuk membersihkan badannya terlebih dulu lalu tidur.

Malam ini Yunho tak tidur sendiri akan tetapi di temani malaikat cantik yang selalu membuatnya nyaman.

...

Next Day,

"Nggh," Jaejoong melenguh pelan. Ia mulai mengerjapkan matanya berulangkali. "Ini.. AHH!" jerit Jaejoong kaget saat bangun tidur Yunho berada disampingnya dengan dada telanjang Yunho terpampang bebas dimata Jaejoong.

Suara teriakkan Jaejoong membuat Yunho terbangun dan mendengus kesal.

"YA! Tenanglah sedikit ini masih pagi!" bentak Yunho.

"Mi..mianhe tuan, Joongie kaget. Kenapa Joongie bisa tidur disini tuan?" pertanyaan Jaejoong membuat Yunho bertambah kesal saja. Yunho berbalik memunggungi Jaejoong.

"CEPAT PERGI dan SIAPAKAN SARAPAN!" bentak Yunho sangat keras.

"N..ne." jawab Jaejoong ketakutan dan langsung bergegas pergi ke dapur.

T.B.C


	3. Chapter 3

**PART - 3**

Jaejoong segera keluar dari kamar Yunho dan bergegas ke dapur untuk membuat sarapan.

"Kenapa Joongie bisa tidur sekamar dengan Yunho Ahjusshi?" gumam Jaejoong di tengah aktivitas memasaknya. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Jaejoong membuat sarapan.

Ketika hendak ke lantai atas memanggil Yunho untuk sarapan. Terlihat Yunho sedang menuruni anak tangga. Jaejoong-pun mengurungkan niatannya itu. Ia hanya diam berdiri di tempat menunggu Yunho sampai di lantai bawah.

"Apa sarapannya sudah siap?" tanya Yunho dingin pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Yunho mengerti lalu ia melangkahkan kakinya kembali menuju ruang makan dengan Jaejoong yang mengikuti di belakangnya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Yunho memandang tak suka pada Jaejoong. Saat ini dirinya sudah duduk di kursi meja makan dengan Jaejoong yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempat ia duduk sekarang.

"Mianhe tuan, Joo..Joongie hanya ingin mengatakan.." Jaejoong mengantungkan kalimatnya membuat Yunho mengerutkan keningnya. Tak lama kemudian.. "Gomawo Yunho Ahjusshi," ucap Jaejoong cepat dan lekas pergi meninggalkan Yunho seorang diri dengan raut muka yang bingung.

"Ada apa dengannya? Aneh sekali," ucap Yunho lalu tak ia hiraukan lagi dan mulai untuk menyantap hidangan di depannya.

**15 Menit kemudian, **

Yunho memanggil Jaejoong dengan suara yang lantang.

"Jaejoong..." teriak Yunho dari lantai atas. Rupanya ia sudah selesai sarapan dan sekarang sedang berada di dalam kamarnya.

"Ne, ada apa tuan?" tanya Jaejoong sambil menunduk. Ia masih takut dengan suara Yunho saat memanggilnya tadi. Jaejoong berpikir kalau sekarang Yunho pasti akan memarahinya.

"Pasangkan dasi ini untukku!" ucap Yunho tegas sambil menyerahkan dasinya.

Jaejoong mendongak dan langsung mengambil dasi itu dari tangan Yunho. Lalu perlahan ia mulai untuk memasangkan dasi itu. Selesai.

"Sudah tuan," ucap Jaejoong.

"Ne, gomawo." jawab Yunho sambil melihat dirinya di depan kaca dengan memperbaiki sedikit penampilannya agar terlihat semakin sempurna.

"Kalau begitu Joongie.. permisi." ucap Jaejoong dan berbalik untuk meninggalkan kamar ini akan tetapi Yunho memanggilnya kembali.

"Ye?" jawab Jaejoong.

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan kalau tugasmu bertambah, setiap aku selesai sarapan datanglah ke kamarku untuk memasangkan dasi." jelas Yunho menatap Jaejoong.

"Ne, Joongie mengerti." jawab Jaejoong. Yunho kembali memperbaiki penampilannya di depan kaca. Sempurna. Terlihat tampan. Yunho baru menyadari kalau Jaejoong masih berada di dalam kamarnya.

"Kenapa masih disini?" tanya Yunho terdengar sinis.

"I..itu.. Sebenarnya Joongie ingin bertanya.." ucap Jaejoong agak kesusahan.

"APA?"

"Umma bilang, Yunho Ahjusshi akan membiayai sekolah Joongie.. Apa itu benar?" tanya Jaejoong hati-hati pada Yunho. Yunho terlihat serius saat Jaejoong berbicara kemudian ia tertawa terbahak-bahak setelahnya. Jaejoong bingung, kenapa tertawa?

"Kau percaya?" tanya Yunho. Jaejoong masih tidak mengerti. "Itu hanya akal-akalan umma-mu saja. Aku tak pernah menjanjikan seperti itu. Aku membeli-mu hanya untuk memuaskanku. Itu saja." jelas Yunho tanpa mempedulikan perasaan Jaejoong yang mendengar ucapannya tentu merasa sakit.

Mendengar penuturan Yunho itu, mata Jaejoong memanas.

"Ti..tidak mungkin. Mana mungkin ummaku berbohong!" ucap Jaejoong tetap membela ummanya.

Melihat itu Yunho hanya berdecak sebal. "Kau tetap saja membela ummamu. Dia itu bukan ummamu! Apa ada umma sekejam dia? Menjual anaknya sendiri pada orang lain?" Yunho tak kalah keras saat mengucapkan kata-kata tadi.

"Apa maksud Ahjusshi? Dia ummaku, dia umma Joongie.." ucap Jaejoong mulai menangis.

Yunho menghembuskan nafas beratnya. Di pagi ini, ia tak ingin memulai harinya dengan sebuah pertengkaran dengan Jaejoong. Apalagi bertengkar dengan anak kecil sepertinya.

"Sudahlah.. Apa yang ku katakan itu memang benar adanya. Aku hanya memberitahumu saja, karena kau berhak tahu itu. Sekarang yang kau lakukan hanyalah mengabdi padaku dengan tubuhmu.." ucap Yunho panjang lebar dan bergegas pergi. "Aku berangkat, jangan lupa buatkan makan malam. Aku pulang cepat." ucapnya lagi sebelum meninggalkan Jaejoong. Jaejoong terus mematung berdiam diri memikirkan semua ucapan Yunho barusan. Matanya yang telah memanas kini tak lagi bisa ia bendung. Seketika mengalirlah airmata itu di pipinya. Dadanya sakit, benar-benar sakit.

"Umma.. Appa.. Kenapa kalian tega melakukan ini pada Joongie?" gumam Jaejoong di tengah tangisannya.

Setelah cukup lama ia menangis. Jaejoong merasa ini sudah cukup. Ia tak mau menangisinya lagi.

"Joongie akan bertanya pada Yunho Ahjusshi lagi.. Joongie masih ingin tahu yang sebenarnya." Jaejoong segera menghapus airmatanya. Ia-pun memulai untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya.

#

Jam 06.30 sore

Jaejoong masih tengah dalam aktivitas memasaknya di dapur.

Ckleck

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka dari depan. Jaejoong yang tengah asyik memasak tak dengar suara pintu terbuka dan langkah kaki seseorang.

GREP,

"Ah.." jerit Jaejoong kaget. Tiba-tiba seseorang memeluknya dari belakang. Jaejoong takut sampai tak berani melihat kebelakang. Ia baru menyadari seseorang itu ketika membisikinya. "Boo.. Aku ingin jatahku sekarang.." ucapannya terdengar sangat mengerikan bagi Jaejoong. Suara yang familiar dan bau tubuh yang tak asing lagi untuknya.

"A..apa maksudmu tuan?" tanya Jaejoong ketakutan.

"Tentu saja.. Apalagi Boo.. Ayolah aku sudah tidak tahan.." ucap Yunho manja pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong bingung harus bagaimana. Ia tidak mau melayani Yunho lagi. Jaejoong segera mematikan kompor. Ia berbalik, hendak melepaskan tangan Yunho dari pinggangnya namun malah membuat Yunho langsung membungkam mulutnya.

"Hmpth..tu..anhh..hmpt." desah Jaejoong. Ia ingin menolak tapi pegangan tangan Yunho di pinggangnya sangat kuat membuat Jaejoong susah untuk melepaskan diri. Sampai..

BRUK

Jaejoong berhasil menendang Yunho di daerah selangkanganya membuat Yunho terjungkal di lantai dan kesakitan. Seketika Yunho sangat marah karena perbuatan Jaejoong itu. Susah payah ia bangun sambil memegangi selangkangannya yang sakit.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" bentak Yunho pada Jaejoong. Tubuh Jaejoong bergetar hebat, ia benar-benar sangat takut sekarang. Tidak bermaksud ia menyakiti Yunho seperti itu.

"Mi..mian mianhe tuan.. Jo..joongie tidak sengaja.." ucap Jaejoong ketakutan. Mata Yunho terlihat nyalang dan langsung menarik tangan Jaejoong dengan kuat. "Ja..jangan tuan.. Joongie mohon.." ucap Jaejoong terus memohon pada Yunho. Yunho memberikan tatapan tajam pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong takut, tapi akhirnya dengan berani ia membentak Yunho karena terpaksa. Ia harus melakukan itu jika tidak ingin sesuatu itu terjadi.

"LEPASKAN TUAN! AKU BUKAN ISTRIMU!" bentak Jaejoong sangat keras. Mendengar penolakan dari Jaejoong. Yunho berhenti menyeret Jaejoong.

"Mwo? Kau berani melawanku?" ucap Yunho santai dengan intonasi rendah tapi itu malah terdengar sangat menakutkan. "DENGAR BODOH! TUBUHMU ITU MILIKKU! AKU BERHAK ATAS ITU! bentak Yunho sangat keras di depan muka Jaejoong. Entah kekuatan darimana, Jaejoong membalas bentakkan Yunho padanya.

"TIDAK! INI TUBUHKU INI TUBUH JOONGIE! JOONGIE BERHAK UNTUK MENOLAK!" bentak Jaejoong tak kalah kuat dari Yunho.

PLAK

Seketika itu Yunho menampar pipi Jaejoong dengan sangat keras. "Aku tak segan-segan akan menyakitimu jika kau melawan. Mengerti?" ucap Yunho sambil memberikan tatapan tajam miliknya.

"TIDAK! JOONGIE TIDAK MAU!" ucap Jaejoong sangat keras dan membuat dirinya mendapat tamparan kuat untuk kedua kalinya dari Yunho.

PLAK

Jaejoong terjatuh di lantai. Ia menangis sambil memengangi pipinya yang sakit akibat tamparan Yunho tadi.

"Dengar! Tak ada seorangpun yang bisa yang melawanku!" ucap Yunho dan langsung menarik paksa tubuh Jaejoong untuk memasuki kamar yang ada di dekat dapur. Jaejoong terus memberontak meminta di lepaskan.

BRUG

Yunho menjatuhkan tubuh Jaejoong dengan sangat keras di atas ranjang. Lalu ia mengambil tali di laci nakas lalu mengikat kedua tangan Jaejoong.

"BRENGSEK! KAU BENAR-BENAR BRENGSEEEKK.." teriak Jaejoong. Tapi Yunho tak mempedulikan itu. Ia segera mengikat kaki Jaejoong menjadi satu agar tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Teriakan Jaejoong yang membuat Yunho bising. Segera ia bungkam mulut Jaejoong menggunakan saputangan miliknya yang ia ambil dari saku kantongnya.

Yunho melihat tubuh Jaejoong yang sangat menggairahkan baginya. Tak butuh waktu lama untuknya membuka pakaian Jaejoong. Ia merobek semua benda yang melekat di tubuh Jaejoong sampai Jaejoong polos tak mengenakan sehelai apapun. Setelahnya dengan tergesa-gesa Yunho segera melepas seluruh pakaiannya. Ia naik keatas ranjang kemudian mengangkat kaki Jaejoong dan dikalungkan di lehernya sehingga kaki Jaejoong bertumpu kedua bahu Yunho sekarang.

Tanpa pemanasan apapun, Yunho langsung memasukkan miliknya kedalam hole Jaejoong. Seketika itu pula, tubuh Jaejoong menjadi lemas dan bergetar hebat. Ia menangis dan terus menangis. Air matanya terus mengalir di pipinya yang putih.

Jaejoong terus menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya berulang kali, bahwa ini tidak seharusnya terjadi padanya. Dadanya sakit, sakit sekali.. Sampai semua terasa gelap dan membuat Jaejoong tak sadarkan diri.

Yunho yang tengah asyik tak peduli dengan perasaan Jaejoong saat ini. Yang ia pikirkan hanya kenikmatan dan kepuasaan nafsunya saja.

**3 Jam kemudian, **

"Ouh engh akh uh, ini benar-benar sangat nikmat." racau Yunho di tengah aktivitasnya mengerjai tubuh Jaejoong.

"Ngh," lenguh Jaejoong pelan. Ia mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali. Pertama yang ia dengar adalah suara desahan-desahan yang muncul dari mulut Yunho. Ia ingat, ia sadar saat merasakan betapa sakitnya tubuhnya saat ini. Terutama tubuh bagian bawahnya. Jaejoong melihat.. Yunho tengah asyik menghujam holenya.

'Ya tuhan, kenapa kau berikan cobaan berat ini padaku? Joongie tidak kuat lagi..' batin Jaejoong berucap.

Jaejoong terus membiarkan tubuhnya di kerjai oleh Yunho. Saat Yunho tengah asyik, ponselnya terus bergetar. Jaejoong melihat kearah ponsel Yunho yang sedang bergetar itu. Yunho terlihat mengabaikan panggilan itu. Namun, panggilan dalam ponsel tersebut tak kunjung berhenti juga sampai pada akhirnya membuat Yunho kesal dan mengangkat telepon itu dengan terpaksa.

"Ya! Ada apa malam-malam begini menggangguku?" bentak Yunho pada seseorang disebrang sana. Tak tahu bahwa orang itu adalah Yuchun - sekretarisnya di kantor.

"Mianhe, sajangnim.. Aku menganggumu." ucap Yuchun dengan tenang.

Mengetahui seseorang yang menelponnya adalah Yuchun. Yunho sedikit melunak.

"Katakan, ada perlu apa kau menelponku?" tanya Yunho dingin.

"Maaf sebelumnya telah mengganggu tidur malam anda sajangnim. Aku hanya ingin memberitahu bahwa Nyonya besar sedang sakit," ucap Yuchun di sebrang sana.

"Mwo?" reaksi yang ditunjukkan Yunho sungguh biasa. Tak terlihat khawatir atau apa mendengar kabar tersebut. "Aku akan pulang ke rumah besok, sampaikan itu pada orangtuaku." ucap Yunho kemudian.

"Tapi, tuan besar ingin bertemu anda sajangnim, malam ini juga.." ucap Yuchun sangat hati-hati.

"Sebenarnya apa sih maunya tua bangka itu?" gerutu Yunho.

"Tapi sajangnim.." belum sempat Yuchun menyelesaikannya. Yunho memotong perkataannya. "YA! Aku akan kesana sekarang juga!" bentak Yunho dan langsung menutup ponselnya. Ia mendengus kesal.

Yunho melihat ke arah Jaejoong. Ia mengeluarkan miliknya begitu saja. Melepas bungkaman di mulut Jaejoong yang kemudian di lanjutkan dengan melepas tali yang mengikat kaki dan tangan Jaejoong. Yunho beranjak dari ranjang, memunguti pakaiannya. "Aku akan pergi malam ini, jaga dirimu." ucap Yunho membelakangi Jaejoong lalu keluar.

Jaejoong hanya memandang datar kepergian Yunho. Ia menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang polos. Jaejoong menutup matanya perlahan seketika air matanya mengalir begitu saja. Ingin rasanya ini berakhir cukup sampai disini saja.

#

Yunho yang sudah membersihkan tubuhnya dan berdandan dengan rapih berjalan menuju lantai bawah, langkahnya terhenti saat melewati kamar yang ia habiskan untuk bercinta dengan Jaejoong tadi. Yunho melihat pintu bercat coklat itu. Kemudian dia menggelengkan kepalanya lalu pergi.

Perjalanan menuju rumah orangtuanya lumayan membutuhkan waktu lama. Sekitar 2 jam, Yunho akhirnya sampai di rumah orangtuanya yang berada di Gwang Ju.

Yunho masuk ke dalam rumah itu. Terlihat Yuchun tengah berdiri di depan sebuah ruangan. Yunho menghampiri Yuchun.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Yunho.

"Silahkan masuk sajangnim, Tuan besar sudah menunggu anda di dalam." jawab Yuchun sopan. Yunho mengangguk. Lalu ia langkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan yang Yuchun maksud. Disana terlihat Mrs. Jung yang terbaring lemah di ranjang dan Mr. Jung yang setia mendampingi sang istri di sampingnya.

"Umma, Appa.. Aku datang," ucap Yunho. Ia langsung membungkukkan badannya begitu Umma dan Appanya melihat ke arahnya.

"Kemarilah, dan duduklah.." suruh Mr. Jung pada anaknya. Yunho menurut, ia duduk di tepi ranjang. Ia meraih tangan ummanya lalu menggenggamnya dengan erat.

"Umma, Yunnie mohon cepat sembuhlah.." ucap Yunho sambil memandang wajah Mrs. Jung yang sedikit pucat. Mrs. Jung hanya diam saja tak berkata apapun melihat putranya sudah ada di depannya saat ini. Beliau malah memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Yunho menghembuskan nafasnya pelan.

"Appa ingin berbicara padamu, Yunh.." ucap Mr. Jung. Beliau beranjak dari tempat duduknya, kemudian Yunho mengikuti langkah appanya. Mereka berdua memasuki ruang kerja Mr. Jung.

"Appa hanya ingin menegaskan padamu. Carilah seseorang yang baik dan menikahlah.." ucap Mr. Jung pada Yunho. Yunho sudah tahu akhirnya pasti akan seperti ini.

"Untuk keselian kalinya Yunho katakan pada Appa. Yunho tak akan menikah. Ingat itu."

"Jangan begitu Yunh, kau adalah anak kami satu-satunya. Di usiamu yang akan menginjak 28 tahun, sudah sepantasnya kau membina rumah tangga. Ummamu sangat ingin melihatmu menikah dan ingin melihatmu menjadi seorang ayah.." ucap Mr. Jung menasehati putranya. Yunho bosan dengan kata-kata appanya, ini sudah tak asing lagi untuknya.

"Ne, akan aku pikirkan lagi Appa.." jawab Yunho. Selalu saja seperti ini tak ada jawaban pasti dari Yunho. Mr. Jung hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas beratnya.

"Appa tunggu kabar baik darimu, Yun.." ucapnya dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan Yunho sendirian.

#

"Yeobo, bersemangatlah anak kita sudah mau untuk menikah." ucap Mr. Jung pada istrinya. Memang belum yakin tentang perkataannya tadi. Tapi semoga dengan begitu Mrs. Jung bisa sembuh.

"Apa Umma sangat menginginkan Yunnie menikah?" tanya Yunho pada ummanya.

"Umma ingin cucu Yunho! Cucu dan menantu, itu saja. Apa tidak bisa?" ucap Mrs. Jung kesal.

Yunho tak tahu harus menjawab apa. 'Memangnya mencari istri mudah?' gerutu Yunho dalam hati.

"Umma akan mengeluarkanmu dari daftar keluarga jika tahun ini kau tidak menikah juga. Umma tidak main-main Yunho!" ancam Mrs. Jung pada anaknya.

"Mwo? Umma mengancamku?" ucap Yunho tak percaya.

"Ne! Jika kau tidak membawa calon istri juga kesini.. Umma benar-benar akan melakukan hal itu padamu. Umma tidak main-main Yunho! Camkan itu." mendengar penuturan ummanya tadi, Yunho nampak frustasi.

"Yunnie sudah menikah! Jadi umma dan appa tak perlu menghilangkan namaku dari daftar keluarga! Arrseo?" ucap Yunho kesal dan pergi begitu saja. Umma dan Appanya nampak bingung mendengar ucapan Yunho barusan.

"Me..menikah? Yeobo, apa aku tidak salah dengar? Yunho sudah menikah?" tanya Mrs. Jung pada suaminya.

Mr. Jung-pun sama, ia bingung.. Apa yang di ucapkan putranya tadi itu kebenaran atau kebohongan semata?

"Ne.. tadi anak kita bilang seperti itu," jawab Mr. Jung.

"Cepat panggil Yunho." suruh Mrs. Jung.

"Ne, Yeobo." jawab Mr. Jung. Ia keluar dari kamar mencari Yunho. Mr. Jung bertemu Yuchun.

"Dimana Yunho?" tanya Mr. Jung.

"Sajangnim.. pulang tuan.." jawab Yuchun. Mendengar itu, Mr. Jung masuk kembali ke kamarnya untuk menemui Mrs. Jung.

"Yeobo, anak kita sudah pulang."

"Kalau begitu, apa Yuchun masih ada diluar?" tanya Mrs. Jung. Mr. Jung-pun mengangguk. "Panggil dia.." lanjut Mrs. Jung.

Yuchun-pun masuk menemui Mrs. Jung. "Saya sudah disini Nyonya, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Yuchun dengan sopan.

"Apa Yunnie putraku sudah menikah?" tanya Mrs. Jung. Mendengar pertanyaan Mrs. Jung tadi, Yuchun malah terlihat bingung.

"I..itu saya juga tidak tahu Nyonya.." mendengar jawaban Yuchun, Mrs. Jung terlihat kecewa.

"Tolong cari tahulah mengenai hal itu.. dan kabarkan pada kami secepatnya. Sekarang kau boleh pulang." suruh Mr. Jung pada Yuchun. Yuchun mengangguk mengiyakan. "Jangan lupa katakan pada Yunho. Dia akan dikeluarkan dari daftar keluarga jika tidak segera memperkenalkan calon istrinya pada kami." ucap Mr. Jung lagi menambahkan.

"Ne, saya mengerti. Saya permisi tuan dan nyonya." pamit Yuchun pada orangtua Yunho.

T.B.C


	4. Chapter 4

**PART - 4**

Sepulang dari rumah orangtuanya, Yunho tak langsung pulang ke rumahnya. Ia malah mampir ke sebuah bar. Ia minum-minum untuk menghilangkan stressnya.

"Mwo? Menikah?" racau Yunho terus-terusan. Ia meringis kala mengingat ucapan ummanya tadi. Lalu ia meminum kembali minuman yang sudah di pesannya itu. Wajahnya sudah terlihat memerah, terlihat jelas Yunho sudah mabuk.

"Ya! Bawakan akuhh..segelas lagihh..cepat!" ucap Yunho keras. Namun, orang disana tak memberikan apa yang Yunho inginkan.

"Maaf tuan, anda sudah mabuk. Sebaiknya anda pulang.." ucap pelayan disana.

"YA! Kau ini siiiapahh? Berani-beraninya mengaturkuhh." racau Yunho di tengah mabuknya.

"Teleponlah seseorang yang bisa di hubungi.." suruh bartender pada pelayan itu.

Pelayan itu menganggukkan kepalanya "Ne.."

Melihat ponsel Yunho yang tergeletak di meja. Pelayan itu mengambilnya, ada beberapa pesan masuk dan panggilan tak terjawab dalam layar ponsel tersebut. Pelayan itu-pun menelpon nomor ponsel yang tertera dengan nama Yuchun.

"Anyeong, sajangnim anda ada dimana? Saya menghubungi anda tadi." jawab Yuchun langsung tak tahu bahwa bukan Yunho-lah yang menelponnya.

"Mian, bisakah anda datang kesini? Pemilik nomor ponsel ini mabuk." ucap pelayan bar itu memberitahu.

"Mwo? Dimana alamatnya? Aku akan menjemputnya sekarang." jawab Yuchun.

"Akan saya sms alamat bar ini. Terimakasih." ucap pelayan itu mengakhiri perbincangan, setelahnya dia langsung mengirimi sebuah sms untuk Yuchun. Tak lama kemudian, Yuchun sampai di bar - tempat Yunho minum.

"Sajangnim.." panggil Yuchun pada Yunho. Tapi Yunho tak menjawab panggilannya. Yunho benar-benar sudah mabuk berat. Akhirnya Yuchun menuntun tubuh Yunho untuk masuk kedalam mobilnya. Karena Yunho-pun membawa mobil sendiri, Yuchun meminta seseorang untuk mengantarkan mobil itu ke rumah Yunho sedangkan dirinya, menggunakan mobilnya sendiri untuk mengantar Yunho pulang.

"Akuhh tidak ma...bukh Yuchun-ah.." racau Yunho di tengah perjalanan menuju rumahnya. Yuchun tak menghiraukan dan tetap fokus menyetir.

#

Semenjak Yunho meninggalkannya, Jaejoong terus berdiam diri di dalam kamar. Jaejoong merenungi semua kesalahannya. Tak seharusnya ia melawan kehendak Yunho. Jika mengingat kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu.. Itu sangat menyakitkan. Jaejoong meneteskan airmatanya. "Umma.. bawa Joongie pulang.. Joongie sudah tidak kuat tinggal disini. Joongie ingin pulang umma.. appa..hiks hiks," ucapnya sambil menangis.

Setelah puas menangis, Jaejoong membersihkan tubuhnya. Ia beranikan diri untuk keluar dari kamar. Jaejoong sangat takut bertemu dengan Yunho saat ini. Ia melihat ke setiap sudut dalam rumah ini. Terlihat begitu sepi.. Seperti tak ada kehidupan sama sekali. Jaejoong takut, takut berada di tempat yang sunyi seperti ini. Saat akan melangkahkan kakinya.. Terdengar suara ribut di luar.

"Sajangnim.. kita sudah sampai.. tenanglah," ucap Yuchun pada Yunho. Yunho terus mengigau tak karuan.

"Ini kunci mobilnya, saya permisi." ucap seseorang yang membawa mobil Yunho pada Yuchun. Yuchun mengangguk. Ia menuntun Yunho untuk masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Yuchun-ah.. Akuhh Jung Yunho belum maaa-buk.. Kita seharusnya minum! Ayo Minum!" ucap Yunho terus-terusan membuat Yuchun kesulitan membawa tubuh Yunho masuk ke dalam rumah.

Jaejoong penasaran dengan suara di luar itu, akhirnya ia berjalan dan sampailah di ruangtamu. Jaejoong hanya berdiri menunggu seseorang masuk ke dalam rumah itu.

Cleck,

Pintu itu terbuka menampakkan Yuchun yang sedang menuntun Yunho. Mata Jaejoong membulat melihat Yunho yang berada dalam sanggahan Yuchun. Yunho mabuk itulah yang dapat Jaejoong tangkap oleh penglihatannya saat ini.

Yuchunpun tak kalah kaget saat melihat Jaejoong yang tengah berdiri melihat kearahnya. Baru kali ini, dia melihat ada orang lain di rumah sajangnimnya. Yuchun tak ambil pusing dengan itu. Di tengah keterkejutannya, Yuchun bergumam dalam hati 'Jadi.. Sajangnim benar sudah menikah?' Yuchun terus memandangi Jaejoong. Jaejoong tentu risih, apa ada yang salah dengan tubuhnya?

"Dia kenapa?" tanya Jaejoong memberanikan diri. Seketika Yuchun tersadar.

"Sajangnim, mabuk berat.. Bisa bantu aku?" jawab Yuchun. Jaejoong sempat ragu akhirnya ia menganggukkan kepalanya.

#

Yuchun sudah pulang beberapa menit yang lalu. Jaejoong kembali ke kamar Yunho sambil membawa handuk dan air di baskom kecil. Sejujurnya Jaejoong takut, tapi ia harus membersihkan tubuh Yunho.

Cleck

Jaejoong masuk ke kamar Yunho, terlihat dia seperti sudah tertidur. Dengan pakaian yang masih lengkap melekat di tubuhnya. Jaejoong-pun berinisitif untuk melepaskan pakaian itu agar Yunho merasa nyaman saat tidur. Jaejoong mendekat, taruhlah baskom kecil itu di meja nakas. Kemudian mulai untuk melepaskan sepatu dan kaus kakinya. Setelah itu, Jaejoong beralih untuk melepas kemejanya.

Melepas kemeja tentu posisi Jaejoong harus lebih dekat dengan Yunho. Jaejoong duduk di tepian ranjang sejajar dengan perut Yunho. Bau alkohol tercium masuk ke indera penciuman Jaejoong. Namun itu tak mengurungkan niatannya untuk membersihkan badan Yunho.

Ia memulai mendekatkan tangannya menuju kancing kemeja itu.

Tak

Terlepaslah satu kancing kemeja bagian bawah. Entah kenapa, jantung Jaejoong terus berdetak kencang dari awal. 'Semoga tuan Yunho tidak bangun.' batin Jaejoong. Karena tak ada reaksi apapun saat membuka kancing pertama. Jaejoong meneruskan untuk membuka kancing berikutnya. Lebih ke atas sampai menuju kancing pada bagian dada. Karena posisinya sedikit sulit jika dengan duduk untuk membuka kancing itu. Jaejoong sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya. Ia memulai mencoba untuk membuka kancing terakhir itu. Namun..

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" ucap Yunho sudah membuka matanya dan melihat pada Jaejoong yang posisinya terlihat seperti sedang berada di atasnya. Seketika mata Jaejoong membulat karena tiba-tiba Yunho terbangun. Belum sempat Jaejoong menjawab pertanyaan Yunho. Yunho terlebih sudah..

Brug

Membalik posisi mereka. Kini Jaejoong berada di bawah Yunho dengan mata yang semakin membulat sempurna karena kaget menerima tindakan Yunho yang begitu mendadak. "Tu..tuan.. Aku.." ucap Jaejoong tergagap. Entah kenapa ia sulit untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata dari mulutnya. Jantungnya berdetak begitu sangat cepat seiring semakin dekatnya jarak di antara mereka. Hembusan nafas Yunho begitu dapat di rasakan oleh Jaejoong.

"Kau.. terlihat, sangat cantik." ucap Yunho sambil membelai pipi Jaejoong. "..istriku.." imbuh Yunho dan tersenyum sangat Jaejoong terus membulat sempurna. Apa yang baru saja ia dengar apa tidak salah? Istriku?

"A..pa.. maksud tuan? Joongie..bukanlah istrimu tuan, anda sedang mabuk." jawab Jaejoong berusaha tenang. Ia mencoba mendorong tubuh Yunho untuk menjauh akan tetapi Yunho mendorong tubuh Jaejoong balik. Ini sulit baginya, karena tubuh Yunho yang lebih besar darinya.

"Tuan, Joongie.. Harus pergi," ucap Jaejoong lagi.

"Wae? Kau tak suka denganku? Karena aku bau.. Hmm?" ucap Yunho memperlihatkan muka aegyo-nya di depan Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya meringis kaku.

"Ti..tidak kok.." jawab Jaejoong gugup. Yunho tersenyum manis dan terus membelai pipi Jaejoong yang sedikit membiru karena tamparannya waktu itu. Entah kenapa Jaejoong merasa sangat nyaman di belai seperti ini.

"Boo.. Yunnie ingin jatah.." ucap Yunho terdengar sangat manis. Jaejoong tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ketakutan yang ingin dia hindari saat ini. Kata-kata yang tak ingin dia dengar saat ini. Terucap juga dari mulut Yunho.

"I..itu.. Joongie.." belum selesai menjawab Yunho langsung memberikan ciuman hangat pada Jaejoong. "Hmppth.." Yunho terus memperdalam ciumannya. Jaejoong tak bisa menghindar apalagi menolak. Padahal lubangnya masih sakit karena perbuatan Yunho sebelumnya. Jaejoong bingung, melawan atau tidak? Ia tak mau di siksa seperti pada waktu itu. Sangat menyakitkan. Benar-benar menyakitkan.

Yunho melepas ciuman mereka. Yunho menatap wajah Jaejoong intens. "Istriku, memang sangat cantik.." ucap Yunho lagi menyebut Jaejoong istrinya. Jaejoong hanya diam saja. Jaejoong terlalu bingung saat ini. Ia-pun memberanikan diri untuk berkata..

"Ti..dakh..hmpth," Jaejoong belum menyelesaikannya. Yunho mencium bibir Jaejoong lagi dan lagi. Lama mereka berciuman sampai bibir Jaejoong terlihat sedikit membengkak.

"Nikmatilah malam ini sayang.. Jangan menolak apalagi melawan, hmm?" ucap Yunho pada Jaejoong.

"Tap.."

"Stts.." Yunho menempelkan jarinya di muka bibir Jaejoong. "Aku tak mau mendengar sebuah penolakan darimu, istriku.." ucap Yunho. Ia lalu mendekatkan jarak di antara mereka lagi. Yunho hampir mencium bibir Jaejoong akan tetapi Jaejoong menghindar. Ia memalingkan wajahnya, bibir Yunho-pun mendarat dipipi Jaejoong bukan bibirnya.

"Wae? Kau menghindariku sayang?" tanya Yunho terdengar kesal.

"Joongie bukan istri tuan, tuan mabuk." jawab Jaejoong tak melihat Yunho. Tak tahu bahwa apa yang di lakukan Jaejoong itu membuat api dalam diri Yunho menyala.

BRAK

Yunho memukul kasur dengan tangannya. Ia marah, karena Jaejoong menolak? Jaejoong sangat takut dan tak berani melihat wajah Yunho sekarang ini.

"Tatap aku! Tatap aku istriku!" ucap Yunho tegas. Jaejoong perlahan memutar wajahnya untuk menghadap Yunho. Jaejoong menelan salivanya dengan berat. Melihat Yunho yang sudah menampakkan wajah galaknya.

"Tuan.." kata Jaejoong tercekat. Ia tak tahu harus berkata apa untuk memadamkan api dalam diri Yunho.

"KAU INI ISTRIKU! BAGAIMANA BISA KAU MENOLAK PERMINTAAN SUAMIMU SENDIRI?" bentak Yunho di depan wajah Jaejoong. Membuat Jaejoong bergetar karena sangat takut. Tapi Jaejoong juga kesal, ia terbawa suasana. Ia-pun marah karena pada kenyataannya dia memang tidak pernah menikah dengan lekaki yang berada di atasnya ini. Bagaimana bisa dia - Jung Yunho seenaknya menyebut Jaejoong adalah istrinya?

"JOONGIE MEMANG BUKAN ISTRIMU TUAN! JOONGIE BERHAK MENOLAK!" teriak Jaejoong di depan wajah Yunho. Seketika sebuah bogeman mendarat di wajah Jaejoong.

BUK

Sangat keras dan tentu sangat sakit. Seketika sudut bibir Jaejoong berdarah, pipi yang masih lebam bertambah semakin parah karena itu. Jaejoong menangis.

"Pukul..hiks.. Pukul Joongie sepuasmu tuan..hiks.." ucapan Jaejoong itu malah membuat Yunho terus memukuli wajah Jaejoong berkali-kali.

BUK BUK BUK

Jaejoong terus mengeluarkan airmatanya. Ia menangis dalam kesakitan. Sampai matanya tak bisa mengeluarkan airmata lagi karena terlalu banyak yang sudah ia keluarkan.

#

Jaejoong tak berdaya, ia diam saja. Wajahnya sangat sakit oleh pukulan-pukulan tadi. Ia terus memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain. Tak mau melihat Yunho yang sedang menikmati keindahan tubuhnya sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Suara desahan, racauan Yunho terus terdengar di telinga Jaejoong.

"Nngh uhh ouh.. Ini nikmath.." desah Yunho di tengah aktivitas menghujam hole milik namja cantik di bawahnya.

Jaejoong yang tak mau mendesah, hanya bisa mendesah tertahan.

"Ngh akh akh.." desah Jaejoong dengan mata tertutup.

**2 Jam kemudian, **

"Ouh.. Shit! Ini benar-benar sangat ke..tathh..haaahh.." racau Yunho di akhiri desahan panjang. Dimana cairannya keluar dan masuk dengan sempurna ke dalam hole Jaejoong. Tubuh Yunho ambruk dan menindih Jaejoong yang berada di bawahnya.

"Akh," jerit Jaejoong saat Yunho menimpa tubuhnya. Badannya serasa benar-benar remuk.

#

"Ngh," Jaejoong menggeliat. Ia terbangun dari tidurnya. Tak ada tubuh Yunho lagi yang menindihnya. Jaejoong menggerakkan sedikit tubuhnya, namun..

"Akh," rintih Jaejoong. Ternyata rasa sakit itu masih terasa, bahkan sangat menyakitkan. Jaejoong berusaha bangun. Ia melihat ke sampingnya. Yunho masih tertidur dengan posisi tengkurap membelakangi Jaejoong. Dengan cepat, Jaejoong segera memunguti pakaiannya. Tanpa ia kenakan terlebih dulu, Jaejoong dengan langkah tertatih-tatih keluar dari kamar neraka itu.

Jaejoong bertahan dalam kesakitannya. Ia memilih kamar mandi di lantai bawah sebagai tempat untuk menenangkan diri.

Jaejoong duduk di atas lantai yang dingin dalam kamar mandi itu. Ia terus melamun, memikirkan kehidupannya yang sangat pahit ini. "Appa.. Umma.. bogoshippo.." ucap Jaejoong sangat lirih. Jaejoong benar-benar sangat merindukan umma dan appanya saat ini. Setiap ia merasa sakit, ia selalu teringat dengan kedua orangtuanya.

Tes

Tes

Setelahnya air dari sudut matanya keluar mengalir dengan deras seperti aliran sungai..

#

Setelah menghabiskan waktu selama 1 jam berada di dalam kamar mandi. Jaejoong keluar, ia mengerjakan beberapa tugas yang harus ia kerjakan pagi ini. Tubuhnya memang sakit, terutama bagian bawah yang membuatnya sedikit sulit untuk berjalan.

Setelah selesai membersihkan lantai di ruang makan dan dapur. Jaejoong memasak untuk membuat sarapan. Ia terus memandang ke arah belakang. Takut, kalau Yunho tiba-tiba datang. Ia segera menyelesaikan memasaknya dan pergi untuk beristirahat. Jaejoong memilih untuk berdiam diri di dalam kamar selagi Yunho masih berada di rumah ini.

#

"Nngh.." Yunho terbangun dari tidur lelapnya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali.

"Akh," rintih Yunho sambil memegangi kepalanya yang pusing. Ia melihat ke kanan lalu ke kiri. Lalu menyibakkan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya.

"Mwo?" Yunho kaget dirinnya dalam keadaan telanjang. "Akh, aku mabuk.." ucap Yunho tak ambil pusing dan langsung masuk ke dalam kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya.

Setelah selesai membersihkan tubuhnya. Yunho berjalan menuju lantai bawah. Ia melihat kesana kemari seperti mencari seseorang.

"Kemana dia?" ucap Yunho yang belum melihat Jaejoong pagi ini. Namun saat melihat makanan yang sudah tersaji di meja. Yunho langsung melupakan niatannya untuk mencari Jaejoong dan bergegas makan. Ia sangat lapar sekarang.

Sampai selesai makanpun, Yunho tak juga melihat keberadaan Jaejoong. Yunho khawatir.

"Apa dia sakit?" gumam Yunho setelahnya. Yunho ingat betul, ia telah menampar Jaejoong sampai dua kali sebelum dia pergi ke rumah orang tuanya. Yunho-pun berinisiatif untuk menemui Jaejoong di kamar - tempat dimana mereka bercinta kemarin sore. Namun saat hendak membuka pintu bercat coklat itu, ponselnya tiba-tiba berdering. Yunho mengambil ponselnya, tertera nama Yuchun dalam layar ponsel tersebut.

"Ne, Yuchun-ah?" jawab Yunho.

"Sajangnim, ada rapat jam 10 pagi ini.." ucap Yuchun memberitahu. Yunho melihat jam tangannya. Tertera jam 9.30 pagi.

"Aku segera kesana," ucap Yunho dan bergegas menuju kantornya.

Jaejoong yang berada dalam kamar itu. Mendengar langkah Yunho yang semakin menjauh. Jaejoong menghela nafas lega. Di rasa Yunho sudah pergi, Jaejoong keluar dari kamar itu.

Wajahnya masih lebam membiru. Sangat sakit jika di sentuh. Jaejoong mengambil telur yang ada dalam kulkas lalu menempelkan itu pada lukanya.

"Akh," Jaejoong meringis dalam kesakitan. Ia terus menggosokkan telur dingin itu di bagian wajahnya yang terluka.

#

Sesampainya di kantor. Yunho segera menuju ruang kerjanya. Disana sudah ada Yuchun yang sedang menunggunya.

"Ini bahan rapat untuk kali ini, sajangnim." ucap Yuchun sambil menyerahkan sebuah dokumen. Yunho hanya mengangguk lalu membaca isi dokumen itu.

"Sajangnim.. baik-baik saja?" tanya Yuchun hati-hati. Yunho menghentikan aktivitas membacanya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Yunho memandang ke arah Yuchun.

"Ah, tidak. Hanya saja tadi malam anda mabuk berat.." jawab Yuchun.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Ayo kita ke ruang meeting.." ajak Yunho pada Yuchun. Di tengah perjalanan menuju ruang meeting. Yunho terus mengingat kejadian tadi malam. 'Kurasa tadi malam aku bercinta..' gumam Yunho dalam hati. Tapi ia tak ingat, selama bercinta itu. Apa yang telah terjadi?

#

**Jam 5 sore **

"Sajangnim, tuan dan nyonya besar ingin bertemu anda malam ini." ucap Yuchun pada Yunho.

"Katakan pada mereka, aku tidak akan datang." jawab Yunho dingin.

"Tapi sajangnim.. Orangtua anda mengajak untuk makan malam," ucap Yuchun lagi.

Yunho semakin malas mendengar celotehan Yuchun itu.

"Sudah tidak ada pekerjaan lagi, bukan? Aku akan pulang ke rumah. Kau saja yang gantikan aku untuk acara makan malam itu." jawab Yunho dan langsung pergi begitu saja. Yuchun menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah sajangnimnya. Ya, walau itu sudah tak asing lagi baginya.

Yuchunpun pergi menemui orangtua Yunho. Sesampainya disana, Yuchun sudah di sambut hangat oleh mereka.

"Dimana Yunho?" tanya Mr. Jung yang tak melihat anaknya itu.

Yuchun membungkukkan badannya sedikit, memberikan hormat. "Maaf, sajangnim tidak bisa datang.. tuan," jawab Yuchun tak enak.

Mr. Jung hanya bisa menghela nafas. "Sudah ku duga.." gumamnya.

"Kenapa? Apa Yunnie sakit?" tanya Mrs. Jung yang terlihat sudah lebih baik dari kemarin.

"Tidak nyonya. Sajangnim baik-baik saja." jawab Yuchun.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan penyelidikan itu. Apa kau sudah mengetahui jawabannya?" tanya Mr. Jung pada Yuchun.

Yuchun mengerti maksud dari pertanyaan Mr. Jung itu. "Sebenarnya..Saya masih ragu..tapi.. saat kemarin saya datang ke rumah sajangnim.." ucapan Yuchun terhenti.

"Apa? Cepat katakan Yuchun-ah." tanya Mrs. Jung penasaran.

"Saya melihat seseorang disana..dan..kurasa.. dia memang istri sajangnim." jawab Yuchun penuh hati-hati. Ia juga sebenarnya kurang yakin namun dia rasa pemikirannya adalah benar.

"Benarkah itu?" ucap Mrs. Jung terlihat sangat senang. "Apa menantuku sangat cantik?" tanya Mrs. Jung antusias.

Mendengar pertanyaan dari Mrs. Jung. Yuchun tersenyum kaku. "Ne.. Dia sangat cantik, hanya saja sebenarnya dia itu.. namja.." jawab Yuchun, lemah di akhir ucapannya.

"MWO?" Mr. Jung dan Mrs. Jung kaget ketika mendengar kata namja yang keluar dari mulut Yuchun. Yuchun mengangguk untuk meluruskan bahwa yang di katakannya barusan memang benar adanya.

"Yeobo..Apa..Karena itu Yunnie - anak kita merahasiakan pernikahannya dari kita?" tanya Mrs. Jung pada suaminya.

Mr. Jung hanya mengangguk lemah. "Itu bisa saja yeobo.." ucap Mr. Jung setelahnya.

"Jika saya berada pada posisi sajangnim. Saya-pun akan menikahinya, dia memang namja tapi sangat cantik. Sampai saya saja saat melihatnya, mengira dia adalah yeoja." ucap Yuchun dengan jujur.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengannya, Yuchun-ah.." ucap Mrs. Jung pada Yuchun.

Mata Yuchun membulat mendengar permintaan Mrs. Jung itu. Sebegitu penasarankah Mrs. Jung pada menantunya?

T.B.C

...

Balasan review

Enno KimLee : Ya.. ini Mpreg kok. Lupa nyantumin di genre part. 1..hehehe

Yunjae Always : Ada saatnya nanti Yunh baik ke Jae

Jung hana cassie : menurut Yunpa kawin sama nikah sama sih..hehehe

Kyuminyewook : Ia aku potong terus Ncan-nya sengaja sih.. nanti mungkin aku buat NC yang beneran pas Jae juga bisa nikmatin Ncan juga. Kan selama ini cuma Yunpa doang yang puas Jae engga.

Lee Minji ELF : FF "I Called My Husband Ahjusshi" sebenarnya belum tamat. Tapi, di episod yang kemarin terakhir aku post (bisa juga buat ENDING) hehehe. Aku bingung, awalnya mau buat 3 episode terakhir "I Called My Husband Ahjusshi" dengan kisah FLASHBACK pertemuan YunJae diawal kisah. Kenapa Yun bisa suka sama Jae? dan akhirnya menikah. Di awal ceritakan cuma di ceritain sekilas doang Yun suka ma Jae terus nikah. Cuman mendadak hilang ideanya. Aku juga sekarang males ngetik FF di lappie lo lagi di kosan. Ga da mejanya di kosan jadi susah, makanya belum buat ampe (panjang banget yah.. biar jelas)

Untuk review yang lainnya, mian gak bales. Kurasa jawaban diatas bisa mewakilkan. Soalnya sebagian pertanyaan kalian

...

See You Next Chapter..

Mind to Review? ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**PART - 5**

Yunho telah sampai di rumahnya pukul 05.30 sore. Tak di ketahui Jaejoong, Yunho sudah berada dalam rumah. Sehari belum melihat Jaejoong saja. Yunho begitu rindu dan ingin segera bertemu dengan namja cantik yang selalu menemani hari-harinya.

Yunho melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur, saat aroma harum menusuk ke dalam indera penciumannya. Yunho sungguh tak sabar ingin menemui namja cantiknya itu.

Yunho tersenyum kala melihat punggung Jaejoong yang sedang memasak di dapur.

GREP

Yunho memeluk pinggang ramping itu dari belakang. Seketika mata Jaejoong membulat dan jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat. Ia berdiam diri mematung, membiarkan Yunho seperti itu.

"Boo, kau memasak apa, hmm?" tanya Yunho manja sambil menciumi tengkuk leher Jaejoong terus-menerus. Jaejoong hanya diam saja, tak menjawab pertanyaan Yunho.

"Kenapa tidak jawab, Boo?" tanya Yunho lagi.

"Eum.. tidak apa-apa tuan. Makanannya sudah matang, aku mau mengambil piring." jawab Jaejoong.

"Biar aku yang mengambilnya." ucap Yunho lalu mengambil piring dan menyerahkannya pada Jaejoong. Sedari tadi, Jaejoong terus menundukkan wajahnya dan tak menatap wajah Yunho.

Jaejoong selesai menuangkan masakannya ke dalam piring itu. Ia berjalan menuju ruang makan untuk menaruh makanan itu dengan terus menundukkan kepalanya. Yunho melihat ada sesuatu yang aneh pada wajah Jaejoong.

"Boo," panggil Yunho mengikuti Jaejoong.

"Makanannya sudah siap tuan, Joongie permisi.." ucap Jaejoong undur diri di hadapan Yunho.

Saat Jaejoong melewati Yunho. Yunho segera menahan lengan Jaejoong dan mengangkat dagu Jaejoong. Yunho terkejut saat melihat wajah Jaejoong yang lebam. Seketika Yunho ingat kembali akan kejadian yang telah ia perbuat pada Jaejoong malam itu..

Ia telah memukuli Jaejoong saat bertengkar dengan namja cantik ini di atas ranjang. Mata Jaejoong berkaca-kaca. Yunho tak tega melihat Jaejoong yang sekarang ini.. Pasti itu sangat sakit.

"Boo, mianhe.." ucap Yunho merasa sangat bersalah. Ia menangkupkan pipi Jaejoong dengan kedua tangannya. Jaejoong hanya diam saja. "Boo aku khilaf.. Mianhe Boo.. gwaenchana?" tanya Yunho khawatir.

Jaejoong menggeleng. "Joongie harus bekerja tuan, ada yang belum di selesaikan." jawab Jaejoong.

"Tidak, kau harus ikut denganku." sergah Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong kembali padanya.

"Akh, tidak tuan.." rintih Jaejoong karena selangkangannya masih sakit. Yunho berhenti menarik tubuh Jaejoong dengan paksa. Ia melihat kaki Jaejoong yang gemetar. Yunho langsung menggendong Jaejoong ala bridal style. Jaejoong kaget lalu meronta.

"Tidak tuan, Joongie mohon. Jangan lakukan itu.." ucap Jaejoong memohon sambil menangis dalam gendogan Yunho. Yunho kesulitan menggendong Jaejoong karena dia terus saja bergerak membuat tubuh Jaejoong hampir jatuh karena ulah Jaejoong sendiri.

"DIAMLAH! Mengobati lukamu itu lebih penting!" bentak Yunho akhirnya. Seketika Jaejoong berhenti meronta, ia mengalungkan tangannya di leher Yunho dan membenamkan wajahnya di lekukan leher Yunho.

Yunho menurunkan Jaejoong di atas ranjang. Jaejoong duduk di tepi ranjang itu.

"Tunggulah, aku akan mengambil P3K dulu.." ucap Yunho. Jaejoong mengangguk. Yunho mencari kotak P3K yang ia taruh di dalam lemari yang ada di kamar ini. Setelah menemukan P3K itu. Yunho mengambil handuk basah untuk mengompres wajah Jaejoong.

Yunho duduk di samping Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya diam saja, menundukkan kepalanya.

"Boo, biar aku melihat wajahmu.. Aku harus mengobati luka di wajahmu itu." ucap Yunho sangat lembut. Seketika Jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Yunho dengan kedua matanya yang bulat dan besar. Yunho tersenyum dengan lembut untuk memberikan ketenangan pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong membalas senyuman Yunho dengan sedikit kaku.

Setelah itu, Yunho langsung mengompres di bagian yang lebam di wajah Jaejoong dengan sangat lembut.

Setelahnya, Yunho mengambil sebuah salep dari dalam kotak P3K itu.

"Ini bisa menghilangkan bekas luka di wajahmu. Namun sedikit perih, jadi tenanglah.. Ne?" ucap Yunho. Jaejoong mengangguk. Kemudian Yunho mulai mengoleskan salep itu di pipi Jaejoong.

"Akh," rintih Jaejoong saat merasakan perih dari salep tersebut.

"Gwaenchana?" tanya Yunho seketika berhenti mengoleskan salep itu saat mendengar rintihan dari Jaejoong.

"Perih tuan.." ucap Jaejoong.

"Bertahanlah, walau perih.. Ini bisa untuk menyembuhkan lukamu." ucap Yunho kemudian. Jaejoong mengangguk nurut. Yunho-pun menyelesaikan pekerjaannya itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian. "Sudah selesai, sekarang berbaringlah dan tengkurap." suruh Yunho pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong tak mengerti kenapa Yunho menyuruhnya tengkurap?

"Ye?"

"Tengkuraplah," ucap Yunho sekali lagi. Jaejoong sedikit ragu, namun akhirnya ia menuruti kemauan Yunho itu.

"Selangkanganmu sakit, aku harus mengobatinya juga." ucap Yunho. Jaejoong hanya diam saja. Ia tak tahu apa yang akan di lakukan Yunho padanya.

Seketika Jaejoong merasa hawa dingin menerpa bagian bawah tubuhnya. Jaejoong segera menolehkan kepalanya melihat ke belakang. Terkejut.

"Tu..tuan, anda mau apa?" tanya Jaejoong ketakutan. Yunho ternyata melepas pakaian bagian bawah yang Jaejoong kenakan hingga tubuh bagian belakang namja cantik ini terlihat sangat jelas.

"Tenang Boo.. Aku hanya ingin mengobati luka di pantatmu.. Pantatmu sakit-kan?" tanya Yunho. Mendengar ucapan Yunho, Jaejoong merasa sedikit lega. Lalu Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Tengkuraplah dengan baik, aku akan segera mengobatinya," ucap Yunho. Jaejoong segera membetulkan posisi-nya. Yunhopun memulai untuk membersihkan pantat Jaejoong dengan handuk basah yang hangat. Yunho sebenarnya tak kuat harus menahan nafsunya, kala melihat tubuh Jaejoong ini. Tapi ia harus bisa menahannya sampai akhir. Yunho harus segera menyelesaikan tugasnya dengan baik.

"Sudah selesai Boo.." ucap Yunho. Jaejoong segera berbalik dan langsung mengenakan celanananya kembali.

Glek,

Yunho menelan ludahnya saat sekilas benda kecil mainan kesukaannya akhir-akhir ini terlihat langsung oleh matanya. Tanpa Jaejoong ketahui bahwa Yunho sedang dalam usaha keras untuk menahan agar tidak menyerang namja cantik ini sekarang juga.

Selesai memakai celananya. Jaejoong duduk di tepian ranjang sambil menjuntaikan kakinya ke bawah.

"Go..gomawo tuan," ucap Jaejoong nampak malu-malu.

"Emm, Ne.." jawab Yunho, terdengar seperti orang bergumam. "Ayo kita makan malam bersama, kau belum makan kan Boo?" ajak Yunho pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong mengangguk. Yunho tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong awalnya sedikit ragu, namun akhirnya ia menerima uluran tangan Yunho itu.

Jaejoong berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya pelan.

"Apa masih sakit?" tanya Yunho penuh perhatian.

"Eum, sedikit." jawab Jaejoong sangat lirih seperti berbisik. Jaejoong terus menundukkan kepalanya sejak tadi. Entah, apa yang membuat namja cantik ini terus menundukkan wajahnya? Ternyata setelah di lihat dari dekat.. Pipinya merona. Malu-kah dia? Oh.. Terlihat sangat cute.

Tanpa aba-aba dan pemberitahuan terlebih dulu. Yunho sudah menggendong Jaejoong ala bridal style. Membuat namja cantik ini sedikit terkejut.

"Tuan.." ucap Jaejoong sesudah dalam gendongan Yunho. Seperti sudah terbiasa, kala Yunho membopongnya. Jaejoong segera mengalungkan tanganya di leher namja tampan - Jung Yunho.

"Semua ini karena salahku Boo.. Aku harus bertanggung jawab. Maka dari itu.. Selama selangkanganmu masih sakit untuk berjalan, aku akan selalu menggendong mu." jelas Yunho pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong terus menatap wajah namja tampan yang sedang menggendongnya saat ini dari dekat. Namja tampan yang bernama Jung Yunho. Yang selalu membuatnya kesakitan dan bahkan menangis karenanya. Tapi kenapa? Sekarang ia terlihat sangat baik dan berperilaku lembut pada dirinya. Namun begitu, Jaejoong merasa sangat bersyukur dan menginginkan keindahan yang tercipta ini terus berlanjut dan takkan pernah berubah.

"Gomawo," ucap Jaejoong sekali lagi. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa selain kata itu. Selama dalam gendongan Yunho. Jaejoong bisa merasa seakan terlindungi oleh namja tampan ini. Jaejoong terus memandangi wajah Yunho terus-menerus.

'Tampan, di lihat dari dekat seperti ini.. Yunho Ahjusshi begitu tampan.' puji Jaejoong dalam hati. Tapi setelahnya. 'Omo! Apa yang baru saja aku katakan? Tidak mungkin.. Tidak mungkin Joongie..' Jaejoong tak meneruskan perdebatan dalam batinnya karena Yunho menanyainya.

"Waeyo, Boo? Kenapa menggelengkan kepalanya begitu?" tanya Yunho bingung.

Blush

Seketika muka Jaejoong bertambah merah padam. Ia tak tahu, kalau Yunho ternyata memperhatikannya juga.

"Eum.. Gweancha..na." jawab Jaejoong malu-malu dan segera menyembunyikan wajahnya di lekukan leher Yunho. Yunho hanya tersenyum menanggapi hal tersebut.

"Sampai.." ucap Yunho sambil menurunkan Jaejoong dari gendongannya.

"Gomawo.." ucap Jaejoong.

"Kau sudah mengatakan kata itu berulangkali." kata Yunho pada Jaejoong.

"Mian.."

"Tidak perlu minta maaf, santai saja." ucap Yunho kemudian duduk di salah satu kursi meja makan tersebut. Jaejoong-pun mengikuti Yunho untuk duduk. Dia memilih kursi yang letaknya berhadapan dengan Yunho. Yunho mulai membuka piringnya dan menuangkan nasi diatasnya.

"Apa segini cukup, Boo?" tanya Yunho.

"Nde?" ucap Jaejoong terkejut tiba-tiba Yunho menanyainya. "..ye.." lanjut Jaejoong kemudian. Yunho tersenyum.

"Kemarikan piringmu." Jaejoong membalikkan piringnya dan menyerahkan piring kosong itu pada Yunho. Yunho-pun memberikan piringnya yang sudah berisi nasi pada Jaejoong.

"Ah, sepertinya ini enak sekali.." ucap Yunho saat melihat hidangan aneka lauk yang sudah Jaejoong masakkan untuknya di meja. Yunho mencicipi salah satunya. Jaejoong terdiam, dan terus melihat Yunho mengunyah sampai selesai. Ia menunggu respon selanjutnya dari Yunho. "Hmm.. Ini enak sekali. Masakanmu memang yang paling enak Boo.. Aku menyukai semua yang kau masak." puji Yunho. Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya lagi, ia malu mendapat pujian dari Yunho. Tak menyangka Yunho sangat menyukai masakannya. Jaejoong benar-benar sangat senang mendapat pujian itu darinya.

Setelah selesai makan, tak biasanya juga. Yunho membantu membereskan piring maupun mangkuk yang ada di meja makan untuk di bawa ke dapur. Saat Jaejoong akan mencuci piring-piring kotor tersebut, Yunho-pun menawarkan diri untuk membantunya.

"Biar, aku membantu Boo.." ucap Yunho seperti memohon. Barusan Jaejoong menolak mendapat bantuan dari Yunho. Akan tetapi karena sepertinya Yunho benar-benar ingin membantunya Jaejoong-pun memperbolehkannya. Baru kali ini, Yunho membantunya bekerja. Jaejoong sangat senang. Ia menyukai perlakuan hangat seperti ini dari Yunho.

"Selesai juga. Sekarang waktunya kita istirahat." ucap Yunho. Jaejoong mengangguk mantap.

"Eh," Jaejoong tersentak kaget untuk kesekian kalinya oleh Yunho karena tiba-tiba menggendongnya lagi.

"Malam ini, kau tidur denganku Boo.." ucap Yunho terdengar sangat lembut. Jaejoong tak menjawab apapun. Ia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Istirahatlah," ucap Yunho setelah merebahkan tubuh Jaejoong di atas ranjang. "Aku mau mandi dulu Boo.." lanjut Yunho kemudian masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Saat Yunho berjalan tadi. Jaejoong terus melihat punggung Yunho yang semakin menjauh sampai menghilang di balik pintu bercat putih itu.

"Joongie harap, Ahjusshi tetap baik seperti ini." gumam Jaejoong.

Jaejoong-pun membetulkan posisi tidurnya. Ia membalikkan badannya ke samping membelakangi kamar mandi itu. Beberapa menit kemudian..

CKLEK

Suara pintu kamar mandi terdengar terbuka di telinga Jaejoong. Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya kearah belakang. Terkejut!

Yunho yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi terlihat begitu sexy. Hanya tubuh bagian bawahnya saja yang tertutupi oleh handuk yang melilit di pinggangnya sehingga tubuh bagian atasnya nampak terlihat dengan jelas oleh mata Jaejoong. Jaejoong menelan ludahnya, ia berbalik lagi membelakangi Yunho. Malu, Jaejoong malu meliat Yunho yang setengah telanjang. Walau pada kenyataannya bahwa Jaejoong bukan sekali dua kali sudah melihat tubuh Yunho yang polos. Jantung Jaejoong berdetak sangat kencang. Hanya karena itu. Tapi mengapa Jaejoong menginginkan untuk melihat kearah Yunho sekali lagi sekarang?.. Dengan pelan, sedikit ada keraguan. Akhirnya, Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya lagi ke belakang. Terlihat Yunho yang sedang berdiri mengeringkan rambutnya dengan hairdryer di depan kaca.

Jaejoong yang melihatnya seakan terpesona melihat ke tampanan seorang Jung Yunho.

Sret

Mata Jaejoong membulat sempurna. Ia segera membalikkan badannya k earah semula lagi. Detak jantungnya bertambah semakin cepat. Yunho yang telah membuat jantung Jaejoong berdetak sangat kencang itu. Terlihat sangat santai di depan kaca, menatap tubuhnya yang tak terbalut busana sama sekali.

Ya.. Bisa di tebak suara di atas tadi adalah suara Yunho melepaskan handuknya. Kemudian melemparnya entah kemana.

Yunho berjalan dengan santainya menuju lemari pakaian. Ia mengambil boxer pendek yang biasa ia gunakan saat tidur lalu memakainya. Setelahnya, Yunho menutup lemari dan melihat ke belakang. Terlihat Jaejoong yang tengah meringkuk membelakanginya. Yunho menyunggingkan senyumnya. Berjalan menuju tempat dimana Jaejoong tengah berbaring.

GREP

Yunho langsung memeluk namja cantik itu dari belakang.

"Boo, kau sudah tidur?" tanya Yunho tetap dengan posisinya memeluk Jaejoong dengan erat.

"Eumh, belum tuan.." jawab Jaejoong sangat lirih. Ia sedang bersusah payah untuk mengontrol detak jantungnya tapi poposi seperti itu malah membuat Jaejoong bertambah lebih sulit.

BRUK

Yunho mengganti posisinya menjadi di atas Jaejoong saat ini. Jaejoong hanya diam saja, mematung. Ia masih terkejut dengan tindakan tiba-tiba Yunho yang menjadi di atasnya. "Jangan panggil aku tuan lagi, ne?" pinta Yunho pada namja cantik yang berada di bawahnya. Jaejoong masih mencerna kata-kata Yunho barusan. Bibir Yunho tersenyum sambil mengelus pipi putih Jaejoong yang sedikit membiru akibat ulahnya kemarin. Namun itu tak menghilangkan jejak cantik pada wajah Jaejoong. Dimata Yunho, Jaejoong sangatlah cantik.

"Jangan panggil aku tuan lagi, ne?" ulang Yunho sekali lagi karena tak ada reaksi dari Jaejoong sebelumnya. Jaejoong mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali. Terlihat sangat lucu. Yunho tersenyum. Jadi apa yang di dengarnya tadi tidak salah? Yunho meminta namja cantik ini untuk tidak lagi memanggilnya tuan? Bukankah dia sendiri yang menyuruh memanggilnya tuan waktu itu?

"La..lu?" ucap Jaejoong sedikit lambat. "Joongie harus memanggil tuan, Yunho Ahjusshi?" lanjut Jaejoong bertanya pada Yunho.

"Aku tidak mau kau memanggilku Ahjusshi. Aku merasa sangat tua. Aku belum 30 tahun Boo.." jawab Yunho dengan mengakhiri bibirnya yang sedikit di kerucutkan.

"La..lu a...pa?" tanya Jaejoong lagi gugup karena jaraknya dengan Yunho sangatlah dekat.

"Yeobo," jawab Yunho senang.

"Mwo? Tap.."

"Sstt.. Tidak ada tapi-tapian BooJae, kau istriku.. Jangan membantah, ne?" ucap Yunho pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya diam saja..Sepertinya ia harus menuruti apa keinginan Yunho itu daripada hal buruk menimpanya lagi. Jaejoong mengangguk untuk menyutujui.

Yunho tersenyum lebar karena Jaejoong menyetujuinya.

"Baiklah, sekarang aku ingin dengar kau memanggilku Yeobo." pinta Yunho.

Jaejoong bingung. Apa ia harus menuruti kemauan Yunho itu sekarang? Setelah sekian detik bergulat dengan pikirannya, Jaejoong memutuskan untuk memenuhinya.

"Yeo..bo.." ucapnya terdengar sedikit ragu, sangat lirih. Sepertinya Jaejoong masih malu untuk mengucapkan kata itu. Bagaimana-pun kata itu mengandung arti "suamiku". Jaejoong bingung, apa harus memanggilnya Yeobo? Dirinya dan Yunho belum menikah. Pikir Jaejoong.

"Sekali lagi Boo.. Aku ingin dengar." pinta Yunho manja. Jaejoong tersenyum kaku.

"Yeobo.." ucap Jaejoong sekali lagi terdengar malu-malu.

"Ne, My Boo.." jawab Yunho sambil tersenyum.

Cup

Yunho mengecup bibir Jaejoong sekilas.

"Boo.. Mulai sekarang jangan pernah membantah lagi. ne?" ucap Yunho mulai terdengar serius di telinga Jaejoong. Jaejoong tetap fokus diam, mendengar ucapan Yunho selanjutnya. "Aku tidak ingin melihatmu terluka seperti ini lagi.." ucap Yunho membetulkan poni Jaejoong yang hampir menutupi mata indahnya.

"Jika kau menurut, aku tidak akan berbuat kasar seperti itu.. Janji?" kata Yunho. Jaejoong hanya diam saja. Tak tahu harus berkata apa. Akhirnya ia hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya dengan pelan. Yunho tersenyum lembut padanya. Itu artinya Jaejoong tak boleh menolak jika di mintai untuk melayani Yunho kapanpun bukan?

Yunho memeluk tubuh Jaejoong yang ada di bawahnya dengan erat. Yunho menciumi telinga dan pipi Jaejoong sebelah kiri berulang kali. "Aku ingin mengajarimu bagaimana cara menikmati bercinta kita Boo.." ucap Yunho tepat di telinga Jaejoong. Jaejoong tetap dengan posisi diamnya. Ia merasa nyaman di peluk dengan erat seperti ini oleh Yunho. Perlahan gerak tangan Jaejoong beralih ke punggung Yunho dan membalas pelukan Yunho padanya.

"Aku tak ingin hanya aku saja yang bisa menikmati saat bercinta denganmu, kau-pun harus merasakannya.. Boo..." ucap Yunho sedikit meregangkan pelukannya pada Jaejoong. Ia menatap wajah Jaejoong dalam.

"Yeobo.." gumam Jaejoong. Yunho tersenyum lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jaejoong dan ciuman-pun terjadi di antara mereka berdua.

T.B.C

...

Note : "Yeobo" memang arti sebenarnya adalah "sayang" yang di gunakan oleh pasangan suami istri. Tapi aku menuliskan diatas bahwa "Yeobo" adalah "Suami-ku". Biar lebih gampang ajah.

...

Mian kalau ceritanya tambah gaje..

Mind to review? Thankz..


	6. Chapter 6

"Aku tak ingin hanya aku saja yang bisa menikmati saat bercinta denganmu, kau-pun harus bisa merasakannya juga Boo..." ucap Yunho sedikit meregangkan pelukannya pada Jaejoong. Ia menatap wajah Jaejoong dalam.

"Yeobo.." gumam Jaejoong. Yunho tersenyum lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jaejoong dan ciuman-pun terjadi di antara mereka berdua.

...

**PART - 6**

"Hmmpht.." Yunho melumat bahkan menghisap bibir Jaejoong secara penuh. Ia benar-benar sangat menikmati bibir cherry itu yang terasa manis seperti permen baginya. Jaejoong hanya bisa menerima akan sentuhan-sentuhan yang Yunho berikan pada bibirnya. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya yang begitu indah dan menikmati kelembutan sentuhan Yunho pada bibirnya. Ciuman kali ini, terasa begitu berbeda yang Jaejoong rasakan sebelumnya. Ciuman yang penuh dengan perasaan dan bukan hanya gairah nafsu belaka. Itulah yang ia rasakan kali ini.

Setelah sekian menit Yunho melumati bibir cherry Jaejoong. Ia melepaskan pagutan bibirnya dari bibir cherry milik namja cantik itu. Saat dirasa namja cantiknya maupun dirinya sendiri perlu untuk menghirup oksigen.

"Hah..hah.." mereka berdua pun saling beradu nafas. Yunho terus menatap Jaejoong dengan dalam begitu pun dengan Jaejoong. Ia membalas tatapan hangat yang Yunho berikan padanya. Baru kali ini, ia melihat tatapan Yunho yang bisa membuatnya terasa lebih nyaman ketika menatap wajahnya. Yunho tersenyum lembut pada Jaejoong. Tanpa ragu, Jaejoong-pun membalas senyuman itu. Ia tersenyum sangat manis. Senyuman paling manis yang ia punya dan hanya untuk Yunho seorang-lah ia berikan senyuman itu padanya secara tulus.

Yunho mendekatkan bibirnyakembali namun kali ini, ia memilih kening Jaejoong sebagai tempat dimana ia akan memberikan ciuman hangat itu disana. Jaejoong langsung menutup kedua matanya kala Yunho mengecup keningnya.

CUP

Sepintas Yunho mencium kening itu. Ia menatap Jaejoong kembali dengan tatapan lembutnya.

"Aku akan mengajarimu bagaimana cara berciuman yang baik.." ucap Yunho terdengar sangat lembut di telinga Jaejoong.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Jaejoong terlihat serius menatap Yunho yang berada diatasnya. Yunho tersenyum kembali.

"Balas ciumanku." jawab Yunho singkat. Jaejoong sedikit mengkerutkan keningnya. Ia tidak mengerti bagaimana cara membalas ciuman itu. Sungguh.

"Hmm? Kau mengerti?" tanya Yunho dirasa saat Jaejoong terlihat bingung olehnya.

"Joongie.." ucap Jaejoong tak langsung meneruskan perkataannya. Ia takut Yunho akan memarahinya karena ia benar-benar tidak tahu. "...mianhe yeobo.. Joongie tidak tahu.." ucap Jaejoong polos setelahnya tanpa menatap wajah Yunho secara langsung. Ia menundukkan wajahnya saat mengatakan itu. Jantungnya berdetak kencang kala menunggu jawaban Yunho akan perkataannya tadi itu. Apa Yunho akan memarahinya?

Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya kala mendengar Yunho tertawa dengan sangat renyah. Melihat Yunho yang tertawa-pun Jaejoong sangat takut. Mungkinkah sebenarnya Yunho sedang marah sekarang?

"Tenanglah, aku akan mengajari-mu Boo.. sampai kau bisa." ucap Yunho setelah menghentikan tawanya. Yunho terus memberikan senyuman lembut pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong-pun secara spontan membalas senyuman lembut itu. Ia tersenyum dengan lembut juga pada Yunho. Setidaknya sekarang ia merasa sangat lega.

"Bisa kita mulai?" ucap Yunho. Jaejoong mengangguk secara perlahan.

Mata Jaejoong terus membulat sempurna saat melihat jarak Yunho yang sedikit demi sedikit mendekat kearahnya. Jarak diantara mereka sudah sangat dekat, benar-benar dekat. Jaejoong melihat Yunho menutup matanya saat tak ada lagi jarak diantara mereka. Jaejoong-pun melakukan hal yang sama seperti apa yang dilakukan oleh Yunho. Ia menutup kedua matanya dan ia merasakan bibir lembut milik Yunho itu menyentuh kembali pada bibirnya.

"Hmmpht.." Jaejoong menikmati lumatan bibir Yunho pada bibirnya. Namun belum merasa puas Jaejoong menikmati sentuhan bibir Yunho padanya. Yunho sudah melepas pagutan bibir diantara mereka. Jaejoong sedikit memanyunkan bibirnya. Ia merasa terlihat kecewa sekarang. Kenapa Yunho menciumnya begitu singkat? Tidak biasanya.

"Kenapa tidak membalasnya, hmm?" pertanyaan Yunho membuat Jaejoong terheran. Membalasanya? Apa? Pikir Jaejoong dalam hati. Jaejoong benar - benar namja cantik yang polos.

"Mwo? Ba..bagaimana membalasnya?" tanya Jaejoong gugup dengan muka yang sudah memerah. Ia malu harus menanyakan itu pada Yunho. Yunho pasti akan menertawakannya, masih beruntung jika Yunho menertawakannya jika dia marah bagaimana? Jaejoong sangat takut akan itu.

"Lumat bibirku juga." jawab Yunho dengan tenang. Jaejoong hanya diam saja, ia mencerna apa yang dikatakan Yunho padanya. "Lumat bibirku saat aku juga sedang melumat bibirmu. seperti ini.." lanjut Yunho sambil mempraktekan sedikit pada Jaejoong. Saat ini Yunho sedang melumat bibir atas Jaejoong sekilas lalu melepasnya kembali. "Saat aku melumat bibir atasmu.. lumatlah bibir bawahku ataupun sebaliknya. Kau mengeri, BooJae?" tanya Yunho pada Jaejoong.

"Ne, Joongie mengerti yeobo.." jawab Jaejoong sangat manis. Ia tahu. Ia sudah tahu bagaimana cara membalas ciuman itu. Entah kenapa Jaejoong merasa senang ketika Yunho dengan tulusnya mau menjelaskan itu pada Jaejoong dengan sabar.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Kita ulangi sekarang, chagiyah?" ucap Yunho semangat. Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya mantap. Ia yakin bahwa ia pasti bisa melakukannya.

Perlahan Yunho pun mulai untuk mendekatkan wajahnya kembali pada Jaejoong. Saat Yunho mulai memiringkan kepalanya, Jaejoong segera menutup kedua matanya itu. Perlahan setelahnya, bibir Yunho sudah mendarat diatas bibir cherry Jaejoong. Yunho langsung melumat bibir cherry itu dengan lembut. Selembut-lembutnya.

"Aumch auchmm..." suara lumatan bibir Yunho pada bibir cherry Jaejoong sudah mulai terdengar. Jaejoong pun sudah bisa merasakan bahwa bibirnya sekarang sudah benar-benar basah karena terkena air liur Yunho yang terus melumat bibir atasnya secara penuh. Yunho terus menunggu Jaejoong yang belum juga melumat bibir bawahnya saat ini. Sebagai tanda bahwa Jaejoong membalas ciumannya.

Dalam hati dengan polosnya Jaejoong berkata. 'Apa.. sudah waktunya Joongie harus membalas ciuman yeobo?' sepertinya, Jaejoong sudah mulai untuk membiasakan memanggil Yunho dengan sebutan "Yeobo". Itu terdengar sangat manis. ^^

Jaejoong sedikit ragu untuk mulai menggerakkan bibirnya pada bibir bawah Yunho. Ia masih belum terbiasa berciuman. Walau Yunho sering melakukan itu padanya. Tapi ia hanya diam saja dan tak pernah membalas ciuman itu. Bagaimanapun juga, Jaejoong belum pernah mengalami ciuman sebelumnya. Yunho merupakan orang pertama yang mencium bibirnya. Itu artinya, Yunho adalah ciuman pertama Jaejoong. ^^

Yunho sedikit sudah mulai geram karena Jaejoong tak kunjung juga membalas ciumannya. Saat dirinya akan melepas pagutan bibirnya pada bibir Jaejoong. Yunho merasakan sedikit ada pergerakan yang ditujukan bibir Jaejoong padanya yang dirasakan oleh bibirnya sendiri. Yunho tersenyum dalam hati.

'Ne, benar seperti itu Boo.. teruslah.. lebih dalam lagi.' ucap Yunho dalam hatinya sembari tersenyum. Ia sudah mulai merasakan pergerakan bibir Jaejoong padanya yang sedang melumat bibir bawahnya perlahan sebagai balasan atas ciuman Yunho padanya.

'Apa Joongie sudah melakukannya dengan benar yah?' tanya Jaejoong dalam hatinya sendiri. Ia sedikit kurang percaya diri. Namun, seiring Yunho pun terus melumat bibirnya. Jaejoong pun melakukan hal yang sama pada bibir Yunho. Awalnya Jaejoong merasa asing, tapi lama kelamaan. Ia pun menikmati bibir hati tersebut. Ternyata ciuman itu tidak buruk. Dan rasa bibir Yunho pun sangat manis. Itu menurut Jaejoong.

10 menit kemudian..

Yunho dan Jaejoong sudah melepaskan ciuman bibir mereka.

"Hah..hah.." Jaejoong terlihat sedang mengatur nafasnya dengan bibir yang sudah basah sempurna dan terlihat sedikit mulai membengkak. Sedangkan Yunho, ia hanya mengatur nafasnya sedikit tak seperti Jaejoong yang gencar mencari oksigen. Yunho memang sudah terbiasa dengan ciuman panas yang berlangsung lama. Jadi baginya, ciuman 10 menit itu biasa.

Seketika Jaejoong sudah terlihat membaik, Yunho mengecup bibir cherry itu sekilas. Bibir cherry yang sudah menjadi seperti candu baginya. Jaejoong sedikit kaget karena kecupan mendadak Yunho padanya. Yunho hanya tersenyum simpul dan membelai pipi Jaejoong setelahnya.

"Sekarang, apa bisa kita memulai yang lain. Boo?" tanya Yunho terdengar sangat lembut di telinga Jaejoong. Jaejoong tak mengerti apa yang akan selanjutnya Yunho lakukan itu. Akhirnya ia hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya saja.

"Aku ingin kita bercinta malam ini, BooJae." perkataan yang diucapkan Yunho dengan sangat lembut itu, terdengar sangat mengerikan bagi Jaejoong. Bibir Jaejoong mendadak merasa kelu. Ia tak tahu harus berkata apa. Sejujurnya, holenya masih sedikit sakit akibat perbuatan Yunho kemarin padanya.

"Hmm, bagaimana? Apa aku boleh melakukan itu padamu, sayang?" ucapan Yunho seakan seperti sedang memohon bahkan merayu Jaejoong saat ini. Sebelumnya Yunho tak pernah menanyakan itu pada Jaejoong. Tapi ia akan tetap memaksa Jaejoong untuk melakukannya juga walaupun Jaejoong menolak pada akhirnya.

"Eum, i..tu.." ucapan Jaejoong tercekat, sejujurnya ia masih takut pada Yunho. Bukan hanya takut dengan Yunho tapi juga takut melakukan itu. Itu sangat sakit. Menurut Jaejoong.

"Bukankah kau sudah berjanji padaku Boo? Kau tak akan pernah melawanku.. kau akan menurut padaku bukan?" ucapnya sambil membelai pipi Jaejoong dengan lembut. Jaejoong hanya memandang Yunho dengan tatapan polosnya. Ia ingat, bahwa dirinya memang sudah berjanji untuk itu.

"Ne, Joongie tidak akan melawan yeobo lagi." ucap Jaejoong pada akhirnya. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba bibirnya seperti bergerak sendiri dan mengucapkan kalimat tersebut. Mendengar itu, Yunho tentu sangat senang. Yunho pun tersenyum dengan lebar.

"Bagus, kau memang istriku.." ucap Yunho dan mendaratkan kembali bibirnya diatas bibir Jaejoong.

"Akh, " Jaejoong mejerit tiba-tiba saat merasakan Yunho menggigit bibir bawahnya. Seketika itu pula bibir Jaejoong terbuka dan Yunho memanfaatkan itu untuk langsung memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Jaejoong. Lidah Yunho pun sudah terasa bermain dalam rongga mulut Jaejoong. Jaejoong merasakan itu. Pergerakan lidah Yunho itu membuat lidah Jaejoong secara spontanitas bergerak juga seperti membalas ciuman Yunho padanya. Saliva mereka pun saling bertukar satu sama lainnya.

Setelah puas bermain dengan bibir cherry itu. Yunho melepas pagutannya dan beralih ke leher Jaejoong yang sedari tadi sudah menjadi incarannya setelah ini. Yunho terus menjilati leher jenjang Jaejoong dengan sangat nikmat. Jaejoong yang menerima perlakuan seperti itu hanya bisa diam saja dan menikmatinya. Secara spontan pun dalam mulutnya tiba-tiba mengeluarkan suara erangan atau pun desahan yang sangat sexy untuk Yunho.

"Nghh..uhnnggh.." erang Jaejoong kenikmatan menerima sentuhan Yunho yang begitu lembut padanya. Yunho begitu sangat menikmati aktivitasnya pada leher Jaejoong. Manis. Leher dan bibir Jaejoong sangat manis. Yunho pikir semua bagian tubuh Jaejoong memang sangat manis seperti permen dan ia pun sangat menyukai itu. Perlahan ia pun memasukkan tangannya kedalam kaos Jaejoong dan mencari sesuatu didalam sana.

"Nnhg.." Jaejoong mengerang kembali saat Yunho memelintir nipple Jaejoong yang sudah terlihat mengeras. Yunho merasa sangat puas saat mendengar suara erangan yang keluar dari dalam mulut Jaejoong secara langsung. Itu berarti dirinya sudah bisa membuat Jaejoong menikmati permainannya.

"Ngh..ungh..ahhh.." desah Jaejoong bertubi-tubi setelahnya. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang Yunho lakukan padanya begitu sangat nikmat. Entah kenapa perasaan nikmat itu tiba-tiba muncul dalam dirinya. Padahal sebelumnya saat bercinta dengan Yunho. Ia tak pernah merasakan senyaman ini. Malah kali ini, ia menginginkan lebih dari yang Yunho lakukan saat ini padanya.

"Sayang, kau menyukainya hmm?" tanya Yunho pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya diam saja dan tak menjawab. Sedaritadi yang dia lakukan hanyalah memejamkan kedua matanya dan terus mendesah.

"Baiklah.. ku rasa kau memang menyukainya, yeobo." ucap Yunho. Lalu, ia melepaskan pakaian Jaejoong seluruhnya. Tubuh polos Jaejoong pun terpampang bebas di depan mata Yunho.

Glek,

Yunho menelan salivanya kuat-kuat.

'Tubuh ini, selalu membuatku tergoda.' gumam Yunho dalam hati dan diakhiri dengan seringai nakal di bibirnya.

"Yeobo.." panggil Jaejoong pelan. Ia sudah membuka matanya sejak Yunho mulai melepaskan satu-persatu benda yang menutupi tubuh indahnya. Sedaritadi Yunho hanya memandangi tubuh polos Jaejoong saja. Itu membuat Jaejoong merasa risih, dan mukanya sudah sangat memerah seperti kepiting rebus karena dipandangi Yunho begitu intens.

Yunho tersenyum dalam hati ketika melihat ekspresi Jaejoong yang sedang malu. Ingin segera ia melahap Jaejoong sekarang juga.

"Tekuk kedua lututmu, Boo." ucap Yunho pada Jaejoong sambil membantu menekuk kedua lutut Jaejoong sehingga membuat opening Jaejoong terlihat dengan jelas didepan Yunho. Posisi Jaejoong yang seperti itu membuat gairah nafsu sex Yunho semakin meningkat. Jaejoong hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam. Ia sangat malu. Malu sekali tubuhnya yang polos terlihat oleh orang lain. Walaupun ini bukan yang pertama Yunho melihat tubuh polos Jaejoong.

"Saatnya," Yunho bergumam sambil menunjukkan ekspresi yang tak bisa Jaejoong baca. Kemudian terlihat Yunho merundukkan kepalanya tepat dihadapan openingnya yang sangat menggoda iman Yunho itu. Jaejoong tak mengerti apa yang akan diperbuat Yunho padanya. Tiba-tiba ia merasa geli didaerah bawah tubuhnya. Seketika Jaejoong melirik kebawah, untuk melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan Yunho pada bawah tubuhnya saat ini.

Hah? O.O

Jaejoong membelalakkan kedua matanya yang bulat secara sempurna. Ia kaget dan tak percaya dengan apa yang sedang dilakukan Yunho saat ini dibawah sana.

"Anghhh.." Jaejoong mendesah seketika Yunho mengenai daerah sensitifnya. Yunho telah berhasil membuat tubuh Jaejoong menegang seketika hanya dengan menjilati daerah opening Jaejoong seperti menjilati permen lollipop yang terasa manis.

"Ngh..nghh..Yeo..ngh..bo.." panggil Jaejoong kesusahan pada Yunho. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dan asing dari perbuatan Yunho itu. Akan tetapi ia menikmatinya dan membuatnya terangsang. Yunho tak merespon panggilan Jaejoong dan terus-menerus menjilati opening berwarna pink itu.

"Nngghhhh.." erang Jaejoong untuk kesekian kalinya karena perbuatan Yunho pada tubuhnya ini.

'Ini benar-benar nikmat.' ucap Yunho dalam hati. Ia masih menikmati acara menjilat opening berwarna pink itu. Dirasa sudah sangat basah. Yunho menyudahi itu. Ia kembali memposisikan tubuhnya dengan duduk. Dilihatnya Jaejoong yang sudah terbaring lemas tak berdaya di hadapannya. Wajah Jaejoong terlihat bertambah semakin memerah. Itu sangat menggemaskan dan membuatnya menginginkan untuk segera melahapnya.

"Sayang, inilah saatnya.." ucap Yunho memberitahu Jaejoong seraya mengelus kedua paha Jaejoong dengan kedua tangan. Tubuh Jaejoong menggelinjang karena sentuhan Yunho itu. Sentuhannya begitu terasa sangat merangsang. Seketika rasa itu menjalar keseluruh bagian tubuh Jaejoong saat itu juga.

"Hah?" ucap Jaejoong lemas. Ia tak tahu maksud dari perkataan Yunho barusan. Saatnya? Saatnya apa? pikir Jaejoong. Walaupun sudah berkali-kali melakukan ini dengan Yunho, ia tetap saja masih polos. Tapi Yunho malah meresponnya dengan seringai nakal yang terukir dari bibir bentuk hatinya pada Jaejoong. Membuat Jaejoong sedikit takut dan ngeri. Sebenarnya Yunho mau apa? Pikir Jaejoong.

Setelah itu, Yunho menggenggam juniornya dengan salah satu tangannya dan memposisikan itu tepat didepan opening Jaejoong yang terlihat sudah memanggil-manggilnya sedari tadi.

"Tenanglah.. ini sedikit sakit." ucap Yunho. Jaejoong hanya mengangguk pelan. Keringatnya tiba-tiba menetes di pelipisnya. Jaejoong masih takut akan itu. Karena setahunya, itu sangatlah sakit. Jaejoong berharap cemas sekarang. Semoga kali ini tidak akan sesakit biasanya. Pinta Jaejoong.

Jaejoong memilih untuk menutup kedua matanya saja saat ini. Tangannya sudah bersiap untuk meremas seprei kala rasa sakit itu melanda dirinya. Jaejoong menunggu. Ia diam.

Yunho terlihat membasahi opening Jaejoong kembali dengan jari-jarinya yang sudah basah. Sebelumnya ia telah mengulum ketiga jarinya sendiri. Yunho mulai memasukkan satu jari itu kedalam sana. Lalu ia melihat Jaejoong. Tak ada reaksi apapun dari namja cantik itu. Bararti satu jari lolos. Kedua ia kembali memasukkan jarinya satu lagi. Dua jari pun sudah masuk dengan sempurna didalam hole namja cantik itu. Terdengar Jaejoong sedikit mengerang saat itu.

"Nghh.." erang Jaejoong kala Yunho memasukkan jari kedua kedalam openingnya. Namun itu tak masalah. Dua jari masuk dinyatakan lolos juga. Ketiga, dengan perlahan dan sangat hati-hati. Yunho memasukkan satu jarinya kembali kedalam opening itu. Tiga jaripun sudah berada dalam hole namja cantik itu dengan sempurna. Ekspresi Jaejoong saat ini. Ia mengerang kembali seperti sebelumnya, namun agak sedikit panjang.

"Nggghhh.." erang Jaejoong sambil meremas seprei yang sudah tak ada bentuknya lagi sekarang. Ia merasa sedikit sakit.

Tapi Yunho menyatakan itu, Jaejoong baik-baik saja saat ini dan tiga jari itupun dinyatakan telah lolos olehnya. Yunho berbangga diri dalam hati karena berhasil membuat Jaejoong menikmati akan sentuhan-sentuhan darinya itu.

Setelahnya, Yunho mulai untuk menggerakkan ketiga jarinya yang ada didalam sana untuk digerakkan secara maju mundur. Pertama Yunho melakukannya secara perlahan. Jaejoong mengerang saat merasa mendapatkan sesuatu yang baru dari Yunho - namja yang sedang bercinta dengannnya saat ini. Kali ini, Yunho pun memutuskan untuk mempercepat tempo laju ketiga jarinya itu didalam sana menjadi lebih cepat. Tak disangka Yunho akan dengan cepat mendapatkan titik sweet spot dari namja canti ini. Pasalnya sekarang, Yunho mendengar Jaejoong mendesah saat dirinya memaju mundurkan ketiga jarinya itu dengan cepat.

"Ngh...engh.." desah Jaejoong saat merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Namun, sebelumnya ia juga pernah merasakan seperti ini. Karena memang ini bukan kali pertamanya ia bercinta. Tapi baru kali ini ia merasakan sesuatu yang begitu menggelitik namun enak dirasa. Tanpa sadar pun ia mendesah berulang kali.

Yunho tersenyum kala mendengar desahan namja cantiknya itu. Ia lakukan itu agar Jaejoong tak begitu kaget saat miliknya dimasukkan nanti. Pasalnya milik Yunho itu begitu besar.

Yunho pun melepas ketiga jarinya dari dalam sana. Ia sedikit kembali menjilati opening Jaejoong agar bertambah basah. Itu akan membuat miliknya masuk dengan mudah tanpa menyakiti Jaejoong. Miliknya pun sudah siap sedari tadi untuk masuk ke dalam hole yang begitu menggoda itu.

Secara perlahan Yunho memasukkan itu.

SLEB

Setengah dari miliknya sudah masuk kedalam sana. Milik Jaejoong masih sangat terasa sempit walaupun Yunho sudah sering melakukannya dengan namja cantik ini. Jaejoong sedikit menjerit karenany.

"Akh." namun jeritan itu tak membuat niatan Yunho untuk berhenti sampai disini. Ia berusaha memasukkan miliknya kembali dengan mendorong kuat pinggulnya dan membuat miliknya masuk secara utuh dan sempurna didalam sana. Hentakan kuat itu berhasil membuat milik Yunho masuk dengan sempurna.

Hah..

Yunho menghela nafas lega setelahnya. Ia melihat keadaan Jaejoong saat ini. Mata Jaejoong terbuka dengan sayu. Yunho tersenyum lembut.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa Boo.." ucap Yunho sambil mengusap peluh Jaejoong di dahinya. Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Bangunlah," ucap Yunho lagi menyuruh Jaejoong bangun dari berbaringnya. Yunho menarik tubuh Jaejoong itu agar membuatnya terduduk seperti dirinya. Tarikan mendadak itu membuat Jaejoong menjerit dengan keras seketika.

"AKH!" jerit Jaejoong sangat kuat. Mungkin itu bisa terdengar sampai diluar kamar. Yunho segera memeluk tubuh Jaejoong yang polos dan mengusap punggung namja cantik itu perlahan. Memberikan ketenangan pada namja cantiknya.

Posisi mereka saat ini adalah duduk berpelukan dengan milik Yunho yang masih tertanam didalam hole namja cantiknya. Jaejoong merasa sakit saat Yunho tiba-tiba membawa tubuhnya kedalam pelukan namja bermata musang itu. Sekarang ia merasa sangat nyaman dengan Yunho yang mengelusi punggungnya dengan lembut. Jaejoong memeluk erat tubuh Yunho. Ia meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang namja berkulit kecoklatan itu dan kepalanya ia posisikan di bahu kanan Yunho. Nyaman. Inilah yang Jaejoong rasakan.

Yunho memberikan beberapa menit tetap pada posisi seperti ini. Membiarkan Jaejoong merasa nyaman terlebih dulu sebelum aksi berikutnya dimulai. Dirasa sudah cukup, Yunho sedikit meregangkan pelukan itu. Jaejoong pun melepas kedua tangannya dari pinggang Yunho. Ia menatap Yunho.

Yunho menangkupkan pipi Jaejoong dengan kedua tangannya. Ia mengusap airmata namja cantik itu yang tadi sempat Jaejoong keluarkan saat menjerit kesakitan. Yunho memberikan senyuman hangatnya agar Jaejoong menjadi lebih tenang.

"Gweanchana?" tanya Yunho pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong mengangguk perlahan. Yunho mengecup kening Jaejoong.

"Tidak apa-apa, ini memang awalnya sakit. Tapi aku janji akan membuatmu merasa nyaman Boo.." ucap Yunho. Jaejoong hanya diam saja tak merespon apapun. Tapi dalam hati, Jaejoong percaya dengan ucapan Yunho itu. Yunho melepas kedua tangannya dari pipi Jaejoong yang tadi sempat menangkupkan pipi namja cantik itu.

Yunho meraih kedua tangan Jaejoong dan menaruhnya di lehernya. Intinya, Yunho menyuruh Jaejoong mengalungkan tangannya disana. Sedangkan tangan Yunho diposisikan di pinggang namja cantiknya. Kaki Jaejoong terbuka sangat lebar dan mengapit pinggang Yunho namun agak merenggang lebar kesamping. Kaki Yunho pun sebaliknya. Sama seperti posisi kedua kaki Jaejoong itu.

"Boo, aku gerak sekarang. Ne?" Yunho meminta persetujuan dari Jaejoong. Setelahnya Jaejoong mengangguk secara perlahan sebagai jawabannya. Yunho tersenyum lalu bersiap untuk menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur. Dan sesuatu itu pun dimulai...

"Akh..akh..akh.." desah Jaejoong dengan jeritan di setiap gerakan Yunho saat pinggulnya mendorong agar milik Yunho masuk kedalamnya.

Jeritan-jeritan itu perlahan berubah menjadi desahan seiring berjalannya waktu.

"Ahh..." suara desahan terus keluar dari bibir cherry milik namja cantik bernama lengkap Kim Jaejoong itu. Ini sudah terjadi 10 menit yang lalu. Yunho benar-benar sudah menemukan sweet spot dari namja yang sedang bercinta dengannya saat ini.

Yunho pun terus gencar memaju mundurkan miliknya kedalam sana. Posisi duduk seperti ini adalah posisi dalam gaya bercinta mereka yang belum mereka lakukan sebelum-sebelumnya. Yunho hanya menginginkan sesuatu yang berbeda. Tidak monoton dalam gaya bercintanya.

Acara itu pun terus berlangsung sampai keduanya merasa benar-benar lelah. Semua benda dalam kamar ini, menjadi saksi bisu kembali dalam percintaan Yunho dan Jaejoong. Suara desahan erangan dari kedua namja ini pun terus terdengar mengalun di tengah malam yang dingin. Namun tidak bagi mereka. Yang mereka rasakan saat ini adalah saling mendapatkan kehangatan dari pasangannya.

...

Ke esokan paginya,

"Ngh.." Jaejoong menggeliat pelan. Ia meraba tempat tidur disampingnya. Karena ia masih ingat, Yunho terlelap kelelahan di sampingnya setelah bercinta dengannya tadi malam. Namun, ia tak merasakan ada seseorang disana.

Jaejoong pun perlahan mulai membuka matanya. Ya, tenyanta memang kosong. Tak ada Yunho disampingnya. Apa Yunho sudah bangun? Pikir Jaejoong.

Ia membalikkan posisi tidurnya. Terdengarlah suara sapaan dari namja yang membuatnya seakan terbang melayang bahagia tadi malam.

"Kau sudah bangun Boo?" sapa Yunho pada Jaejoong dengan memberikan senyuman khasnya pada namja cantik itu. Jaejoong segera membetulkan posisinya menjadi duduk. Selimutnya tersibak dan membuat bagian atas tubuhnya yang polos terlihat oleh Yunho. Tubuhnya yang putih mulus sudah tak terlihat lagi karena telah banyaknya tanda merah disana. Yunho lah yang melukis semua itu pada tubuh Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya.

Yunho tersenyum. Jaejoong merasa heran, kenapa Yunho sudah terlihat rapih? Apa ini sudah siang? Jaejoong melihat kearah meja nakas yang terdapat jam weker. Jam itu menunjukkan masih pukul 05.30 pagi. Yunho tak biasanya bangun sepagi ini.

"Yeobo, bersiap mau berangkat ke kantor?" tanya Jaejoong dengan suara lembutnya. Yunho tak langsung menjawabnya. "Joongie belum menyiapkan sarapan, kalau begitu Joongie akan memasak sekarang.." lanjut Jaejoong.

"Tidak usah, Boo.. kau istirahat saja." ucap Yunho melihat pada Jaejoong.

"Tap.." Jaejoong ingin membuat sarapan untuk Yunho sekarang juga. Bagaimanapun itu adalah kewajibannya.

"Tidak usah," kata Yunho lagi.

"Baiklah.." ucap Jaejoong setelah melihat bahwa Yunho memang tidak ingin sarapan.

"Aku akan sarapan di pesawat saja, Boo.." tutur Yunho. Mendegar itu Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya.

"Pe..sawat?" tanya Jaejoong heran. Yunho tak menjawab langsung, ia mendekat kearah Jaejoong dan duduk ditepian ranjang itu.

"Tolong pasangkan dasi ini, Boo.." pinta Yunho pada Jaejoong sambil menyerahkan dasinya. Jaejoong menerima dasi itu, dan melupakan jawaban Yunho begitu saja. Jaejoong pun selesai memasangkan dasi itu dileher Yunho.

"Aku pasti akan merindukanmu selama 3 hari ini." ucap Yunho menatap Jaejoong lembut. Membuat Jaejoong tak mengerti dengan ucapannya barusan. Sebenarnya ada apa? Dalam hati Jaejoong terus bertanya.".. aku akan melakukan perjalanan ke Jepang Boo.." imbuh Yunho setelahnya.

Mata Jaejoong terbelalak seketika mendegar ucapan Yunho itu. "Je..Jepang?" Jaejoong mengulang kata Jepang yang diucapkan Yunho sebelumnya. Ia masih tak mengerti. Apa maksud Yunho, ia akan pergi Ke Jepang sekarang? Dan meninggalkan dirinya sendirian Di Korea? Begitu?

T.B.C

...

Mian updatenya lama, sekarang tidak bisa update cepet lagi. Ini udah Full NC yah.. gak dipotong kayak sebelum-sebelumnya. Semoga kalian tak kecewa dengan NCnya. Mian kalo kurang bagus dan tak hot NCnya. Tak begitu bisa buat NC soalnya. Ini NC soft karena Jaejoong masih kecil dan polos. Akhir kata aku ucapkan terima kasih.

...

Mind to review again?

...

Note : My Pervert Neighbor part. 2 udah publish dari hari minggu lalu. Karena tidak muncul di list update, sepertinya banyak yang belum tahu kalau fanfic ini sudah ada part.2 nya. Thanks


	7. Chapter 7

"Aku pasti akan merindukanmu selama 3 hari ini." ucap Yunho menatap Jaejoong lembut. Membuat Jaejoong tak mengerti dengan ucapannya barusan. Sebenarnya ada apa? Dalam hati Jaejoong terus bertanya.".. aku akan melakukan perjalanan ke Jepang Boo.." imbuh Yunho setelahnya.

Mata Jaejoong terbelalak seketika mendegar ucapan Yunho itu. "Je..Jepang?" Jaejoong mengulang kata Jepang yang diucapkan Yunho sebelumnya. Ia masih tak mengerti. Apa maksud Yunho, ia akan pergi Ke Jepang sekarang? Dan meninggalkan dirinya sendirian Di Korea? Begitu?

**PART -7**

"Ne, aku akan Ke Jepang hari ini. Aku harus mengurus perusahaanku yang ada disana." jawab Yunho tenang. Namun tidak dengan Jaejoong. Ia merasa khawatir. Kalau Yunho pergi, bagaimana dengan dirinya?

"A..pa itu akan lama?" tanya Jaejoong terlihat kecewa. Yunho mengembangkan senyumnya. Ia meraih tubuh Jaejoong yang polos itu kedalam pelukannya.

"Hanya tiga hari atau mungkin juga bisa lebih. Aku tidak bisa memastikan itu. Aku harus pergi Boo.. Gwaenchana?" ucap Yunho berusaha memberikan pengertian pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong melepaskan pelukan Yunho padanya, ia menatap namja bermata musang di depannya. "Cepatlah pulang, Joongie menunggu yeobo disini." ucap Jaejoong terlihat malu-malu saat mengatakannya. Ucapannya itu seperti sang istri yang tak rela di tinggal pergi sang suami. Jaejoong mengakhiri perkataannya itu dengan senyuman terpaksa. Sebenarnya ia tak mau Yunho meninggalkan dirinya sendirian disini. Kenapa begitu mendadak sekali?

"Ne, aku akan cepat kembali. Secepatnya." ucap Yunho berjanji. Jaejoong mengangguk dan tersenyum. Yunho yang melihat tingkah menggemaskan Jaejoong itu langsung mencubit pipi Jaejoong yang sudah terlihat merona. Benar-benar menggemaskan.

...

Yunho pun sudah bersiap sekarang. Jaejoong memakai pakaiannya dan mengantar Yunho sampai di depan rumah. Berat rasanya di tinggal pergi. Ya, walaupun itu cuma untuk beberapa hari saja. Selama mengantar Yunho dari kamar sampai di ruang tamu. Jaejoong tak manampakkan senyum manisnya. Sepertinya namja cantik ini memang sungguh tak rela di tinggal pergi oleh namja tampan yang sudah merebut hatinya ini.

"Yuchun-ah.. kau sudah datang?" sapa Yunho ketika melihat Yuchun yang sudah berada di depan rumahnya. Yuchun membungkukkan badannya sedikit.

"Ne, sajangnim." jawab Yuchun. Pandangan Yuchun terus mengarah pada Jaejoong yang berada di samping Yunho bergelanyut di lengan kekar sajangnimnya.

"Tolong, taruh koperku di bagasi mobil." suruh Yunho pada Yuchun. Yuchun mengangguk lalu mengambil koper itu dari tangan Yunho dan memasukkannya kedalam bagasi mobil.

Yunho menoleh kearah Jaejoong - namja cantiknya ini. "Boo, jaga dirimu baik-baik. Istirahatlah, pasti masih sakit kan?" ucap Yunho. Tapi Jaejoong tak merespon sama sekali. Yang Jaejoong lakukan sekarang ini adalah seperti istri yang sedang mengambek karena tak diajak pergi bersama.

Yunho membisikkan sesuatu yang nakal pada Jaejoong. Membuat seketika wajah Jaejoong merah merona. 'Kita lanjutkan nanti setelah aku pulang dari Jepang, ne? Aku pasti akan sangat merindukanmu.' bisik Yunho diakhiri kekehan lalu mengecup pipi Jaejoong gemas. Yunho melakukan itu hanya karena ia ingin melihat Jaejoong tersenyum saat ini.

Kata-kata dalam bisikan itu membuat Jaejoong terharu. "Yeobo.." ucap Jaejoong terdengar sangat manja. Yunho hanya terus tersenyum ketika melihat tingkah Jaejoong yang menggemaskan menurutnya. Untuk terakhir kalinya, Yunho pun memeluk tubuh Jaejoong sangat erat. Ia pasti akan merindukan namja cantiknya.

Yuchun yang sedari tadi melihat edegan mesra sajangnimnya dengan namja cantik itu. Ia pun berspekulasi bahwa namja cantik itu memang benar istri sajangnimnya. Lihat saja tadi, bukankah namja cantik itu memanggil sajangnimnya dengan sebutan "Yeobo" ?

Yuchun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya saat memikirkan itu semua. Sampai tak menyadari kalau Yunho dan Jaejoong melihat tingkah dirinya yang sedikit aneh.

"Yuchun-ah, bisa kita berangkat sekarang?" ucapan Yunho membuat Yuchun tersadar kembali.

"Eh, ya sajangnim?" ucap Yuchun agak kelagapan. Jaejoong dan Yunho tertawa kecil melihat tingkahnya.

"Aku berangkat Boo. Jaga dirimu, ne?" ucap Yunho sebelum masuk kedalam mobil yang akan mengantarkannya menuju bandara Incheon. Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia tak berani menatap Yunho langsung. Ia menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam. Ia tak mau kalau Yunho tahu, bahwa dia sedang menyembunyikan airmatanya.

Namun Yunho bisa membaca itu. Ia mengangkat wajah Jaejoong. Seketika namja cantik itu meneteskan airmatanya yang sudah sedaritadi ia tahan. Entah kenapa dada Yunho terasa sakit saat melihatnya menangis seperti ini.

"Hiks.. Yeo..hmmpth.." belum sempat Jaejoong menyelesaikan perkataannya. Yunho membungkam mulut Jaejoong dengan bibirnya. Ia mengeksplor permukaan bibir cherry itu secara menyeluruh. Suara hisapan dari ciuman itu pun terdengar sangat jelas.

Yuchun melebarkan matanya selebar-lebarnya. O.O

Ia tak menyangka, sajangnimnya akan mencium istrinya walau disini sedang ada orang lain. Dan orang lain itu adalah dirinya sendiri. Yuchun yang melihatnya menjadi gugup sendiri. Padahal dia sering menonton film dewasa. Kenapa menonton adegan ciuman live saja, mendadak nervous?

"Ehem..ehem.." Yuchun berpura-pura tenggorokkannya terasa sedikit gatal yang menjadikannya harus mengeluarkan sebuah deheman. Mendengar suara deheman itu pun, Yunho langsung menjauhkan bibirnya dari bibir cherry namja cantiknya. Jaejoong - ia seperti biasa. Kedua pipinya mendadak merona karena malu. Lucunya...

Sedangkan Yunho, ia menatap Yuchun dengan tatapan tajam seolah berkata "Mengganggu saja!". Namun pandangan Yuchun tiba-tiba menghindar dan berpura-pura tak melihat kalau Yunho sempat mendeat-glarenya tadi.

Yunho pun kembali menatap Jaejoong dan mendaratkan kecupan di kening namja cantiknya itu. "Aku berangkat, sayang.." ucap Yunho pada akhirnya dan langsung melenggang menuju mobilnya. Lalu ia masuk kedalam mobil itu di ikuti dengan Yuchun dibelakangnya. Yuchun duduk dibangku kemudi dan Yunho duduk di kursi belakang dalam mobil itu.

"Cepatlah." ucap Yunho terdengar dingin pada Yuchun. Yuchun pun segera menghidupkan mesin mobil itu. Jaejoong menghela nafas beratnya, saat mobil itu mulai menjauh dari pandangannya. Yunho, ia tak menoleh sama sekali padanya saat mobil itu sudah melaju. Seketika itu pula, Jaejoong kembali meneteskan airmatanya.

Tiba-tiba ia merasa sakit di dadanya. "Yeobo, cepatlah kembali. Joongie menunggu yeobo." gumam Jaejoong sambil menatap lurus kearah mobil yang sudah tak terlihat lagi dari jangkauan penglihatannya.

Ia pun berbalik dan masuk kedalam rumah yang sudah di tinggalinya selama ini dengan Yunho.

...

Incheon Airport

Yuchun dan Yunho sudah sampai di Incheon Airport 15 menit yang lalu. Mereka sedang menunggu panggilan keberangkatan pesawat mereka. Namun sebelum itu.

"Mian, sajangnim. Aku tidak bisa berangkat Ke Jepang sekarang. Tapi aku akan menggunakan penerbangan kedua untuk menyusulmu Ke Jepang." ucap Yuchun pada Yunho. Yunho mengkerutkan keningnya tak mengerti.

"Kenapa? Apa ada masalah?" tanya Yunho pada sekretarisnya yang memiliki nama lengkap Park Yuchun itu.

"Ne, aku tiba-tiba ada urusan mendadak. Mianhe sajangnim." ucap Yuchun sopan pada atasannya. Yunho mengangguk mengerti.

"Ya sudah, jika itu memang sangat penting. Pulanglah, dan selesaikan dengan cepat masalahmu itu." ucap Yunho pada Yuchun. Yuchun sangat berterima kasih pada tuhan kali ini. Tak biasanya sajangnimnya akan memberikan izin semudah ini. Yuchun pun langsung membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali sebagai ucapan terimakasih.

"Kalau begitu. Aku permisi sajangnim." pamit Yuchun pada Yunho. Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya. Setelahnya Yuchun langsung pergi meninggalkan Yunho sendirian di bandara.

...

Dalam perjalanan pulang, ponsel Yuchun mendadak berdering. Ia segera memasangkan headset di telinganya untuk menjawab panggilan masuk itu karena ia sedang mengendarai sebuah mobil. Tidak bagus baginya jika satu tangannya di gunakan untuk menggenggam ponselnya ketika sedang menyetir.

"Ne, Yoboseyo." jawab Yuchun pada sang penelpon.

"Yuchun-ah, apa kau Ke Jepang hari ini? Bagaimana bisa? Kau kan sudah berjanji padaku untuk menemukanku dengan menantuku." ucap seseorang diseberang sana tanpa jeda.

"Mianheyo, Nyonya. Saya memang akan Ke Jepang bersama dengan sajangnim hari ini. Tapi saya tak melupakan tugas darimu Nyonya Jung." ucap Yuchun berusaha bersikap setenang mungkin tak seperti Nyonya Jung yang terdengar sangat tergesa-gesa.

"Lalu, sekarang kau ada dimana?" tanya Nyonya Jung tak sabaran.

"Saya sedang dalam perjalanan sekarang. Saya akan sampai 2 jam lagi Nyonya Jung. Jadi bersabarlah.."

"Bagaimana aku bisa bersabar. Kau tak mengabariku apa-apa dari kemarin. Aku mengira kau lupa dengan tugasmu itu!" mendengar ucapan Mrs. Jung itu. Yuchun hanya bisa tersenyum kecil disana. Sepertinya, Umma dari sajangnimnya ini. Benar-benar sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan namja cantik yang tadi sempat di cumbu oleh sajangnimnya sebelum berangkat ke bandara Incheon.

"Tenanglah Nyonya, saya bisa di andalkan untuk itu." ucap Yuchun diakhiri dengan tertawa kecil.

"Aku pegang kata-katamu itu Park Yuchun. Jika tidak bisa kau menepatinya, aku akan menyuruh anankku untuk memecatmu." ancam Mrs. Jung pada Yuchun. Yuchun hanya mengangguk-angguk tak jelas. Ia tak merasa takut dengan ancaman itu sama sekali. Baginya Mrs. Jung ini sangat lucu. Selalu saja menggunakan sebuah ancaman agar keinginannya terkabul. Ini sudah tak asing baginya. Bagaimana pun juga, Yuchun sudah bekerja sebagai sekretaris Yunho itu sudah sangat lama. Dan ia tahu betul bagaimana tingkah orang-orang dari keluarga Jung ini.

Setelah menyampaikan kalimat ancaman pada Yuchun, Mrs. Jung langsung memutuskan panggilannya. Yuchun segera mempercepat laju mobilnya setelah itu. Perjalanan selama 30 menit pun telah Yuchun selesaikan. Ia sudah sampai di tujuannya saat ini. Yuchun segera memakirkan mobilnya di depan halaman rumah itu. Kemudian, ia keluar dari mobil dan berjalan menuju pintu utama rumah yang sedang di datanginya ini.

Tok Tok Tok

Perlahan Yuchun mengetuk pintu bercat coklat itu. Tak lama kemudian Yuchun mendengar suara dari dalam rumah tersebut.

...

Setelah ke pergian Yunho beberapa jam yang lalu. Jaejoong langsung membersihkan tubuhnya dan beristirahat. Namun, ia mengurungkan niatannya untuk tidur karena tiba-tiba perutnya merasa lapar. Ia pun bergegas ke dapur untuk membuat sarapan. Namun, saat melangkahkan kakinya menuruni anak tangga. Namja cantik itu mendengar sebuah ketukan pintu dari depan. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya.

'Siapa?' gumam Jaejoong dalam hati. Ia sedikit ragu untuk membukakan pintu itu. Namun setelah ia berpikir bahwa kemungkinan itu adalah Yunho. Ia langsung memaksakan dirinya berlari menuju ruang depan untuk segera membukakan pintu itu. Padahal tahu sendirikan, pasti selangkangannya itu masih sakit akibat semalam.

"Ne, tunggu sebentar." ucap Jaejoong sedikit berteriak.

CKLEK

Jaejoong membuka pintu itu segera, ia mengembangkan senyumnya sedari tadi. Namun, senyumnya seketika pudar saat mengetahui orang yang ada di depannya saat ini bukanlah Yunho yang sangat ia rindukan.

"Eum.. ada apa? Apa ada yang tertinggal?" tanya Jaejoong pada orang yang mengantarkan Yunho ke bandara tadi. Ini merupakan kali ke tiganya, Jaejoong bertemu dengan Yuchun.

Yuchun membungkukkan badanya sebentar sebelum mengatakan tujuannya datang kembali ke rumah sajangnimnya. "Tidak, Nyonya muda Jung. Saya datang kemari untuk menjemput anda." ucap Yuchun begitu formal.

"Nyonya muda Jung?" gumam Jaejoong tak mengerti. "Aku?" tunjuk Jaejoong pada dirinya sendiri. Yuchun mengangguk pelan. Jaejoong masih tak mengerti kenapa dirinya di panggil Nyonya muda Jung? Padahal dia belum resmi menjadi istri Yunho. Pikirnya.

"Panggil aku Joongie saja." ucap Jaejoong pada Yuchun. Yuchun tersenyum lembut.

"Itu tidak mungkin Nyonya muda. Karena kau adalah istri dari atasanku." jawab Yuchun. Jaejoong tercengang saat mendengar ucapan Yuchun itu.

"I..tu.. sebenarnya," Jaejoong bingung harus mengatakan apa untuk menjelaskan status aslinya pada Yuchun.

"Bisa kita berangkat sekarang?" ucap Yuchun segera memotong perkataan Jaejoong.

"N..ne, tapi Joongie harus ganti baju dulu." jawab Jaejoong. Yuchun menyetujuinya. Jaejoong pun segera kembali ke dalam kamar untuk mengganti bajunya. Jaejoong berpikir bahwa Yuchun menjemputnya saat ini adalah untuk mempertemukan dirinya dengan Yunho di bandara.

...

"Aku sudah selesai." ucap Jaejoong. Yuchun berbalik lalu tersenyum. Ia pun mengakui kalau sajangnimnya tidak salah memilih orang untuk dijadikannya sebagai seorang istri. Istrinya begitu cantik. Yuchun pun berharap dalam hati akan mendapatkan istri yang cantik seperti istri sajangnimnya itu.

"Masuklah, saya akan mengantarmu." ucap Yuchun setelahnya. Jaejoong mengangguk dan masuk kedalam mobil tersebut bersama dengan Yuchun yang duduk di kursi kemudi dan dirinya duduk tepat di belakang kursi kemudi itu.

Dalam perjalanan menuju Gwangju mereka tak mengobrol sama sekali. Jaejoong masih bingung sebenarnya. Dia akan dibawa kemana oleh orang yang bernama Yuchun ini? Perasaan takut pun mulai melanda dirinya. Namun, ia berusaha untuk bisa bersikap tenang dan berpikir positif.

Waktu 2 jam menempuh perjalanan menuju Gwangju pun sudah terlewati. Yuchun dan Jaejoong kini sudah keluar dari mobil dan berdiri di depan rumah orang tua Yunho yang megah. Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya. 'Ini dimana?' pikirnya dalam hati.

"Mari, saya antar." ucap Yuchun pada Jaejoong yang nampak terlihat bingung. Jaejoong mengikuti langkah Yuchun perlahan. Ia berdiri di belakang Yuchun karena takut. Tak lama kemudian Yuchun memencet bel yang ada di samping pintu itu.

Ting Tong

CKLEK

Seketika pintu di depannya terbuka dan menampakkan wanita paruh baya. Yuchun membungkuk hormat.

"Masuklah, Tuan dan Nyonya Jung sudah menunggu anda di dalam." ucap salah satu pelayan di rumah ini.

Yuchun menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu menoleh kearah Jaejoong. "Ayo kita masuk." ucap Yuchun. Jaejoong mengikuti langkah Yuchun kembali. Masuklah mereka di sebuah ruangan yang banyak di hiasi oleh lukisan maupun patung-patung. Jaejoong hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya sedaritadi. Tak lama kemudian, dia mendengar Yuchun memberi salam kepada seseorang. Siapakah orang itu?

"Anyeonghaseyo, maaf aku sedikit terlambat Nyonya." ucap Yuchun pada Mrs. Jung. Sebelumnya ia sudah membungkukkan badannya terlebih dahulu. Mrs. Jung yang mendapat sapaan dari Yuchun tak menampakkan senyumnya untuk Yuchun sama sekali. Sepertinya Mrs. Jung marah karena Yuchun terlambat datang.

"Kau tahu, barusaja aku akan menghubungi anakku untuk memecatmu." ucap Mrs. Jung.

"Sudahlah yeobo, Yuchun kan sudah ada disini." ucap Mr. Jung pada istrinya. "Lalu, dimana dia?" imbuh Mr. Jung pada Yuchun.

"I..tu.." ucap Yuchun mengantung dan perlahan ia menggeser tubuhnya ke samping. Nampaklah namja cantik yang tengah berdiri di belakang Yuchun tadi. Namja cantik itu menundukkan wajahnya sedari tadi. Membuat Mr dan Mrs. Jung tak dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah namja cantik itu. Namja cantik itu terus memainkan jemari lentiknya karena gugup. Ia masih tak mengerti, sebenarnya siapa orang-orang yang ada dihadapannya sekarang?

Mrs. Jung yang melihatnya pun langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan melangkahkan kakinya perlahan kearah namja cantik yang konon merupakan istri dari anaknya - Jung Yunho.

"Kau kah, menan..tuku?" ucap Mrs. Jung sambil mengangkat kepala Jaejoong agar ia bisa melihat wajah Jaejoong dengan jelas. Jaejoong hanya membulatkan matanya dengan sempurna. Ia tak mengerti kenapa orang di depannya ini mengira bahwa dirinya adalah menantunya? Jaejoong terkaget kembali saat orang di depannya ini tiba-tiba...

T.B.C


	8. Chapter 8

"Kau kah, menan..tuku?" ucap Mrs. Jung sambil mengangkat dagu Jaejoong agar ia bisa melihat wajah Jaejoong dengan jelas. Jaejoong hanya membulatkan matanya dengan sempurna. Ia tak mengerti kenapa orang di depannya ini mengira bahwa dirinya adalah menantunya? Jaejoong terkaget kembali saat orang di depannya ini tiba-tiba...

**PART - 8**

Memeluknya dengan erat. "Oh.. menantuku.. kau sungguh sangat cantik. Siapa namamu?" ucap Mrs. Jung setelah melepaskan pelukannya pada Jaejoong. Mr. Jung diam saja dan hanya menonton pertemuan antara menantu dan ibu mertua. Tapi dalam hati ia juga merasa senang seperti istrinya. Jaejoong bisa membuat keadaan Mrs. Jung membaik. Ia sangat berterimaksih karena itu.

Jaejoong yang ditanya hanya diam saja. Ia masih tidak mengerti juga. Matanya terus berkedip berulang kali. Ia memang sering melakukan itu jika sedang bingung.

"Siapa namamu sayang?" tanya Mrs. Jung sekali lagi dengan lembut sembari menangkupkan pipi Jaejoong dengan kedua tangannya. Mrs. Jung masih menunggu jawaban dari sang menantu cantiknya.

"Hmm.. Joongie.." jawab Jaejoong setelahnya. Ia sedikit bergumam saat menyebutkan namanya sehingga bibirnya sedikit mengerucut dan terlihat lucu. Mrs. Jung tertawa lalu mencubit pipi Jaejoong dengan gemas.

"Kau sungguh menggemaskan dan manis." puji Mrs. Jung kemudian ia memeluk Jaejoong kembali sebentar. Lalu Mrs. Jung menoleh kearah suaminya. "Yeobo cepatlah kemari, sapa menantu kita yang cantik ini." ucap Mrs. Jung terdengar sangat bahagia.

Mendengar suruhan istrinya itu, Mr. Jung - Appa Yunho beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri Jaejoong dan istrinya kini tengah berdiri.

"Joongie, perkenalkan kami adalah orangtua Yunho." ucap Mr. Jung pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong mengerti sekarang, jadi dua orang yang ada dihadapnnya sekarang adalah orangtua Yunho. Jaejoong tersenyum dengan manis setelahnya.

"Anyeong, Ahjumma.. Ahjusshi.. Perkenalkan aku Kim Jaejoong." ucap Jaejoong memberi salam memperkenalkan dirinya pada orangtua Yunho.

"Omona.. suaramu juga sangat lembut." puji Mrs. Jung kembali. "Tapi.. jangan panggil kami dengan Ahjumma maupun Ahjusshi ne? Mulai sekarang panggil kami Omonim dan Aboji. Sekarang kami adalah orangtuamu juga." ucap Mrs. Jung memberitahu. Jaejoong hanya mengangguk menurutinya.

Yuchun yang sedaritadi melihat pemandangan manis diantara menantu dan mertua ini pun terlihat ikut bahagia juga karenanya. Yuchun pun ikut tersenyum karena terbawa suasana.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi tuan.. nyonya.. saya harus menyusul sajangnim Ke Jepang sekarang." ucap Yuchun pamit kepada orangtua Yunho. Mr dan Mrs. Jung mengangguk.

"Pergilah. Hati-hati di jalan Yuchun-ah.. dan terimakasih." ucap Mr. Jung pada Yuchun. Yuchun pun mengangguk lalu memberikan hormat pada orangtua Yunho.

...

Setelah kepergian Yuchun dari rumah orangtua Yunho. Jaejoong diajak duduk oleh Mrs. Jung karena sedaritadi mereka memang sedang berdiri. Sepertinya kedua orangtua Yunho sangat menyukai Jaejoong.

"Mulai sekarang Joongie tinggal disini. Apa Joongie mau tinggal disini?" tanya Mrs. Jung pada Jaejoong yang sedang duduk di sampingnya saat ini.

"Ne, Joongie mau tinggal disini Ahjumma." jawab Jaejoong dengan senang hati tapi sepertinya Jaejoong belum terbiasa memanggil Mrs. Jung dengan sebutan omonim.

"Panggil aku omonim.. jangan ahjumma." pinta Mrs. Jung pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong tersenyum malu. Ia lupa kalau ia sudah berjanji untuk itu.

"Mianheyo, Om..monim.." ucap Jaejoong belum terbiasa dengan panggilan itu. Mrs. Jung benar-benar sangat senang ketika Jaejoong memanggilnya "Omonim". Telah terasa sekarang. Bahwa dirinya adalah seorang ibu mertua.

'Ya tuhan.. Akhirnya aku dipanggil omonim juga oleh menantuku.' ucap Mrs. Jung dalam hati sembari memeluk tubuh Jaejoong dari samping. Jaejoong yang dipeluk hanya tersenyum senang. Ia merasakan pelukan hangat dari seorang ibu kembali. Sudah lama ia merindukan dekapan hangat seorang ibu seperti ini. Ia sangat merindukan umma dan appa yang sudah membesarkannya itu. Walau kini ia telah tahu bahwa mereka bukanlah orangtua kandungnya namun Jaejoong tetap mencintai umma dan appanya sampai sekarang. Jaejoong tak membenci ummanya yang sudah tega menjual dirinya dan mempertemukannya dengan Yunho. Mungkin ummanya melakukan ini karena alasan tertentu dan Jaejoong menerima apapun alasan itu.

Setelah cukup puas berbincang dengan Jaejoong. Mrs. Jung mengajak menantunya untuk melihat kamar yang akan di gunakan Jaejoong selama tinggal disini. Mereka menaiki anak tangga dan tak lama kemudian sampai di sebuah kamar yang cukup besar. Tak beda jauh besarnya dengan kamar yang ada di rumah Yunho.

"Ini kamarnya.. apa kau menyukainya sayang? Kami sudah mendekorasinya terlebih dulu jika kau tidak suka omonim akan menggantinya." ucap Mrs. Jung penuh perhatian pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya.

Ia tersenyum sebelum menjawab. "Tidak omonim.. ini sangat bagus dan Joongie menyukai kamar ini." ucap Jaejoong terdengar sangat lembut.

"Syukurlah kalau kau menyukainya sayang.. kau tahu.. ini adalah kamar Yunho." ucap Mrs. Jung lagi memberitahu. Kini mereka tengah duduk di tepian ranjang sambil mengobrol ringan.

"Benarkah?" ucap Jaejoong dengan mata berbinar. Pantas saja ada beberapa foto Yunho di kamar ini. Contohnya yang tergantung di dekat ranjang ini. Jaejoong tengah melihat foto namja tampan yang sudah mengisi hatinya ini. 'Yeobo terlihat tampan.' ucap Jaejoong dalam hati memuji Yunho.

Mrs. Jung mengelus rambut Jaejoong dengan sayang. "Kau pasti lelah. Istirahatlah sayang.. Omonim tinggal sekarang, ne?" ucap Mrs. Jung pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong mengangguk sembari tersenyum. Mrs. Jung pun pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong sendirian di kamar ini. Jaejoong sangat senang tinggal disini. Setidaknya ia tidak kesepian selama di tinggal Yunho Ke Jepang.

...

Setelah meninggalkan Jaejoong dengan menyuruhnya untuk beristirahat. Mrs. Jung menemui suaminya yang berada di kamar mereka sekarang ini.

"Yeobo, menurutmu bagaimana menantu kita?" tanya Mrs. Jung pada suaminya. Kini mereka berdua sedang duduk bersender diatas ranjang.

"Bagaimana apanya?" Mr. Jung malah menanya balik istrinya.

"Dia sangat cantik dan juga maniskan?"

"Ne, dia memang cantik dan juga manis. Tapi apa Joongie itu tidak terlalu muda untuk anak kita?" ucap Mr. Jung sambil menatap istrinya.

"Terlalu muda bagaimana? Itu justru sangat baguskan? Joongie bisa memberikan cucu yang banyak untuk kita dengan usianya yang sekarang. Jika Yunnie menikah dengan seseorang yang seumuran dengannya. Aku malah khawatir wanita itu tidak bisa memberikan cucu untuk kita karena usianya yang mau menginjak 30 tahun. Wanita itu akan sulit hamil di usia 30 tahunan." ucapan Mrs. Jung terdengar sekali kalau dia mendukung Jaejoong. Sepertinya Mrs. Jung memang sudah menyukai Jaejoong dan menerima Jaejoong sebagai menantunya.

"Ne.. Tapi kenyataannya Joongie itu namjakan Yeobo? Apa kau tak ingat itu?" ucap Mr. Jung.

"Tentu saja aku sangat ingat akan hal itu. Tetapi firasatku berkata kalau Joongie akan memberikan kita cucu.. semoga saja itu benar." ucap Mrs. Jung terlalu berharap. Mr. Jung hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Jangan terlalu banyak berharap padanya." Mr. Jung menanggapi. Ia berkata demikian hanya karena takut kalau Mrs. Jung akan kecewa pada akhirnya jika Jaejoong memang tidak bisa mengandung. Bagaimana pun juga menurutnya Jaejoong adalah seorang namja. Walau memiliki wajah cantik seperti yeoja sekalipun. Dia tetaplah seorang namja.

"Memangnya kau tak suka jika Joongie hamil?" tanya Mrs. Jung pada suaminya. Mr. Jung tersenyum lalu mendekap tubuh istrinya dari samping.

"Siapa yang tidak senang? Tentu aku sangat bahagia jika mendengar kabar itu karena nanti aku akan dipanggil harabojie oleh cucuku." jawab Mr. Jung sembari tersenyum.

"Ne, aku ingin sekali mendengar sebutan halmonie dari cucuku. Ku harap Joongie cepat hamil yah Yeobo..." ucap Mrs. Jung benar-benar mengharapkan itu.

"Ne, semoga tuhan mendengarkan doa kita ini."

...

Kini malam telah tiba, Jaejoong keluar dari kamarnya setelah menghabiskan berjam-jam di dalam sana untuk beristirahat. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang makan yang ada di lantai bawah rumah ini. Rumahnya begitu besar, membuat Jaejoong sedikit kesulitan untuk menemukan ruangan itu berada. Itu karena ia belum hapal dengan letak berbagai ruangan di rumah ini. Ketika ia terlihat kebingungan, seseorang datang menghampirinya dan menyapanya.

"Tuan muda.. anda sudah bangun?" sapa pelayan di rumah ini. Mendengar suara itu, Jaejoong membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap pelayan itu.

"Dimana omonim dan aboji?" tanya Jaejoong langsung.

"Mereka sedang menunggu anda di ruang makan tuan muda.. mari saya antar." ucap pelayan itu begitu sopan pada Jaejoong. Lalu Jaejoong mengikuti arah berjalannya pelayan itu. Tak lama kemudian Jaejoong dan pelayan itu sampai di ruang makan. Disana sudah ada Mr. dan Mrs. Jung yang sedang menunggu Jaejoong. Melihat kedatangan Jaejoong. Mrs. Jung tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Kemarilah sayang.. makan malam bersama kita." ucap Mrs. Jung pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong mengangguk dan segera duduk disalah satu kursi kosong yang ada di meja makan tersebut.

"Apa kau tidur dengan nyenyak, Joongie?" tanya Mr. Jung pada menantunya. Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Ne, Joongie bisa tidur dengan nyenyak disini. Ku rasa Joongie akan betah tinggal disini aboji." ucap Jaejoong.

"Ne, tentu saja Joongie harus betah tinggal disini." timpal Mrs. Jung.

Suasana makan malam di rumah keluarga Jung ini, nampak sedikit berbeda dengan kehadiran Jaejoong di rumah mereka. Tetapi itu malah membuat menjadi sedikit lebih ramai daripada biasanya.

Setelah acara makan malam selesai, mereka bertiga berkumpul di ruang keluarga sambil minum teh dan melakukan perbincangan ringan.

"Mulai besok, Joongie akan mengikuti berbagai macam les. Itu sebagai bentuk latihan untuk Joongie berlatih menjadi istri yang baik." ucap Mrs. Jung pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang mendengar penuturannya tadi kurang mengerti akan maksud mertuanya itu.

"Latihan apa?" tanya Jaejoong. Mendengar pertanyaan dari menantunya Mrs. Jung tersenyum, mungkin ini memang terlalu dini bagi Jaejoong untuk menjadi seorang istri. Tapi Mrs. Jung tak mempermasalahkan itu, ia hanya ingin di umur Jaejoong yang masih terbilang muda mampu untuk melakukan tugas seorang istri pada umumnya.

"Semacam latihan seperti memasak, merangkai bunga, menuangkan teh, belajar bermain piano dan lainnya." jawab Mrs. Jung sedangkan Mr. Jung hanya diam saja setia menjadi seorang pendengar yang baik. Mendengar jawaban dari Mrs. Jung Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya pertanda mengerti.

"Joongie suka memasak omonim, merangkai bunga juga Joongie suka." jawab Jaejoong dengan gembira. Semua hal itu tentu Jaejoong senang untuk melakukannya karena semua itu memanglah hobinya.

"Jeongmalyo? Apa Joongie sering memasak untuk Yunnie?" tanya Mrs. Jung penasaran. Secepat mungkin Jaejoongpun menganggukkan kepalanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan tadi.

"Begitu rupanya, baguslah. Tapi walau begitu Joongie tetap harus les memasak mulai besok." ucap Mrs. Jung.

"Ne, omonim." jawab Jaejoong menurut. Sejujurnya ia pun tak keberatan untuk melakukan hal tersebut.

...

Setelah selesai melakukan perbincangan dengan orangtua Yunho, Jaejoong kembali menuju kamarnya. Malam ini adalah malam pertama ia tanpa kehadiran Yunho disampingnya. Jaejoong berbaring di ranjangnya dengan mata masih terjaga. Ia masih belum mengantuk saat ini. Apalagi dia sudah menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk tidur sebelumnya. Ia teringat kejadian kemarin malam itu. Malam dimana Yunho begitu lembut menyentuhnya. Jaejoong tersipu malu hanya karena mengingat kejadian itu.

"Kau sedang apa sekarang? Aku merindukanmu Yeobo.." gumam Jaejoong dalam lamunannya. Tak bisa dibohongi lagi sekarang. Jaejoong memang sudah jatuh cinta dengan sosok namja tampan yang sudah menemaninya sejak 2 bulan lalu. Jaejoong membalikan tubuhnya untuk mendapatkan posisi yang nyaman. Namun, masih belum ia temukan juga. Ia pun kembali berbalik badan lagi. Malam ini ia benar-benar tak bisa tidur. Ia benar-benar merindukan Yunho. Sangat merindukannya. Kenapa Yunho tak memberitahu kabar padanya hingga saat ini juga?

Jaejoong menghela nafasnya. "Mungkin Yeobo sedang istirahat sekarang." gumamnya lagi. Setelahnya Jaejoong mencoba untuk memejamkan matanya untuk mulai menidurkan diri.

...

"Joongie, bangun sayang ini sudah pagi." ucap Mrs. Jung berusaha membangunkan Jaejoong. Mrs. Jung menyentuh bahu Jaejoong perlahan seketika mata Jaejoong mulai untuk terbuka. Setelah tersadar sepenuhnya Jaejoong menyadari kalau Mrs. Jung sedang memandanginya dengan menampakkan senyuman lembut khasnya. Dengan segera Jaejoong membetulkan posisinya menjadi duduk.

"Mianhe omonim, Joongie kesiangan. Tadi malam Joongie tidak bisa tidur." ucap Jaejoong merasa tak enak karena di hari pertamanya ia tinggal di rumah ini. Ia malah telat bangun pagi.

"Gwaenchana, Joongie tidak bisa tidur pasti karena tidak ada Yunnie, ne?" ucap Mrs. Jung menggoda Jaejoong.

"Itu.. tidak omonim.." jawab Jaejoong sambil menundukkan wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan semburat merah yang sudah keluar di kedua pipinya itu. Mrs. Jung lalu tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Jaejoong.

"Cepat bersihkan badanmu. Omonim akan menunggu."

"Mmm, ne."

Jaejoong pun bergegas menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan badannya. 15 menit kemudian Jaejoong keluar dengan memakai baju mandinya yang berwana putih. Jaejoong kaget kala melihat omonim masih di dalam kamarnya. Beliau benar-benar menungguinya ternyata.

"Omonim kenapa masih ada disini?" tanya Jaejoong bingung.

"Omonim hanya ingin menunjukkan ini." ucap omonim pada Jaejoong sambil memperlihatkan gaun hanbok pada Jaejoong.

"Itu.. hanbok untuk apa?" tanya Jaejoong masih tak mengerti. Mrs. Jung terseyum melihat raut wajah menantunya yang kebingungan.

"Tentu saja untuk Joongie pakai." jawab Mrs. Jung. Jaejoong masih terdiam terpaku. Hanbok yang ada di depannya adalah model hanbok untuk yeoja bukan namja. "Mulai saat ini, selama tinggal disini Joongie harus memakai hanbok. Ini memang sudah peraturan di keluarga kami. Seorang menantu kami harus memakai hanbok setidaknya selama 2 bulan. Apa Joonngie mau memakainya?"

"I..tu.." Jaejoong bingung harus menjawab bagaimana. Tapi ia tak mau membuat orangtua Yunho kecewa sehingga dengan cepat ia menganggukkan kepalanya pertanda setuju. Mrs. Jung tersenyum melihat Jaejoong menyetujuinya.

"Kalau begitu omonim tinggal. Kalau sudah selesai Joongie kebawah ne?"

"Ne.."

"Bagaimana cara memakainya?" gumam Jaejoong setelah Mrs. Jung keluar dari kamarnya. Setelah 30 menit berkutat dengan hanbok berwarna merah itu. Jaejoong berhasil memakainya. Ternyata hanbok ini memang benar-benar ukurannya. Hanbok itu terlihat sangat pas di tubuh Jaejoong. Jaejoong melihat dirinya sendiri dalam cermin. Ia masih tidak menyangka kalau ia akan terlihat pantas memakai hanbok ini. Setelahnya Jaejoong tersenyum manis.

...

Perlahan Jaejoong menuruni anak tangga dengan sedikit mengangkat roknya. Itu terlihat bagaikan seorang putri dimata Mr. dan Mrs. Jung. Keduanya nampak sangat senang melihat menantunya yang terlihat anggun dengan hanbok merah yang di pakainya itu.

"Anyeong omonim aboji.." sapa Jaejoong pada keduanya dengan senyuman manis yang mengembang dibibirnya.

"Ne, anyeong Joongie.."

"Kau terlihat sangat cantik pagi ini Joongie." ucap Mr. Jung pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong mengangguk malu.

"Gomawo aboji." jawab Jaejoong terlihat tampak malu-malu saat menjawabnya.

...

Sesuai dengan pemberitahuan tadi malam, kini Jaejoong sedang mengikuti sebuah pelatihan memasak dengan seorang guru yang sudah di tunjuk Mrs. Jung untuk mengajari Jaejoong. Mereka melakukan pelatihan di rumah bukan di hotel atau tempat lainnya, Terlihat Jaejoong senang melakukan hal tersebut, diapun bisa melakukan pelatihan tersebut dengan baik. Itu membuat Mrs. Jung yang melihatnya semakin menyukai Jaejoong.

Pelatihan-pelatihan itupun di mulai dari hari ini hingga hari-hari kedepannya. Sudah 2 hari Jaejoong melakukan pelatihan itu. Dan sudah 2 hari itu pula ia di tinggal oleh Yunho ke Jepang. Sampai saat ini pun ia belum mendapat kabar dari Yunho sama sekali. Sejujurnya Jaejoong ingin menanyakan kabar tentang Yunho pada Mrs. Jung namun ia urungkan niatannya itu. Ia ingat kalau Yunho akan pulang dalam 3 hari. Itu berarti tinggal menunggu 1 hari lagi untuk dia bertemu dengan Yunho. Jaejoong nampak tidak sabar untuk menanti hari itu tiba.

...

Hari dimana kepulangan Yunho telah tiba. Jaejoong dengan tidak sabar menanti kedatangannya. Sampai dia meminta pada Mrs. Jung untuk memperbolehkannya memasak hidangan makan malam untuk hari ini. Walau sudah ada pembantu yang menangani di bidang ini. Jaejoong tetap bersikukuh kalau dia ingin memasak untuk Yunho. Mau tak mau Mrs. Jung pun menyutujui keinginan menantunya itu.

Kini Jaejoong terlihat sangat serius berkutat dengan berbagai macam alat dan bahan makanan di dapur. Mrs. Jung yang melihatnya menghampiri Jaejoong yang kini sedang serius memotong sayuran.

"Apa perlu omonim bantu?" seketika Jaejoong menghentikan kegiatannya dan berbalik melihat kearah omonimnya. Lalu ia tersenyum dan menggeleng.

"Tidak usah omonim, Joongie sudah biasa melakukan semua ini sendiri." jawab Jaejoong menolak dengan halus.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu omonim tinggal. Jika Joongie perlu bantuan, Joongie bisa menyuruh salah satu pelayan disini untuk membantumu." Jaejoongpun menganggukkan kepalanya pertanda mengerti. Setelah dilihat Mrs. Jung pergi meninggalkan dapur, Jaejoong segera menyelesaikan pekerjaannya kembali.

2 Jam berlalu, semua hidangan sudah tersaji dengan rapi diatas meja makan. Jaejoong tersenyum lebar kala melihat hasil kerjanya terlihat sempurna. Kini saatnya untuk Jaejoong berbenah diri. Dia hendak menuju lantai atas kembali ke kamarnya untuk mandi dan berganti pakaian. Tetapi sebelum menaiki tangga, Jaejoong mendengar seperti ada orang lain yang sedang berbicara dengan omonim dan abojinya di ruang depan. Apa itu Yunho? Jaejoong berharap demikian. Dengan segera ia langkahkan kakinya menuju ruang depan. Terlihat punggung seseorang yang tengah berdiri tegap di hadapan Mr. dan Mrs. Jung. Jaejoong segera meneliti sosok orang itu dengan kedua matanya. Yunho atau bukan? Tapi kenapa...

Jaejoong menduga-duga dalam hatinya. Ia merasa itu bukanlah Yunho. Dan dugaannya terjawab ketika ia mendengar suara dari orang yang memunggunginya tersebut..

"Iya tuan.. sajangnim mengatakan kalau ia tidak bisa pulang hari ini. Saya datang kemari untuk menyampaikan hal ini." ucap orang itu yang di ketahui sebagai sekretaris Yunho - Park Yuchun.

"Jadi.. Yunnie tidak pulang?" tanya Jaejoong langsung. Baik Yuchu maupun Mr. dan Mrs. Jung yang mendegar ucapan Jaejoong melihat kearah Jaejoong yang terlihat nampak kecewa. Yuchun segera membungkukkan badannya sedikit untuk memberi hormat.

"Ne, itu benar.."

"Lalu kapan Yunnie akan kembali, Yuchun shi?" tanya Jaejoong pada Yuchun.

"Itu.. saya tidak tahu pasti. Sajangnim saat ini masih sibuk." jawab Yuchun. Jaejoong mengangguk lemah. Ia kecewa. Tentu sangat kecewa.

"Joongie permisi omonim.. aboji.." ucap Jaejoong undur diri. Jaejoong pergi ke lantai atas menuju kamarnya. Yang seharusnya ia mandi. Jaejoong lebih memilih berbaring di ranjang dan merenung.

Sudah 30 menit berlalu semenjak kedatangan Yuchun ke rumah ini. Jaejoong masih belum keluar dari kamarnya, bahkan Jaejoong pun masih belum mengganti pakaiannya sama sekali. Sedari tadi ia hanya melamun memikirkan Yunho. Ia merindukan orang tersebut. Ini memang belum lama karena baru tiga hari ia berpisah dengan Yunho dan itu belum sampai satu minggu. Tapi Jaejoong benar-benar sangat merindukan sosoknya. Walau Yunho sering menyakitinya dan bahkan sampai membuatnya menangis. Tetapi pandangannya berubah ketika 3 hari yang lalu itu. Saat sosok itu memperlakukannya dengan hangat dan lembut. Jaejoong pun mengakui kebenarannya kalau ia memang sudah jatuh cinta dengan Yunho.

Tok Tok Tok

"Joongie.. ini omonim. Apa omonim boleh masuk sayang?" ucap Mrs. Jung dari arah luar. Mendengar panggilan itu, Jaejoong segera membetulkan posisinya.

"Ne, masuk saja omonim." jawab Jaejoong segera.

CKLEK

Pintu itu terbukan dan nampaklah Mrs. Jung disana. Dia tersenyum pada Jaejoong lalu menghampiri Jaejoong yang tengah duduk diatas ranjang. Mrs. Jung mengambil posisi di tepi ranjang dan duduk.

"Omonim tahu perasaan Joongie saat ini. Yunnie juga nanti akan pulang, mungkin lamanya 2 minggu Yunnie di Jepang."

"Benarkah?" tanya Jaejoong mendengar ucapan omonimnya.

"Ne, kalau Yunnie tak pulang juga. Omonim akan memarahinya dan segera menyuruhnya untuk pulang." ucap Mrs. Jung menghibur Jaejoong. Jaejoong tersenyum.

"Jangan begitu omonim.. mungkin Yunnie memang sedang sibuk." ucap Jaejoong.

"Joongie memang istri yang sangat pengertian, ne?" ucapan Mrs. Jung berhasil membuat Jaejoong tersipu malu. Ia bahkan belum resmi menyandang status sebagai istri Yunho. Tapi umma Yunho sudah benar-benar menganggapnya sebagai menantunya. Jaejoong tentu sangat senang. Ia pun berharap kalau Yunho segera menikahinya saja. Apalagi hubungan mereka sudah sejauh itu.

...

Japan 09.00 pm

"Bagaimana Yuchun-shi? Apa kau sudah menemui orangtuaku?" tanya Yunho yang kini sedang berbaring di ranjang King Sizenya melalui saluran telepon.

"Ne, sudah sajangnim." jawab Yuchun.

"Kabar mereka baik bukan?" tanya Yunho lagi pada Yuchun.

"Ne, mereka baik-baik saja sajangnim. Begitu pula dengan istri anda." ucap Yuchun pada Yunho. Yunho yang mendengar ucapan Yuchun tadi ia tertawa.

"Istri siapa? Memangnya aku punya istri?" ucap Yunho setelah mengakhiri tertawanya itu. Yuchun hanya diam saja mengerutkan dahi. Sajangnimnya memang aneh. Masa hanya karena 3 hari tak bertemu dengan istrinya sendiri jadi lupa. Kasihan sekali kau Jaejoong. Pikir Yuchun. "Lalu kapan kau akan kemari?" ucap Yunho kemudian.

"Saya akan kembali ke Jepang besok sajangnim. Menggunakan penerbagan pagi." jawab Yuchun.

"Oh baiklah."

KLIK

Yunho langsung begitu saja memutuskan panggilannya.

"Kau baru saja menghubungi sekretarismu, Yun?" tanya seseorang pada Yunho. Yunho yang diajak bicara langsung menoleh kerah sumber suara dan tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

"Sekretarismu itu, dia sangat penurut dan tampan." ucapnya lagi.

"Kau menyukainya Tiffany-shi?" ucap Yunho pada seseorang yang bernama Tiffany - rekan bisnisnya di Jepang.

"Tapi pastinya aku lebih menyukai Yun.." ucapnya berusaha menggoda Yunho. Yunho hanya tersenyum biasa. Ia terlihat tak begitu tertarik dengan omongan Tiffany itu. Tentu saja, ketampanan seorang Jung Yunho tak ada bisa yang mengalahkan.

"Kau tidak pulang?" ucap Yunho seakan dengan tak langsung menyuruh Tiffany untuk pergi meninggalkannya. Mendengar ucapan Yunho itu, Tiffany malah menghampiri Yunho dan duduk di tepi ranjang itu.

"Kau tidak mengajakku menginap saja disini? Lagipula sekretarismu tidak ada disini.. Ini juga sudah malam." ucap Tiffany menggoda Yunho dengan menyentuh dada Yunho yang sedikit terbuka karena kancing kemejanya memang ia buka 3 kancing teratas. Dengan segera Yunho menyingkirkan tangan Tiffany di dadanya.

"Aku sedang ingin istirahat sendiri. Pulanglah.. atau aku akan dengan kasar memaksamu untuk pulang." ucap Yunho dingin. Tiffany terlihat kecewa mendengar penolakan dari Yunho. Padahal dirinya sudah memakai rok yang lebih pendek dari biasanya.

"Baiklah, aku pulang sekarang. Jika kau membutuhkan kehangatan, telpon aku saja." ucap Tiffany sambil mengerlingkan matanya pada Yunho.

"Dasar pelac*r!" ucap Yunho setelah kepergian Tiffany. Selama di Jepang, Tiffany tak henti-hentinya berusaha mendekati Yunho. Akan tetapi Yunho tak juga menampakkan ketertarikkan pada Tiffany sama sekali. Namun, usaha Tiffany untuk mendekati Yunho tak menyerah sampai cukup disini saja. Ia masih ingin mendapatkan sosok lelaki yang memperlakukannya dingin itu.

...

Korea

Hari-hari tanpa kehadiran Yunho, Jaejoong sudah mulai terbiasa. Walau kadang ia merasa rindu padanya namun ia bisa mengontrol perasaannya itu dengan baik. Jaejoong bisa melupakan Yunho dengan berbagai aktifitas yang di jalaninya sekarang. Setiap hari dengan senang hati Jaejoong mengikuti les memasak, merangkai bunga, les piano, belajar tata krama dan lain sebagainya. Semua hal yang Jaejoong lakukan itu membuatnya sibuk dan lupa akan kerinduannya pada Yunho. Sampai lupa kalau ini sudah 2 minggu lamanya ia melakukan berbagai macam kegiatan itu. Dua minggu itu berarti hari dimana kepulangan Yunho, bukan?

...

Japan, Narita Airport 07.00 am

"Yun, kau akan pulang hari ini? Kenapa tidak memberitahuku?" ucap Tiffany terlihat nampak sedih di wajahnya. Yunho yang ditanya hanya diam saja malah memalingkan muka. "Yun.." panggil Tiffany lagi pada Yunho. Tapi Yunho tidak meresponnya sama sekali.

"Yuchun.. apa semuanya sudah siap? Aku ingin segera pulang ke Korea sekarang juga." ucap Yunho pada Yuchun.

"Ne, sudah sajangnim. Penerbangan akan dimulai 30 menit lagi." ucap Yuchun memberitahu.

"Kalau begitu kau harus pergi Tiffany-shi. Kau dengar apa kata sekretarisku tadi bukan?" ucap Yunho pada Tiffany.

"Mungkin hari ini aku tidak bisa mencegahmu Yunho. Aku akan menyusulmu sesegera mungkin ke Korea." ucapan Tiffany tak dianggap serius oleh Yunho. Yunho dan Yuchun meninggalkan Tiffany yang masih setia berdiri mematung disana dan Yunho sama sekali tidak peduli.

"Aku merasa kalau Nyonya Hwang menyukai anda sajangnim." ucap Yuchun pada Yunho. Yunho segera menoleh pada Yuchun dan tersenyum.

"Tapi aku tak mudah di rayu Yuchun-ah.. aku tahu bagaimana dia. Dia hanya mendekatiku untuk mendapatkan perusahaanku. Aku yakin itu." ucap Yunho yakin.

Yuchun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Tapi.. aku juga mendengar kalau Nyonya Hwang itu sering merayu targetnya dengan tubuhnya hanya untuk mendapatkan beberapa persen saham dari perusahaan lain."

"Dia memang pantas disebut pelac*r!"

...

Korea 11.00 pm

Setelah melakukan perjalanan selama 3 jam, sampailah mereka di negeri kelahirannya - Korea. Tepat pukul 11.00 am Yunho dan Yuchun sampai di Incheon Airport. Setelahnya Yunho pergi begitu saja dengan mobilnya yang memang sudah di persiapkan sebelumnya tanpa berkata sepatah katapun pada Yuchun. Membuat Yuchun bingung karena Yunho tak memberitahukan apapun padanya. Dengan segera Yuchun akhirnya mengikuti sajangnimnya pergi dengan sebuah taxi. Yuchun belum sempat memberitahukan Yunho mengenai Jaejoong yang kini tinggal di Gwangju - rumah orangtua Yunho. Yuchun memastikan kalau Yunho pasti akan memarahinya begitu dia mengatakan hal tersebut.

30 menit perjalan dari Incheon airport menuju rumah Yunho. Begitu sampai, Yunho langsung memakirkan mobilnya begitu saja. Ia sudah tak sabar untuk menemui Jaejoong sekarang juga. Sudah 2 minggu lamanya ia tak bertemu dengan namja cantik itu. Selama 2 minggu pula ia tidak bisa melakukan hasratnya dan inilah waktunya untuk ia segera menuntaskan hasrat tersebut.

BRAK

Dengan kasar Yunho membuka pintu rumahnya. Segera mempercepat langkahnya menuju dapur. Tempat dimana Jaejoong sering berada. Nihil, Yunho tak menemukan Jaejoong di dapurnya. Ia pun langsung menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Sesampainya disana Yunho segera membuka pintu itu lagi secara kasar. Tidak ada. Yunho membuka pintu kamar mandi yang ada disana. Diapun tak menemukan Jaejoong sama sekali disana. Yunho terlihat kesal. Ia mengacak rambutnya dengan sebenarnya dia berada? Pikiran negatifpun berkelebat dalam pikiran Yunho. Mungkinkah Jaejoong pergi dari rumahnya dan kembali ke rumah orangtuanya di Chungnam?

Yunho segera menuruni tangga dan sempat akan menelpon Yuchun. Diurungkannya niatan itu setelah melihat Yuchun berdiri di hadapannya.

"Kenapa kau bisa berada disini Yuchun-ah?" tanya Yunho bingung. Karena yang ia tahu, Yuchun tadi masih berada di Incheon airport.

"Saya datang kemari untuk menyampaikan sesuatu." ucap Yuchun. "Maaf sebelumnya sajangnim saya lupa untuk memberitahukan ini pada anda sebelumnya." ucapan Yuchun membuat Yunho semakin bertambah bingung. Sebenarnya ada apa?

"Cepat katakan saja! Aku tidaj punya banyak waktu!" ucap Yunho kesal.

"Istri anda - Jaejoong, berada di rumah tuan dan nyonya besar saat ini." mendengar ucapan Yuchun tersebut, Yunho nampak tak percaya apa yang sudah di dengarnya tadi. Bagaimana bisa? Bahkan orangtuanya tak mengetahui tentang Jaejoong sama sekali.

"MWO? Apa katamu? Jaejoong di Gwangju sekarang?" tanya Yunho memperjelas. Yuchun mengangguk pasti. Yunho dengan segera meninggalkan Yuchun begitu saja dan langsung mengambil mobilnya untuk pergi ke Gwangju sekarang juga.

.

.

.

CKITT

Yunho memakirkan mobilnya di depan halaman rumah orangtuanya. Segera ia langkahkan kakinya menuju rumah itu. Yunho memencet bel dengan kasar dan dirasa tak sabaran. Pintu pun tak lama kemudian terbuka.

"Oh tuan Yunho, selamat datang." sapa pelayan yang membuka pintu tadi. Tapi Yunho mengabaikannya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru isi rumah.

"Tuan dan Nyonya sedang beristirahat di ruang TV, tuan.." ucap pelayan itu. Yunho segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang TV. Sesampainya disana Yunho tak melihat keberadaan Jaejoong hanya ada kedua orangtuanya saja. Yunho bahkan tak menyapa orangtuanya sama sekali. Ia malah terlihat kesal sambil mengedarkan padangannya keseluruh penjuru ruangan.

Mr. dan Mrs. Jung sempat kaget melihat Yunho sudah ada di rumah mereka sekarang. Awalnya mereka senang karena Yunho datang. Tapi melihat tingkah Yunho mereka kesal juga.

"Yah. Yunh! Kau ini tidak sopan sekali? Bahkan kau tak menyapa kami sama sekali?" ucap Mrs. Jung kesal pada putranya. Yunho yang mendengar ucapan ummanya, membalikkan pandannya kearah ummanya yang terlihat kesal sama seperti dirinya.

"Aku tidak ada waktu untuk menyapa kalian!" ucap Yunho dingin.

"YAK! KAU INI-!" ucapan Mrs. Jung tiba-tiba terhenti kala mendengar seseorang memanggilnya dengan riang.

"Omonim... lihat bunga hasil rangkaian Joongie.." teriak Jaejoong sambil terus melihat kearah bunga hasil rangkaiannya itu. Hari ini memang Jaejoong ada latihan les merangkai bunga. Dan setiap hasil rangkaian bunganya jadi, ia tak lupa untuk memperlihatkan pada omonim dan abojinya.

Jaejoong tak memperhatikan seseorang di depannya sekarang ini. Ia terlalu fokus pada bunganya saja sambil terus tersenyum manis. Tak tahu kalau sedari tadi ada sepasang mata musang yang terus mengamati gerak-geriknya.

"Omonim.. lihat ini.." Jaejoong memanggil omonimnya lagi karena Mrs. Jung belum merespon ucapnnya yang pertama itu. Jaejoong tidak tahu kalau omonimnya sedang kesal karena Yunho. Akhirnya Jaejoong menatap kearah depan untuk melihat omonimnya dengan membawa bunga hasil rangkaiannya. Akan tetapi yang dilihatnya tidak hanya omonim dan abojinya..

DEG

Jaejoong kaget saat melihat sosok namja yang dirindukannya belakangkan ini, kini berada di hadapannya sekarang. Hampir saja Jaejoong menjatuhkan bunga tersebut dari genggaman tangannya karena kaget.

"Yeo..bo.." gumam Jaejoong perlahan. Matanya yang bulat nampak terlihat bertambah bulat karena ia sedang membelalakkan matanya sekarang. Apa ini mimpi? Atau kenyataan? Jaejoong masih belum percaya dengan seseorang yang ada dihadapannya saat ini.

Yunho yang melihat Jaejoong mengenakan hanbok untuk pertama kalinya terlihat terkejut. Ia kaget, Jaejoong terlihat semakin bertambah cantik saja. Ia pun sudah tak tahan untuk tidak menyerangnya saat ini juga. Yunho langsung berjalan kearah Jaejoong sedang berdiri. Dia mengambil bunga yang ada di tangan Jaejoong itu. Jaejoong hanya diam saja. Ia masih bingung sekarang ini. Yunho langsung meraih tangan Jaejoong dan menariknya untuk pergi bersamanya.

"Yak! Mau bawa kemana menantuku itu?" teriakan Mrs. Jung dianggap angin lalu oleh Yunho.

Jaejoong berusaha mengimbangi langkah kaki Yunho tapi itu sulit karena pakaian hanbok yang di kenakannya.

"Yeobo.. pelan-pelan.." ucap Jaejoong akhirnya. Yunho segera menghentikan langkahnya. Ia memutar badannya dan menatap Jaejoong yang berada di belakangnya. Jaejoong segera menundukka wajahnya kala Yunho menatapnya begitu tajam. Jaejoong selalu takut dengan tatapan mata musang itu.

"Eh." ucap Jaejoong tak menyangka Yunho akan menggendongnya dengan bridal style. Yunho tersenyum menyeringai pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong menelan ludahnya dalam-dalam. Sudah lama ia tak melihat seringai menakutkan itu. Seingai itu biasa Yunho tunjukkan kala menginginkan sesuatu terhadap Jaejoong. Sesuatu yang Jaejoong selalu takuti. Dan sekarang, ia melihat seringai itu lagi... Apa jangan-jangan yeobo menginginkan itu sekarang juga?


	9. Chapter 9

**WARNING : ONLY ADULT WHO ARE READING THIS FICTION.**

** NO EDIT - Mian Typos-nya**

**PART - 8**

"Eh." ucap Jaejoong tak menyangka Yunho akan menggendongnya dengan bridal style. Yunho tersenyum menyeringai pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong menelan ludahnya dalam-dalam. Sudah lama ia tak melihat seringai menakutkan itu. Seringai itu biasa Yunho tunjukkan kala menginginkan sesuatu terhadap Jaejoong. Sesuatu yang selau Jaejoong takuti. Dan sekarang, ia melihat seringai itu lagi... Apa jangan-jangan yeobo menginginkan itu sekarang juga?

**PART - 9A**

BRAK

Yunho membuka pintu kamar dengan kasar dan langsung menguncinya. Jaejoong hanya diam saja dalam gendongan Yunho saat ini, dia benar-benar takut. Yunho terlihat seram saat ini menurutnya. Setelahnya Jaejoong di rebahkan di atas ranjang. Baru saja Jaejoong hendak bangun dari posisinya akan tetapi Yunho langsung menindihnya begitu saja. Membuat tubuh Jaejoong kembali berbaring tak berdaya. Jaejoong hendak ingin mengatakan sesuatu terhadap Yunho namun ciuman Yunho lebih cepat dari Jaejoong harapkan. Membuat Jaejoong tidak bisa berkata apapun dan hanya pasrah di ciumi oleh Yunho.

Yunho begitu gemas menciumi seluruh permukaan wajah Jaejoong. Dari mulai bibir merambah ke pipi, dahi sampai ke leher putih yang menggoda. Yunho terlihat seperti orang kelaparan yang tak di beri makan berhari-hari dan mengibaratkan Jaejoong sebagai santapan yang sangat lezat. Aksi Yunho mengerjai tubuh Jaejoong membuat Jaejoong mulai untuk mengeluarkan desahan lembut dari dalam mulutnya. Suara sexy yang sangat Yunho sukai.

"Ngh..Yeo..bo.. mau apa?" tanya Jaejoong polos. Mendengar pertanyaan Jaejoong, Yunho menghentikan aktifitas menciumi Jaejoong dan mulai menatap dengan lembut pada makhluk cantik di bawahnya itu.

"Tentu saja aku mau itu.. sayang.." ucap Yunho dengan lembut diakhiri kecupan singkat di bibir pink natural itu.

"Tapi.. Joongie akan ada les tatakrama sekarang Yeobo.." ucap Jaejoong dengan suara khasnya yang terdengar lembut.

"Lupakan. Sekarang saatnya Joongie mengikuti les untuk melayani suami. Apa Boojae tidak rindu pada Yunnie.. hmm?" tanya Yunho pada namja cantiknya. Jaejoong bersemu merah mendengar ucapan Yunho barusan. Jaejoong mengangguk perlahan memberikan jawaban.

"Joongie sangat merindukan Yeobo.." ucap Jaejoong memberitahukan perasaannya. Yunho tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu kita harus bercinta sekarang juga sebagai bentuk pelampiasan rasa rindu kita, Boo. Boojae mau melakukannya kan, hmm?" tanpa ada keraguan lagi, Jaejoong langsung mengiyakan keinginan Yunho itu.

Mendapat lampu hijau dari Jaejoong. Yunho segera melucuti pakaian yang Jaejoong kenakan satu persatu dan dibuangnya ke lantai begitu saja. Berserakanlah pakaian Jaejoong itu. Setelahnya Yunho membuka pakaiannya sendiri, namun hanya bagian atasnya saja. Yunho langsung menelan ludahnya kuat-kuat saat melihat tubuh Jaejoong yang polos terlentang begitu saja di hadapannya. Terlihat begitu sangat menggoda. Tak buang-buang waktu lagi, Yunho segera menciumi tubuh berkulit milk itu. Kali ini tidak hanya menciumi daerah permukaan wajah Jaejoong saja tetapi seluruhnya tak lupa untuk memainkan nipples yang sudah terlihat menegang.

Yunho mengecupi nipples itu sesekali menggigitnya lalu memelintirnya dengan tangan-tangannya yang nakal. Tak heran kalau Jaejoong sering berteriak kesakitan karena ulahnya.

"AKH.." teriak Jaejoong kala Yunho menggigit salah satu nipple Jaejoong. Setelah puas dengan daerah dada Jaejoong. Yunho lebih memilih daerah yang paling bawah.

Ia melihat junior Jaejoong yang sudah menegak dengan sempurna. Tanpa keraguan lagi Yunho langsung meraih junior itu dan memasukkan kedalam mulutnya. Yunho mengulum junior Jaejoong bagaikan mengulum permen lolipop saja. Membuat sang empunya mendesah tak karuan karena perbuatan orang dibawahnya itu.

"Ahh.. .. Yeobo.. lebih..cehh..path.." ucap Jaejoong agak kesusahan. Yunho tersenyum menyeringai mendengar permintaan dari namja cantiknya itu. Dengan segera Yunho langsung mengabulkan permintaan Jaejoong. Yunho memaju mundurkan junior itu di mulutnya dengan tempo irama yang lebih cepat sesuai dengan apa yang Jaejoong inginkan tadi. Hal tersebut memberikan rasa kenikmatan tersendiri bagi Jaejoong.

"Akhhhh.." Jaejoong mendesah panjang kala dia berhasil mengeluarkan percum-nya. Jaejoong merasa bersalah karena percum itu masuk kedalam mulut Yunho. Ia tak sempat mengatakan kalau ia ingin keluar. Percum-nya keluar begitu saja tanpa bisa di kontrol olehnya. Yunho membersihkan area disekitar mulutnya yang masih terdapat cairan percum dari namja cantiknya itu. Jaejoong segera bangkit dan membantu Yunho membersihkannya menggunakan jemari-jemarinya yang indah itu. Sentuhan jemari Jaejoong pada kulit Yunho begitu lembut. Yunho membiarkan Jaejoong melakukan hal tersebut, karena ia-pun menyukainya.

"Mianhe yeobo.. Joongie tidak bisa menahan lagi." ucap Jaejoong merasa bersalah. Yunho meraih tangan Jaejoong yang sedang membersihkan sisa percum di sekitar mulutnya.

"Gwaenchana.." ucap Yunho lalu tersenyum ia meraih wajah Jaejoong dan menciumnya bertubi-tubi dengan gemas. Jaejoong segera menutup matanya untuk lebih menikmati sentuhan Yunho padanya. Matanya langsung terbuka saat Yunho membisikinya sebuah permintaan padanya. "Sekarang giliranmu untuk melakukan blowjob untukku my Boojae.." bisik Yunho tepat di telinga Jaejoong.

Melakukan blowjob? Itu sesuatu yang belum pernah Jaejoong lakukan sama sekali. Dia hanya sering mendapatkan blowjob dari Yunho tanpa harus membalasnya. Belum sempat Jaejoong menolak. Yunho sudah membuka celananya keseluruhan dan nampaklah batang junior Yunho yang sudah berdiri menegak.

"Boo ayo cepat.. aku sudah tidak tahan.." ucap Yunho memohon pada Jaejoong. Mau tak mau, Jaejoong harus melakukan hal itu untuk Yunho. Dengan ragu-ragu Jaejoong merundukan wajahnya dan tepat junior itu berada di hadapan wajahnya. Perlahan Jaejoong meraih junior Yunho kedalam genggaman tangannya. Jaejoong masih tidak percaya akan hal ini. Dia sedang menggenggam junior Yunho? Aigoo.. Jantung Jaejoong semakin berdetak cepat kala memikirkan apa dia bisa melakukannya? Itu terlalu besar dan mulutnya sangat kecil. Apa akan muat jika dimasukkan kedalam mulutnya?

Perlahan Jaejoong memasukkannya lalu mengulumnya seperti permen. Hanya karena itu Yunho merasakan sensasi yang amat dahsyat.

"Jangan hanya di kulum seperti itu Boo.. cepat gerakkan dan masukkan lebih dalam lagi.." perintah Yunho pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang mulutnya masih berisi junior Yunho hanya bisa mengangguk untuk menjawab.

Jaejoongpun melakukan apa yang Yunho perintahkan. Jaejoong mulai memaju mundurkan junior Yunho di dalam mulutnya. Membuat Yunho berhasil mengeluarkan desahan berkali-kali karena ini.

"Ahh ahh uhh.. ahh.. lebih cepathh sayang.." desah Yunho sambil memberi intruksi pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong terlihat sudah mulai mengakrabkan diri dengan junior Yunho yang ukurannya big itu. Jaejoong bahkan terlihat senang memainkan junior Yunho yang bagaikan permen manis yang berukuran panjang dan besar itu.

Mereka pun selesai dalam pemanasan sebelum memasuki ketahap inti. Jaejoong sedang meregangkan otot-otot mulutnya yang terasa kaku karena hal tersebut.

"Boo.. menungginglah sekarang." ucap Yunho menyuruh Jaejoong. Jaejoong membelalakkan kedua matanya. Menungging untuk apa? Tanyanya dalam hati.

"Mwo?" ucap Jaejoong kurang mengerti.

"Tahukan maksudku my Boojae?" ucap Yunho lagi pada Jaejoong yang terlihat bingung. Apa perlu harus ia jelaskan lagi? Pikir Yunho. "Aku ingin kali ini kita melakukannya dengan doggy style.. kau tahu doggy.. hmm?" ucap Yunho setelahnya. Jaejoong pun mengangguk imut dan terlihat menggemaskan.

"Kalau begitu cepat lakukan." ucap Yunho dengan sabar. Perlahan Jaejoong mulai memunggungi Yunho dan melakukan apa yang Yunho perintahkan tadi.

Menungginglah Jaejoong saat ini.

GLEK

Yunho menelan salivanya kuat-kuat. Ini sangat berbahaya.. Jaejoong dalam posisi seperti ini berkali lipat terlihat semakin menggoda. Menurut Yunho.

"Yeobo, apa seperti ini sudah benar?" tanya Jaejoong pada Yunho. Jaejoong tak mendengar Yunho menjawab pertanyaannya, ia menengokkan kepalanya ke belakang. Sungguh Jaejoong terlihat sangat polos sekarang seperti anak anjing yang lucu.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong, Yunho sudah berada tepat dihadapan benda kenyal itu. Yunho lalu meremas-remas pantat Jaejoong dengan gemas. Pantat itu sangat putih seperti pantat bayi. Perlakuan Yunho membuat Jaejoong sedikit mengeluarkan erangan.

"Ngghh..nghh.." rasanya aneh tapi bila dipikir-pikir itu sangat nikmat. Pikir Jaejoong.

Sekarang Yunho sudah tidak sabar lagi untuk tidak memasuki juniornya kedalam sana sekarang juga. Yunho mengocok juniornya terlebih dahulu. Yunho sengaja tak mengeluarkan percumnya saat Jaejoong melakukan blowjob tadi. Karena Yunho lebih suka mengeluarkan percum itu di dalam sana.

"Aku akan masuk sekarang juga Boo.." ucap Yunho memberitahu. Jaejoong hanya diam saja dan setia menungging sedaritadi dengan mata terpejam. Yunho pun memposisikan batang juniornya dihadapan hole namja cantiknya. Hentakan pertama tak membuat junior itu tak langsung masuk kedalam sarangnya. Yunho baru bisa masuk setengahnya saja.

"Sh*t! Kenapa sempit sekali." rutuk Yunho.

"Unghh.. sakit yeobo.." ucap Jaejoong kesakitan sampai tak bisa menahan airmatanya untuk tidak keluar saat itu juga. Jaejoong meringis kesakitan sambil airmatanya mengalir begitu saja membasahi kedua pipinya. Ini benar-benar sakit pikir Jaejoong.

Yunho memang tidak melakukan pemanasan terlebih dahulu untuk hole Jaejoong itu. Ia sudah tidak tahan dan langsung memaksakan diri untuk memasuki hole namja cantiknya. Yunho seperti tak mendengarkan perkataan Jaejoong barusan. Dengan kasarnya Yunho memaksa juniornya untuk masuk secara utuh. Dengan hentakan keras yang dibuat olehnya akhirnya masuk juga junior Yunho secara utuh ke dalam hole Jaejoong.

"AKH.." jerit Jaejoong kesakitan saat junior Yunho berhasil masuk secara penuh. "hiks..hiks..sakit.." ucap Jaejoong sambil terisak menangis tapi Yunho mengabaikannya begitu saja.

"Aku akan bergerak sekarang Boo.. jangan menangis lagi." ucap Yunho pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong segera mengangguk dan mengusapkan airmatanya.

Perlahan Yunho-pun mulai menarik ulurkan juniornya. Rasa ini, rasa yang sangat Yunho rindukan selama 2 minggu terakhir.

"Nghh..uhh..ahh..ahh." desah Yunho menikmati pijatan lembut di juniornya oleh hole Jaejoong. Kenapa hole namja cantik ini tetap sempit walau sudah sering dimasuki olehnya? Apa holenya kembali menyempit karena 2 minggu ini, ia tak memasukinya?

Pertama memang masih sangat sakit untuk Jaejoong, namun seiring berjalannya waktu Jaejoong merasa sudah mulai untuk menikmati perlakuan Yunho padanya. Jaejoong pun ikut mendesah bersama Yunho secara bersama-sama.

"Ahh.. .." desah keduanya ditengah aktifitas mereka diatas ranjang. Membuat ranjang itu sedikit berbunyi karena aktifitas kedua makhluk diatasnya.

2 Jam kemudian

"Yeobo..Joongie sudah tidak kuathh lagihh.." ucap Jaejoong pada Yunho. Peluh sudah membanjiri tubuh Jaejoong maupun Yunho.

"Bertahanlah Boo.. Yunnie belum klimask lagi.." ucap Yunho sambil terus gencar tak menghentikan aktifitas juniornya pada hole Jaejoong. Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya pertanda menolak. Dirinya sudah tidak kuat untuk menopang berat tubuhnya lagi. Akhirnya Jaejoong-pun ambruk. Ia berbaring tengkurap sekarang. Tangan dan lututnya sudah tidak kuat untuk menopang berat badannya lagi saat ini. Walaupun Jaejoong tengkurap Yunho masih asyik dan tak mau mengeluarkan juniornya sebelum benar-benar klimaks.

"Akh..ukhh..ahh." desah Yunho berkali-kali. "Aku..mau keluarhh Boo.." ucap Yunho sedikit tertahan pada Jaejoong dan.. "Akhhhhhhh.." desah Yunho setelah berhasil mengeluarkan percum-nya didalam hole Jaejoong. Yunho langsung menindih tubuh Jaejoong yang ada di bawahnya dengan juniornya yang masih berada didalam.

Yunho melihat wajah Jaejoong yang telihat sudah lelah. Ia merapikan rambut poni Jaejoong yang sedikit meutupi mata indahnya. Yunho mengelus pipi Jaejoong yang terlihat disampingnya. Kemudian ia mengecup pipi itu dengan lembut.

"Saranghae.." bisik Yunho tepat ditelinga Jaejoong. Jaejoong membuka matanya dan berusaha menatap Yunho dari samping. Benarkah apa yang ia dengar barusan? Yunho bilang ia mencintainya?

Jaejoong tersenyum manis lalu menjawab. "Nado.. Saranghae Yeobo..." setelahnya mereka berdua-pun berciuman kembali. Yunho melumat bibir cherry itu kembali walau bibir itu sudah terlihat sedikit bengkak karena ciuman-ciuman sebelumnya itu tapi Yunho tetap menciumnya dengan ganas.

"Hah..hah..hah.." kedua berusaha mengatur nafas setelah berciuman selama 10 menit tanpa henti. Yunho menatap Jaejoong yang terpejam dengan mulut terbuka, menghirup oksigen. Jaejoong membuka matanya dan melihat Yunho yang tengah sedang mengamatinya. Wajah Jaejoong memanas. Ia malu.. Yunho melihat tingkah gemas Jaejoong itu. Yunho mencium pipi Jaejoong lalu berkata. "Ayo lakukan lagi Boo.. aku masih ingin lagi." ucap Yunho manja pada Jaejoong.

"MWO?" Jaejoong kaget karena Yunho ternyata masih belum puas setelah selama kurang lebih sudah 3 jam mereka melakukan hal tersebut.

.

.

.

Sedangkan di luar kamar sana, nampak Mrs. Jung dan Mr. Jung yang tengah berada di ruang makan untuk makan malam.

"Apa mereka tidak lapar? Kenapa sampai sekarang masih belum keluar juga?" ucap Mr. Jung yang belum melihat kebaradaan Yunho maupun Jaejoong di rumah ini.

"Kalaupun mereka lapar pasti mereka akan keluar sendiri." ucap Mrs. Jung menimpali omongan suaminya itu.

Mr. Jung hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya saja melihat kelakuan putranya yang bernama Jung Yunho. Baru saja dia pulang dari Jepang, datang ke rumah ini sama sekali belum minum ataupun makan. Malah langsung membawa istrinya - Kim Jaejoong pergi ke lantai atas menuju kamarnya. Setelahnya terdengar samar-samar suara desahan keduanya dari arah luar dan sampai makan malam pun tiba. Mereka belum juga menyelesaikannya?

T.B.C


	10. Chapter 10

**PART - 9B**

"Nngh.." Jaejoong terbangun dari tidurnya. Setelahnya ia mulai mengerjapkan kedua matanya.

"Akh.." rintihnya saat tersadar kalau badannya sekarang terasa sakit semua terutama bagian bawah tubuhnya. Jaejoong melihat ke arah samping dan itu sudah kosong. Ternyata Yunho sudah bangun lebih awal darinya. Akhirnya Jaejoong memutuskan untuk segera bangun dan pergi ke kamar mandi.

Selesai membersihkan badannya Jaejoong segera ganti baju seperti biasa. Selama tinggal disini, Jaejoong terus memakai hanbok. Jaejoong pun menjadi terbiasa karena sering memakainya. Setelah sudah terlihat rapih Jaejoong segera keluar dari kamarnya untuk menemui Omonim dan Aboji pagi ini.

Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya yang sedikit terasa sakit itu menuju ruang makan. Jaejoong segera mengembangkan senyumnya ketika melihat Omonim dan Abojinya.

"Anyeong Omonim Aboji.." sapa Jaejoong seperti biasa. Omonim dan Abojinya hanya membalas dengan senyuman manis. Jaejoong pun segera duduk di kursi kosong yang ada disana.

"Joongie pasti lapar karena tadi malam kan tidak makan malam.." ucapan Omonimnya membuat Jaejoong teringat dengan kejadian kemarin yang membuatnya tak bisa keluar kamar karena ulah Yunho. Seketika rona merah di kedua pipinya muncul. Jaejoong sangat malu saat ini.

"Eumm.. ne.." Jaejoong hanya menjawab dengan anggukan dan bergumam saja. Dia terus menundukkan wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan rona merah itu. Jaejoong baru mendongakkan kepalanya lagi saat tersadar kalau Yunho tidak ada diantara mereka. Ia pun segera menanyakan itu pada Omonimnya.

"Omonim, Yunnie dia.." belum selesai Jaejoong mengatakannya Omonim sudah terlebih dahulu menjawab. Sepertinya Umma Yunho sudah mengerti apa yang akan ditanyakan Jaejoong.

"Yunnie sudah berangkat pagi-pagi sekali tadi.." jawab Mrs. Jung dan Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya pertanda mengerti. Mereka pun melanjutkan sarapan paginya.

...

Karena Yunho sudah pulang dari Jepang, Jaejoong pikir dia harus kembali ke rumah Yunho. Untuk itu dia perlu menanyakan pada Omonimnya, apakah ia harus kembali ke Seoul atau tidak?

Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat Omonimnya berada sekarang. Omonimnya terlihat sedang membaca buku di ruang baca. Jaejoong mengetuk pintu perlahan.

Tok Tok Tok

Mendengar suara ketukan pintu itu Mrs. Jung mendongak. Terlihat Jaejoong berdiri di ambang pintu. Mrs. Jung pun mempersilahkan Jaejoong untuk masuk.

"Omonim ada yang ingin Joongie tanyakan.." ucap Jaejoong sopan pada Mrs. Jung setelah Jaejoong duduk di samping Mrs. Jung.

"Apa itu Joongie?" tanya Mrs. Jung.

"Eum.. Yunnie kan sudah pulang. Kalau begitu Joongie harus kembali Ke Seoul?" tanya Jaejoong. Pertanyaan Jaejoong membuat Umma Jung nampak berpikir. Sejujurnya ia masih ingin Jaejoong tinggal disini menemaninya.

"Apa Joongie sudah tidak betah tinggal disini?" tanya Mrs. Jung sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong. Pertanyaan itu langsung Jaejoong jawab dengan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Joongie suka kok tinggal disini, hanya saja Joongie tentu harus kembali Ke Seoul untuk Yunnie. Joongie harus membersihkan rumah dan memasak untuk Yunnie." jelas Jaejoong pada Omonimnya. Mendengar perkataan Jaejoong tadi Mrs. Jung tersenyum.

"Joongie memang istri yang perhatian. Ne?" Jaejoong tersipu malu mendengar ucapan Omonimnya. "Tapi.. Omonim masih ingin Joongie tinggal disini. Nanti Umma akan menyuruh Yunnie tinggal disini juga. Bagaimana?" tanya Mrs. Jung pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong langsung mengangguk tanda setuju.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Joongie permisi.." pamit Jaejoong.

...

Malam harinya

Jaejoong beserta kedua orangtua Yunho menunggu kedantangan Yunho untuk ikut makan malam bersama mereka. Ini merupakan momen pertama bagi keluarga Jung berkumpul bersama keluarga secara utuh. Tentu momen seperti ini sangat mereka nantikan sudah lama.

"Aku datang, maaf membuat kalian menunggu." ucap Yunho lalu duduk di sebelah Jaejoong. Jaejoong tersenyum manis pada Yunnienya.

Setelah kedatangan Yunho, mereka berempat pun memulai acara makan malam mereka.

...

Selesai makan malam, Yunho langsung membawa Jaejoong menuju umma dan appanya yang sekarang sedang berada di ruang keluarga. Jaejoong tidak mengatakan apapun pada Yunho tentang masalah yang sudah ia bicarakan dengan omonimnya tadi siang.

"Oh.. Yunnie, Joongie.. kemarilah duduk bersama umma dan appa disini." ucap Mrs. Jung saat melihat putra dan menantunya menghampiri mereka. Namun, Yunho tak langsung mengajak Jaejoong untuk duduk. Dia tetap mengandeng tangan Jaejoong. Akan tetapi Yunho berhenti melangkah dan berdiri di depan umma dan appanya. Membuat umma dan appa Yunho maupun Jaejoong bingung. Apa ada sesuatu yang ingin Yunho sampaikan?

"Umma, Appa.. Yunho harus pulang sekarang.. aku akan membawa Jaejoong bersamaku juga." ucap Yunho pada kedua orangtuanya. Jaejoong yang berada disamping Yunho tentu kaget mendengar ucapan Yunho barusan. Jaejoong mendongak dan menatap Yunho yang kini berada di sampingnya.

"Kenapa buru-buru begitu. Menginaplah disini dulu, besok baru pulang." ucap Mr. Jung.

"Tidak. Kau tidak boleh membawa Joongie pulang Yunho. Kalian akan tetap tinggal disini." ucap Mrs. Jung segera memperbaiki ucapan suaminya.

"Tapi Umma.." belum sempat Yunho menyelesaikan kalimatnya Umma Jung langsung mengomel pada Yunho.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Pokoknya Umma mau kalian tetap tinggal disini. Kalau kau tidak mau. Biarkan Joongie tetap tinggal disini." ucap Mrs. Jung penuh emosi. Ia tidak suka dengan Yunho yang akan membawa Jaejoong pergi. Tak bisakah Yunho dan Jaejoong tetap tinggal bersamanya? Di rumah ini?

Mendengar ucapan ummanya, Yunho tahu betul watak ummanya yang keras. Jika tidak di turuti mungkin bisa-bisa ummanya akan sakit lagi. Seperti waktu itu, saat Umma Jung meminta Yunho untuk segera menikah. Mengingat kejadian itu Yunho menghembuskan nafas beratnya.

"Terserah umma sajalah." ucap Yunho pasrah dan pergi meninggalkan mereka bertiga. Jaejoong yang melihat Yunho pergi. Ia segera menyusul Yunho.

"Omonim, Aboji.. Joongie permisi.." ucap Jaejoong pamit kepada kedua orangtua Yunho. Jaejoong segera berjalan untuk menyusul Yunho.

CEKLEK

Jaejoong membuka pintu secara perlahan. Ia tak ingin menganggu orang yang ada didalam kamar tersebut. Mendengar suara pintu terbuka Yunho menoleh. Ia tersenyum saat mengetahui orang tersebut adalah Jaejoong. Jaejoong tersenyum balik padanya lalu ia masuk dan menutup pintu itu. Jaejoong menghampiri Yunho dan duduk disamping Yunho.

"Yunnie.. tidak apakan kita tetap tinggal disini?" tanya Jaejoong dengan hati-hati. Yunho menatap Jaejoong dengan kedua bola matanya yang tajam. Melihat itu nyali Jaejoong menjadi menciut, ia segera menundukkan wajahnya cepat-cepat. Ia takut jika melihat ekspresi Yunho yang sedang marah.

Jaejoong berharap cemas akan jawaban Yunho. Karena Jaejoong tahu yang Yunho inginkan adalah mereka berdua pulang dari rumah ini dan kembali Ke Seoul. Namun Umma Yunho berkata lain. Jaejoong bingung apakah Jaejoong harus menuruti Yunho atau Omonimnya? Ia tak mau mengecewakan dua-duanya.

"Eh.." Jaejoong tersentak kaget saat Yunho tiba-tiba malah memeluknya. Jaejoong terdiam dan membiarkan Yunho memeluk tubuhnya.

"Aku merindukanmu Boo." ucap Yunho. Jaejoong membalas pelukan Yunho itu.

"Joongie juga rindu pada yeobo.. rindu sekali.." ucap Jaejoong jujur.

"Benarkah?" ucap Yunho sambil meregangkan pelukan mereka dan membuatnya dapat menatap wajah cantik Jaejoong. Jaejoong pun mengangguk malu untuk menjawabnya. Yunho tersenyum dan mencubit pipi Jaejoong karena gemas. Lalu ia mencium pipi itu.

"Yunnie mau mandi dulu. Tunggu disini sayang.." ucap Yunho sebelum dirinya masuk ke kamar mandi. Jaejoong mengangguk mengiyakan.

...

Pagi harinya.. Yunho bangun agak sedikit terlambat dan ia merutuki dirinya sendiri. Ia akan ada meeting jam 8 pagi dan ini di Gwangju bukan Seoul tentu ia harus cepat. Yunho langsung menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan badannya.

Jaejoong masuk kedalam kamarnya, ia berniat untuk membangunkan Yunho namun ternyata Yunho sudah bangun. Jaejoong pun menyiapkan baju kantor Yunho yang akan di pakai. Ia menyetrikanya terlebih dahulu.

CKLEK

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka dengan tergesa-gesa. Jaejoong menoleh kebelakang dan itu Yunho yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Yeobo kenapa buru-buru?" tanya Jaejoong pada Yunho.

"Yunnie ada meeting sayang. Cepat kemarikan bajunya.." ucap Yunho dengan cepat. Jaejoong pun membantu Yunho untuk memakaikan baju pada Yunho agar cepat selesai.

CUP

Yunho mencium kening Jaejoong sekilas. "Gomawo.." ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Yeobo tidak sarapan dulu?" tanya Jaejoong yang melihat Yunho sudah seperti akan berangkat.

"Tidak ada waktu. Yunnie telat." jawab Yunho segera. Jaejoong mengangguk. Ia mengantarkan Yunho sampai di depan pintu depan rumah.

"Yeobo hati-hati." ucap Jaejoong sebelum Yunho masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Yunho hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

...

2 Minggu kemudian..

Setelah hari itu. Hari dimana Yunho datang ke rumah orangtuanya dan mengatakan bahwa ia harus kembali Ke Seoul bersama Jaejoong yang tidak disetujui oleh Mrs. Jung pada akhirnya. Sampai detik ini Yunho tak kembali dan tak pernah menemui Jaejoong di Gwangju. Itu artinya Yunho memilih tidak tinggal di Gwangju namun tetap membiarkan Jaejoong tinggal disana.

Yunho tak mengatakan hal itu dari awal. Itu membuat Jaejoong memikirkan Yunho. Apa Yunho baik-baik saja disana? Ingin ia pulang Ke Seoul sekarang juga dan kembali untuk Yunho. Tapi bagaimana dengan Omonimnya yang menginginkan dirinya tetap disini? Jaejoong sungguh bingung.

Pagi ini badan Jaejoong terasa lemas dan kepalanya pusing. Ia merindukan Yunho. Sungguh sangat merindukannya.

"Yeobo, Joongie merindukanmu." ucap Jaejoong tanpa sadar ia meneteskan airmatanya.

Tok Tok Tok

Mendengar suara ketukan pintu. Jaejoong segera menghapus air matanya dan memposisikan dirinya duduk.

"Masuklah.." ucap Jaejoong. Setelahnya Umma Jung masuk kedalam kamar Jaejoong.

"Omonim menunggu Joongie dibawah untuk sarapan." ucap Mrs. Jung pada Jaejoong.

"Owh.. Mianhe omonim. Joongie sedang tidak ingin makan." ucap Jaejoong lemas. Melihat menantunya tak bersemangat. Mrs. Jung langsung menghampiri Jaejoong. Ia duduk di tepi ranjang di samping Jaejoong.

"Joongie kenapa? Joongie sakit? Mukamu terlihat pucat sayang.." ucap Mrs. Jung khawatir. Jaejoong menggeleng.

"Joongie hanya pusing dan mual. Joongie tidak apa-apa kok." ucap Jaejoong sambil memberikan senyuman pada Omonimnya agar tak membuat Mrs. Jung khawatir padanya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau berkata tidak apa-apa. Joongie terlihat pucat begitu." ucap Mrs. Jung. "Omonim akan bawakan Joongie sarapan kemari. Tunggu disini, ne?" namun Jaejoong menggeleng.

"Wae? Joongie harus makan."

"Tidak Omonim. Joongie mual.. perut Joongie tidak enak. Tadi pagi Joongie sudah muntah-muntah terus. Sepertinya Joongie masuk angin." ucap Jaejoong menjelaskan. Umma Jung terdiam sejenak mendengar perkataan Jaejoong tadi.

"Joongie muntah-muntah?" tanya Mrs. Jung memastikan. Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Omonim.. Joongie ingin istirahat.." ucap Jaejoong. Mrs. Jung langsung mengangguk.

"Istirahatlah." ucap Mrs. Jung.

"Omonim, Joongie hari ini tidak ikut les yah.." ucap Jaejoong sebelum Mrs. Jung keluar dari kamarnya.

"Ne, Joongie istirahat saja. Jangan pikirkan itu, ne?" ucap Mrs. Jung sambil tersenyum. Ia pun segera meninggalkan Jaejoong dan membiarkan Jaejoong untuk istirahat.

Setelah keluar dari kamar Jaejoong. Mrs. Jung langsung menyuruh pembantu di rumahnya untuk memasak bubur dan sup. Lalu ia pun segera menelpon dokter keluarga mereka untuk segera datang memeriksakan Jaejoong.

"Anyeong dokter Kang. Bisakah anda kemari secepatnya? Menantuku sepertinya dia hamil. Aku ingin memastikan itu." ucap Mrs. Jung melalui telepon. Setelah selesai menelpon dokter Kang. Mrs. Jung tersenyum gembira, ia yakin bahwa Jaejoong hamil. Jika benar begitu ia sangat senang sekali. Ini yang ia nantikan dari dulu.

30 Menit kemudian, dokter Kang sampai di kediaman orangtua Yunho. Mrs. Jung langsung membawa dokter Kang masuk ke dalam kamar Jaejoong. Disana Jaejoong sedang tertidur. Namun Mrs. Jung tetap menyuruh dokter Kang untuk memeriksakan Jaejoong.

"Dia sakit apa?" tanya dokter Kang sambil mengeluarkan alat-alat dokternya dari dalam tas yang ia bawa.

"Menantuku bilang perutnya mual dan tadi pagi dia juga muntah-muntah." jawab Mrs. Jung. Dokter Kang mengangguk mengerti. Lalu ia duduk di tepi ranjang dan memeriksa Jaejoong.

"Nghh.." Jaejoong tersadar saat merasa ada orang lain di dekatnya. Umma Jung segera mendekat dan berkata tidak apa-apa. Dokter Kang hanya ingin memeriksakan keadaannya. Jaejoong pun mengangguk mengerti.

"Bagimana dokter? Joongie sakit apa?" tanya Jaejoong saat dokter kang selesai memeriksakannya.

"Joongie jangan terlalu banyak pikiran. Itu tidak bagus untuk kesehatan tubuhmu. Banyak-banyaklah istirahat mulai sekarang." ucap dokter Kang pada Jaejoong sembari tersenyum. Jaejoong mengangguk.

...

"Bagaimana dokter Kang? Apa Joongie hamil?" tanya Mrs. Jung pada dokter Kang. Kini mereka berdua sedang berada di ruang tamu. Mendengar pertanyaan Mrs. Jung yang terlihat tidak sabaran dokter Kang hanya bisa menanggapinya dengan senyuman penuh artinya terlebih dahulu sebelum menjawab pertanyaan dari Mrs. Jung itu.

Mrs. Jung yang melihat ekspresi dokter Kang yang sulit terbaca. Ia hanya bisa untuk bersabar menunggu.

"Joongie.. menantu anda.. dia.."

T.B.C

Sorry kalau ceritanya semakin tambah ngebosenin. Lumayan masih ada beberapa episode sebelum tamat. Semoga aku bisa nyelesain cerita ini. Karena aku termasuk orang yang tiba-tiba berhenti dan tidak melanjutkan cerita.

Terimakasih yang udah ngikutin sampai episode ini..


	11. Chapter 11

"Bagaimana dokter Kang? Apa Joongie hamil?" tanya Mrs. Jung pada dokter Kang. Kini mereka berdua sedang berada di ruang tamu. Mendengar pertanyaan Mrs. Jung yang terlihat tidak sabaran dokter Kang hanya bisa menanggapinya dengan senyuman penuh artinya terlebih dahulu sebelum menjawab pertanyaan dari Mrs. Jung itu.

Mrs. Jung yang melihat ekspresi dokter Kang yang sulit terbaca. Ia hanya bisa untuk bersabar menunggu.

"Joongie.. menantu anda.. dia.."

**PART - 10**

"Dia kenapa dokter Kang? Jangan buat aku bertambah penasaran!" ucap Mrs. Jung gregetan. Dokter Kang hanya tertawa ringan karena itu.

"Tenanglah.. menantu anda positif hamil.." ucap dokter Kang pada akhirnya. Mrs. Jung yang mendengar itu sungguh tak percaya.

"Ha..hamil dok?" tanya Mrs. Jung untuk memastikan. Dokter Kang mengangguk lalu mengulurkan tangannya pada Mrs. Jung.

"Selamat. Akhirnya anda akan mendapatkan cucu juga Nyonya Jung." ucap dokter Kang memberi selamat.

"Ne gomawo dokter Kang.."

...

Setelah mengantar dokter Kang sampai depan rumah. Mrs. Jung kembali masuk dan ingin mengecek kondisi Jaejoong - menantunya. Namun ternyata Jaejoong tengah berdiri di belakangnya saat ini dan membuat Mrs. Jung kaget karena tiba-tiba Jaejoong berada di belakangnya.

"Omo.. Joongie.. kenapa ada disini? Kau seharusnya istirahat sekarang sayang.." ucap Mrs. Jung khawatir. Jaejoong menggeleng.

"Omonim.. Joongie ingin menelpon Yunnie.. bolehkah?" pinta Jaejoong pada Mrs. Jung. Mrs. Jung segera mengangguk dan memanggil nomor telepon Yunho melalui telepon rumahnya. Setelah tersambung, Mrs. Jung menyerahkan telepon itu pada Jaejoong.

"Omonim tinggal dulu ne.." ucap Mrs. Jung dan Jaejoong pun mengangguk.

..

"Yoboseyo?" jawab Yunho di seberang sana.

"Yeobo.." panggil Jaejoong dengan suaranya yang terdengar lemah. Yunho yang berada disana langsung bisa menebak suara siapa yang sedang menelponnya saat ini.

"Boo.. kau kah itu?" tanya Yunho segera. Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Ne, ini Joongie.. Yeobo kapan kembali? Joongie merindukan yeobo disini hiks.." ucap Jaejoong sambil menangis. Ia tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Ia benar-benar merindukan Yunho.

"Boo.. kau menangis?" tanya Yunho. Ia bisa mendengar ada yang berbeda pada suara Jaejoong.

"Tidak Joongie tidak apa-apa. Joongie merindukan Yeobo.. pulanglah.." ucap Jaejoong memohon. Jaejoong sangat ingin Yunho menjawab iya dan segera pulang menemuinya.

"Ne..Yunnie akan pulang jika urusan di kantor selesai. Yunnie masih sibuk sekarang." ucap Yunho pada Jaejoong.

"Eum.. begitu. Ya sudah. Mianhe kalau Joongie sudah menganggu Yeobo." ucap Jaejoong sebelum mengakhiri perbincangannya dengan Yunho.

..

Jaejoong kini tengah berbaring di ranjang kamarnya setelah memakan bubur yang sudah di siapkan oleh omonimnya tadi. Jaejoong sudah merasa sedikit bertenaga sekarang. Ia tengah memikirkan apa yang telah Omonimnya katakan padanya saat beberapa menit yang lalu.

Jaejoong memandang kearah perutnya lalu ia mengelus perut yang masih nampak rata. "Joongie hamil anak Yunnie.." gumam Jaejoong masih tidak percaya. "..bagaimana bisa?" ucap Jaejoong lagi. Lalu ia menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Joongie harus memberitahukan ini pada Yunnie secepatnya.." ucap Jaejoong lagi. Mendengar kabar mengenai kehamilan dirinya. Jaejoong tidak menampakkan senang seperti orang hamil pada umumnya. Ia malah bingung, kenapa dirinya hamil?

"Joongie harus bagaimana? Joongie belum menikah dengan Yunnie.. Joongie masih ingin melanjutkan sekolah..hiks hiks.." Jaejoong menangis. Sejujurnya ia mencintai Yunho dan ia tidak keberatan jika memang harus mengandung anak Yunho akhirnya. Toh dari awal seharusnya Jaejoong sudah mengambil resiko yang sudah di perbuatnya. Namun di usianya yang masih terbilang muda. Jaejoong belum siap menerima ini. Yunho belum menikahinya secara resmi. Ini yang menjadi permasalahan utama bagi Jaejoong. Kapan Yunho akan menikahinya? Dan yang ke dua adalah Jaejoong masih ingin melanjutkan pendidikan sekolah menengah atasnya yang sempat tertinggal ini. Jika sudah begini, bagaimana bisa ia dapat melanjutkan sekolah lagi nantinya?

...

Hari sudah malam.. Yunho pun tak kunjung datang menemuinya di Gwangju. Jaejoong kecewa karena itu. Ia pun sudah putus asa. Kalau begitu kapan ia harus mengatakan kabar itu pada Yunho? Jaejoong takut Yunho tak mau menerima kenyataan bahwa Jaejoong telah hamil sekarang.

Jaejoong merasa lelah memikirkan itu semua. Ia ingat perkataan dokter Kang tadi pagi yang mengatakan kalau ia tidak harus banyak pikiran dan banyak istirahat mulai sekarang. Sehingga Jaejoong memutuskan untuk istirahat dan tidur saja. Mungkin itulah yang lebih baik untuknya saat ini. Jaejoong pun mulai untuk menutup matanya dan tertidur.

...

Dalam tidurnya pun Jaejoong menangis. Ia membutuhkan sosok seorang yang bisa menyemangatinya. Ia bermimpi bertemu dengan kedua orangtuanya yang selama ini sudah membesarkannya. Jaejoong mendadak terbangun dari tidurnya. Jaejoong tersadar kalau pipinya kini basah. Ia mengusap airmatanya. Jaejoong tak dapat tidur kembali saat ini. Ia memandang ke langit-langit di dalam kamarnya yang gelap. Hanya ada sedikit pencahayaan oleh lampu kecil di meja nakas samping tempat tidurnya. Jaejoong termenung, ia mengingat keluarganya.

"Umma.. Appa.. Bogoshippo.." gumam Jaejoong saat merindukan kedua orangtuanya. Semenjak tinggal di Gwangju. Jaejoong mendapatkan kasih sayang penuh dari orangtua Yunho. Itu mendapatkan dirinya tak lagi mengingat orangtuanya. Namun saat ini ia benar-benar sangat merindukan mereka dan ingin bertemu dengan mereka. Bagaimana kabar mereka saat ini? Apa mereka baik-baik saja?

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong terlihat asyik membaca sebuah buku yang membahas tentang kehamilan. Mungkin dengan membaca itu, ia akan dapat banyak pengetahuan mengenai kehamilan.

"Joongie.." panggil Mrs. Jung pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong mendongak mendapati Mrs. Jung yang tengah membawa segelas susu. "Minum inilah dulu.." ucap Mrs. Jung sambil menyerahkan segelas susu itu pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong menerimanya lalu segera meminumnya sampai habis.

"Gomawo Omonim.." ucap Jaejoong sembari tersenyum manis.

"Kau harus menjaga calon cucuku dengan baik Joongie.. Omonim sudah tidak sabar menanti kelahirannya.." ucap Mrs. Jung semangat. Jaejoong hanya bisa tersenyum saat ini. Ia harus menjaga anak ini dengan baik sampai ia lahir ke dunia nanti. Itulah pikirnya saat ini. Yang terbaik yang harus ia lakukan.

"Omonim sudah memperlakukan Joongie dengan sangat baik. Aboji juga.. Joongie sangat berterima kasih untuk itu.." ucap Jaejoong pada Mrs. Jung. Mendengar perkataan Jaejoong, Mrs. Jung membawa Jaejoong kedalam pelukannya.

"Kau kan menantuku. Mana mungkin Omonim tak memperlakukan Joongie dengan baik. Apalagi Joongie sekarang sedang mengandung cucu Omonim.." ucapan Mrs. Jung membuat Jaejoong merasa sedikit bersalah. 'Semua kata-kata itu seharusnya kau ucapkan untuk menantumu.. Bukan aku yang hanya sekedar seseorang yang..' Jaejoong tak berani meneruskan perkataannya. Ia tahu diri, dia hanyalah seseorang yang Yunho beli dari orangtuanya. Status yang belum resmi inilah yang membuat Jaejoong takut.. Apakah Yunho benar-benar tulus mencintainya?

"Boo.." Jaejoong mendongak saat mendengar panggilan yang tidak asing lagi baginya. "Yeobo.." gumam Jaejoong saat mengetahui Yunho yang kini tengah berdiri tak jauh darinya.

Umma Jung yang sedang memeluk Jaejoong segera melepaskan pelukannya. Jaejoong segera berdiri dan berlari menuju arah Yunho lalu memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Awalnya Mrs. Jung akan berteriak memperingatkan Jaejoong saat berlari tadi. Namun ia urungkan saat melihat menantunya yang begitu bersemangat bertemu Yunho - putranya. Mrs. Jung pun memilih untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, hmm? Kau nampak kurus sayang.." ucap Yunho pada Jaejoong. Mereka kini sedang duduk di lantai yang beralaskan karpet tebal. Jaejoong terus bermanja dan bersender di dada Yunho sambil memeluk pinggang Yunho. Ia tak mau Yunho pergi jauh-jauh darinya.

"Yeobo.. Joongie merindukanmu.." ucap Jaejoong yang malah tak menjawab pertanyaan Yunho barusan. Yunho hanya menanggapinya dengan tertawa ringan.

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja.. Joongie benar-benar sangat merindukan Yeobo.." ucap Jaejoong menjawab dengan sejujur-jujurnya. Ia mengeratkan kembali pelukannya pada Yunho. Yunho hanya bisa membalas pelukan saja saat ini. Mungkin benar Jaejoong sangat merindukannya.

...

Jaejoong sedang menunggu Yunho yang kini tengah berada di dalam kamar mandi membersihkan tubuhnya. Jaejoong nampak cemas, ia belum juga memberitahukan tentang kondisinya saat ini. Tapi ia harus mengatakan itu pada Yunho secepatnya. Jaejoong berniat memberitahukan kabar tersebut saat Yunho selesai mandi.

CEKLEK

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan menampakkan Yunho yang tengah bertelanjang dada dan hanya mengenakan handuk yang melilit dipinggangnya. Yunho tersenyum saat mendapati Jaejoong yang tengah melihat kearahnya. Yunho segera mengeringkan rambutnya dan memakai baju yang ia ambil dari lemari sebelumnya.

Yunho berjalan mendekati Jaejoong yang tengah duduk sambil bersender. Yunho memposisikan dirinya di samping Jaejoong dengan berbaring.

"Tidurlah.. bukankah ini sudah malam.." ucap Yunho pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong langsung memposisikan tubuhnya berbaring mendekat kearah Yunho. Ia ingin Yunho memeluknya ketika tidur, Yunho pun mengerti akan itu. Lalu ia membawa Jaejoong dalam pelukannya.

"Yeobo.. ada yang ingin Joongie sampaikan." ucap Jaejoong.

"Hmm? Apa?" gumam Yunho.

"Joongie.. Joongie hamil." ucap Jaejoong sangat lirih. Ia tidak yakin saat mengatakan hal tersebut. Kini jantung Jaejoong berdetak sangat cepat menanti respon Yunho tentang perkataannya barusan. Apa Yunho akan menerimanya dengan baik?


	12. Chapter 12

"Joongie.. Joongie hamil." ucap Jaejoong sangat lirih. Ia tidak yakin saat mengatakan hal tersebut. Kini jantung Jaejoong berdetak sangat cepat menanti respon Yunho tentang perkataannya barusan. Apa Yunho akan menerimanya dengan baik?

**PART - 10B**

Jaejoong mendongak melihat kearah Yunho. Apakah Yunho sudah tidur? Terlihat mata Yunho sudah terpejam. Jaejoong menghembuskan nafasnya. Ia frustasi. Kenapa disaat dirinya mengatakan hal penting itu Yunho malah tertidur? Jaejoong merutuki kebodohannya sendiri. Kenapa ia tidak mengatakan hal itu dari siang saja?

"Yeobo.. Joongie benar-benar hamil.. bagaimana ini?" gumam Jaejoong pada dirinya sendiri.

"Bagaimana apanya? Tentu saja kita akan segera menjadi Umma dan Appa bukan?" ucap Yunho melihat ke arah Jaejoong. Jaejoong segera mendongak dan melihat Yunho yang matanya sudah terbuka. Jadi Yunho belum tidur?

"Yeo..yeobo mendengar apa yang Joongie katakan tadi?" tanya Jaejoong gugup. Yunho mengangguk.

"Joongie kira Yeobo sudah tidur." ucap Jaejoong.

"Yunnie sudah tahu Joongie hamil dari Umma. Umma memberitahukan pada Yunnie tadi pagi. Makanya Yunnie datang kemari." ucap Yunho memberitahukan kebenarannya. Tapi kenapa Yunho tak mengatakan apapun pada Jaejoong kalau dia sudah mengetahui hal tersebut?

Mendengar ucapan Yunho itu, Jaejoong hanya mengangguk mengerti. Ia tidak tahu lagi harus mengatakan apa pada Yunho. Ia takut untuk mengatakan 'Nikahilah Joongie.. bukankah Joongie sedang mengandung anak Yeobo?' itu terlalu sulit untuk Jaejoong mengatakannya.

"Ini sudah malam, ayo kita tidur.." ucap Yunho. Lalu ia membawa Jaejoong dalam pelukannya dan membenarkan letak selimut yang menyelimuti mereka. Yunho terlebih dahulu sudah memejamkan kedua matanya. Sedangkan Jaejoong, ia masih tidak bisa tidur.

...

Pagi harinya..

Jaejoong duduk di tepi ranjang melihat Yunho yang sedang bersiap untuk pergi ke kantor sebentar lagi. Dalam tatapannya Jaejoong terlihat cemas.

'Apa Yeobo akan kembali lagi?' pikir Jaejoong dalam hati. Ia menundukkan wajahnya kala berpikir bahwa Yunho tidak akan kembali lagi ke rumah ini. Seharian ini Yunho memang memperlakukannya dengan lembut. Tapi Yunho tak banyak berbicara tentang kehamilan Jaejoong. Yunho terlihat biasa saja. Sebenarnya Yunho menyukai Jaejoong hamil atau tidak? Itulah yang sedang Jaejoong pikirkan.

"Kenapa melamun Boo?" tanya Yunho yang mengetahui Jaejoong hanya diam saja. Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya dan memberikan senyum palsunya. Ia berdiri lalu menghampiri Yunho.

"Apa Yeobo akan pulang kesini lagi?" tanya Jaejoong langsung. Yunho terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Jaejoong. Terlihat kalau Yunho seperti sedang berpikir.

"Itu.. Yunnie tidak tahu. Akhir-akhir ini Yunnie sibuk." jawaban Yunho membuat Jaejoong kecewa. Tentu saja dari jawabannya terdengar tidak ada kepastian yang jelas.

"Begitu.. Jangan terus-terusan bekerja sampai lupa makan. Nanti Yeobo bisa sakit." ucapan Jaejoong membuat Yunho terharu. Jaejoong begitu baik dan perhatian dengannya.

"Ne, Yunnie akan ingat itu.. Gomawo sayang.." ucap Yunho dan memberikan kecupan singkat di bibir Jaejoong. Jaejoong tersenyum manis setelahnya.

...

Hari sudah menjelang sore, Jaejoong tentu berharap Yunho akan pulang kemari. Tapi jika Yunho tak pulang, Jaejoong harus bisa memaklumi itu. Mungkin Yunho memang sedang sibuk. Ia harus bisa mengerti keadaan Yunho sekarang. Jaejoong tak mau berpikiran yang tidak-tidak mengenai Yunho. Itu hanya akan menambah beban pikirannya saja. Yang penting sekarang adalah Jaejoong harus menjaga baik baby yang sedang dikandungnya saat ini.

"Joongie.. ayo kita makan malam.." ucap Mrs. Jung memanggil Jaejoong dari luar kamar Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang mendengarnya langsung menjawab iya.

"Iya Omonim.. Joongie segera kesana." jawab Jaejoong dari dalam. Jaejoong menghembuskan nafasnya. Sampai saat ini Yunho belum juga datang. Itu berarti Yunho memang tidak pulang kemari - simpulnya.

Jaejoong segera menuruni anak tangga untuk menuju ruang makan yang memang letaknya berada dilantai bawah. Sesampainya di ruang makan, Jaejoong di sambut hangat oleh kedua orangtua Yunho. Semenjak Jaejoong hamil, kedua orangtua Yunho lebih sayang dan perhatian terhadap Jaejoong terutama Mrs. Jung yang memang sudah menginginkan seorang cucu sudah lama.

...

Selesai makan malam, mereka bertiga seperti biasa berkumpul di ruang keluarga sambil meminum teh dan mengobrol ringan.

"Oh ya Omonim dan Aboji sepakat untuk memindahkan kamar Joongie berada di bawah supaya Joongie tidak capek naik turun tangga terus. Itu tidak baik untuk kehamilanmu.." ucap Mrs. Jung pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Ne, Joongie menurut saja apa kata Omonim dan Aboji. Gomawo." ucap Jaejoong sambil memperlihatkan senyum manisnya diakhir.

"Ne, sama-sama Joongie.."

"Omonim, Aboji.. Joongie ingin ke kamar sekarang." ucap Jaejoong memberitahu. Mrs. Jung dan Mr. Jung mengangguk.

"Istirahatlah.." ucap Mr. Jung sebelum Jaejoong beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Ne.. Selamat malam." ucap Jaejoong dan pergi meninggalkan ruang keluarga.

...

Sudah tiga hari ini, Yunho tak terlihat datang mengunjungi Jaejoong yang kini tengah mengandung anaknya. Jaejoong yang sudah sering di tinggal oleh Yunho menjadi terbiasa akan tak ada kehadiran Yunho disampingnya. Walaupun dalam hatinya mengatakan ia memang sangat merindukan Yunho dan membutuhkan sosok itu selalu berada disampingnya. Namun Jaejoong berpikir ia tak boleh egois. Ia percaya kalau Yunho memang sedang sibuk di Seoul menangani Jung Corp. Apalagi Mr. Jung sudah tidak bekerja membantu di perusahaan itu lagi. Jung Corp sudah diwariskan untuk Yunho sepenuhnya. Jadi sekarang itu menjadi tanggungjawab Yunho sepenuhnya. Kedua orangtua Yunho memang sudah berjanji akan mewariskan perusahaan itu pada Yunho setelah Yunho memberikan cucu untuk mereka. Dan sekarang Jaejoong tengah hamil, alhasil sekarang Yunho memiliki Jung Corporation. Berterimakasihlah kau Yunho pada Jaejoong.

...

Di sianghari yang panas ini tiba-tiba Jaejoong menginginkan untuk makan es krim. Namun ternyata tak ada es krim didalam kulkas. Mrs. Jung dan Mr. Jung sekarang tidak ada di rumah. Mereka sedang pergi dan akan kembali saat makan malam tiba. Jaejoong benar-benar menginginkan es krim itu sekarang. Ia tak biasa menyuruh maid yang ada didalam rumah ini. Lagipula dia bukan siapa-siapa jadi menurutnya tak pantas jika dia menyuruh salah satu maid yang ada di rumah itu untuk ia suruh membeli es krim di luar. Akhirnya, Jaejoong memutuskan untuk pergi sendiri membeli es krim di luar.

Tak ada satupun maid yang tahu Jaejoong keluar rumah. Kecuali satpam penjaga gerbang rumah dan Jaejoong mengatakan padanya kalau dia akan segera kembali. Dia hanya akan membeli es krim saja di minimarket terdekat.

Jaejoong berjalan menyusuri jalanan. Sebenarnya ia tak tahu dimana letak minimarket terdekat di daerah ini. Memang karena selama tinggal di Gwangju, Jaejoong tak pernah keluar rumah. Melihat kendaraan umum yang melintas di jalan raya. Tiba-tiba Jaejoong berpikir ingin pergi ke Seoul menemui Yunho dan memakan es krim bersama namja yang merupakan appa dari baby yang sedang dikandungnya saat ini. Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi Jaejoong menyetop taksi dan mengatakan kalau dia ingin ke Seoul.

Selama perjalan menuju Seoul, Jaejoong terus tersenyum dan tak sabar untuk bertemu dengan Yunho. Betapa bahagianya Jaejoong saat ini. Tapi saat melihat kearah luar melalui jendela taksi itu. Jaejoong tiba-tiba menyuruh supir taksi itu untuk menghentikan taksi tersebut dan mengatakan pada supir itu untuk menungguinya sebentar. Jaejoong melihat sebuah cafe yang diluarnya terdapat gambar es krim yang berukuran besar. Ternyata cafe itu sedang mempromosikan es krim baru. Jaejoong yang kebetulan ingin makan es krim menjadi sangat tertarik ingin mencicipi es krim itu juga. Walau hanya dengan melihat gambarnya saja sudah membuatnya menginginkannya.

Jaejoong begitu antusias untuk segera memasuki cafe tersebut. Tak disadari Jaejoong banyak orang yang memandang kagum kearahnya. Jaejoong menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang disana karena Jaejoong satu-satunya orang yang mengenakan hanbok di cuaca yang panas seperti ini. Namun kecantikan yang Jaejoong punya membuat orang tak mempermasalahkan itu. Jaejoong terlihat sangat cantik mengenakan hanbok itu menurut orang-orang yang tak sengaja melihatnya.

Jaejoong masuk kedalam cafe tersebut dengan senyuman mengembang di bibirnya. Jaejoong memandang ke seluruh penjuru ruangan yang ada di cafe tersebut. Karena cafe ini sedang memperkenalkan es krim baru, cafe ini terlihat lumayan ramai membuat Jaejoong harus mencari tempat duduk. Namun saat sedang mengedarkan pandangannya itu Jaejoong menemukan sosok seseorang yang di kenalnya. Sungguh di luar dugaan kalau ia akan bertemu dengan Yunho ditempat ini. Apa ini takdir? Jaejoong sebelumnya tak menyuruh Yunho untuk bertemu dengannya disini karena kedantangannya disinipun tak direncakan sebelumnya oleh Jaejoong.

Jaejoong pun berniat untuk menghampiri Yunho disana. Senyumnya terus mengembang. Apa Yunho akan terkejut dengan kedatangannya? Baru selangkah Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya. Tiba-tiba ia menghentikan langkahnya saat seorang yeoja menghampiri Yunho dan duduk di kursi seberang yang Yunho duduki. Mereka duduk berhadapan dalam satu meja. Yeoja itu terlihat cantik dan membuat Jaejoong merasa kalah cantik dengan yeoja itu. Jaejoong memandangi Yunho yang sedang berbicara dengan yeoja itu. Niatannya untuk menghampiri Yunho sudah berakhir dan Jaejoong memutuskan untuk keluar dari cafe tersebut untuk pulang.

"Cepat jalan.." ucap Jaejoong pada sang supir taksi. Perasaan Jaejoong saat ini tidak bisa tergambarkan. Ia cemburu, ingin menangis tapi ia tak mau menangis didalam taksi. Sangat konyol.

'Kau bilang kau sibuk.. tapi kenapa kau sempat pergi keluar makan es krim dengan seorang yeoja? Sedangkan waktu untukku pun kau tak punya..' ucap Jaejoong dalam hati. Matanya sudah terlihat memerah menahan tangis. Namun ia tak mau menumpahkan airmatanya disini.

"Maaf nona kita mau kemana?" tanya sang supir taxi karena Jaejoong belum mengatakan arah tujuannya.

"Eumm.. ke sungai han saja." jawab Jaejoong dengan suara yang terdengar serak. Jaejoong butuh ketenangan saat ini dan ia pikir sungai han tempat yang cocok untuknya sekarang ini.

...

Sesampainya di sungai han, Jaejoong duduk diatas batu besar dengan pandangan matanya yang lurus ke arah depan namun kosong. Semua pikiran negatif tentang Yunho berkelebat dalam pikirannya saat ini. Airmata yang sudah ditahannya sejak tadi pun keluar juga disudut matanya. Jaejoong menagis sendirian di tempat itu. Untungnya sungai han sepi membuat Jaejoong tak malu mengeluarkan tangisnya.

Jaejoong baru menyadari keadaan di sekitar mulai gelap. Ini sudah hampir malam dan Jaejoong belum juga pulang. Jaejoong segera beranjak dari tempatnya dan pulang. Ia tak mau membuat Omonim dan Abojinya khawatir karena dia keluar tanpa izin.

"Semoga Omonim dan Aboji tidak marah.." ucap Jaejoong cemas.

...

"MWO? Bagaimana bisa kalian tidak tahu majikan kalian sendiri sekarang dimana?" ucap Mrs. Jung sangat kesal pada para maid di rumahnya. Mereka semua melalaikan tugasnya untuk menjaga menantunya - Jaejoong pikir Mrs. Jung.

"Maaf Nyonya.. Tuan Jaejoong bilang dia hanya akan keluar sebentar ke minimarket. Aku tidak tahu kalau akhirnya jadi seperti ini.." ucap satpam rumah yang mengetahui Jaejoong keluar rumah.

"Kau harusnya menyuruh supir mengantarnya. Aku ini menggaji kalian bukan untuk malas-malasan." ucap Mrs. Jung marah-marah. Ia hanya khawatir pada Jaejoong karena Jaejoong sedang hamil saat ini.

"Tenanglah Yeobo.. coba kita telpon Yunho barangkali Joongie sedang bersamanya saat ini." ucap Mr. Jung pada istrinya untuk menenangkan. Ucapan suaminya membuat Mrs. Jung merasa sedikit lega. Bisa saja ucapan suaminya itu memang benar.

"Omonim Aboji.. mianhe Joongie pulang telat.." ucapan Jaejoong membuat semua orang tertuju kearahnya.

"Omo Joongie.. kau darimana saja nak? Omonim mengkhawatirkanmu sayang.." ucap Mrs. Jung menghampiri Jaejoong lalu memeluk Jaejoong dengan sayang. Mr. Jung pun menyuruh para maid untuk kembali ke tempatnya masing-masing.

"Apa Joongie baik-baik saja?" tanya Mrs. Jung. Jaejoong hanya mengangguk untuk menjawabnya.

"Lainkali jika kau ingin keluar. Bilanglah dulu pada kami sehingga kami tak khawatir.." ucap Mr. Jung pada Jaejoong. Karena perbuatannya semua orang mengkhawatirkannya. Jaejoong merasa bersalah karena itu.

"Mianhe.. Joongie habis menemui Yunnie di rumah dan makan malam bersama disana jadi Joongie pulang telat." bohong Jaejoong pada orangtua Yunho.

"Benarkah?" tanya Mrs. Jung memastikan. Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Tapi kenapa Yunho tak mengantarkanmu pulang? Anak macam apa dia membiarkan istrinya pulang sendirian.." ucap Mr. Jung kesal pada putranya - Jung Yunho.

"Jangan marahi Yunnie, Aboji.. Yunnie memang sedang sibuk." ucap Jaejoong membela Yunho. Ia hanya ingin Yunho tak dibawa-bawa dalam masalah yang sudah ia lakukan sendiri.

"Ya sudahlah.. kau cepat istirahat.." ucap Mr. Jung menyuruh Jaejoong masuk ke kamarnya. Mrs. Jung menemani Jaejoong masuk kedalam kamarnya.

...

"Apa Joongie merindukan Yunnie sampai Joongie pergi menemui Yunnie di Seoul?" tanya Mrs. Jung pada Jaejoong. Mereka sudah berada di kamar Jaejoong saat ini. Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Joongie merindukan Yunnie jadi Joongie menemuinya."

"Mianhe.. karena omonim tak mengizinkanmu tinggal di seoul Joongie harus seperti ini.." ucap Mrs. Jung merasa bersalah. "Tapi omonim lakukan itu karena omonim pikir jika Joongie tinggal disana tak ada yang merawat Joongie. Joongiekan sedang hamil.." ucapan omonimnya memang benar. Jaejoong terharu akan itu. Omonimnya sangat mencintainya.

"Gomawo omonim.." hanya kata itu yang bisa Jaejoong ucapkan.

...

"YA JUNG YUNHO! KAU INI BENAR-BENAR SUAMI TIDAK BERTANGGUNG JAWAB!" ucap Mrs. Jung marah pada Yunho melaui telepon. Yunho yang baru akan memejamkan matanya untuk istirahat merasa kesal diteriaki seperti itu. Apa maksudnya?

"Ya Umma! Apa maksud perkataan umma?" tanya Yunho meminta penjelasan. Yunho - ia kesal sekarang. Kenapa ummanya tiba-tiba marah tidak jelas?

"Hah? Kau membiarkan istrimu pulang sendirian. Harusnya kau mengantarnya sampai kemari. SESIBUK APAPUN KAU!" ucap Mrs. Jung kesal pada anaknya. Yunho yang mendengar perkataan Ummanya sendiri bingung. Pulang sendiran? Apa maksudnya?

"Umma bicara yang jelas jangan marah-marah. Yunnie sungguh tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Umma.." ucap Yunho yang sudah mulai tak tersulut emosi.

"Joongie menemuimu di Seoul tadi siang dan dia baru pulang setengah jam yang lalu. Ini sudah malam. Dan kau tak mengantarnya?" ucapan Mrs. Jung penuh penekanan pada setiap katanya. Yunho mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar penuturan Ummanya tadi. Joongie ke Seoul menemuinya? Jelas-jelas tadi siang sampai saat ini dia tak bersama dengan Jaejoong. Kemana sebenarnya Jaejoong pergi? Pikir Yunho.

'Apa kau menemui orangtuamu di Chungnam?' gumam Yunho dalam hati. Jika benar Yunho benar-benar marah. Yunho tak suka jika Jaejoong menemui mereka.

"Mianhe Umma.. aku memang sibuk sehingga tak sempat mengantarkan Joongie." ucap Yunho melemah. Ia berbohong pada akhirnya karena tak mau memperpanjang masalah.

"ALASAN!"

Tutt tutt..

Setelah kata itu terucap Mrs. Jung langsung menutup telepon secara sepihak. Karena Mrs. Jung masih kesal dengan Yunho yang mengabaikan Jaejoong.

...

Setelah kejadian kemarin itu.. Jaejoong memutuskan untuk melupakannya. Mungkin Yunho tak benar-benar tulus mencintainya. Tapi masih banyak orang yang mencintainya. Omonim dan Aboji yang merupakan kedua orangtua Yunho. Mereka sangat mencintai Jaejoong. Jaejoong masih bertahan disisi Yunho karena mereka dan karena Jaejoong masih sangat mencintai Yunho.

Jaejoong merasa bosan karena tak ada kegiatan di siang hari ini. Sehingga ia putuskan untuk merangkai bunga saja di depan ruang TV. Sejak hamil Jaejoong tak lagi di bebankan dengan les setiap harinya. Ia sudah bebas tanpa kegiatan sehingga ia cepat merasa bosan. Saat sedang asyik merangkai bunga seorang diri. Jaejoong tak sadar kalau ada orang yang tengah menghampiri dirinya.

"Eh.." Jaejoong kaget dan segera menoleh kearah orang yang tiba-tiba menarik tangannya. "Yeobo.." gumam Jaejoong sedikit terkejut karena Yunho tiba-tiba berada disana.

Namun Yunho tak berkata apapun dan malah menarik Jaejoong paksa dan masuk kedalam sebuah kamar. Jaejoong merasakan aura tak enak dari tatapan mata Yunho tadi terhadapnya. Yunho marah. Yah.. tatapan seperti itu adalah tatapan yang biasa Yunho tunjukkan ketika dia sedang marah.

"Jawab dengan jujur. Kemarin kau pergi menemui mantan orangtuamu di Chungnam?" tanya Yunho masih dengan nada biasa. Tak menggentak. Jaejoong merasa bingung kenapa Yunho tiba-tiba menanyakan hal tersebut.

"Tidak. Joongie tidak pernah menemui mereka." jawab Jaejoong jujur.

"Lalu kau pergi kemana kemarin? Umma bilang kau menemuiku di Seoul. Jelas kau berbohong. CEPAT JAWAB DENGAN JUJUR KIM JAEJOONG!" ucap Yunho membentak Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya bisa menunduk. Takut, Jaejoong sangat takut saat Yunho marah padanya. Jaejoong ingin menjawab jujur tapi mulutnya tiba-tiba susah untuk ia keluarkan kata-kata yang ingin ia keluarkan.

"I..tu.." Jaejoong sedikit kesulitan saat akan menjawabnya. Belum sempat Jaejoong menyelesaikannya Yunho malah mengambil kesimpulan sendiri.

"KAU MENEMUI SESEORANG? KAU JANGAN MENCOBA UNTUK BERSELINGKUH DI BELAKANGKU KIM JAEJOONG!" Yunho akhirnya marah dan membentak-bentak Jaejoong lebih keras. Jaejoong segera menggeleng untuk menampik ucapan Yunho itu.

"Tidak Yeobo.." ucap Jaejoong hampir menangis.

"Kalau tidak lalu apa? Kau jelas-jelas pasti berselingkuh dibelakangku." ucap Yunho menatap Jaejoong tak suka. Jaejoong terus menggelengkan kepalanya. Semua itu memang tidak benar. Jaejoong tak kuat untuk tidak menangis saat ini. Dirinya memang tidak selingkuh. Jelas yang selingkuh itu Yunho bukan dirinya. Mengingat kejadian kemarin saat melihat Yunho bersama seorang yeoja. Jaejoong marah dan berani membentak Yunho balik.

"Joongie tidak berselingkuh. Yeobo yang berselingkuh. Joongie melihat Yeobo makan es krim dengan seorang yeoja! Dia siapa Yeobo? Cepat katakan?" ucap Jaejoong sambil menangis. Ia memang membentak Yunho namun tak bisa sekeras Yunho membentaknya.

Yunho kesal dengan ucapan Jaejoong yang malah balik menuduhnya selingkuh.

"JANGAN MENGELAK KIM JAEJOONG. YEOJA ITU HANYA REKAN BISNISKU TIDAK LEBIH." ucap Yunho kesal sehingga ia membentak Jaejoong dalam ucapannya. Jaejoong bertambah semakin menangis. Jaejoong tidak membalas perkataan Yunho. Dia malah menangis semakin bertambah menangis.

Yunho mengumpat kesal melihat Jaejoong yang terus menangis dan tidak juga berhenti untuk menghentikan tangisannya.

"Hapus airmatamu! Aku paling benci melihatmu menangis." ucap Yunho tetap dengan intonasi tingginya. Namun Jaejoong tak juga menghentikannya.

"Hiks hiks.." Jaejoong terus menangis dan tak mendengarkan perkataan Yunho.

"Percuma aku kemari hanya untuk melihatmu menangis." ucap Yunho sebelum meninggalkan Jaejoong sendiri diri di kamar tersebut.

Tangisan Jaejoong semakin kencang saat Yunho meninggalkannya seorang diri. Jaejoong menutupi mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya. Ia tak mau suara tangisan yang dihasilkannya terdengar sampai luar.

"Hiks..hiks.." Jaejoong masih menangis sambil terduduk di lantai kamarnya. Umma dan Appa Yunho tak mengetahui kejadian pertengkaran Yunho dan Jaejoong barusan. Kebetulan mereka berdua sedang berada di halaman belakang mengobrol dan tak mendengar pertengkaran tersebut sampai Yunho pergi.

T.B.C

Cerita mungkin tambah gak jelas arahnya nih..tambah ngawur..

Mianhe jika ada kesalahan ketik. Aku gak baca ulang.


	13. Chapter 13

**PART - 11**

"Nngh.." Jaejoong mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang berbeda dengan keadaan sekitarnya. "..ini.." gumam Jaejoong saat menyadari dirinya sekarang tidak sedang berada di dalam kamarnya.

"Joongie.. kau sudah sadar sayang.." Jaejoong menoleh kesamping ketika mendengar suara dari Omonimnya. Ia mendapati Umma Yunho yang tampak khawatir terhadapnya. Jaejoong mengangguk lalu tersenyum. Mungkin dengan begitu akan mengurangi rasa khawatir Mrs. Jung padanya.

"Omonim, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Joongie bisa ada disini?" tanya Jaejoong pada Mrs. Jung. Dirinya ternyata tengah berbaring di ranjang rumah sakit.

"Kemarin Joongie pingsan. Omonim sangat khawatir.." jawab Mrs. Jung pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong terdiam dan mengingat kembali kejadian kemarin. Ia sempat bertengkar dengan Yunho dan membuatnya menangis sampai ia tak sadarkan diri.

"Tapi baby Joongie tidak apa-apakan Omonim?" tanya Jaejoong saat mengingat kalau ia sedang dititipi nyawa dalam tubuhnya.

"Ne baby baik-baik saja.." Jaejoong menghela napas lega mendengarnya.

"Apa Joongie lapar? Biar Omonim suapkan bubur untukmu." ucap Mrs. Jung menawarkan. Jaejoong menggeleng.

"Joongie haus Omonim." ucap Jaejoong. Mrs. Jung segera mengambil air putih yang sudah disediakan di meja nakas samping ranjang pasien. Setelahnya, Mrs. Jung membantu Jaejoong agar setengah duduk dan meminumkan air putih itu padanya.

"Gomawo Omonim.." ucap Jaejoong dengan manis.

"Joongie makan yah.. kata dokter kondisi Joongie sangat lemah. Jika Joongie tidak makan kasian baby yang ada di perut Joongie." bujuk Mrs. Jung agar Jaejoong mau memakan makanannya. Jaejoong melihat kearah perutnya. Jaejoong mengelus perutnya yang masih belum nampak besar.

"Joongie akan makan yang banyak mulai hari ini. Joongie sayang baby.." ucap Jaejoong setelahnya membuat Mrs. Jung merasa lega. Kemudian Mrs. Jung langsung mengambil bubur dan menyuapinya pada Jaejoong.

...

Sudah dua hari Jaejoong dirawat di rumah sakit. Namun, Yunho belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya sampai sekarang. Jaejoong berpikir mungkin Yunho masih marah padanya. Mana mungkin Yunho tidak tahu kalau dirinya sedang berada di rumah sakit saat ini. Pastinya Umma atau Appa Yunho sudah mengabarinya tentang hal tersebut.

"Omonim, Joongie ingin pulang. Joongie bosan." ucap Jaejoong pada Mrs. Jung dengan muka memelas.

"Tunggu ne.. sampai Joongie benar-benar sehat. Joongie baru bisa pulang." jawab Mrs. Jung. Jaejoong yang mendengarnya hanya bisa mempoutkan bibir cherrynya.

"Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita keluar untuk menghirup udara segar? Joongie bosankan terus berada dalam kamar?" mendengar tawaran Omonimnya barusan. Jaejoong langsung tersenyum manis sambil menganggukkan kepalanya berulang kali. Terlihat kalau Jaejoong begitu senang dengan ajakan Omonimnya.

...

Kini Jaejoong sudah berada di taman yang ada di rumah sakit tersebut. Dia tengah duduk di kursi rodanya sambil melihat-lihat sekelilingnya. Tak banyak yang dilakukan Jaejoong disana. Namun hanya dengan duduk disana saja. Jaejoong merasa lebih baik dibanding terus berbaring di ranjang.

"Joongie, Omonim harus menemui dokter dulu. Joongie tidak apa Omonim tinggal sebentar." mendengar ucapan Omonimnya, Jaejoong langsung mengangguk untuk mengiyakan.

"Ne, Omonim temuilah dokter dulu.." Mrs. Jung tersenyum sebelum ia pergi untuk menemui sang dokter.

Setelah Mrs. Jung meninggalkan Jaejoong sendirian. Jaejoong hanya diam duduk di kursi rodanya. Tak ada yang berubah Jaejoong lakukan sebelum Mrs. Jung belum meninggalkannya tadi. Jaejoong hanya memandang lurus ke depan melihat orang-orang dalam berbagai macam aktifitas. Saat sedang melamun Jaejoong dikejutkan dengan seseorang yang memanggilnya. Suara itu Jaejoong seperti mengenalnya.

"Jaejoong-ah? Benarkah kau Jaejoong?" ucapnya pada Jaejoong untuk memastikan. Jaejoong seketika menolehkan wajahnya ke arah sumber suara. Betapa terkejutnya ia dapat bertemu dengan teman sekolahnya disini.

"Wookie!" ucap Jaejoong dengan wajah berseri. Ia sangat senang bertemu dengan Wookie teman SMAnya itu. Jaejoong sampai ingin menangis karenanya. Sungguh Jaejoong benar-benar merindukan teman-temannya. Semenjak ia berada di Seoul hidup bersama Yunho. Orang-orang yang dikenalnya hanya Yunho dan Umma Appanya Yunho saja. Jaejoong butuh sesuatu yang lain yang bisa menghiburnya selain mereka.

"Joongie. Ternyata benar kau Joongie." ucap Wookie yang juga sangat terkejut karena bisa bertemu dengan teman dekatnya yang lama tak dia ditemui. Wookie yang sangat senang langsung memeluk Jaejoong. Jaejoong membalas pelukan Wookie dengan senang hati. Mereka pun saling memeluk satu sama lainnya.

...

Setelah mendengar kabar dari Appanya kalau Jaejoong berada di rumah sakit. Yunho memutuskan untuk datang menjenguk Jaejoong. Yunho mengakui dirinya sungguh keterlaluan kemarin itu. Bisa saja Jaejoong jatuh sakit karenanya. Jelas karena setelah insiden itu Jaejoong dirinya mendengar kabar kalau Jaejoong masuk ke rumah sakit.

"Mianhe, aku tidak bermaksud untuk memarahimu." gumam Yunho ketika dirinya mengingat Jaejoong yang menangis karena dirinya. Yunho menyesali perbuatannya itu.

Yunho pulang dari lebih awal dari kantornya. Ia ingin menjenguk Jaejoong dan meminta maaf pada namja cantik yang sedang mengandung anaknya itu. Sebelum pergi ke rumah sakit, Yunho terlebih dulu datang ke toko bunga untuk membeli bunga. Ia ingin memberika bunga itu pada Jaejoong. Yunho tahu kalau Jaejoong sangat menyukai bunga.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan Jauh dari Seoul ke Gwangju. Akhirnya Yunho sampai juga di rumah sakit dimana Jaejoong sedang dirawat. Yunho melangkahkan kaki-kaki jenjangnya begitu memasuki area rumah sakit itu. Ia sudah terlebih dulu pada Ummanya dimana letak kamar Jaejoong. Sesampainya di kamar rawat Jaejoong. Yunho tidak menemukan Jaejoong maupun Ummanya disana. Ia hanya melihat seorang suster di kamar tersebut.

"Mian.. dimana pasien yang dirawat di kamar ini?" tanya Yunho pada sang suster. Suster tersebut baru menyadari ada orang lain setelah Yunho membukakan suaranya.

"Pasien sedang keluar menghirup udara segar katanya." jawab sang suster dengan sopan. "di taman.." lanjut suster itu setelah melihat raut muka Yunho yang seperti menanyakan itu. Setelah mengetahui jawabannya. Yunho membungkukkan badannya sedikit pada suster itu dan pergi ke tempat dimana suster mengatakan sebelumnya.

Yunho melihat sekelilingnya. Tak jauh dari kamar Jaejoong dirawat ternyata memang ada sebuah taman disana. Yunho mendekati taman tersebut dan berniat mencari Jaejoong disana. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Yunho mencari Jaejoong. Ia melihat dengan jelas Jaejoong yang sedang duduk seorang diri di kursi roda. Yunho baru akan menyapa Jaejoong namun ternyata ada yang lebih dulu selain dirinya yang melakukan hal tersebut.

"Jaejoong-ah? Benarkah kau Jaejoong?" ucap seseorang itu pada Jaejoong yang tak Yunho kenali siapa dia. Setelahnya Yunho melihat reaksi Jaejoong terhadapnya. Ternyata namja cantik itu memang mengenal pemuda yang baru saja menyapanya.

"Wookie!" ucap Jaejoong dengan wajah berseri dan nampak sangat bahagia terpancar dari wajahnya yang cantik itu. Yunho merasa sangat marah karena Jaejoong tak menunjukkan ekspresi sebahagia itu ketika bersamanya.

"Joongie. Ternyata benar kau Joongie." ucapnya lagi dan langsung memeluk Jaejoong. Yunho langsung menatap benci pada pemuda itu yang berani-beraninya memeluk Jaejoong tanpa seizinnya. Yunho mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat. Ia marah sekarang namun ia tak akan langsung menemui kedua insan yang terlihat saling merindukan satu sama lain itu. Yunho ingin melihat apa saja yang akan dilakukan mereka berdua.

...

"Aku senang sekali bisa bertemu denganmu disini Joongie-ah." ucap Wookie - teman Jaejoong. Wookie berjongkok mensejajarka dengan Jaejoong yang memang sedang duduk di kursi rodanya. Jaejoong tersenyum pada sahabatnya itu.

"Aku sendiri juga tidak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu disini Wookie-ah. Kenapa kau bisa berada di Gwangju?" tanya Jaejoong pada Wookie yang jelas orang Chungnam seperti dirinya.

"Aku menjenguk kakekku yang sedang sakit. Kakek dan Nenekku tinggal di Gwangju masa kau tidak ingat?" jawab Wookie. Dulu memang Wookie pernah menceritakan hal tersebut pada Jaejoong.

"Mian.. aku lupa kalau kakek nenekmu disini."

"Gwaenchana. Kau sakit yah Joongie?" tanya Wookie. Banyak sekali yang ia ingin tanyakan pada Jaejoong. Hampir semua teman-temannya di kelas menanyai keberadaan Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba tanpa kabar itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja." jawab Jaejoong sambil memberikan senyuman manisnya. "Aku sangat merindukan kalian semua. Tolong sampaikan salamku untuk Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun dan juga Yesung." ucap Jaejoong lagi. Semua nama yang Jaejoong ucapkan tadi merupakan sahabatnya. Wookie mengangguk.

"Akan ku sampaikan pada mereka setelah sampai di Chungnam." ucap Wookie setelahnya. "Joongie, kapan kau akan kembali ke Chungnam dan berkumpul kembali dengan kami di sekolah?" tanya Wookie pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang ditanyai hanya diam saja dan tak langsung menjawab.

'Jika aku mempunyai kesempatan untuk itu. Aku tidak akan melewatkannya.' ucap Jaejoong dalam hati.

"Joongie. Joongie.." panggil Wookie yang melihat sahabatnya malah melamun. Jaejoong mengulas senyum tipis.

"Mianhe, aku tidak bisa kembali kesana Wookie-ah." ucap Jaejoong sangat lirih. Wookie yang mendengar penuturan Jaejoong terlihat bingung. Kenapa tidak bisa?

"Kenapa? Kenapa tidak bisa?" tanya Wookie menuntut penjelasan.

"I..tu.." Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya sangat sulit untuk ia menjelaskan semua kejadian yang menimpanya. Ia pun tak berani untuk menatap langsung wajah sahabatnya itu. Wookie melihat sesuatu yang berbeda dalam diri sahabatnya itu. Jaejoong terlihat lemah dan tidak sesemangat dulu. Wookie mengenal Jaejoong sebagai anak yang periang. Namun saat ini ia tak melihat itu pada diri Jaejoong. Itu seperti orang lain yang tidak ia kenali. Wookie meraih kedua tangan Jaejoong lalu mengenggamnya erat. Ia hanya ingin memberikan kekuatan pada Jaejoong.

Yunho yang melihat Wookie menggengam erat kedua tangan Jaejoong tampak marah dan tidak suka. Ia tak akan membiarkan Wookie untuk bertindak hal lain lagi yang ia tidak suka setelah ini. Yunho pun memutuskan untuk mendekati mereka berdua.

"Kalian terlihat sangat serius sekali.." ucap Yunho tiba-tiba. Jaejoong dan Ryeowook - teman Jaejoong yang lebih dikenal dengan nama Wookie mendongak melihat kearah Yunho.

Jaejoong melebarkan matanya saat mendapati Yunho telah berdiri dihadapannya saat ini. Wookie yang melihat Yunho yang tak ia kenali langsung melepas genggaman tangannya pada Jaejoong. Wookie melihat Yunho yang menatap tak suka padanya.

Suasana terlihat lebih menegangkan setelah kehadiran Yunho diantara Jaejoong dan Ryeowook.

"Dia siapa Joongie?" tanya Wookie dengan muka polosnya.

"Eum.. dia.. ma-majikanku Wookie.." jawab Jaejoong sedikit ragu. Yunho yang mendengar ucapan Jaejoong barusan mendelikkan matanya tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa Jaejoong mengenalkan dirinya sebagai majikannya? Bukannya suaminya?

"Owh.." ucap Wookie sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "..jadi disini kau bekerja?" tanya Wookie pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong mengangguk. Wookie langsung meraih tangan Jaejoong lagi dan menggenggamnya kembali. "Jangan terlalu banyak bekerja nanti kau bisa sakit. Kami semua menunggumu kembali." ucap Wookie. Jaejoong hanya diam saja tak menjawab. Dia tak berani menatap kearah Yunho sekarang ini. Terlalu takut untuk ia melakukannya.

Ryeowook melepas tangan Jaejoong dari genggamannya. Ia berdiri dan menatap kearah Yunho.

"Terimakasih karena mau membawa Joongie ke rumah sakit." ucap Wookie pada Yunho. Namun Yunho diam saja dan membalas perkataan orang didepannya sama sekali. Yunho terlalu tak menyukai orang asing tersebut.

"Joongie-ah, aku harus segera kembali. Ummaku pasti mencariku sekarang. Oh ya, berapa nomor teleponmu? Biar aku bisa menghunbungimu." tanya Wookie sebelum ia pergi.

"Tidak, aku tidak punya ponsel." jawab Jaejoong sambil tersenyum.

"Mwo? Bagaimana bisa kau tidak punya. Baiklah kalau begitu biar aku saja yang memberikan nomor teleponku padamu." ucap Wookie. Setelahnya dia membuka tasnya dan menyobek kertas dan menuliskan nomor ponselnya tersebut. Wookie menyerahkan kertas yang berisi nomor ponselnya kepada Jaejoong.

"Hubungi aku segera jika kau sudah ada ponsel Joongie.. aku menunggu telpon darimu. Aku pergi sekarang." ucap Wookie pamitan pada Jaejoong. Sebenarnya ia belum rela berpisah dengan sahabatnya sekarang. Karena keadaanlah yang harus membuat mereka harus berpisah.

Jaejoong mengangguk dan tersenyum pada Ryeowook. Ia pun merasa belum rela berpisah dengan sahabatnya itu. Masih banyak yang ingin ia obrolkan dengan namja manis itu.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik." ucap Wookie dari jauh lalu melambaikan tangannya pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya bisa membalasnya dengan memberikan senyuman manis yang ia punya.

"Diakah orangnya?" ucap Yunho sinis setelah kepergian Wookie meninggalkan Jaejoong. Jaejoong menoleh kearah Yunho dan menatapnya penuh tanda tanya. Apa maksud perkataannya barusan?

"Dia orang yang kau temui kemarin? Sampai kau berbohong kepada semua orang begitu?" ucapan Yunho terdengar sangat tak suka terhadap Wookie - teman Jaejoong.

"Tidak. Aku tidak menemui siapapun kemarin." jawab Jaejoong jujur.

"Mau sampai kapan kau berbohong hah?" ucap Yunho dengan keangkuhannya. Jaejoong menghela napasnya. Ia berusaha bersabar menghadapi orang di depannya itu.

"Aku hanya kebetulan bertemu dengan temanku disini. Ini pertama kalinya kami bertemu." ucap Jaejoong memberikan pengertian pada Yunho.

"Kalau dia hanya temanmu. Kenapa kau mengenalkanku sebagai majikanmu padanya bukankannya suamimu? ucap Yunho masih dengan nada bicaranya yang terkesan dingin.

"Apa dimatamu aku ini istrimu? Aku tahu diri. Aku hanya seorang budak yang harus mengabdi padamu selama sisa hidupku." ucap Jaejoong tak menatap Yunho. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. Ia tidak berani menatap namja bemata musang itu. Nyalinya sangat ciut untuk ia melakukannya.

Yunho mengepalkan tangannya lagi dengan kuat. Rahangnya mengeras. Ia marah dengan ucapan Jaejoong barusan. Kenapa Jaejoong semakin tak menurut padanya lagi? Yunho membenci sikap Jaejoong yang seperti itu.

"Aku datang kemari bukan untuk kembali bertengkar denganmu. Asal kau tahu, kau memang istriku. Istriku untuk selamanya." ucap Yunho penuh penekanan diakhir kata-katanya. Jaejoong hanya diam saja dan masih tak mau menatap Yunho sama sekali sampai namja bermarga Jung itu pergi meninggalkannya.

Sebelum pergi, Yunho melemparkan bunga yang sudah di belinya begitu saja. Bunga itu terjatuh tepat di depan kursi roda Jaejoong. Jaejoong menatap malang kearah bunga itu. Ia memungutnya lalu membersihkan bunga itu dari debu. Bunga itu terlalu indah untuk dibuang begitu saja. Setelahnya Jaejoong melihat kearah Yunho pergi meninggalkannya. Nampaklah punggung kokoh milik Jung Yunho yang semakin menjauh dari pandangannya.

"Gomawo.." ucap Jaejoong sambil tersenyum miris. Ia ucapkan itu pada Yunho yang telah memberinya sebuket bunga lili. Bunga kesukaannya.

Ingin ia menangis sekarang juga. Namun Jaejoong tak mau menangisi kehidupannya lagi. Itu hanya sia-sia. Karena menangis tidak akan mengembalikan kehidupannya yang dulu. Sebelum dia bertemu dengan Yunho.

...

"Yunho?" mendengar namanya di panggil Yunho membalikkan badannya. Ternyata Ummanya lah yang memanggilnya.

"Ne?"

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Umma Yunho menghampiri anaknya itu.

"Aku mau pulang." jawab Yunho malas.

"Kenapa buru-buru begitu. Tidak bisakah kau lama disini untuk Joongie?"

"Aku sibuk Umma." ucap Yunho dingin. "Aku pergi." lanjut Yunho dan langsung pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Mrs. Jung. Mrs. Jung hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan putranya itu.

"Ada apa dengannya? Aneh sekali.." gumam Mrs. Jung lalu ia berjalan untuk menemui Jaejoong di taman.

...

"Joongie. Mianhe, kau pasti lama menunggu Omonim disini." ucap Mrs. Jung setelah sampai di taman Jaejoong berada. Jaejoong menggeleng.

"Gwaenchana Omonim. Sekarang Joongie ingin kembali ke kamar." ucap Jaejoong pada Omonimnya. Mrs. Jung langsung mengangguk dan membawa Jaejoong kembali ke kamar pasien.

Sesampainya di kamar. Jaejoong langsung merebahkan dirinya kembali ke ranjang.

"Omonim, apa Joongie besok bisa pulang?" tanya Jaejoong pada Omonimnya. Mrs. Jung mengangguk. Jaejoong tersenyum senang mendengarnya. Besok ia tak harus makan-makanan rumah sakit yang tak enak - menurutnya.

"Tapi Joongie janji. Joongie harus makan yang banyak. Jangan lupa minum susu dan juga vitamin, arraseo?" Jaejoong langsung menganggukkan kepalanya untuk menyanggupinya. Mrs. Jung tersenyum senang.

"Apa bunga ini dari Yunnie?" tanya Mrs. Jung melihat sebuket bunga lili di meja nakas samping ranjang. Jaejoong mengangguk. "..maafkan dia Joongie karena tak bisa menemanimu lama disini." lanjut Mrs. Jung merasa bersalah karena anaknya terlalu sibuk dan tak mempunyai waktu untuk menemani menantunya itu.

"Gwaenchana Omonim." hanya kata itu yang bisa diucapkan Jaejoong. Orangtua Yunho tak mengetahui keadaan anaknya dengan dirinya kini yang sedang dalam hubungan yang tidak baik. Hal itu lebih baik dirahasiakan saja - menurutnya.

...

Jaejoong sudah kembali ke rumah lagi. Setelah masuk ke rumah sakit. Jaejoong sudah bertekad untuk menjaga kandungannya dengan baik. Ia tak mau kembali ke rumah sakit. Jaejoong terlalu mencintai bayi yang sedang di kandungnya saat ini.

Hari demi hari Jaejoong lewati dengan baik. Tak disangka ia pun dapat melewati bulan demi bulan dengan sangat baik juga. Tak terasa kandungan Jaejoong sudah menginjak usia 5 bulan. Nampaklah perut buncit itu pada tubuh Jaejoong. Selama itu, Jaejoong belum pernah bertemu dengan Yunho lagi. Terakhir ketika di rumah sakit itu. Mungkinkah Yunho sangat marah padanya sampai dia tak mau menemuinya sama sekali?

'Apa aku harus meminta maaf padanya?' pikir Jaejoong dalam hati. Keadaan yang terus seperti ini tidak baik untuknya. Kandungannya akan semakin membesar dan membesar seiring berjalannya waktu sedangkan statusnya masih menggantung.

"Joongie.. minum susu dulu sayang.." ucap Mrs. Jung menghampiri Jaejoong yang sedang setengah berbaring di ranjangnya. Mrs. Jung memberikan segelas susu penuh itu pada Jaejoong dan Jaejoong pun meminumnya sampai habis.

"Gomawo, Omonim.." ucap Jaejoong sebelum Mrs. Jung keluar dari kamarnya.

Sebenarnya, Jaejoong ingin mengetahui kabar berita tentang Yunho dari Omonimnya. Namun ia tak berani untuk menanyakannya. Bagaimana bisa Jaejoong yang diketahui sebagai istri Yunho tak tahu kabar sama sekali tentang Yunho? Jaejoong bersyukur, karena Omonim maupun Abojinya tak menanyakan apapun perihal tentang kenapa bisa Yunho tak pernah datang menjenguknya sama sekali. Jika itu terjadi mungkin orangtua Yunho akan tahu mengenai keadaan dirinya dan Yunho yang memang sedang bertengkar.

Walaupun Jaejoong kadang merasa kesal, benci pada namja bermata musang itu. Dalam hatinya masih ada rasa merindukan sosok namja yang sudah membuatnya jatuh cinta padanya.

Perlahan Jaejoong mulai menutup matanya saat rasa kantuk mulai menyerangnya. Hari ini dia terlalu banyak berpikir keras tentang 'Apakah dirinya yang harus terlebih dulu untuk meminta maaf padanya?' Keputusan sudah ia dapat sebelum ia memejamkan matanya tertidur.

T.B.C

"Maaf jika ada Typos.. Aku tidak bisa buat panjang. Takut kalian cepet bosen pas bacanya."


	14. Chapter 14

**PART - 11B**

TAP

Jaejoong membuka kedua matanya. Pandangannya ia alihkan ke sisi kanan dan kiri dari tubuhnya. Perlahan jemarinya menyentuh bibirnya. Jaejoong termenung. Rupanya hanya sebuah mimpi.

"Kenapa semuanya terasa begitu nyata?" gumam Jaejoong. Mungkin dia hanya terlalu banyak memikirkannya dan merindukan sosoknya sampai-sampai di dalam mimpinya itu Yunho mencium dirinya.

Setelah terbangun karena mimpi itu, Jaejoong merasa sulit untuk memejamkan matanya lagi. Ia hanya berbaring miring dan terus melamun. Memandangi sisi lain ranjangnya yang kosong. Biasanya Yunho tidur disisi yang kosong itu. Menemaninya bahkan memeluknya.

Perlahan seiring berjalannya waktu. Jaejoong mulai bisa untuk memejamkan matanya kembali. Dia pun berharap di dalam mimpinya ia dipertemukan kembali dengan Yunho.

...

Keesokan harinya, Jaejoong menemui Omonim dan Abojinya untuk meminta izin dirinya di perbolehkan pergi Ke Seoul menemui Yunho. Dia hanya ingin melihat bagaimana keadaan Yunho sekarang dan juga ingin memberitahukan tentang hasil tes USGnya selama ini. Semoga Yunho senang dengan kedatangannya di Seoul.

"Omonim, Aboji.. Joongie ingin pergi Ke Seoul." ucap Jaejoong memberanikan diri.

"Joongie ingin menemui Yunnie?" tanya Mrs. Jung pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong mengangguk untuk menjawabnya.

"Baiklah.. kalau begitu, Joongie ingin berapa hari berada disana?" kini giliran Appa Yunho yang bertanya pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong senang ketika mendengar ucapan Abojinya tadi. Itu berarti dia diperbolehkan lama untuk menemui Yunho disana.

"Eum.. Joongie tidak tahu Aboji. Mungkin 3 hari atau lebih.." jawab Jaejoong dengan gembira.

"Baiklah. Nanti Omonim akan menyuruh supir mengantar Joongie kesana." ucap Mrs. Jung. Jaejoong tersenyum senang dan memeluk Omonimnya.

"Gomawo Omonim, Aboji.." ucap Jaejoong gembira.

"Tapi.. Joongie ingin memberikan kejutan untuk Yunnie. Joongie hanya perlu kunci rumah Yunnie. Apa Omonim punya kunci rumah Yunnie?" tanya Jaejoong dengan polosnya. Mr. dan Mrs. Jung tertawa mendengarnya. Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya. Apa ada yang salah dengan ucapannya tadi? Kenapa ditertawakan.

"Jelas saja Omonim tidak punya. Tapi Omonim bisa membantu Joongie untuk mendapatkannya." ucap Mrs. Jung setelah berhenti dari tawanya.

"Benarkah Omonim?" ucap Jaejoong dengan mata berbinar. Umma Yunho mengangguk lalu mengelus kepala Jaejoong dengan lembut.

"Tentu saja. Apapun untuk Joongie." ucap Mrs. Jung setelahnya.

"Memang Joongie mau buat kejutan apa?" tanya Mr. Jung ingin tahu.

"Eum.. ada deh. Aboji tidak boleh tahu.. itu rahasia." jawab Jaejoong manis.

Setelah itu, Mrs. Jung menelpon Yuchun - sekretaris Yunho untuk membawa kunci duplikat rumah Yunho dan berikan itu pada Jaejoong saat Jaejoong sudah sampai di rumah Yunho.

"Baik Nyonya Jung, saya mengerti." ucap Yuchun diseberang sana. "Lalu kapan tuan muda Jaejoong sampai di Seoul?" tanya Yuchun pada Mrs. Jung.

"Sekarang Joongie sedang siap-siap, mungkin sekitar jam 2 siang dia sampai disana." jawab Mrs. Jung. "Oh ya, jangan sampai Yunho tahu Joongie datang Ke Seoul. Arraseo?" lanjut Mrs. Jung.

"Ne, saya mengerti Nyonya.." jawab Yuchun dengan sopan kemudian menutup teleponnya.

...

Mendengar tugas baru dari Mrs. Jung, Yuchun segera mengurusi untuk membuat kunci duplikat rumah Yunho tersebut. Yuchun tidak meminta kunci langsung kepada Yunho karena pastinya Yunho akan bertanya macam-macam nanti dan Yuchun malas untuk membuat alasan itu. Lebih baik ia menyuruh tukang pembuat kunci untuk membuatkan kunci yang sama persis.

Untuk itu, Yuchun keluar dari kantor tanpa seizin Yunho. Yuchun memang melanggar peraturan sekarang. Ia keluar disaat bukan jam makan siang. Namun Yuchun tidak ambil pusing karena tugas ini dari Mrs. Jung.

...

Di ruangannya Yunho nampak asyik membaca berbagai dokumen yang telah diberikan Yuchun sebelumnya. Dokumen-dokumen itu harus Yunho tanda tangani dan ada juga yang hanya untuk di cek saja oleh Yunho.

Saking asyiknya, tak Yunho sadari ada langkah kaki yang menghampirinya.

"Kau terlihat sangat serius sekali.. Presdir Jung." ucap seseorang dengan nada menggoda yang dibuat-buat. Kini seseorang itu sudah duduk didepan kursi meja kerja Yunho tanpa izin. Yunho mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang tengah berbicara padanya saat ini.

"Apa kabar? Aku merindukanmu honey.." ucapnya lagi saat Yunho memandang kearahnya. Raut muka Yunho berubah masam saat tahu siapa orang itu. Tiffany - yeoja yang mengejar-ngejarnya saat di Jepang.

"Untuk apa kau kembali datang kesini? Bukankah perjanjiannya sudah impas? Aku menemanimu memakan es krim waktu itu. Dan kau berjanji akan pergi setelah itu. Bukan begitu Tiffany shi?" ucap Yunho sinis. Ia marah sekarang pada Yuchun kenapa membiarkan Tiffany masuk begitu saja ke dalam ruangan kerjanya.

Tiffany yang mendengar penuturan panjang lebar dari Yunho hanya diam saja duduk manis dan menyeringai.

"Aku kan sudah bilang, kalau aku merindukanmu honey." ucap Tiffany sambil memeluk Yunho dari belakang. Saat mengatakan perkataan tadi Tiffany berjalan mendekati kursi kerja Yunho lalu merangkul bahu Yunho dari belakang.

Yunho langsung menepis kedua tangan Tiffany yang berada di pundaknya. Tiffany hanya meringis kecil untuk perbuatan Yunho itu.

"YUCHUN-AH... YUCHUN-AH.." panggil Yunho dengan suara lantang. Namun tak ada jawaban dari Yuchun sama sekali diluar. Yunho mendengus kesal. Apa yang sedang di kerjakannya saat ini sebenarnya?

"Percuma kau memanggil-manggil sekretarismu itu. Karena dia memang tidak ada diruangannya." ucap Tiffany senang. Yunho langsung memandang sinis pada Yeoja yang kini tengah mengelilingi ruangannya sesekali menyentuh barang-barang yang terlihat menarik dimatanya itu.

"Lalu apa maumu sebenarnya hah?" mendengar ucapan Yunho, Tiffany berbalik dan memandang kearah namja tampan yang akan segera menjadi Appa - tanpa diketahui olehnya.

"Kau akan mengabulkan permintaanku itu?" ucap Tiffany sambil berjalan kembali mendekat kearah Yunho. Ia dudukkan kembali tubuhnya di kursi yang berhadapan dengan Yunho.

Yunho terdiam dan tak langsung menjawab pertannyaan Tiffany itu. "Apa?" tanya Yunho tanpa basa-basi lagi.

Tiffany mendekat dan berbisik. "Tidurlah denganku honey.." ucapnya tanpa beban lalu ia mengerlingkan matanya nakal pada Yunho. Yunho yang melihatnya merasa sangat jijik. Sungguh diluar dugaan. Yunho mengira Tiffany akan meminta beberapa persen sahamnya seperti yang dilakukan Tiffany pada korban-korbannya. "Bagaimana, hmm?" tanya Tiffany sekali lagi. Namun Yunho tetap diam dan hanya memandang Tiffany dengan tatapan tak suka darinya.

...

Jaejoong telah sampai di kediaman Yunho sekarang. Ia juga telah pergi ke supermarket untuk berbelanja. Rencananya Jaejoong ingin membuat makan malam sebagai kejutannya. Kini Jaejoong sudah masuk kedalam rumah Yunho yang dulu pernah ia tinggali selama tinggal di Seoul. Sebelumnya Yuchun telah memberikannya sebuah kunci rumah Yunho padanya sehingga ia bisa masuk ke dalam rumah Yunho tersebut. Jaejoong mengembangkan senyumnya. Ia sangat merindukan rumah ini. Suasananya seperti kembali ke kampung halamannya saja.

"Tuan muda, barang-barangnya taruh disini saja?" tanya sang supir pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong segera memandang ke arah sang supir yang sudah mengantarkannya tadi. Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Ahjusshi boleh kembali Ke Gwangju. Katakan pada Omonim kalau Joongie sudah sampai di rumah Yunnie dengan selamat." ucap Jaejoong bersemangat.

"Ne, baiklah. Kalau begitu saya permisi tuan.." ucap sang supir kemudian membungkukkan badannya pada Jaejoong dan Jaejoong pun segera membalasnya.

"Hah.. Joongie benar-benar merindukan rumah ini.." ucap Jaejoong lagi. Setelahnya Jaejoong segera ke lantai atas untuk menaruh tas yang berisi pakaiannya. Tidak banyak yang dibawa Jaejoong hanya beberapa hanbok saja. Karena memang ia tak akan lama tinggal di rumah itu.

Jaejoong segera membuka kantung belanjaannya tadi. Langsung saja setelahnya Jaejoong memakai apron lalu memulai untuk memasak. Jaejoong harap Yunho akan menyukai masakannya. Selama memasak, Jaejoong terus tersenyum bahagia. Entah hari ini dia benar-benar merasa sangat bahagia bisa kembali ke rumah itu. Banyak kenangan manis maupun pahit di dalam rumah tersebut. Namun Jaejoong telah memaafkan semua perbuatan Yunho yang kejam padanya dulu. Jaejoong hanya perlu mengingat bahwa Yunho adalah Appa dari baby yang sedang dikandungnya saat ini.

Jaejoong menghentikan acara memotong sayurannya. Ia memandang kearah perutnya lalu mengelusnya perlahan.

"Baby akan segera bertemu dengan Appa hari ini.." ucap Jaejoong pada bayinya. Lalu dia melanjutkan kembali aktivitasnya yang sempat terhenti itu.

Tak terasa waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Kini sudah menjelang petang. Masih ada waktu 2 jam lagi sebelum Yunho pulang. Jaejoong menggunakan waktu itu untuk membersihkan dirinya dan berdandan cantik untuk menyambut kedatangan sang suami. Apa yang dilakukan Jaejoong selama ini memang sudah seperti seorang istri saja. Dan itu memang benar adanya.

Setelah selesai mandi dan berganti pakaian. Jaejoong kembali ke ruang makan dan menata kembali hidangan-hidangan yang sudah tersaji diatas meja makan agar terlihat lebih cantik. Saat sedang melakukan aktivitas itu, Jaejoong mendengar seperti ada suara pintu terbuka dari arah depan. Jaejoong segera menghentikan aktivitasnya.

"Apa Yunnie sudah pulang?" gumam Jaejoong. Jaejoong segera mengembangkan senyumnya kembali ketika dia berpikir bahwa Yunho telah pulang. Segera saja Jaejoong langkahkan kakinya menuju ruang tamu. Senyum dibibirnya tak pernah pudar. Ia sangat gembira saat ini. Jaejoong pikir bahwa Yunho mungkin akan terkejut karena tiba-tiba melihatnya berada di rumah ini.

"Yoe...bo." panggil Jaejoong pada Yunho dengan semangat diawal nadanya namun perlahan terdengar sangat lirih diakhir. Senyuman dibibir cherry itu pun pudar begitu saja. Jaejoong terpaku diam di tempatnya. Jaejoong mengira Yunho akan terkejut karena kehadirannya namun saat ini suasananya terbalik. Jaejoong terkejut oleh Yunho. "Yeo..Yeobo.." panggil Jaejoong lagi pada Yunho. Yunho memang menampakkan wajah terkejutnya namun itu hanya sebentar. Karena setelahnya Yunho menampakkan wajah dinginnya terhadap Jaejoong.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Yunho begitu dingin. Jaejoong masih tidak mengerti. Dia hanya diam saja dan tetap di tempatnya. Jaejoong melihat kearah Yunho dengan mata bulat besarnya itu. Kemudian ia arahkan pandangannya kearah lain. Tepatnya kearah seseorang yang berada di samping Yunho saat ini.

"Dia siapa honey?" tanya seseorang yang sedang bergelanyut manja di lengan kekar Yunho. Mendengar perkataan orang tersebut, Jaejoong semakin membulatkan kedua matanya yang indah itu. Sebenarnya siapa yeoja itu? Tanya Jaejoong dalam hatinya. Jaejoong nampak berpikir. Ia seperti pernah melihat yeoja tersebut sebelumnya.

'Dia...' gumam Jaejoong dalam hati. 'Dia yeoja yang bersama Yunnie waktu itu. Apa hubungan mereka sebenarnya?' kali ini Jaejoong menampakkan wajah cemasnya. Jaejoong benar-benar khawatir dan takut kalau Yunho akan mencampakkan dirinya begitu saja.

"Joo..Joongie.. memasakkan makan malam untukmu tuan." ucap Jaejoong akhirnya. Ia beranikan diri untuk menyebut kembali Yunho sebagai tuannya. Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Jaejoong menyembunyikan matanya yang sudah terlihat memerah karena menahan tangis.

"Jadi? Dia pembantumu?" ucap seseorang itu lagi. Namun Yunho tak menjawab iya ataupun tidak. Yunho segera melepas tangan yeoja itu dari lengannya.

"Kau ke ataslah dulu." ucap Yunho tanpa melihat kearah yeoja tersebut. Dengan enggan akhirnya yeoja itu melesat menuju lantai atas.

"Sejak kapan kau berada disini?" tanya Yunho pada Jaejoong setelahnya. Hanya ada mereka berdua saat ini. Mendengar pertanyaan Yunho, Jaejoong segera mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap namja di hadapannya itu.

"Eumh, sejak jam 2 siang Joongie sampai di Seoul." jawab Jaejoong. Yunho hanya diam dan terus memandangi Jaejoong. Jaejoong mengeratkan kepalan tangannya di hanboknya. Ia sangat takut saat ini.

Yunho tak langsung merespon perkataan Jaejoong tadi. Yunho hanya diam ditempatnya tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Mata musangnya menatap tajam kearah Jaejoong. Melihat Yunho yang seperti itu detak jantung Jaejoong berdetak semakin cepat. Kenapa Yunho menatapnya begitu? Apa Yunho tidak suka akan kedatangannya di rumah ini?

"Ba..bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Jaejoong akhirnya dengan penuh keberaniannya dia mengucapkan pertanyaan itu. Namun Yunho hanya diam kemudian Yunho melangkahkan kakinya dan melewati Jaejoong begitu saja. Jaejoong segera membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap punggung Yunho yang akan menjauh. Kenapa Yunho tak menjawab pertanyaannya barusan? Apakah Yunho masih marah padanya sampai detik ini? Jika iya. Sungguh, maafkan dia. Dia sangat membutuhkanmu saat ini.

Jaejoong terus menatap punggung kokoh Yunho itu dengan pandangan sayu. Yunho mungkin masih membencinya. Sampai-sampai dia tak mau berbicara padanya bahkan sampai menjauhinya. Jaejoong berharap Yunho akan berbalik kearahnya. Katakan bahwa kejadian barusan hanyalah sebuah mimpi. Bukan kenyataan. Kenyataan seperti itu sangatlah pahit. Jaejoong tak mau Yunho membencinya. Jaejoong sangat mencintai Yunho.

Jaejoong menyerah. Yunho tak juga membalikkan tubuhnya untuk kembali padanya. Jaejoong berpikir kalau dia harus pergi dari sini sekarang juga. Perlahan Jaejoong membalikkan tubuhnya untuk pergi meninggalkan rumah ini. Namun panggilan Yunho terhadapnya menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba.

"Jaejoong." panggil Yunho sebelum ia menginjakkan kakinya pada anak tangga pertama. Seketika Jaejoong berbalik dan menghadapnya dengan tatapan penuh harap pada namja bermata musang itu. "..pulanglah." ucapan Yunho itu membuktikan bahwa Yunho tak menginginkan kehadirannya disini. Yunho membencinya. Begitu membencinya. Pikir Jaejoong.

Seketika tubuhnya mendadak lemas mendengar Yunho menyuruhnya pulang. Tak bisakah ia tinggal lama disana? Bahkan Jaejoong sudah menghabiskan waktunya selama berjam-jam untuk menyiapkan kejutan itu. Hanya untuk Yunho. Memang tidak seberapa. Cuma makan malam istimewa yang hidangannya Jaejoong masak dengan tangannya sendiri. Jaejoong lalu mengangguk perlahan. Ia menyetujui kalau ia akan pulang sekarang juga. Kejadian seperti ini tak ia bayangkan sebelumnya. Kegembiraan sejenak mulai berubah menjadi kesedihan. Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya dengan sangat berat meninggalkan rumah itu.

Jaejoong sudah berada di luar rumah Yunho. Tepat berdiri di teras dan membelakangi pintu utama dari rumah tersebut. Tangisan yang sedari tadi ia tahan. Tumpahlah sudah sekarang. Jaejoong menangis lirih disana. Dadanya begitu sakit. Sakit sekali. Yunho menolaknya. Menolak kedatangannya.

Jaejoong mengerti sekarang. Yunho dari awal tak pernah mencintainya. Yunho hanya menyukai tubuhnya saja. Hanya menganggapnya sebagai pemuas napsu. Kini Jaejoong telah hamil. Dan Yunho tahu itu. Tapi apa responnya? Lima bulan bukanlah waktu yang singkat. Itu sudah cukup lama bagi Jaejoong untuk menunggu. Tak ada niatan sama sekali kalau Yunho akan bertanggung jawab dan menikahinya. Yang Jaejoong pikirkan selama ini tentang Yunho ternyata benar. Jaejoong selalu berusaha menyangkal akan itu. Namun hari ini telah membuktikannya. Dia dan janinnya tidak di inginkan olehnya.

Jaejoong membalikkan badannya menatap pintu itu. Mungkin untuk terakhir kalinya. "Jaga dirimu baik-baik." ucap Jaejoong lirih. "...Yeobo.." setelahnya Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya perlahan menjauhi rumah Yunho itu.

Jaejoong berjalan gontai menuju halte bus. Suasana jalanan terlihat sepi karena memang sudah malam. Tak berapa lama kemudian Jaejoong sampai di halte bus. Dia duduk di bangku panjang yang ada disana. Tatapannya terlihat sangat kosong. Mungkin jika orang melihatnya mengira kalau dia tak sedang dengan nyawanya sekarang. Raganya memang terlihat tapi tidak dengan nyawanya yang tak nampak berada didalam tubuhnya sekarang.

Beberapa menit kemudian bus dengan jurusan Gwangju berhenti di pemberhentian tempat Jaejoong sedang menunggu bus sekarang. Jaejoong segera membawa tubuhnya memasuki bus tersebut. Setelahnya Jaejoong mencari tempat duduk yang kosong. Jaejoong memilih duduk dipinggir jendela. Pandangannya kearah luar namun pikiran entah kemana. Selama dalam perjalanan pulang. Jaejoong terus berpikir keras. Antara dia membeberkan semua kebenaran itu pada orangtua Yunho atau tidak?

Rencananya Jaejoong datang Ke Seoul adalah untuk berbaikan dengan Yunho. Setelahnya Jaejoong ingin menanyakan perihal tentang statusnya pada Yunho secara baik-baik. Jaejoong ingin mengatakan kalau ia sangat mencintai Yunho dan juga bayinya. Jaejoong pun ingin mengatakan perihal tentang kebohongan dirinya dan Yunho selama ini terhadap orangtua Yunho bagaimana? Apa Yunho yang ingin mengatakannya sendiri atau bagaimana? Karena Yunho sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun tentangnya pada orangtua Yunho. Yang orangtua Yunho tahu hanyalah, Jaejoong merupakan istrinya Yunho. Itu saja. Mengenai seluk beluk dan latar belakang Jaejoong belum pernah sama sekali orangtua Yunho tanyakan padanya. Jaejoong tidak tahu, apa memang Yunho sudah menceritakan semuanya pada Umma maupun Appanya? Atau tidak sama sekali? Semua itu masih menjadi tanda tanya besar untuk Jaejoong.

Tapi ternyata semua rencana itu gagal. Semua pertanyaan yang ingin Jaejoong katakan semuanya sirna begitu saja. Kini yang Jaejoong pikirkan adalah apa yang harus Jaejoong lakukan setelah ini? Jaejoong sudah tak sanggup hidup dalam kebohongan. Orangtua Yunho begitu baik padanya tapi ia malah membohongi mereka selama ini. Jaejoong pun ingin meminta maaf untuk itu. Tekadnya pun sudah bulat sekarang. Ia akan mengatakan semuanya pada Omonim dan Abojinya kalau dia bukanlah istri Yunho.

"Joongie akan mengatakan semuanya. Semuanya.." gumam Jaejoong dalam lamunannya.

...

Jaejoong telah sampai di rumah orangtua Yunho. Tangannya begitu dingin dan badannya bergetar. Jaejoong masih takut untuk mengakui semua kebenaran tersebut. Bagaimana respon orangtua Yunho setelah tahu semuanya? Jika memang mereka membencinya itu wajar. Dan Jaejoong harus siap menerima resiko itu.

Perlahan jemarimanya meraih gagang pintu. Perlahan Jaejoong membukanya. Jaejoong masuk kedalam rumah tersebut. Salahsatu pelayan yang mengetahui kehadirannya, menyapa dengan manis. Jaejoong membalas dengan senyuman simpul keluar dari bibir cherrynya.

"Dimana Omonim dan Aboji?" tanya Jaejoong pada pelayan tersebut.

"Tuan dan Nyonya. Mereka sedang ada di ruang keluarga tuan muda." jawabnya dengan sopan pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong mengangguk. Setelahnya Jaejoong langkahkan kakinya menuju ruang keluarga.

"Joongie?" sapa Mrs. Jung kaget yang melihat Jaejoong tengah berdiri diambang pintu masuk ruang keluarga. Kenapa Jaejoong sudah pulang? Tanya Mrs. Jung dalam hati. Begitupun dengan Mr. Jung, ia pun mempunyai pertanyaan yang sama seperti istrinya.

"O..omonim, aboji anyeong.." ucap Jaejoong telihat kaku. Mr. dan Mrs. Jung yang melihat kelakuan Jaejoong hari ini tampak bingung. Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada menantunya saat menemui Yunho di Seoul? Sampai membuatnya seperti itu? Terlihat jauh berbeda sekali dengan tadi siang yang nampak terlihat sangat bahagia.

"Joongie kemarilah sayang." ucap Mrs. Jung menyuruh Jaejoong menghampirinya. Jaejoong mengangguk. Ia langkahkan kakinya menuju kearah Mr. dan Mrs. Jung lebih dekat lagi. Sesampainya disana Jaejoong langsung berlutut di hadapan Mr. dan Mrs. Jung. Membuat keduanya tampak bingung akan perbuatan Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba.

Mrs. Jung segera bangun dari duduknya dan menghampiri Jaejoong. "Bangunlah. Duduk di kursi." ucap Mrs. Jung pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. "Wae?" tanya Mrs. Jung bingung. Mrs. Jung nampak khawatir karena Jaejoong tiba-tiba seperti itu. Jaejoong terus menunduk dan tak mau beranjak dari posisi berlututnya sekarang.

"Yeobo, bagaimana ini?" ucap Mrs. Jung pada suaminya. Ia membutuhkan bantuannya untuk menyuruh Jaejoong tak berlutut lagi pada mereka. Mr. Jung pun berdiri, ia tak tega melihat Jaejoong yang seperti itu dan juga istrinya yang sudah menampakkan kecemasan pada wajahnya.

"Joongie.. bangunlah. Ceritakan pada kami, ada apa sebenarnya?" kini giliran Mr. Jung bertanya pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong diam saja namun akhirnya keluar juga kata-kata dari mulut sang menantu - Jaejoong.

"Mian.." ucap Jaejoong sangat lirih. Namun dari penyampaiannya, Jaejoong terlihat begitu menyesal dan bersalah. Namun Mr. dan Mrs. Jung masih bingung dan belum mengerti apa maksud Jaejoong meminta maaf pada mereka. Mr. dan Mrs. Jung hanya diam dan menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan Jaejoong selanjutnya.

"Ada apa Joongie?" tanya Mrs. Jung lagi.

"Mianhe Omonim.. Mianhe Aboji.. Joongie sudah membohongi kalian semua selama ini. hiks hiks.." ucap Jaejoong dalam tangisnya. Ia tak bisa untuk tidak menangis saat mengatakan itu. Ia merasa sangat bersalah. "Mianhe..hiks..Mianhe..hiksss.." ucap Jaejoong terus-menerus.

Mrs. Jung masih tetap tak mengerti, begitupun Mr. Jung yang berdiri di sampingnya saat ini.

"Joongie.." ucap Jaejoong lagi. Ia tak kuat namun dengan keberaniannya ia utarakan juga kebenaran tersebut. "Joongie..bukanlah istri Yunnie.." ucap Jaejoong setelahnya. Dari perbuatan itu terselip rasa kelegaan dalam dirinya namun Jaejoong juga merasa takut. Takut akan respon dari orangtua Yunho setelah mendengar penuturannya barusan.

"M..mwo?"

Mr. dan Mrs. Jung membatu di tempatnya. Mereka berdua terlihat shock mendengar ucapan Jaejoong kalau dia bukanlah istri Yunho. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Apakah yang dikatakan Jaejoong benar? Atau hanya main-main? Jika iya. Mohon, hentikan candaan ini. Ini sungguh tidak lucu.

Mrs. Jung menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali. Menampik kebenaran yang telah ada. "Joongie bohongkan pada Omonim? Yang dikatakan Joongie itu tidak benar?" tanya Mrs. Jung pada Jaejoong. Mrs. Jung sudah lemas terlebih dulu sebelum Jaejoong menjawab pertanyaannya tersebut.

"Mainhe Omonim.. Aboji.. Joongie memang bukan istri Yunnie..hiks hiks.. Joongie hanya seseorang yang Yunnie beli dari Umma Joongie. Joongie di jual oleh orangtua Joongie sendiri..hiks..dan Yunnie-lah yang membeli Joongie." jawab Jaejoong masih dengan menangis. "..kami berdua tidak pernah menikah sebelumnya.. kami membohongi kalian..mianhe.." lanjut Jaejoong sambil terus berulang kali mengucapkan kata maaf.

Mr. Jung segera menopang tubuh sang istri yang terlihat sudah lemas itu. Mr. Jung tak bisa berkata apapun sekarang. Ini terlalu mendadak. Mr. Jung membawa istrinya duduk di kursi untuk menenangkannya. Mrs. Jung tak percaya. Sungguh tak percaya kalau anaknya sendiri sudah membohonginya seperti ini. Dia sudah terlanjur mencintai Jaejoong yang ia kira adalah menantunya. Tapi sekarang? Apa barusan yang ia dengar tadi? Sungguh itu di luar dugaan.

"Joongie.. kembalilah ke kamarmu. Ini sudah malam. Kita bicarakan masalah ini besok pagi." ucap Mr. Jung pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong mengangguk. Perlahan Jaejoong bangun dari posisinya. Hendak pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu namun suara Mrs. Jung membuatnya membatalkan niatannya itu. Jaejoong membeku ditempat mendengar ucapan Mrs. Jung yang sangat menyakitkan.

"Kalian benar-benar kejam! Teganya kalian membohongi orangtua sepertiku? KALIAN BENAR-BENAR TEGA! JANGAN PERNAH MEMANGGILKU OMONIM LAGI MULAI SEKARANG. PERGILAH DARI HADAPANKU SEKARANG JUGA! AKU TIDAK INGIN MELIHATMU SEKARANG!" ucap Mrs. Jung penuh emosi. Mrs. Jung sudah tidak bisa menahan emosinya saat ini. Sedangkan Jaejoong, ia hanya tertunduk dan terus memegangi dadanya. Langkahnya benar-benar terasa berat hanya untuk berpindah satu langkahpun.

"Tenanglah Yeobo. Kita hanya perlu penjelasan dari Yunho besok. Ini sudah malam sebaiknya kita istirahat." ucap Mr. Jung menenangkan istrinya. Mr. Jung membawa istrinya menuju kamar mereka. Saat melewati Jaejoong, Mr. Jung mengatakan padanya kalau Jaejoong sebaiknya kembali ke kamarnya untuk istirahat.

...

Jaejoong sudah kembali ke kamarnya, dia duduk termenung seorang diri didalam sana. Ia tak tidur bukan karena tak mau tidur. Dia tidak bisa memejamkan matanya sama sekali. Sudah berkali-kali dia mencoba memejamkan matanya namun tak kunjung juga ia bisa tertidur.

"Joongie harus pergi." gumam Jaejoong. Jaejoong berpikir kalau dia sudah seharusnya pergi dari rumah ini. Yunho tak menginginkannya dan sekarang Omonimnya pun tak ingin melihatnya lagi. Untuk apa Jaejoong terus berada di rumah ini? Pikir Jaejoong.

Perlahan Jaejoong bangkit dari duduknya. Ia membuka lemari pakaiannya dan mencari pakaian yang ia kenakan saat pertama kali ia datang ke rumah ini. Itu satu-satunya pakaian miliknya yang berada di rumah ini. Jaejoong segera mengganti pakaiannya setelah menemukan pakaiannya tersebut. Tak ada barang apapun yang Jaejoong bawa keluar dari rumah orangtua Yunho. Dia hanya membawa beberapa uang yang jumlahnya tak banyak. Uang sisa belanja tadi siang.

Jaejoong perlahan keluar dari kamarnya. Jaejoong menatap ke lantai atas dimana Mr. dan Mrs. Jung sedang beristirahat di kamarnya. Jaejoong tersenyum tipis.

"Selamat tinggal Omonim, Aboji.. Joongie menyayangi kalian. Joongie tak akan pernah lupa dengan kebaikan Omonim dan Aboji." ucap Jaejoong sangat lirih. Jaejoong segera menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya. Jaejoong tak sanggup untuk tidak terisak kali ini.

Jaejoong pergi meninggalkan kediaman orangtua Yunho di Gwangju tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun. Bahkan pelayan dan satpam pun tak tahu. Kebetulan satpam disana terlihat sedang tertidur jadi tak ada satu pun yang tahu Jaejoong telah pergi dari rumah.

...

T.B.C

...

Sungguh aku minta maaf karena membuat Jaejoong menderita disini. Jangan marah dulu.. penderitaan Jaejoong memang belum berakhir sampai disini. Tapi nanti di episode entah keberapa ada bagian Yunho yang merayu-rayu Jaejoong untuk kembali padanya setelah sekian lama mereka berpisah dan bertemu kembali. Oke! Tunggu dan sabar. Aku butuh pengertian dari kalian..

"Di beberapa episode sebelumnya. Ada dialog yang Yunho selalu mengatakan kalau Jaejoong itu istrinya. Apa kalian ingat? Di Part. 4, 6, Part. 11-A kalau tidak salah. dan di Part. 3, Jaejoong menolak melakukan hubungan intim dengan Yunho karena Jae bukanlah istri Yunho dan diakhir part. 3 Yunho mengatakan kalau dia sudah menikah." Dari part.3 itu sebenarnya, Yunho sampai mabuk karena memikirkan keinginan orangtuanya yang menyuruhnya menikah dan Jaejoong ingin dinikahi secara tidak langsung (dari penolakan JJ yang tidak mau melayaninya karena dia bukan istrinya. (Jadi misal JJ istrinya berarti dia mau melayani Yunho?). Disitulah Yunho berpikir keras dan akhirnya mendapat sebuah keputusan. Jawabannya akan ada di episode nanti kalau Yunho merayu dan membujuk Jae.. Yunho akan mengatakan semuanya. Yunho mengatakan Jae itu isrtinya bukan asal ngomong. Hanya saja Jae belum tahu. Kuncinya ada di Yunho. Jadi tunggu saja.. mungkin masih lama sih. Tapi tunggu saja yah!... Doakan saja saya bisa menyelesaikan Fiction ini segera. Terima kasih..

Kalian bingung? Merasa Fiction ini aneh dan lain-lain? Haha

...

Klik kotak REVIEW dibawah untuk Komen.

...


	15. Chapter 15

**...**

**This is a complicated story..**

**...**

Ini ceritanya mungkin rumit kayak sinetron. Mianhe, kalau ceritanya kayak gak masuk akal. Namanya juga FIKSI. Ga masuk akal dimasuk-masukin ajah yah... hehehe aku sendiri kurang PD nunjukkin cerita ini pada kalian.. Yang jelas cerita ini masih panjang. Selama penderitaan Jaejoong belum berakhir mungkin hampir tidak ada moment YUNJAE-nya. Moment YUNJAE banyak di part setelah YUNJAE bertemu kembali. Disitulah nanti kebahagiaan Jaejoong datang.

...

**PART-12**

Setelah kejadian kemarin malam itu, suasana di rumah orangtua Yunho nampak sedikit menegangkan. Mr. dan Mrs. Jung sudah membicarakan tentang permasalahn ini tadi malam. Mereka sudah memutuskan untuk membicarakan masalah ini kembali dengan Yunho dan Jaejoong pagi ini. Jika memang keduanya saling mencintai. Mereka harus menikah. Sekalipun tidak, Yunho tetap harus menikahi Jaejoong karena sudah menghamili Jaejoong.

Mereka berdua sedang duduk manis di kursi mereka masing-masing di ruang makan ini. Mrs. Jung menunggu Jaejoong datang untuk sarapan bersama dengan mereka. Namun Jaejoong tak kunjung datang menemui mereka di ruang makan ini. Mungkin ini karena kejadian kemarin itu. Mrs. Jung merasa bersalah, tidak seharusnya ia memarahi Jaejoong seperti itu kemarin. Mrs. Jung benar-benar emosi waktu itu. Ia tidak dapat mengontrol emosinya sendiri. Mungkin Jaejoong masih takut dan merasa bersalah sehingga tak mau keluar dari kamarnya.

"Bibi Lee.." panggil Mrs. Jung pada salah satu pembantunya.

"Ne ada apa nyonya?"

"Tolong panggilkan Joongie, suruh dia sarapan bersama kami disini." ucap Mrs. Jung lagi. Bibi Lee pun menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia segera menuju kamar Jaejoong untuk menyuruhnya berkumpul bersama Tuan dan Nyonya Jung di ruang makan untuk sarapan.

Sesampainya didepan kamar Jaejoong, Bibi Lee mengetuk pintu kamar Jaejoong perlahan.

Tok Tok Tok

"Tuan muda.. sarapan sudah siap. Tuan dan Nyonya Jung sudah menunggu anda di ruang makan." ucap Bibi Lee dari arah luar kamar Jaejoong. Namun, tak ada respon apapun dari dalam kamar Jaejoong. Sehingga Bibi Lee membuka pintu kamar Jaejoong yang ternyata tak di kunci. Bibi Lee langsung mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kamar namun tak ada Jaejoong disana. Bibi Lee pun mengecek ke dalam kamar mandi. Namun disana pun dia tak menemukan keberadaan Jaejoong. Bibi Lee segera kembali ke ruang makan untuk memberitahukan Mr. dan Mrs. Jung.

"Tuan.. Nyonya.." ucap Bibi Lee tergesa-gesa dari arah kamar Jaejoong.

"Ada apa Bi?" tanya Mrs. Jung sedikit cemas.

"Saya tidak menemukan tuan muda Jaejoong dikamarnya." jawab Bibi Lee.

"A..apa?" Mrs. Jung yang mendengarnya langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mengecek sendiri keberadaan Jaejoong dikamarnya. Mr. Jung segera mengekor di belakang istrinya.

"Joongie.. Joongie.." panggil Mrs. Jung pada Jaejoong. "Yeobo, bagaimana ini? Joongie tidak ada.." ucap Mrs. Jung lagi setelah mengetahui Jaejoong tak ada di kamarnya.

"Tenanglah, mungkin dia masih ada disekitar sini." ucap Mr. Jung berusaha untuk tenang. "Bibi Lee tolong beritahu yang lain untuk mencari Jaejoong." perintah Mr. Jung pada Bibi Lee. Bibi Lee segera mengangguk dan pergi untuk memberitahukan kepada pembantu lainnya di rumah ini mencari keberadaan tuan muda mereka.

Setelah berjam-jam mereka mencari ternyata tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang menemukan Jaejoong.

"Yeobo.. cepat telepon Yunho dan suruh dia datang kemari sekarang juga." ucap Mrs. Jung sambil menangis dipelukan suaminya. Mr. Jung langsung mengambil ponsel yang berada di saku celananya dan segera mendial nomor telepon Yunho. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Mr. Jung mendapat jawaban telepon dari Yunho. Yunho langsung mengangkat panggilan teleponnya.

"Ne appa, ada apa?" tanya Yunho tenang di seberang sana.

"Cepatlah kemari. Kami membutuhkan semua penjelasanmu segera."

"Nanti Yunho akan Ke Gwangju setelah pulang dari kantor." ucap Yunho setelahnya.

"Untuk hari ini saja. Lupakan masalah kantor. Ini lebih penting Yunho, kau segeralah kemari. Kami menunggumu." ucap Appa Yunho menyuruh anaknya untuk datang menemui mereka di Gwangju.

"Baiklah.." jawab Yunho akhirnya pasrah. Setelahnya Mr. Jung langsung menutup panggilan teleponnya pada Yunho.

...

**YUNHO's POV**

...

Saat aku sedang bersiap menuju kantor. Tiba-tiba ponselku berdering dan ternyata Appa-lah yang menelponku. Aku segera menjawab panggilan teleponnya.

"Ne appa, ada apa?" tanyaku langsung padanya.

"Cepatlah kemari. Kami membutuhkan semua penjelasanmu segera." jawab appaku di seberang sana. Aku sedikit bingung dengan ucapan appaku barusan. Penjelasan? Penjelasan apa? Aku tidak mengerti.

"Nanti Yunho akan Ke Gwangju setelah pulang dari kantor." ucapku.

"Untuk hari ini saja. Lupakan masalah kantor. Ini lebih penting Yunho, kau segeralah kemari. Kami menunggumu." ternyata appaku menginginkanku datang kesana sekarang juga. Tidak setelah pulang dari kantor. Apa karena masalah Jaejoong kemarin? Mengingat itu.. aku pun ingin meminta maaf padanya. Sehingga aku putuskan untuk datang ke Gwangju sekarang.

"Baiklah.." jawabku akhirnya.

...

**YUNHO's POV ~end~**

...

Setelah mendapat telepon dari Appanya. Yunho segera menelpon Yuchun - sekretarisnya untuk mengabari kalau dia tidak masuk ke kantor hari ini. Untuk beberapa dokumen yang perlu mendapat tanda tangannya. Yunho menyuruh Yuchun untuk memberikan dokumen itu langsung ke rumahnya nanti malam. Untuk meeting, Yunho meminta Yuchun menundanya.

Sedangkan di kediaman Mr. dan Mrs. Jung semua orang sedang sibuk mencari keberadaan Jaejoong. Semua pembantu dan petugas keamanan di rumah itu tak ada yang tak mencari Jaejoong saat ini. Mrs. Jung semakin cemas dan merasa bersalah terhadap Jaejoong. Bahkan sampai saat ini belum ada dari mereka yang melaporkan tentang Jaejoong sama sekali.

Mr. Jung sedang menenangkan istrinya di ruangtamu. Sedaritadi Mrs. Jung hanya menangis dan menyesali perbuatannya kemarin malam. Jaejoong pergi pasti karena dirinya.

"Hiks..Yeobo..bagaimana ini? Joongie meninggalkan rumah pasti karena aku memarahinya kemarin..hiks.." ucap Mrs. Jung pada suaminya.

"Tenanglah, kita kan belum tahu kalau Joongie pergi dari rumah atau tidak. Kita tunggu hasil pencarian dulu." jawab Mr. Jung sambil menenangkan istrinya. Tiba-tiba datang dua orang pembantu di rumahnya.

"Tuan, Nyonya.. kami sudah melihat di CCTV."

"Lalu?" tanya Mr. Jung.

"Kami melihat tuan muda Jaejoong keluar dari rumah sekitar pukul 1 pagi.." jawabnya penuh penyesalan saat menyampaikan kabar buruk itu.

"Omo..Joongie..." Mr. Jung segera memeluk istrinya yang akan menangis histeris.

"Kenapa kalian tidak tahu kalau Joongie keluar tadi malam?" ucap Mr. Jung sedikit marah kepada mereka.

"Maafkan atas kelalaian kami Tuan Jung.. kami tertidur setelah bermain catur tadi malam. Kami benar-benar mengantuk waktu itu. Sekali lagi kami minta maaf Tuan Jung."

"Sudahlah ini sudah terjadi. Kalian boleh kembali bekerja lagi." ucap Mr. Jung pasrah. Dirinya pun bingung sekarang harus mencari Jaejoong kemana lagi. Satu-satunya jalan adalah hanya bisa menunggu kedatangan Yunho untuk saat ini karena hanya Yunholah yang tahu tentang Jaejoong.

...

...

Yunho telah sampai di kediaman orangtuanya di Gwangju. Sesegera ia memakirkan mobilnya lalu beranjak keluar dari mobil dan masuk ke dalam rumah orangtuanya itu. Sesampainya disana, Yunho sudah disambut kedua orangtuanya di ruang tamu. Langsung saja Yunho membungkukkan badannya dan duduk di salah satu sofa disana.

Yunho mendapati kedua orangtuanya yang tampak seperti sedang marah padanya. Tak ada senyum sama sekali dari mereka sejak dari awal kedatangannya ke rumah itu. Akhirnya Yunho memulai membuka suaranya untuk meminta penjelasan dari mereka. Apa yang membuatnya disuruh menemui mereka pagi ini.

"Umma, Appa.. ada apa sebenarnya? Kenapa Yunho disuruh datang kemari di pagi hari?" tanya Yunho meminta penjelasan dari kedua orangtuanya.

"Kenapa kau membohongi Umma dan Appa, Yunh? Memang salah kami ini apa, hah?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan yang Yunho lontarkan. Mrs. Jung malah mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Yunho bertambah semakin bingung. Yunho mengernyitkan dahinya sedangkan Mrs. Jung menatap sinis pada putranya itu.

"Apa maksud Umma? Yunho tidak mengerti." ucap Yunho berusaha untuk bersabar menghadapi orangtuanya yang membuatnya memiliki tanda tanya besar sekarang.

"Hah..sudahlah. Kau kira kami orangtua yang bisa dibohongi terus-menerus olehmu?" ucap Mrs. Jung yang membuat Yunho semakin kesal karena tidak memberitahukan langsung maksud dari perkataannya. Yunho mendengus saat Ummanya lagi-lagi mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak di mengerti olehnya. Yunho memilih untuk diam sekarang.

"Kami sudah tahu semuanya. Joongie memberitahukan semuanya kepada kami kemarin." kini Mr. Jung memberitahukan Yunho. Yunho segera menatap wajah Appa-nya itu. Mendengar nama "Joongie" disebut. Yunho ingin bertemu dengannya tiba-tiba.

"Appa, dimana Joongie? Yunho ingin bertemu dengannya." ucap Yunho pada Appanya. Mr. Jung yang mendengar pertanyaan anaknya itu segera memalingkan wajahnya kearah Mrs. Jung.

"Dia.. tidak ada di rumah ini lagi." ucap Mr. Jung sedikit menyesal saat mengatakan hal tersebut. Yunho yang mendengar ucapan Appanya langsung membulatkan matanya. Pergi?

"Mwo?"

"Kenapa kau tak mengatakan dari awal kalau kau dan Jaejoong itu belum menikah? Jika kau mengatakan yang sejujurnya, ini tidak akan pernah terjadi Yunho." ucapan Appanya membuat Yunho bertambah paham sekarang. Jaejoong pergi dari rumah orangtuanya pasti karena masalah ini.

"UMMA DAN APPA MENGUSIR JOONGIE? DIA SEDANG MENGANDUNG CUCU KALIAN. KENAPA KALIAN TEGA MENGUSIRNYA?" kini Yunho marah kepada kedua orangtuanya. Jaejoong telah pergi meninggalkannya sebelum ia mengatakan semua yang harus ia katakan pada Jaejoong. Yunho marah. Ia mengira orangtuanya lah menyebabkan Jaejoong pergi. Sungguh, kenapa tega mereka mengusir Jaejoong?

"KAMI TIDAK MENGUSIRNYA! DIA PERGI SENDIRI!" kini Mrs. Jung balas membentak Yunho - putranya.

"JAEJOONG TIDAK AKAN PERGI. JIKA TIDAK KALIAN YANG MEMBUATNYA PERGI MENINGGALKAN RUMAH INI." Yunho tahu bagaimana Jaejoong.

"YAH! UMMA MEMANG MEMARAHINYA KEMARIN. TAPI ITU JUGA KARENA MU YUNHO. BAGAIMANA BISA KAU MEMBOHONGI KAMI KALAU KALIAN SUDAH MENIKAH?" ucap Mrs. Jung meluapkan semua emosinya. Yunho mengerti sekarang. Jaejoong mungkin merasa bersalah sehingga dia pergi meninggalkan rumah ini. Yunho mengusap wajahnya dengan salah satu telapak tangannya.

"Asal Umma dan Appa tahu.. aku tidak pernah membohongi kalian. Aku sudah mendaftarkan pernikahanku dengan Jaejoong sebelum kalian bertemu dengan Jaejoong. Aku dan Jaejoong sudah menikah secara resmi. Hanya saja kami memang belum menikah secara agama tapi di negara ini kami sudah tercatat sebagai suami istri." Yunho mengatakan semua kebenaran pada Umma dan Appanya. Ia sangat menyesal sekarang. Tidak memberitahukan perihal pendaftaran pernikahan itu pada Jaejoong. Yunho mengira Jaejoong akan marah padanya jika ternyata Jaejoong sudah berstatus sebagai istrinya. Karena Yunho menikahi Jaejoong tanpa persetujuan Jaejoong sebelumnya. Bisa saja Jaejoong menolak pernikahan tersebut.

"A..apa?" ucap Mrs. Jung tergagap. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa ternyata mereka telah menikah. Tapi? Kenapa Jaejoong mengatakan bahwa mereka belum menikah?

"Jaejoong, dia tidak tahu apa-apa. Aku tak pernah mengatakan perihal itu padanya. Aku lah yang mendaftarkan pernikahan kami tanpa persetujuan darinya." ucap Yunho lagi memperjelas.

"Yunho.. Kenapa kau memaksa orang untuk menjadi istrimu? Kami memang menyuruhmu untuk menikah. Tapi tidak dengan memaksa orang untuk kau nikahi. Ini semua kau yang menyebabkannya. Jadi.. bertanggungjawablah. Cari Jaejoong dan minta maaflah padanya. Jelaskan semua yang telah terjadi.." ucap Mr. Jung menasehati anaknya. Yunho hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya. Mungkinkah Jaejoong pergi ke rumah orangtuanya? Yunho berharap Jaejoong pergi kembali ke rumahnya.

"Appa.. Umma.. Yunho harus pergi sekarang. Yunho akan mencari Jaejoong di rumah orangtuanya di Chungnam." ucap Yunho berpamitan pada kedua orangtuanya.

"Pergilah. Hati-hati di jalan.." ucap Mr. Jung pada Yunho lalu menepuk pundak Yunho untuk memberikan semangat kepada anak lelakinya itu. Yunho mengangguk. Ia langkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar sebelum Ummanya memanggilnya.

"Yunho..." panggil Mrs. Jung pada putranya. Yunho berbalik dan menatap Ummanya. "..apa benar kau membeli Joongie dari Ummnya?" tanya Mrs. Jung kemudian. Yunho mengangguk. Mrs. Jung menutup mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Sungguh, ia tak percaya akan adanya seorang anak yang di jual oleh Ummanya sendiri.

...

...

Jaejoong turun dari bus setelah sampai di pemberhentian halte bus di Chungnam. Setelah pergi dari rumah orangtua Yunho semalam, Jaejoong berpikir untuk kembali lagi ke rumahnya. Ada rasa senang karena dia dapat berkumpul kembali dengan kedua orangtuanya setelah sekian lama. Walau kenyataan pahit telah ia dapat bahwa dirinya bukanlah anak kandung mereka. Kondisi Jaejoong yang kini tengah berbadan dua membuat Jaejoong sedikit merasa takut. Takut Umma dan Appa-nya tak mau menerima kondisinya yang seperti itu. Namun Jaejoong berharap mereka tak akan melakukan hal itu. Jaejoong tahu kalau Umma dan Appanya itu orang yang sangat menyayanginya.

Setelah turun dari bus itu, Jaejoong memilih untuk berjalan kaki menuju rumahnya. Lumayan cukup jauh. Tapi ia harus melakukannya karena tak ada lagi uang yang ia miliki sekarang. Jaejoong berjalan sedikit lambat karena ia memang sudah sangat lelah. Sesekali Jaejoong beristirahat dan melanjutkan perjalanannya kembali. Matanya berbinar saat rumah yang sudah 16 tahun ini dia tinggali nampak terlihat oleh kedua matanya. Jaejoong segera mempercepat langkahnya sambil sesekali mengelus perutnya. Memberikan ketenangan untuk bayi yang ada di dalam perutnya.

Tok Tok Tok

Jaejoong segera mengetuk pintu rumah itu dengan cepat dan memanggil-manggil Umma-nya. "Umma.. Umma.. buka pintunya. Joongie pulang Umma.." ucap Jaejoong dengan semangatnya dari arah luar. Orang yang ada di dalam rumah nampak kaget mendengar suara dari luar.

"Joongie?" gumam Umma Jaejoong dari dalam. Mungkinkah ia salah dengar? Kim Heechul - Umma Jaejoong segera berlari untuk membukakan pintu.

CEKLEK

Seketika pintu terbuka.

Jaejoong tersenyum melihat orang di depannya itu. Segera saja Jaejoong memeluk Ummanya. Rasa rindulah yang membawanya untuk memeluk Heechul. "Umma.. Joongie rindu pada Umma.." ucap Jaejoong sambil memeluk Ummanya. Heechul yang mendapat pelukan dari Jaejoong hanya diam saja. Ia mungkin terlalu kaget? Anak yang selama ini dia rawat lalu di jual sendiri olehnya kini kembali kepelukannya..

BRUG

Jaejoong terjatuh. Ia segera memegangi perutnya dan mencoba untuk berdiri kembali. Namun sedikit sulit baginya. Sehingga Jaejoong tetap pada posisinya sekarang. Jaejoong menatap pada Ummanya tak mengerti. Kenapa tiba-tiba Ummanya mendorongnya?

"U..umma? Kenapa Umma mendorong Joongie?" tanya Jaejoong sambil menahan tangis.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini? Kau seharusnya bersama dengan orang yang telah membelimu Joongie.." ucap Heechul pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menggeleng. Ia tak mau kembali dengan orang yang telah membelinya. Itu terlalu menyakitkan. "Joongie sudah tidak dengannya lagi umma.. Joongie sekarang milik umma lagi.." ucap Jaejoong meyakinkan ummanya untuk menerimanya kembali. Namun Kim Heechul menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia menolak Jaejoong kembali.

Jaejoong menangis melihat Ummanya sendiri menolak dirinya. "Wae?" ucap Jaejoong sambil terisak.

"Kau bukan anakku lagi Kim Jaejoong. Kau hanya anak angkatku yang sudah aku jual. Jadi pergilah dari sini." ucap Heechul mengusir Jaejoong yang sudah menangis. Jaejoong terus menggelengkan kepalanya berulang kali. Ia tidak mau. Ia tidak mau pergi meninggalkan Umma dan Appanya juga.

"Tidak Umma.. tidak. hikss.." ucap Jaejoong menolak. "..Joongie tetap anak Umma.. Joongie tetap anak Umma dan Appa..hiks hiks.." ucap Jaejoong lagi sambil terus menangis. Heechul yang melihat Jaejoong seperti itu sedikit tak tega. Ia pun ingin menangis. Namun kebenciannya pada Jaejoong membuatnya tega melakukan hal tersebut.

"PERGI DARI SINI SEKARANG JUGA. JANGAN PERNAH MENEMUIKU KEMBALI. SEKALIPUN KITA BERPAPASAN DI JALAN ANGGAP KITA TIDAK PERNAH SALING MENGENAL. KARENAMU AKU TAK MENGENAL ANAK KANDUNGKU SENDIRI. CEPAT PERGI!" bentak Heechul pada Jaejoong dan segera menutup pintu dengan kasar.

BRAK

Jaejoong terisak setelahnya. Ia bangkit dari posisinya perlahan. Jaejoong memandangi pintu yang sudah tertutup untuknya. Jaejoong butuh penjelasan atas semua ini. Apa? Apa salahnya? Kenapa Umma angkatnya yang dulu sayang padanya kini begitu membencinya? Bahkan dirinya tega menjualnya pada orang lain?

Jaejoong membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menjauh rumah itu.. tak ada lagi tempat yang bisa ia tuju sekarang. Dimana Jaejoong harus pergi setelah ini?

...

...

Kim Heechul terisak setelah mengusir Jaejoong pergi dari rumahnya. Ia juga tidak mengerti akan dirinya sendiri yang sudah setega ini terhadap Jaejoong. Namun Heechul segera menghapus airmatanya. Ia justru lega karena sekarang Kim Siwon - suaminya sedang tidak ada di rumah sehingga dia tidak tahu kalau Jaejoong kembali. Mungkin jika Siwon tahu. Dia akan menerima Jaejoong kembali dengan senang hati.

"Jika saja kau dulu tak membohongiku bahwa anak kita sebenarnya hilang. Aku tak akan sampai seperti ini membenci Jaejoong.." ucap Heechul pada dirinya sendiri yang ia tujukan pada Siwon.

Dulu, Kim Siwon melakukan sebuah kesalahan. Ia mengadopsi Jaejoong dari panti asuhan semenjak Jaejoong masih bayi dan mengatakan bahwa bayi itu adalah bayi yang di lahirkan Heechul - istrinya. 16 tahun yang lalu saat Heechul melahirkan anak pertamanya. Tanpa sepengetahuan Heechul ternyata bayi yang di lahirkannya telah di curi oleh seorang perawat dan membawanya kabur kemudian menjual bayinya tersebut kepada orang lain. Siwon yang mengetahui berita anaknya yang hilang segera membuat cara agar Heechul tak mengetahui kondisi yang sebenarnya saat itu. Siwon sudah berusaha mencari keberadaan perawat yang sudah mencuri bayinya itu. Namun perawat itu tak kunjung ditemukan. Heechul yang terus menanyai dimana keberadaan bayinya terus-menerus membuat Siwon melakukan tindakan lain. Ia mencari seorang bayi dari panti asuhan untuk ia jadikan seorang anak. Ketika itu Siwon memilih Jaejoong. Jaejoong merupakan satu-satunya bayi yang ada di panti asuhan tersebut. Lalu ia memutuskan mengadopsi Jaejoong yang masih bayi itu. Heechul tak tahu-menahu soal anak kandungnya yang hilang dan Jaejoong bukanlah anak kandungnya. Hanya Siwon - suaminya yang mengetahui rahasia itu. Namun rahasia yang telah di jaga rapat olehnya seiring berjalannya waktu terbongkarlah sudah. Heechul yang mengetahui dirinya telah dibohongi selama bertahun-tahun dia sangat marah pada suaminya. Jadi selama ini dia merawat anak orang lain? Bukan anak kandungnya sendiri? Dari situlah Heechul mulai tidak menyukai Jaejoong lagi.

Pada suatu saat Siwon jatuh sakit-sakitan. Heechul tak mempunyai biaya untuk membawa suaminya ke rumah sakit. Lalu ia tega menjual Jaejoong pada Jung Yunho - pengusaha muda, kaya dari Seoul. Setelahnya Heechul mendapatkan banyak uang dan membawa suaminya ke rumah sakit. Ia membohongi suaminya bahwa Jaejoong telah bekerja di Seoul. Tanpa sepengetahuan Siwon juga Heechul mencari anaknya yang hilang 16 tahun yang lalu. Dan kini anak itu telah kembali. Kim Heechul berhasil menemukan anak kandungnya dan dia berumur 16 tahun bernama Kim Junsu.

Heechul sungguh kesal terhadap Siwon. Kim Junsu - anak kandungnya sediri, selama ini hidup menderita. Dia harus menjalani kehidupan yang kejam ini seorang diri. Membanting tulangnya untuk membiayai hidupnya dengan bekerja sebagai seorang pelayan di sebuah club. Perawat yang tega melakukan hal itu kini sudah mendekam di penjara setelah hal yang sama ia lakukan tertangkap basah oleh pihak kepolisian. Dari dia-lah Heechul memperoleh sebuah informasi mengenai keberadaan Junsu - anaknya. Junsu telah di jual oleh perawat itu pada seorang pemilik club di Gangwon-do.

...

...

Jung Yunho yang akan pergi Ke Chungnam mencari Jaejoong. Tiba-tiba mendapat panggilan dari sekretarisnya - Park Yuchun. Yuchun mengatakan kalau relasi yang akan mengadakan meeting bersama Yunho hari ini tidak mau menunda pertemuan rapatnya. Jika di tunda makan kerjasama itu batal. Akhirnya dengan berat hati Yunho menyetujui pertemuan rapat itu sekarang. Namun dia meminta Yuchun untuk pergi Ke Chungnam mencari Jaejoong.

"Yuchun-an, bisakah kau Ke Chungnam hari ini? Istriku, dia pergi entah kemana. Aku mengkhawatirkan keadaannya sekarang." ucap Yunho melalui telepon genggamnya.

"Baiklah Sajangnim. Saya akan Ke Chungnam mencari istri anda. Dimana saya harus mencarinya Sajangnim?" ucap Yuchun menyanggupi permintaan Yunho.

"Terima kasih Yuchun-ah. Aku akan mengirim sms sebuah alamat untukmu." ucap Yunho. Tak biasanya Yunho berbicara dengan Yuchun dengan nada sehalus ini. Kim Jaejoong-lah yang telah merubah sikapnya.

"Baik Sajangnim." ucap Yuchun lalu mengakhiri panggilannya. Tak lama kemudian Yuchun mendapat sms dari Yunho yang berisi alamat rumah Jaejoong. Segera saja Yuchun mempersiapkan mobilnya dan melaju ke tempat yang sudah diberitahukan oleh Yunho itu.

...

...

"Umma.. Junsu pulang.." teriak Junsu dari arah depan. Ia baru saja pulang dari sekolahnya. Namun, Junsu tak mendapati Ummanya di ruangtamu.

"Junsu.. kau sudah pulang nak? Bagaimana sekolahmu hari ini?" tanya Heechul saat sudah di depan anaknya - Kim Junsu. Junsu yang mendengar suara Ummanya sedikit aneh mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

"Umma habis menangis yah?" tanya Junsu segera. Heechul langsung menggeleng dan mengusapkan jemarinya pada matanya.

"Umma hanya kelilipan.." ucap Heechul berbahong pada anaknya. Junsu hanya ber-oh ria mendengar ucapan Ummanya barusan. "Junsu lapar? Umma sudah menyiapkan makan siang untukmu." ucap Heechul segera mengalihkan pembicaraan dan Junsu langsung mengangguk gembira. Karena dirinya memang sudah sangat lapar sekarang.

...

...

Sesampainya di Chungnam, Yuchun kembali membuka ponselnya untuk membaca pesan dari Yunho yang berisikan alamat rumah Kim Jaejoong. Yuchun berjalan disekitar dan bertanya pada salahsatu pejalan kaki.

"Maaf, permisi. Saya ingin bertanya. Apa anda tahu alamat rumah ini?" tanya Yuchun dengan sopan sambil menunjukkan sms dari Yunho itu pada pejalan kaki tersebut.

"Ne, saya tahu. Itu rumah Nyonya Heechul. Anda hanya perlu masuk ke gang itu lurus saja. Nanti ada sebuah rumah yang bercat hijau. Itulah rumahnya." ucap seseorang itu sambil menunjukkan arah dimana rumah Heechul. Yuchun hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya pertanda mengerti.

"Ne, gomawo." ucap Yuchun setelahnya lalu membungkukkan badannya sedikit. Segera saja Yuchun langsung kembali kedalam mobilnya dan mengendarai mobil itu sampai tepat di rumah Jaejoong. Yuchun turun dari mobilnya.

"Apa benar ini rumahnya yah?" gumam Yuchun. Lalu ia langkahkan kakinya menuju rumah bercat hijau itu. Perlahan Yuchun mengetuk pintu.

Tok Tok Tok

Yuchun sedikit menunggu untuk dibukakan pintu oleh sang pemiliki rumah. Tak lama kemudian Yuchun mendengar pintu suara terbuka di depannya.

CKLEK

Seketika pintu di depannya terbuka. Yuchun menatap seseorang di depannya tanpa berkedip sama sekali. Ia kagum melihat wajah seseorang yang ada di hadapannya ini. Sungguh ini baru pertama kalinya ia melihat seseorang semanis ini.

'Sungguh manisnya..' batin Yuchun berkata. Ia merasa bahwa ia salah rumah sekarang ini.

Sedangkan seseorang yang membukakan pintu untuk Yuchun hanya bisa mengedipkan matanya berulang kali. Dia heran dengan seseorang yang berdiri di hadapannya sekarang ini. Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa diam saja?

"Maaf, Ahjusshi mencari siapa?" tanya Junsu pada Yuchun. Yuchun yang mendengar suara barusan itu untuknya segera tersadar dari lamunannya. Tapi, apa tadi? Ahjusshi? Apa dia terlihat sudah tua? Yuchun sedikit kesal pada anak manis dihadapannya itu. Padahal baru saja dia di puji olehnya.

"Eum.. saya Park Yuchun. Apa benar ini alamat rumah ini?" tanya Yuchun pada Junsu sambil memperlihatkan sms Yunho yang berisikan alamat rumah tersebut.

"Eum.. Ne, itu benar alamat rumah ini. Memang Ahjusshi ada perlu apa?" tanya Junsu sambil menatap Yuchun. Yuchun yang ditatap seperti itu langsung berdehem dan membetulkan letak dasi dilehernya untuk menutupi kegugupannya.

"Saya ingin bertemu dengan Kim Jaejoong anak dari Kim Heechul." ucap Yuchun mengatakan tujuannya datang ke rumah itu.

Junsu yang mendengar ucapan Yuchun tersebut hanya bisa mengerutkan dahinya saja. Jaejoong? Siapa dia?

"Mainhe, anak dari Kim Heechul itu aku." ucap Junsu dengan polosnya sambil menunjukkan dirinya sendiri. Yuchun tentu dibuat bingung olehnya. Apa Kim Heechul mempunyai dua anak?

Yuchun tersenyum kaku. "Iya, dan saya datang kesini ingin bertemu dengan anak Kim Heechul yang bernama Kim Jaejoong bukan kau anak manis.." ucap Yuchun sambil memberikan senyuman khasnya. Junsu merasa Yuchun itu orang yang keras kepala. Jelas-jelas dia sudah memberitahukan kalau anaknya Kim Heechul yaitu dirinya - Kim Junsu.

"Mianhe mungkin kau salah orang. Anak Kim Heechul itu ya aku. Kim Junsu." ucap Junsu kesal dan langsung menutup pintu begitu saja.

BRAK

Yuchun tersentak kaget mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari anak manis yang ia ketahui bernama Kim Junsu.

"Aishh, tidak sopan sekali. Aku kan bertanya baik-baik." gerutu Yuchun setelahnya. Ia kembali ke dalam mobilnya untuk menelpon Yunho - sajangnimnya.

Sedangkan di dalam rumah Kim Heechul. Junsu menggerutu karena sikap keras kepala Yuchun yang dia sebut sebagai orang aneh.

"Hah.. aku kan sudah mengatakannya dari awal kalau aku itu anaknya. Bukan dia.." gerutu Junsu. Saat Junsu sedang menggerutu sendiri, Heechul melihatnya. Ia tersenyum lalu menghampiri Junsu.

"Kenapa kesal begitu?" tanya Heechul pada anaknya.

"Tadi itu ada orang bertanya anak Umma. Dan dia tanyakan itu Kim Jaejoong, padahal aku sudah memberitahukannya kalau anak Umma itu aku Kim Junsu bukan Kim Jaejoong." ucapan Junsu membuat Heechul tak bisa berkata apapun. Ia langsung takut dan mendadak gugup. Junsu yang menyadari gelagat aneh Ummanya merasa bingung.

"Umma kenapa? Apa Umma sakit? Kenapa wajah Umma pucat begitu?" tanya Junsu khawatir. Heechul segera menggelengkan kepalanya.

"U..umma tidak apa-apa. Umma mau istirahat dulu di kamar." ucap Heechul gugup. Ia takut Junsu akan menanyakannya soal Kim Jaejoong.

"Begitu.. Umma istirahatlah."

"Eum, Junsu.." panggil Heechul sebelum Junsu pergi meninggalkannya. Junsu menatap Ummanya. "..jangan katakan mengenai hal itu pada Appa-mu yah.. orang itu mungkin salah. Mungkin yang dia cari Kim Heechul lain yang mempunyai anak bernama Kim Jaejoong." tambah Heechul. Junsu hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya menuturi apa kata Ummanya. Heechul pun dapat bernafas dengan lega setelahnya.

...

...

"Apa kau sudah mencari dengan benar Yuchun-ah? Kim Heechul hanya mempunyai satu orang anak yaitu Kim Jaejoong." ucap Yunho melalui telepon. Ia kesal karena Yuchun tak dapat menemukan istrinya di Chungnam.

"Ne, saya bahkan sudah bertanya pada penduduk disini. Tapi saat saya datang ke rumahnya yang membukakan pintu itu anaknya yang lain bernama Kim Junsu, sajangnim. Dia mengatakan kalau anak Kim Heechul itu bernama Kim Junsu." jelas Yuchun pada Yunho. Yunho mulai berpikir sekarang. Mungkinkah Jaejoong tak kembali ke rumah itu setelah dia tahu bahwa dirinya itu bukan anak kandung dari Kim Heechul? Jika tahu keadaannya akan seperti ini Yunho menyesal telah memberitahukan hal yang sebenarnya.

"Sajangnim.. sajangnim.." panggil Yuchun berulang kali pada Yunho. Ia mengira Yunho sudah menutup teleponnya. Yunho tersadar dari lamunan kemudian.

"Kau boleh pulang kembali ke Seoul Yuchun-ah. Mungkin Jaejoong memang tidak ada disana." ucap Yunho kemudian dengan nada lemah. Yuchun mengangguk lalu menutup teleponnya.

...

...

Setelah meeting dengan beberapa relasinya yang membuatnya menghabiskan banyak waktu itu, Yunho pulang ke rumahnya dengan keadaan letih. Pikirannya terus tersambung pada Jaejoong. Dimana dia sekarang? Apa dia baik-baik saja?

Yunho menjatuhkan tubuhnya di ranjang begitu sampai di kamarnya. Ia memijat keningnya perlahan. Kejadian kemarin malam berkelebat didalam memorinya kembali.

...

**.FLASHBACK. **

**...**

Saat Tiffany meminta Yunho untuk tidur dengannya, dia menyetujui permintaan nistanya itu. Entah kenapa Yunho bisa menjawab iya dengan semudah itu. Yunho hanya menginginkan Tiffany menjauh dari hidupnya setelah ini. Karena Yunho sudah menemukan kebahagiaannya bersama Kim Jaejoong yang kini sedang mengandung buah hati cinta mereka.

Sekitar pukul 7 malam Yunho baru selesai dari tugas-tugas kantornya. Yunho berjalan menuju parkiran dimana dia memakirkan mobilnya disana. Sesampainya disana Yunho melihat Tiffany yang sedang bersender di mobilnya. Yunho menghela nafas, ternyata yeoja jalang itu belum pergi dari kantornya. Yunho memilih untuk mengabaikannya saja. Namun saat dirinya masuk kedalam mobilnya, Tiffany pun ikut masuk kedalamnya. Sungguh Yunho sangat kesal padanya. Sebenarnya apa maunya dia?

"Apa mau mu sebenarnya? Aku butuh istrirahat sekarang." ucap Yunho sinis tanpa melihat kearahnya sama sekali.

"Jangan galak seperti itu presdir.." ucapannya membuat Yunho benar-benar ingin muntah. "..bagaimana kalau kita menuntaskan permasalahan kita hari ini?" tambahnya sambil meraba dada Yunho perlahan. Namun Yunho langsung menepis tangan Tiffany segera dan menatapnya dengan benci. "..baiklah, aku janji setelah kita melakukan hal itu.. aku akan kembali ke Jepang dan tidak akan pernah mengusikmu lagi." Yunho tak langsung menjawab ucapannya barusan. Dia hanya terus menatap Tiffany dengan kedua mata musang miliknya.

"Apa ucapanmu bisa kau tepati?" tanya Yunho padanya. Tiffany segera mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Setelahnya, Yunho langsung memalingkan wajahnya kearah depan dan melajukan mobilnya dengan tiba-tiba sampai membuat dahi Tiffany membentur dashbor. Yunho melihat kearah Tiffany dengan sinis sedangkan Tiffany meringis kesakitan sambil memaki-maki Yunho.

"Aish.. Yunho! Bisakah kau menyetir dengan hati-hati?" marahnya pada Yunho. Akan tetapi Yunho mengabaikannya dan terus melajukan mobilnya dengan kencang.

Sekitar 30 menit Yunho mengendarai mobilnya dan sampailah mereka di depan rumah Yunho. Segera saja Yunho turun dari mobilnya dengan di ikuti Tiffany dibelakangnya. Yunho membuka pintu rumahnya dan berjalan lurus memasuki ke ruangan yang lebih dalam. Sungguh Yunho sangat terkejut saat mendapati Jaejoong berada di rumahnya sekarang ini. Dia memang sedang marah pada Jaejoong, namun itu tak mengurangi rasa cinta Yunho terhadap Jaejoong.

"Yoe...bo." panggil Jaejoong pada Yunho dengan suara khasnya. Sungguh Yunho sangat merindukan panggilan itu darinya. Yunho melihat Jaejoong menatapnya terkejut, mungkin karena seseorang yang berada di samping Yunho saat ini. Yunho tak tahu harus berkata apa sekarang. Dia hanya diam dan terus menatap dingin kearah Jaejoong. "Yeo..Yeobo.." Jaejoong mengulang kembali panggilannya pada Yunho oleh bibir cherry-nya yang selalu Yunho rundikan. Yunho rasa dia harus bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak menyerangnya saat ini juga. Jaejoong terlihat sangat cantik hari ini. Dengan hanbok warna merahnya - warna kesukaannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Yunho dengan nadanya yang terkesan dingin itu. Mungkin karena Yunho masih kesal pada Jaejoong. Sehingga dia bersikap dingin terhadap Jaejoong sekarang.

Yunho melihat Jaejoong yang terus menatap kearahnya dan tak menjawab pertanyaannya barusan. Setelah itu Yunho melihat padangan Jaejoong mengarah kearah Tiffany - yeoja yang berada disamping Yunho sekarang. Yunho baru menyadari kalau Tiffany sedang bergelanyut di lengan kirinya. Dia ingin Tiffany melepaskan tangannya segera dari lengannya sebelum Jaejoong salah paham terhadapnya. Saat Yunho ingin mencoba melepaskan tangan Tiffany di lengannya. Tiffany menatapnya dan bertanya, "Dia siapa honey?" mendengar pertanyaan Tiffany, Yunho tak menjawabnya langsung karena memang dia tak ingin menjawab pertanyaan tersebut.

Yunho malah mendengar ucapan Jaejoong yang membuatnya kesal. "Joo..Joongie.. memasakkan makan malam untukmu tuan." saat Jaejoong mengatakan hal tersebut. Pandangan Yunho langsung menatap tajam kearah Jaejoong. Sungguh, Yunho sangat membenci Jaejoong mengatakan hal tersebut. Bagaimana bisa? Apa memang Jaejoong tak pernah menginginkan dirinya sebagai suaminya?

"Jadi? Dia pembantumu?" ucap Tiffany pada Yunho. Namun Yunho terlihat tak begitu peduli dengan ucapan Tiffany barusan. Ia malah melepaskan lengan Tiffany dari lengannya.

"Kau ke ataslah dulu." ucap Yunho kemudian.

"Sejak kapan kau berada disini?" tanya Yunho setelah Tiffany meninggalkan mereka berdua disana.

"Eumh, sejak jam 2 siang Joongie sampai di Seoul." jawab Jaejoong. Mendengar jawaban Jaejoong itu, Yunho hanya diam dan terus memandanginya dengan tatapan dinginnya. Jaejoong yang dipandangi seperti itu oleh Yunho, dia hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya dan mengeratkan kepalan tangannya pada hanboknya. Jaejoong terlihat sangat ketakutan oleh Yunho yang menatapnya begitu dingin.

Jaejoong tak ingin terus dalam keadaan seperti ini sehingga ia beranikan dirinya untuk bertanya pada Yunho. "Ba..bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Jaejoong padanya. Namun Yunho malas untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu sekarang. Dia ingin Jaejoong pergi dari sini. Kedatangannya di rumah ini sekarang sungguh bukan waktu yang tepat. Sehingga Yunho memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Jaejoong diruangan itu saja. Setelahnya Yunho melangkahkan kakinya sampai melewati Jaejoong dan mengabaikannya begitu saja.

Pada awalnya Yunho ingin membiarkan Jaejoong disana. Namun jika dia tak menyuruhnya pulang. Di pastikan Jaejoong tak akan pulang dengan sendirinya. Seketika Yunho berhenti dari langkahnya ketika akan menginjakkan kakinya di anak tangga pertama. Yunho perlahan memanggil nama Jaejoong, "Jaejoong." panggil Yunho pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong segera menatap Yunho ketika namanya dipanggil. Namun Yunho tak menatapnya sama sekali. Ia memanggil Jaejoong namun membelakanginya. Jaejoong terlihat penuh harap dari Yunho yang memanggilnya tiba-tiba. Namun ternyata Yunho menyuruhnya pulang begitu saja.

"Pulanglah." ucap Yunho tanpa melihat kearahnya dan langsung meninggalkannya pergi.

Saat Yunho sudah berada di lantai atas dimana Tiffany juga berada disana. Yunho tak berkata apapun pada Tiffany. Dia hanya berjalan lurus lalu memasuki kamarnya. Tiffany mengikuti Yunho masuk kedalam kamar yang Yunho masuki tadi. Yunho terlihat sudah berbaring di ranjangnya. Tiffany menyeringai dan langsung mendekati Yunho. Dia duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Yunh, aku tahu kau sedang tidak bahagia hari ini. Jadi marilah bersenang-senang denganku malam ini, honey." ucap Tiffany begitu menggoda pada Yunho sambil memain-mainkan dasi Yunho.

Yunho yang mendengar ajakan Tiffany langsung bangkit dari tidurnya. Lalu dengan kasar Yunho membanting tubuh Tiffany keatas ranjang. Kini Yunho berada diatas tubuh Tiffany. Tiffany tersenyum senang karena Yunho langsung menurut padanya.

"Apa kau benar-benar ingin menyenangkanku malam ini hah?" tanya Yunho dengan suara beratnya.

Tiffany langsung menarik dasi Yunho agar memperdekat jarak mereka. Lalu dengan sensualnya Tiffany berkata, "Thats right honey." ucap Tiffany sambil membasahi bibirnya.

"Jika itu maumu. Aku akan mengabulkannya. Karena malam ini. Aku sedang ingin bercinta." ucapan Yunho membuat senyuman dibibir Tiffany semakin berkembang.

"Ciumlah aku honey.." pinta Tiffany terhadap Yunho. Yunho perlahan mendekatkan bibirnya pada Tiffany. Dia pejamkan matanya dan membuka matanya kembali saat tiba-tiba Jaejoong melintas dalam pikirannya. Ia menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Tiffany segera. Apa yang di lakukannya sungguh di luar dugaan. Yunho sendiri, dia tak habis pikir kenapa dirinya menjadi seperti ini.

"Honey, kenapa? Kenapa tidak di teruskan?" tanya Tiffany bingung pada Yunho yang tiba-tiba tak jadi menciumnya.

"Pergilah, aku ingin sendiri malam ini." ucap Yunho pada Tiffany. Kini dirinya sedang duduk di tepian ranjang. Tiffany segera bangkit dari posisinya dan mengikuti Yunho duduk disampingnya. Tiffany mendekat dan membelai pundak Yunho. Namun apa yang dia dapat dari Yunho? Yunho langsung menepisnya kasar.

"Yunho! Ada apa denganmu?" ucap Tiffany kesal pada Yunho. Yunho segera menatap Tiffany dengan kesal. Kesal sekali. Dari awal memang Yunho sudah kesal terhadap Tiffany. Jika saja Tiffany tak ikut pulang dengannya. Mungkin kini dirinya sedang bersama Jaejoong. Jika saja Jaejoong tidak mengatakan kata tuan padanya, mungkin Yunho tak akan sekesal itu pada Jaejoong tadi. Yunho sangat pusing sekarang. Hampir saja dirinya terkena hasutan jahat Tiffany yang mengajaknya tidur bersama dengannya.

Yunho segera bangkit dari duduknya dan menggeret lengan Tiffany dengan kasar. Tiffany meronta-ronta meminta dilepaskan. "Yak, Yunho. Lepaskan, ini sakit. Yunho ku bilang lepaskan. Cepat lepaskan." Tiffany terus berteriak meminta dilepaskan lengannya. Namun Yunho tak mengindahkannya. Ia terus menggeret Tiffany sampai di depan rumahnya. Lalu ia mendorong Tiffany keluar dari rumahnya dengan sangat kasar. Yunho tersenyum sinis pada Tiffany.

"Jangan pernah main-main denganku. Jika kau tidak ingin terluka. CEPAT PERGI DARI SINI SEKRANG JUGA!" ucap Yunho marah pada Tiffany. Tiffany yang baru mengetahui sikap Yunho ketika marah, ia sangat takut dan lari kabur terbirit-birit. Karena sepatu hak tinggi yang dikenakannya. Tiffany terjatuh dengan sangat indahnya. Ia meringis kesakitan. Namun tak ada seorang pun yang menolongnya.

Setelah mengusir Tiffany, Yunho masuk kedalam rumahnya kembali. Ia teringat dengan apa yang dikatakan Jaejoong sebelumnya. Bahwa dia telah memasakkan makan malam untuknya. Yunho segera ke ruang makan. Dan benar saja, sudah ada hidangan mewah disana. Yunho tersenyum dengan manis. Langsung saja ia mengambil sendok dan mulai mencicipi semua makanan tersebut. Yunho telah memaafkan Jaejoong. Ia berpikir harus bertemu dengan Jaejoong besok dan mengajaknya untuk tinggal bersamanya disini beberapa hari. Sudah lama ia tidak memakan makanan hasil masakan Jaejoong. Yunho benar-benar merindukannya. Menyesal, kenapa Yunho tadi menyuruh Jaejoong untuk pulang?

...

T.B.C

...

Hah.. aku hanya bisa membuat sampai 24 halaman saja ternyata. Aku sudah berpikir cukup keras untuk episode ini. Ini episode yang paling sulit selama aku membuat FF ini. Maaf kalau ceritanya membosankan.. Aku tidak membacanya ulang, mianhe kalo ada salah-salah ketik.

Jangan lupa komennya yah... terimakasih


	16. Chapter 16

**PART-13A**

Sudah saatnya aku harus keluar dari tempat ini. Aku tak ingin terus menyusahkan mereka lagi dengan kehadiran satu tambahan anggota di tempat mereka - yaitu anakku. Aku sudah siap dengan berbagai resiko yang akan ku hadapi nanti. Aku bukanlah anak kecil lagi sekarang. Aku sudah dewasa dan menjadi seorang umma di usiaku yang baru berumur 17 tahun tepatnya 5 tahun yang lalu. Kini usiaku sudah menginjak 22 tahun dan anakku - Changminnie berumur 5 tahun. Di usia balitanya sekarang ini dia sudah pintar menghitung dan juga lancar membaca. Bahkan menulispun dia sudah bisa sedikit-dikit. Dia memang anak yang pintar - aku bangga menjadi ummanya.

Ku arahkan pandanganku ke arah bawah, dia terlihat sangat lelah tertidur pulas di pangkuan. Aku mengelus rambut kepalanya pelan. Aku tersenyum, banyak sekali hal telah ku lewati bersamanya. Aku cukup bahagia dengan kehidupanku sekarang. Aku merasa sangat bersyukur karena tuhan mempertemukanku dengan orang-orang baik seperti mereka.

Lima tahun yang lalu, selama ini aku hidup di sebuah panti asuhan di daerah yang cukup jauh dengan kota Seoul. Disana aku memulai hidup baruku dan melupakan semua kenangan buruk dalam hidupku. Aku sudah memaafkan semua orang yang membuatku sakit hati. Umma dan juga Appaku.. Aku akui aku sangat kecewa dengan mereka. Tapi aku tidak bisa menyalahkan mereka secara penuh. Dan satu orang lagi yang tak bisa aku lupakan sampai saat ini...

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku kearah jendela dan melihat pemandangan yang di sajikan di luar sana. 'Bagaimana kabarmu saat ini? Ku harap kau baik-baik saja.' ucapku dalam hati.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan cukup jauh yang menghabiskan waktu sampai 3 jam lebih. Kini sampailah sudah aku menginjakkan kakiku di Seoul. Kota yang indah yang banyak membawa kenanganku bersamanya dulu. Apa yang membuatku berani kembali ke kota ini lagi? Aku sendiri tidak tahu. Hanya satu alasannya, hanya disinilah aku bisa mencari pekerjaan karena Seoul merupakan pusat kota Korea, tentunya banyak lowongan pekerjaan disana. Ku harap aku bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan secepatnya.

Aku memasuki sebuah rumah yang hanya terdiri satu ruangan saja. Tempatnya memang tidak luas, namun disini cukup untuk kami berdua tinggal selama di Seoul dan besok aku berencana untuk mencari pekerjaan.

Aku menidurkan Changmin diatas kasur, namun perlakuan itu membuatnya terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia mengucek matanya dan menatap kearahku.

"Umma kita sudah sampai di Seoul ya?" tanyanya dengan nada khas suara anak-anak. Aku tersenyum lembut sembari mengelus kepalanya pelan. Aku mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"Ne, kita sudah berada di Seoul." ucapku pada anakku.

"Umma Minnie lapar.." ucapnya manja. Ah, aku baru ingat dia belum makan siang.

"Ne, nanti umma ambil makanan dulu ne?" setelahnya aku beranjak dari tempatku tadi dan berjalan menuju tempat dimana aku meletakkan tas bawaanku tadi. Aku belum sempat membereskan apapun. Kebetulan juga aku membawa makanan dari sana. Setelah mendapatkan apa yang aku butuhkan, aku kembali lagi dimana Changmin berada. Dia tersenyum kala melihatku membawa kotak bekal yang berisi makanan.

"Pelan-pelan makannya baby.." ucapku sambil membersihkan sisa-sisa makanan yang menempel disudut bibirnya. Dia terlihat sangat lahap. Sepertinya babyku memang sangat lapar saat ini.

"Umh.. Minnie lapar sekali umma..." ucapnya lucu. Aku gemas dan mencubit pipinya.

...

Ke esokan harinya, aku menitipkan Changmin kepada pemilik rumah sewa disini. Changmin terlihat enggan untuk ditinggal olehku. Aku juga tak tega menitipkan Changmin kepada orang lain, namun aku lebih tidak tega lagi jika ia ikut bersamaku. Aku takut dia akan kecapean nanti.

"Baby, umma harus mencari pekerjaan. Baby disini saja ne? Dengan Lee Ahjumma. Umma akan pulang nanti sore." ucapku memberitahu pada Changmin. Namun Changmin terlihat mengerucutkan bibirnya, aku mengelus kepalanya. "Anak pintar tidak boleh cemberut.."

"Doakan umma ne, agar umma bisa secepatnya mendapatkan pekerjaan dengan begitu nanti umma bisa menyekolahkan baby tahun depan." ucapku pada Changmin lalu dia menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan. Ku lihat dia tak begitu rela membiarkanku pergi, namun aku harus tetap pergi sekarang.

"Ahjumma, aku titip Minnie dulu.. maaf sudah merepotkanmu. Padahal ini pertama kalinya aku tinggal disini.." ucapku tak enak padanya. Dia tersenyum lembut.

"Tidak apa-apa Jaejoong-shi, lagipula aku juga tidak ada kerjaan. Ku lihat Changmin anak yang penurut." syukurlah beliau berkata seperti itu. Ku lihat beliau juga orang yang sangat hangat.

Terakhir sebelum aku pergi, ku sempatkan mencium kening anakku dengan sayang. Dia harta yang paling berharga yang aku miliki saat ini. Aku rela melakukan apapun untuknya, aku ingin membahagiakannya dan menyekolahkannya sampai perguruan tinggi. Aku tak mau dia seperti ku yang hanya lulusan SMA saja.

Aku bersyukur saat aku tinggal di panti asuhan dulu, aku sempat bisa melanjutkan pendidikanku yang tertunda. Kini aku mengandalkan ijazah SMA ku untuk melamar pekerjaan di Seoul.

...

Matahari terlihat cukup terik siang ini.. aku melihat kearah jam tanganku tertera pukul 13.00 siang. Aku memilih duduk di dekat pohon untuk beristirahat sejenak. Aku sudah berkeliling kesana kemari menitipkan surat lamaranku di berbagai perusahaan yang aku datangi tadi. Aku tidak berharap terlalu tinggi dengan jabatan yang aku inginkan. Aku sadar bahwa aku hanyalah seorang lulusan SMA saja. Di terima bekerja di salahsatu perusahaan itu pun aku sudah cukup senang walau hanya sekedar di terima di jabatan menjadi seorang officeboy. Sudah lebih dari cukup.

Setelah ku rasa sudah cukup untuk beristirahat aku kembali melangkahkan kakiku untuk menuju ke perusahaan lainnya. Setelah berjalan kaki beberapa menit ku lihat sebuah gedung yang cukup tinggi dan besar. Aku yakin bahwa perusahaan yang ku lihat saat ini adalah gedung perusahaan yang paling besar dari sebelum-sebelumnya yang sempat aku datangi.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku lurus untuk masuk kedalam perusahaan besar itu. Aku berharap bisa di terima bekerja di perusahaan ini. Aku mendatangi resepsionis. Aku tersenyum sembari menganggukkan kepalaku perlahan. Dia membalas perlakuanku itu.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan?" ucapnya terlihat sangat ramah.

"Begini, aku ingin menitipkan ini.." ucapku sembari menyerahkan surat lamaran pekerjaanku. Dia menerimanya.

"Anda ingin melamar pekerjaan disini?" tanyanya setelah tahu apa yang aku berikan padanya tadi. Aku mengangguk dengan yakin.

"Maaf tapi saat ini kami sedang tidak menerima karyawan baru." ucapnya dengan ramah. Mendengar itu sungguh aku kecewa. Sudah sesiang ini aku belum juga mendapatkan pekerjaan. Kenapa mendapat pekerjaan sangatlah sulit? Walaupun sebenarnya banyak lowongan pekerjaan di kota besar ini. Andai saja pendidikanku tinggi, mungkin aku bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan dengan mudah. Aku segera menggelengkan kepalaku cepat, apa yang baru saja aku pikirkan tadi? Aku harusnya bersyukur dengan apa yang aku punya saat ini.

"Tuan..tuan.." aku mendengar panggilannya terhadapku. Oh, ternyata aku melamun barusan. Aku segera tersenyum padanya.

"Kalau begitu apa bisa aku tetap menitipkan ini disini? Siapa tahu saja disini membutuhkan karyawan baru suatu saat.." ucapku penuh harap. Ku lihat resepsionis itu dengan tatapan memelas.

"Sebenarnya, disini masih butuh seorang officeboy. Apa anda tidak keberatan?" ucapannya itu membuatku gembira. Sungguh? Aku benar-benar sangat menerimnya. Dengan senang hati aku akan menerima itu.

"Benarkah? Aku sangat membutuhkan pekerjaan saat ini. Jadi itu tidak masalah." ucapku setelahnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan menghubungi anda lagi nanti, jika memang besok adalah hari anda memulai bekerja." ucapnya padaku. Aku tersenyum dengan sangat bahagia padanya.

"Kamsahamnida, aku akan bekerja dengan baik disini." ucapku sebelum meninggalkan tempat ini.

Setelah mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan, aku bergegas pulang. Aku tak mau Changmin menungguku terlalu lama disana. Sebelumnya aku menyempatkan mampir ke toko jajanan dan membeli makanan favorit Changmin.

...

"Umma...!" teriaknya lantang kala melihatku berjalan tak jauh darinya. Segera kaki-kaki kecilnya itu berlari kearahku. Aku segera berjongkok dan menangkapnya lalu kubawa dalam gendonganku.

"Baby tidak nakalkan selama umma tinggal?" Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya imut.

"Minnie tidak merepotkan Lee Ahjumma kok.." ucapnya. Aku percaya dengan ucapan malaikat kecilku ini. Lalu mengecup keningnya dengan sayang. Semakin dewasa dia terlihat semakin mirip dengannya. Menampakkan jelas mukanya pada wajah Changmin. Changmin memang terlihat lebih mirip dengannya dibandingkan denganku. Saat aku melihat wajahnya seperti ini bagaikan aku sedang berhadapan langsung dengannya. Ini mengapa aku tak bisa juga untuk melupakannya.

"Umma bawa apa?" lamunanku seketika buyar saat Changmin bertanya padaku. Aku langsung tersenyum.

"Umma membawa jajan yang baby suka." ucapku, segera saja Changmin langsung bersorak gembira.

...

"Ahjumma terima kasih untuk hari ini. Mungkin aku akan lebih sering merepotkanmu.. aku sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan saat ini. Mungkin setiap aku bekerja aku akan menitipkan Changmin padamu." ucapku padanya.

"Itu.. tidak masalah Jaejoong-shi, lagipula Changmin anaknya tidak merepotkan. Dia malah membuat hariku jadi tidak kesepian seperti dulu. Dia anak yang sangat lucu. Aku sudah menganggapnya seperti cucuku saja." ucapan Lee Ahjumma membuatku tenang. Aku tersenyum hangat padanya. Terima kasih Tuhan, kau mempertemukanku dengan orang yang baik lagi. Semoga disana pun aku bisa beradaptasi dengan mudah dan bertemu dengan orang-orang baik lebih banyak lagi.

...

Saat aku akan menidurkan tubuhku disamping Changmin. Ponselku tiba-tiba bergetar, terdapat panggilan masuk disana. Aku mengkerutkan keningku melihat nomor asing tertera dalam layar ponselku. Dengan sedikit ragu aku mengangkatnya.

"Yoboseyo." ucapku setelahnya.

"Maaf, apa benar ini dengan tuan Kim Jaejoong-shi?" ucapnya di seberang sana. Aku segera saja menjawab iya. "..anda sudah bisa memulai bekerja di perusahaan kami besok, ku harap anda tidak terlambat ,pukul 06.00 pagi anda harus sudah sampai disana."

"Itu.. akan saya usahakan. Aku akan datang tepat waktu." ucapku dengan gembira. Ternyata ini adalah panggilan dari perusahaan yang aku datangi siang tadi. Resepsionis itu benar menepati janjinya menerimaku bekerja disana.

...

Pagi-pagi sekali aku bangun, segera saja aku memasak untuk membuat sarapan Changmin. Aku mungkin akan berangkat sebelum Changmin terbangun dari tidurnya. Aku segera mengecup kepalanya pelan dan berpamitan padanya sebelum berangkat bekerja.

Aku mendatangi rumah Lee Ahjumma yang tak jauh dari rumah petak yang aku tinggali.

Tok Tok Tok

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk aku menunggu beliau membukakan pintu untukku.

"Oh, Jaejoong-shi masuklah. Ada perlu apa?" ucap Lee Ahjumma. Aku menggeleng.

"Tidak terimakasih, aku tidak bisa lama-lama. Aku datang kesini hanya ingin pamit, aku harus berangkat bekerja sekarang juga Ahjumma." ucapku memberitahu.

"Sepagi ini?"

"Ne, aku harus sudah sampai disana jam 06.00 pagi." ucapku lagi. Beliau mengangguk mengerti. "..dan Changmin, dia belum bangun. Bisakah Ahjumma ke rumahku? Aku takut Changmin akan menangis mengetahui aku tidak ada disana." ucapku lagi meminta bantuan padanya.

"Baiklan setelah selesai membereskan rumah aku segera kesana."

"Ne, gomawo Ahjumma. Oh ya aku sudah membuat sarapan untuk Changmin. Katakan padanya kalau aku akan segera pulang sore ini..atau bisa juga malam. Aku belum tahu jam berapa aku pulang bekerja." ucapku panjang lebar dengan nada khawatir. Lee Ahjumma sepertinya menangkap rasa kekhawatiranku yang akan meninggalkan Changmin cukup lama.

"Tenanglah, kau bekerja saja dengan baik. Aku akan mengurus anakmu dan memberikan pengertian pada Changmin. Ku rasa dia akan mengerti itu, dia anak yang pintar." ucapnnya membuat aku menyunggingkan senyum.

"Ne.. kamsahamnida Ahjumma. Aku berangkat..." ucapku pamit pada Lee Ahjumma.

...

Sesampainya disana, aku segera mengganti pakaianku dengan seragam yang diberikan padaku tadi. Setelahnya aku berkumpul dengan beberapa rombongan yang juga berpakaian sama denganku. Kini aku sedang mendengarkan instruksi dari ketua kami. Dia memberikan tugas masing-masing pada kami. Dan aku mendapatkan tugas pertama kalinya untuk membersihkan lantai yang berada di lantai satu.

"Baiklah sekarang kalian bisa mengerjakan tugas kalian. Lakukanlah dengan baik seperti biasanya. Jam 07.00 harus sudah selesai. Kalian tahukan kalau Presdir disini sangat disiplin terutama masalah kebersihan?" ucapnya dengan lantang. Aku belum mengetahui secara penuh orang-orang yang ada disekitarku saat ini. Apalagi dengan orang yang tadi disebutkan. Presdir? Apa orang bawah sepertiku bisa bertemu dengan orang yang mempunyai jabatan paling tinggi disini? Ku rasa itu tidak akan mungkin.

"Ne..." jawab kami serempak. Segera saja dengan membawa alat kebersihan aku menuju lantai satu untuk membersihkan lantainya.

"Hey, kau membersihkan lantai satu juga bukan?" aku menoleh ke arah seseorang saat kurasa dia berkata padaku. Aku mengangguk untuk menjawabnya dan dia tersenyum.

"Perkenalkan aku Kim Hyunjung." ucapnya sambil mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Aku sempat ragu namun segera saja aku menerima uluran tangannya. Kami bersalaman.

"Perkenalkan aku Kim Jaejoong, Hyunjung-shi." ucapku.

"Tidak usah formal begitu panggil saja Hyunjung dan aku akan memanggilmu Jaejoong. Itu terdengar lebih akrab, bagaimana?" aku tersenyum simpul mendengar penuturannya tadi. Aku mengangguk sebagi tanda setuju.

"Ayok kita mulai bekerja." ajaknya dengan gembira. "Ku harap kau betah bekerja disini Jaejoong." ucapnya lagi.

"Ne, ku harap juga begitu."

...

Di hari pertama ku bekerja, aku tak menemukan kesulitan apapun. Aku sudah mulai untuk membiasakan dengan keadaan disini. Bahkan aku mendapatkan teman baru di hari pertamaku bekerja. Ku rasa dia orang yang baik, sikapnya begitu hangat padaku. Dia memberitahukan berbagi macam hal yang belum aku tahu tentang apa saja yang biasa harus dilakukan oleh seorang officeboy. Pekerjaan itu memanglah sangat mudah namun butuh extra kesabaran. Kadang katanya Presdir disini marah hanya karena mereka tidak membawakan minumannya tepat waktu atau tidak sesuai seleranya.

Dari cerita-cerita yang Hyunjung sampaikan padaku. Aku menangkap sosok Presdir di perusahaan ini adalah orang yang sangat galak. Aku berharap tidak mendapatkan tugas apapun darinya karena aku tak mau berurusan dengannya nanti karena aku salah mengerjakan sesuatu yang ditugaskannya padaku.

"Tenanglah, tidak usah takut begitu. Walau Presdir terlihat galak, dia juga orang yang sangat baik." ucap Hyunjung memberikan ketengan terhadapku. Aku tersenyum kaku setelahnya.

...

Tepat pukul 20.00 malam aku baru keluar dari kantor setelah membereskan semua pekerjaan disana. Bekerja dari pagi sampai malam seperti ini membuat tubuhku pegal. Akan tetapi aku harus terus semangat. Ini demi Changmin, jika aku tidak bekerja siapa yang akan membiayai kebutuhannya? Tentunya aku juga harus membiayai kebutuhanku juga.

Mungkin sesampainya di rumahpun Changmin sudah tidur, aku merasa bersalah padanya. Dia tidak bisa melihatku kala aku berada di rumah. Disaat dia terbangun aku malah tak berada disisinya, dia pasti sangat sedih.

Sebelum sampai di rumahku, aku langsung saja mendatangi rumah Lee Ahjumma. Aku merasa bahwa Changmin mungkin disana.

Tok Tok Tok

Aku mengetuk pintu perlahan.

Cklek

Tak lama kemudian pintu terbuka, menampakkan Lee Ahjumma dan juga Changmin. Aku terkejut karena Changmin ternyata dia belum tidur. Dia menungguku pulangkah? Baby mian.. kau pasti menunggu sangat lama.

"Umma.." panggilnya padaku. Aku segera menggendongnya, ku rasa dia habis menangis.

"Kenapa dengan baby umma, hmm? Anak tampan tidak boleh menangis." ucapku sambil membelai punggungnya.

"Umma lama sekali.. Minnie kangen umma.." ucapnya manja. Dia dari kecil memang tak bisa jauh dariku. Dulu saat sekolah aku masih bisa meninggalkannya dan dia tak seperti ini karena dulu aku bisa menemui anakku ketika jam istirahat sekolah. Sedangkan sekarang? Itu tidak bisa. Jarak tempatku bekerja lumayan cukup jauh dan tidak mungkin juga aku membawa Changmin di tempat kerjaku.

"Dia terus menanyakanmu, kapan kau pulang. Aku sudah berusaha agar membuatnya tertidur tapi aku gagal melakukannya." ucap Lee Ahjumma. Aku merasa bersalah karena itu, beliau pasti sangat kerepotan mengurus Changmin.

"Aku minta maaf karena sudah merepotkanmu Lee Ahjumma. Mungkin jika aku sudah lama bekerja disana. Aku akan membawa Changmin ke tempat kerjaku." ucapku.

"Jangan terlalu memaksa. Tidak apa-apa, itu wajarkan kalau Changmin memang menanyakanmu." ucapnya.

"Eumh..ne.."

...

Setelahnya, aku segera membawa Changmin ke kamar mandi. Aku biasa menyuruhnya untuk buang air kecil dan juga menyikat gigi sebelum tidur. Ini sudah malam, Changmin pun harus istirahat dan aku pun butuh istirahat juga.

"Ayo tidur.. ini sudah malam." ucapku dan membawa Changmin kedalam pelukanku. Namun disaat aku akan menutup mataku, Changmin menanyakan sesuatu yang membuatku cukup terkejut. Ini kali pertama Changmin menanyakan itu padaku. Aku tidak tahu harus menjawab pertanyaannya bagaimana?

"Umma, apa Minnie punya Appa?" tanyanya sambil metanap kearahku. Aku terus terdiam mendengar pertanyaannya. "Lee Ahjumma bertanya pada Minnie tadi siang. Dimana Appa Minnie? Kenapa Minnie dan Umma hanya tinggal berdua begitu.." ucap Minnie padaku. Aku hanya diam saja tak juga menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Memangnya appa itu apa umma?" tanyanya polos. Sampai saat ini, aku memang belum memberitahukannya tentang Appa. Yang dia tahu hanyalah Umma dan aku adalah Ummanya.

"Appa itu.. orangtua laki-laki, sedangkan Umma itu orangtua perempuan." ucapku menjawab pertanyaannya. Aku sendiri agak ragu dengan apa yang aku katakan karena aku sendiri adalah seorang namja tapi di panggil umma. Awalnya aku mengajari Minnie memanggilku Appa, namun saat masih kecil Minnie terus saja memanggilku umma. Akhirnya mau tak mau aku di panggil umma. Itu juga sebenarnya tak masalah karena dia memang terlahir langsung dari rahimku.

"Jadi apa Minnie punya Appa?" tanyanya begitu penasaran. Aku membelai rambut dikepalanya yang tampak tebal. Aku mengangguk pelan sebagai jawabannya.

"Lalu Appa Minnie dimana? Kenapa Appa Minnie tidak tinggal juga dengan kita?" pertanyaan ini membuatku tak bisa berkata apapun. Harusnya aku sudah siap dengan hal seperti ini karena suatu saat pasti Minnie akan mengerti dan menanyakan hal itu padaku.

"Umma.." panggil Changmin. Aku tersadar dari lamunanku saat Changmin membelai pipiku. "Kenapa Umma melamun? Dimana Appa Minnie, Umma?" tanya Changmin setelahnya.

"I..itu.." ucapku menggantung. "Appa dan Umma memang berpisah, itu sebabnya Appa Minnie tidak tinggal bersama kita. Apa Minnie mengerti?" mendengar perkataanku Changmin terdiam agak lama lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Minnie tidak mengerti kenapa Umma dan Appa bisa berpisah." ucapnya.

"Minnie akan mengerti saat Minnie sudah dewasa nanti." ucapku. "Sekarang tidurlah sudah malam.." lanjutku menyuruhnya untuk segera tidur dan malam ini yang seharusnya aku gunakan untuk beristirahat, aku malah tak bisa tertidur sama sekali. Ini semua karena kejadian barusan membuatku teringat kembali padanya. 'Kenapa aku tidak bisa juga melupakannya Tuhan? Ini sudah 5 lima tahun kami berpisah dan ku rasa itu merupakan waktu yang sangat lama bagiku untuk melupakannya. Namun, seberapa keras dan usahaku untuk melupakannya malah membuatku semakin terus ingat terhadapnya...'

.

.

.

T.B.C


	17. Chapter 17

**PART-13B**

Aku merasa benar-benar lelah, semalam aku hanya tidur 2-3 jam saja. Kini aku harus bangun pagi-pagi untuk membuat sarapan Changmin lalu pergi bekerja.

"Ah tidak, ini sudah terlambat.." ucapku ketika menyadari ini sudah jam 5.30 pagi. Aku segera saja menghampiri Changmin mengecup keningnya dan berlalu pergi. Dengan tergesa-gesa aku berlari menuju rumah Lee Ahjumma.

Tok Tok Tok

Aku mengetuk pintu itu agak tidak sabaran. Aku takut jika aku terlambat nantinya, padahal ini baru hari ke dua aku bekerja disana. Aku tidak mau dianggap tidak disiplin.

"Oh, Jaejoong-shi." ucap Lee Ahjumma ketika melihatku setelah membuka pintu. Aku segera tersenyum dan mengatakan apa maksud dari kedatanganku.

"Ne, aku mengerti. Kau tenang-tenanglah bekerja. Aku akan menjaga Changmin dengan baik." ucapnya sembari memberikan senyum. Aku mengucapkan terimakasih dan membungkukkan badanku segera.

"Aku berangkat dulu Ahjumma.." ucapku pamitan padanya. Setelahnya aku segera berlari menuju halte bus.

...

Aku turun dari bus dan melihat kearah jam tanganku tertera 05.55 pagi. Aku membelalakkan mataku ketika menyadari 5 menit lagi, langsung saja aku berlari dengan sangat cepat sampai tak senjaga aku menabrak seseorang orang di lobi depan kantor karena saking terburu-buru di kejar waktu.

BRAK

Aku menyenggol bahunya cukup kuat, segera saja aku membungkukkan badanku dan meminta maaf padanya tanpa sempat melihat wajah dari seseorang yang ku tabrak tidak sengaja barusan.

"Mian.. mianheyo, aku buru-buru." ucapku dan berlalu pergi begitu saja. Aku tak peduli jika orang yang ku tabrak tadi menganggapku tak sopan. Sesampainya disana, aku langsung mengganti bajuku dengan seragam OB.

"Jaejoong kau terlambat?" sapa Hyunjung ketika aku sedang memasukkan bajuku kedalam loker. Baru saja aku selesai ganti baju.

"Ne, tadi malam aku tidak bisa tidur. Jadi bangun agak sedikit terlambat." ucapku jujur. Dia tersenyum lalu menepuk bahuku.

"Bersemangatlah, karena mungkin hari ini kita akan mendapat tugas tambahan." ucapnya memberitahu. Saat aku berusaha untuk menanyakan apa tugas tambahan itu, ketua dari bagian kami berseru menyuruh kami semua berkumpul dan membuatku mengurungkan niatanku menanyaan hal tadi.

...

Waktu terasa berhenti seketika saat aku melihat seseorang di hadapanku ini. Aku sedikit kaget karena tiba-tiba saja seseorang menabrak bahuku cukup kencang. Awalnya aku ingin mengutuk orang yang telah menabrakku tadi. Namun... saat aku melihat kearahnya, aku bahkan tak bisa berkata apapun.

"Mian.. mianheyo, aku buru-buru." ucapnya. Suara yang begitu aku rindukan selama ini. Sungguh benarkah yang ada dihadapanku sekarang ini adalah dia? Seseorang yang sangat aku rindukan.

Aku hendak mengeluarkan kata-kataku namun dia berlalu pergi begitu saja. Aku tersenyum menyerigai, tidak salah lagi.. dia datang kembali kepelukanku sekarang, aku tak akan membiarkannya pergi untuk kedua kalinya.

"Presdir," aku tersadar dari lamunanku saat sekretarisku Park Yuchun memanggilku. Aku menoleh kearahnya.

"Ya?" ucapku padanya.

"Kita masuk sekarang?" aku pun mengangguk menyetujui ucapannya. Aku berhenti sejenak di tempat resepsionis berdiri. Ku lihat mereka segera memberikan hormat padaku ketika aku menghampiri mereka.

"Selamat pagi Presdir," sapa mereka terhadapaku. Aku hanya memberikan senyum sebagai jawabannya dan itu merupakan hal yang jarang aku lakukan. Selama ini aku bersikap dingin pada semua pegawaiku dan ku lihat mereka terlihat cukup kaget dengan sikapku ini. Aku bahagia saat ini, orang yang ku cari selama ini. Dia datang kembali kepelukanku.

"Kalian mengenal seseorang yang berlari barusan?" tanyaku pada sang resepsionis. Mereka terlihat gugup aku menanyakan hal itu. Salahsatu dari mereka pun memberanikan diri untuk menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Mianheyo Presdir Jung. Dia adalah pegawai baru di kantor ini jadi dia belum tahu kalau berlari didalam gedung itu dilarang. Aku akan menyuruh ketua Shim untuk menegurnya." ucapnya memberikan penjelasan.

"Tidak usah ditegur, kalau boleh tahu sejak kapan dia bekerja disini?" tanya ku lagi penasaran.

"Kemarin, kemarin hari pertamanya dia bekerja disini."

"Hmm, baiklah. Katakan pada pegawai baru itu untuk datang ke ruanganku sekarang juga." setelah mengatakan hal itu aku langsung melanjutkan perjalananku menuju ruanganku dengan diikuti oleh Yuchun dibelakangku.

"Kalau boleh saya tahu, siapa pegawai baru itu Presdir? Saya lihat anda begitu tertarik dengannya." tanya Yuchun ketika kami berada dalam lift. Aku tersenyum menyeringai penuh arti.

"Kau akan tahu nanti Yuchun-ah." jawabku membuatnya begitu penasaran sedangkan Yuchun - ia mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

Aku akan merebut hatimu kembali. Mungkin kau sangat membenciku karena aku tak memperlakukanmu dengan baik. Aku menyesali semua perbuatan kasarku padamu dulu. Aku akui ternyata aku benar-benar sangat membutuhkanmu. Saat kau menghilang pergi meninggalkanku, aku baru tersadar bahwa aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu. Aku mencintaimu dulu dan sekarang. My beloved Kim Jaejoong.

...

Selesai berkumpul tadi untuk pembagian tugas, aku segera pergi ke bagian dapur untuk membuatkan kopi dan juga teh untuk para pegawai disini. Namun tiba-tiba saja ketua Shim - selaku ketua dari bagian kami menyuruhku untuk tidak mengerjakan itu dan mengatakan bahwa aku harus pergi ke ruangan Presdir sekarang juga.

Tentu itu aku merasa kaget, sejak kemarin Hyunjung menceritakan perihal tentang Presdir di perusahaan ini. Aku menjadi takut untuk bertemu dengannya.

"Mianhe, kenapa aku harus keruangannya?" tanyaku begitu hati-hati pada ketua Shim. Ketua Shim memandangku tak enak. Aku pun segera membungkukkan badanku dan berlalu pergi menyetujui perintahnya untuk datang ke ruangan Pak Presdir.

Aku berjalan mencari Hyunjung, aku tidak tahu sama sekali dimana rungan Pak Presdir. Jadi aku berniat untuk menanyakan itu padanya.

"Hyunjung.." panggilku ketika melihatnya. Hyunjung yang sedang mengelap kaca jendela menoleh kearahku.

"Ada apa Jae?" tanyanya padaku. Aku menghampirinya. Hyunjung mengkerutkan keningnya ketika melihat ekspresi kekhawatiran dalam wajahku. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku.

"Hyunjung-ah..." kataku perlahan.

"Hmm?"

"A..aku disuruh datang menemui Presdir diruangannya sekarang juga." ucapku gugup. Mendengar perkataanku Hyunjung sedikit terkejut.

"Mwo? Bagaimana bisa?" aku menggeleng menanggapi ucapannya.

"Tenanglah, mungkin Presdir hanya akan menanyakan perihal tentang data pribadimu. Kau kan pegawai baru." ucapnya memberikan ketenangan padaku. Namun aku tidak bisa lega begitu saja hanya dengan perkataannya barusan. Hyunjung segera menepuk bahuku. "Tenanglah Jae.. tidak usah khawatir seperti itu.." lanjutnya terus memberikan ketenangan padaku.

"Ka..kalau begitu maukah kau mengantarku sampai di depan ruangannya?" ucapku seperti memohon. Hyunjung dengan senang hati langsung mengangguk setuju. Aku tersenyum hangat padanya.

"Gomawo." ucapku setelahnya. Dia hanya tersenyum manis padaku sebagai balasannya.

...

"Masuklah, itu ruangannya. Aku harus segera kembali bekerja sekarang." ucap Hyunjung setelah kami sampai di depan ruangannya. Aku agak sedikit tak rela Hyunjung pergi meninggalkanku sendirian.

Aku masih agak ragu untuk mengetuk pintu dihadapanku ini. Namun aku tak mau dia menunggu terlalu lama sehingga aku beranikan diri untuk mengetuk pintunya segera.

Tok Tok Tok

Aku perlahan mengetuk pintunya dan menunggu suara dari dalam. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba jantungku berdetak semakin kencang saja. Tak pernah aku merasa segugup ini hanya karena akan bertemu dengan Pak Presdir.

Aku mengetuk pintu itu sekali lagi kala tak ada sahutan dari dalam sama sekali di suara ketukan pintu pertama yang aku bunyikan tadi.

"Kenapa tidak ada jawaban juga?" gumamku bingung sendiri. 'Apa aku masuk saja?' pikirku dalam hati. Akhirnya aku beranikan diri untuk membuka pintu dihadapanku secara perlahan, sembari berkata "Permisi, saya Kim Jaejoong pegawai baru itu.." ucapku hati-hati.

Aku masuk kedalam ruangan Pak Presdir, aku melihat keseluruh penjuru ruangan saat tak melihat Pak Presdir di meja kerjanya.

"Kenapa sepi sekali? Dimana dia?" gumamku. Hendak saja aku akan berbalik dan keluar dari ruangan ini. Sebuah suara mengagetkanku seketika.

"Selamat datang kembali Jung Jaejoong.." aku membeku di tempat dimana aku berdiri sekarang ini. Barusan suara itu, aku merasa tidak asing. Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Dia menyebutku Jung Jaejoong dan bukan Kim Jaejoong?

Aku membalikkan badanku menghadap kearah sumber suara. Betapa terkejutnya diriku melihat seseorang yang tengah berdiri tak jauh dari posisiku sekarang. Detak jantungku berjalan semakin cepat dengan rasa gugup yang melandaku sekarang ini. Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana bisa orang yang ada dihadapanku adalah dia? Apa aku tidak salah lihat saat ini?

"Kenapa diam saja Boo? Kau tak rindu padaku?" ucapannya itu, tak salah lagi. Itu benar memang suaranya. Aku terdiam seperti orang bisu saat ini. Ini begitu tak terduga, aku belum mempersiapkan diriku jika aku bertemu dengannya.

Dadaku mendadak sakit ketika mengingat perlakuan buruknya padaku dulu. Aku menyentuh dada kiriku perlahan dan memalingkan wajahku. Aku belum siap bertemu dengannya dan aku tak mau lagi melihatnya. Sudah banyak luka yang aku terima darinya. Itu tidak bisa aku maafkan sampai saat ini. Aku membencinya. Aku masih kesal terhadapnya.

"Boo, kau tak mengenaliku?" ucapnya tanpa aku sadari dia tepat dihadapanku sekarang dan menyentuh kedua pipiku dengan kedua tangannya membuat wajahku menjadi menatap wajahnya. Aku benar-benar gugup saat ini, jarak kami begitu sangat dekat. Aku masih tidak percaya akan ini. Ini seperti mimpi.

"Boojae.. aku mencintaimu." perlahan dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku. Aku membelalakkan mataku ketika dia sudah berhasil melumat bibirku. Ada apa denganku saat ini? Kenapa aku seperti patung seperti ini dihadapannya sekarang?

Seketika aku tersadar saat dia akan mencoba memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulutku. Aku mendorong bahunya kuat dan ciuman kamipun terlepas begitu saja. Aku lihat dia kecewa dalam raut wajahnya.

"Mian Presdir sepertinya anda salah orang, aku tidak mengenalmu." ucapku cepat dan langsung berlari keluar dari ruangannya. Aku sempat mendengar dia meneriakkan namaku saat aku tiba-tiba meninggalkannya di ruangan itu.

...

BYUR

Aku membasuh wajahku dan juga bibirku dengan air. Aku ingin menghilangkan noda di bibirku. Setelahnya aku bersender di dinding. Kakiku terasa sangat lemas saat ini. Aku duduk di lantai kamar mandi ini. Seketika aku menangis.

"Hiks..hiks.."

Aku tak tahu apa yang aku tangisi? Aku tak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba aku menangis? Aku tidak tahu harus senang atau sedih karena bertemu lagi dengannya?

Tapi dari dalam lubuk hatiku. Aku tak ingin bertemu lagi dengannya, aku sdah berusaha keras untuk melupakannya. Tetapi kenapa itu begitu terasa sulit untukku? Dan kenapa aku malah di pertemukan kembali dengannya saat ini? Aku belum siap. Aku belum siap untuk itu.

...

Setelah merasa puas menangis, aku segera mengusap airmataku dan mencuci wajahku dengan air kembali. Aku keluar dari kamar mandi dan bersiap untuk bekerja.

Aku benar-benar tidak fokus sampai-sampai aku salah mengerjakan sesuatu.

"Kim Jaejoong! Kerja yang benar. Kau bisa dipecat jika kau bekerja tidak becus seperti itu." tegus ketua Shim terhadapku. Aku segera membungkukkan badanku berkali-kali untuk meminta maaf padanya.

Hyunjung yang melihat itu segera menghampiriku dan menyentuh bahuku perlahan. "Kau kenapa Jae? Apa kau sakit? Kau terlihat sangat aneh sekarang." tanya Hyunjung khawatir. Aku menggeleng dan berusaha memberikan senyum padanya. Seakan aku berkata, aku baik-baik saja.

"Tadi Presdir menanyaimu apa?"

DEG

Aku mendadak gugup mendengar Hyunjung bertanya seputar kejadian tadi. "Eumh.. i..tu.. seperti apa yang kau katakan. Dia hanya menanyakan seputar data pribadiku .. iya seperti itu.." ucapku sambil tertawa dibuat-buat terlihat jelas sekali aku seperti sedang tidak jujur padanya. Aku memang tidak pandai dalam berbohong.

"Hmm. kalau hanya itu kenapa kau terlihat aneh sejak kau bertemu dengannya." ucapan Hyunjung membuatku tak enak.

"Benarkah? Aku tidak tahu kalau aku seperti itu.." ucapku berusaha bersikap biasa. Hyunjung menganggukkan kepalanya terhadap perkataanku tadi. "Hyunjung-ah, kalau boleh tahu siapa nama Presdir di perusahaan ini?" tiba-tiba aku bertanya seperti itu. Aku hanya ingin memastikan apa benar orang yang aku temui tadi itu Yunho?

"Jung Yunho. Memangnya kau tidak membaca papan nama di mejanya?" Aku terdiam sejenak. Jadi benar? Jadi benar tadi itu Yunho? Kenapa aku belum percaya juga perihal kejadian tadi? Aku merasa bahwa aku belum terbangun dari tidurku saat ini...

Kenapa aku bisa masuk di perusahaannya? Apa ini takdir yang sudah diatur oleh Tuhan?...

.

.

.

T.B.C

...

Maaf updatenya lama dan gak panjang :( , makasih banyak buat kalian yang udah Review. Aku gak bisa balas review kalian satu-satu.

...

Tulisan "REVIEW" dibawah diklik itu cara untuk memberikan Comment. makasih

By JaejungLove1


	18. Chapter 18

**PART-14A**

"Mian Presdir sepertinya anda salah orang, aku tidak mengenalmu." kata-kata itu terlintas dalam fikiran Yunho saat ini. Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa dia berkata seperti itu? Mana mungkin dia lupa padaku? Ucap Yunho dalam hati. Konsentrasinya menjadi tidak fokus karena terus memikirkan Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang di temuinya beberapa jam yang lalu terlihat sedikit berbeda, Yunho semakin kagum melihatnya yang tumbuh semakin dewasa. Semakin cantik dan mempesona. Membuat Yunho semakin menyukainya.

5 tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat. Itu membuatnya semakin merasa tak sabar sekarang. Yunho menginginkan itu sekarang juga. Sudah 5 tahun ia menahannya dan kini, ia tidak bisa untuk menahannya lebih lama lagi.

Klik

Yunho memencet salah satu tombol khusus dalam teleponnya.

"Cepat antarkan kopi keruanganku sekarang juga. Aku ingin Kim Jaejoong yang membuatkan kopi itu untukku dan dia juga yang harus mengantarkannya." ucap Yunho langsung pada intinya. Sejujurnya Yunho tak begitu menginginkan kopi sekarang. Itu hanya akal-akalannya saja.

...

"Kim Jaejoong." panggil ketua Shim pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong sedikit berlari kecil saat dirinya mendengar namanya di panggil oleh ketua Shim.

"Ne, ada apa?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Buatkan kopi sekarang juga dan antarkan itu ke ruangan Presdir." ucap ketua Shim. Jaejoong sedikit terkejut dengan tugas yang baru saja diterimanya itu. Bukan karena sulit, jelas membuat kopi merupakan hal mudah bagi Jaejoong. Tapi apa perlu dia juga yang harus mengantarkan kopi itu untuk Presdir di perusahaan ini? Ah, Jaejoong merutuki itu dalam hati. Ia sedang tak ingin bertemu dengan Jung Yunho sekarang.

"Yak! Kenapa diam saja? Cepat kerjakan!" bentak ketua Shim pada Jaejoong yang terlihat malah melamun.

"N..ne.. mianhe," ucap Jaejoong segera setelah tersadar dari lamunannya. Cepat-cepat ia membuat kopi yang sudah di pesan tadi.

"Kau membuat kopi? Untuk siapa?" tanya Hyun Jung ketika melihat Jaejoong sedang membuat kopi. Jaejoong menoleh kearah Hyun Jung.

"Ini untuk Presdir, dan aku harus mengantarkan kopi ini keruangannya sekarang juga." ucap Jaejoong terdengar tak bersemangat.

"Lalu?"

"A..ku takut Hyun Jung-ah," ucap Jaejoong sambil menunduk. Hyun Jung tersenyum memberi semangat pada temannya itu.

"Kenapa harus takut sih? Presdir tidak akan memakanmu." ucap Hyun Jung sambil bergurau. Jaejoong yang mendengar gurauan Hyun Jung bukannya tersenyum malah cemberut. Ini bukan saatnya untuk bercanda.

"Hey, jangan marah begitu. Baiklah, aku akan membantumu sekarang. Aku mau mengantarkan kopi itu keruangannya." ucapan Hyun Jung itu langsung membuat Jaejoong gembira seketika. Terlihat dari raut wajahnya sekarang ini.

"Jeongmal?" ucap Jaejoong memastikan. Hyun Jung mengangguk mantap.

"Gomawo Hyun Jung-ah.." ucap Jaejoong dengan tulus sambil tersenyum manis pada Hyun Jung.

DEG

Melihat Jaejoong yang tersenyum manis seperti itu pada Kim Hyun Jung, membuat hati pemuda itu berdesir. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh jika bersama Jaejoong. Hyun Jung tersenyum, ia menyadari akan sesuatu. Ia merasa bahwa ia memang jatuh cinta dengan pemuda manis di hadapannya itu sejak awal mereka bertemu.

.

.

.

Tok Tok Tok

"Masuk."

Ceklek

Pintu seketika terbuka dan menampakkan Hyun Jung dengan secangkir kopi diatas nampannya. Yunho memincingkan matanya ketika mendapati Hyun Jung tengah berdiri di muka pintu. Ia mendengus kesal.

"Aku menyuruh Jaejoong untuk mengantarkan kopi ke ruanganku!" ucap Yunho agak membentak. Dia kesal karena bukan Jaejoong langsung yang mengantarkan minumannya.

"Maaf Presdir, Jaejoong harus mengerjakan tugas lain makanya saya yang mengantarkan kopi ini untuk anda." ucap Hyun Jung memberi alasan.

"Ya sudah, taruh saja di meja." ucap Yunho kesal. Lalu Hyun Jung dengan sangat hati-hati meletakkan secangkir kopi itu diatas meja kerja Yunho.

"Saya permisi Presdir," ucap Hyun Jung sopan sambil membungkukkan badannya. Setelah kepergian Hyun Jung, Yunho segera menelpon ketua Shim.

"Mulai saat ini juga. Semua yang berhubungan denganku, aku ingin Jaejoong yang melayaniku. Jaejoong hanya bekerja untukku saja. Dan mulai besok dialah yang harus membersihkan ruangan kerjaku. Kau mengerti?" ucap Yunho kesal sampai-sampai ia tak memberi salam terlebih dahulu dan dia tak tahu bahwa seseorang yang menerima telepon darinya bukanlah Ketua Shim melainkan secara kebetulan, dia adalah Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mematung di tempat saat baru saja menerima telepon dari Yunho. Walau Yunho tak menyebutkan namanya tadi. Tapi ia hapal betul bagaimana suara Appa Changmin itu ketika marah. Walau itu sudah berlangsung selama 5 tahun lamanya ia tak mendengar suara Yunho ketika marah.

"Jaejoong, telepon dari siapa barusan?" tanya ketua Shim setelah selesai dari kamar mandinya.

Jaejoong berbalik menghadap ketua Shim. "Eum..itu.. tadi itu telepon dari Pak Presdir." jawab Jaejoong.

"Apa yang dikatakannya?" tanya Ketua Shim lagi.

"Presdir, di..a memintaku untuk bekerja padanya saja dan muali besok aku yang harus membersihkan ruangan kerjanya." jelas Jaejoong pada ketua Shim.

"Benarkah?" ucap ketua Shim merasa bahwa dia kurang percaya akan apa yang dikatakan Jaejoong barusan. "Ya sudah jika itu memang perintah dari Presdir Jung secara langsung, kau tidak bisa menolaknya. Bekerjalah dengan baik dan jangan mengecewakannya. Mengerti?"

Jaejoong mengangguk dengan lemah.

Saat pekerja yang lainnya mengetahui bahwa Jaejoong akan menjadi asisten pribadi Jung Yunho, banyak dari mereka yang merasa iri padanya. Tentu saja karena Jaejoong - dia seorang pemula. Sedangkan mereka sudah lama bekerja di tempat ini, akan tetapi memang mereka tak seberuntung Jaejoong - bukan? Tapi apa iyah, Jaejoong menganggap ini sebagai keberuntungan? Jaejoong malah lebih menginginkan ia tak terpilih saja.

'Bagaimana ini? Ini akan sulit bagiku untuk menghindar darinya jika seperti ini jadinya?' gumam Jaejoong dalam hati. Ia merasa resah sekarang, tentu posisi menjadi asisten pribadi Jung Yunho akan membuatnya sering bertemu dengan namja tampan tersebut. Dan sejujurnya Jaejoong masih kurang siap jika harus berhadapan dengan Yunho.

.

.

.

"Kau akan pulang sekarang juga?" Jaejoong menoleh seketika saat mendengar suara Hyun Jung. Dia lalu mengangguk. "Mau pulang bersama?" ajak Hyun Jung pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong tersenyum lalu menggeleng.

"Bukankah arah rumah kita berbeda?" ucap Jaejoong.

"Ne. Tapi aku ingin pulang bersamamu." kini Hyun Jung mulai terbuka tentang perasaannya pada Jaejoong. Dengan cepat Jaejoong menggeleng.

"Tidak usah, aku harus cepat pulang karena ada seseorang yang sedang menungguku di rumah." tolak Jaejoong dengan halus, Hyun Jung terlihat sedikit kecewa namun dia tidak bisa untuk memaksa Jaejoong pulang bersamanya bukan?

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pulang duluan ya Jae," ucap Hyun Jung lalu pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong. Segera setelahnya Jaejoong menutup lokernya setelah ia mengambil jaket dan tasnya. Jaejoong berjalan keluar kantor, berjalan kaki seorang diri menuju halte bus seperti biasanya.

Sesampainya di halte Jaejoong duduk di bangku panjang yang berada disana. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 20.30 malam, ini sudah terlambat 30 menit dari biasanya. Jaejoong tentu merasa ingin segera sampai di rumah untuk bertemu Changmin - putra yang sangat dicintainya.

Jaejoong mengambil ponsel yang ada di sakunya, ia menyalakan ponsel itu dan terpampanglah foto dirinya bersama dengan Changmin. Jaejoong tersenyum kala melihat foto dirinya dan juga Changmin di wallpaper ponselnya itu. Entah kenapa hari ini dia begitu sangat merindukan Changmin.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disana?" Jaejoong mendongakkan wajahnya ketika mendengar suara seseorang. Jaejoong membulatkan kedua matanya kala melihat sosok Yunho tak jauh dari tempatnya saat ini. Jaejoong segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mencoba untuk pergi. Namun Yunho berhasil mengejarnya dan menarik lengannya.

"Kenapa menghindariku?" ucap Yunho pada Jaejoong, Jaejoong hanya diam saja dan tak berani menatap langsung wajah Yunho. Ia berdoa dalam hati agar bus yang ia tunggu-tunggu itu segera datang.

"Maaf aku harus pulang sekarang," ucap Jaejoong sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan Yunho yang mencengkram pergelangan tangannya saat ini, namun itu tak mudah bagi Jaejoong. Yunho mengcengkram pergelangannya cukup kuat membuat Jaejoong tak bisa berkutik sama sekali. Mau tak mau Jaejoong menatap Yunho saat ini dan memelas padanya.

"Lepaskan Yunh.. aku harus pergi.." ucap Jaejoong baik-baik. Namun Yunho tak melepaskan cengkramannya pada pergelangan tangan Jaejoong. Ia menatap Jaejoong tajam.

"Aku tak akan pernah melepaskanmu untuk kedua kalinya. Kau terlalu berarti bagiku Boo.. kembalilah.. aku sudah lama menunggumu kembali.." ucapan Yunho membuat Jaejoong terpaku diam. Ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa atas perkataan Yunho barusan. Raut wajah Yunho berubah menjadi sedikit lebih lembut sekarang. Ia tak mau membuat Jaejoong takut padanya.

"M..Mianh..." ucap Jaejoong terdengar hampir seperti berbisik. Saat mengucapkan kata itu Yunho sedikit lengah dan Jaejoong bisa melepaskan diri dari Yunho seketika. Jaejoong segera berlari namun Yunho langsung cepat mengejarnya dan menangkapnya kembali. Ia menarik Jaejoong ke arah dimana ia memarkinkan mobilnya tadi. Jaejoong berusaha meminta Yunho untuk melepaskannya namun Yunho tak juga melepaskan dirinya. Jaejoong panik, ia pun meronta.

"Lepas..Lepaskan aku Jung Yunho! Aku harus pulang!" ucap Jaejoong meronta, namun Yunho mengabaikan itu dan memaksa Jaejoong untuk masuk kedalam mobilnya.

"Diamlah. Karena aku yang akan mengantarmu pulang." ucap Yunho sedikit membentak membuat Jaejoong tak berkutik lagi. Ia diam. Yunho langsung menutup pintu mobil yang baru saja di masuki oleh Jaejoong, kemudian ia masuk dan duduk di kursi kemudi. Sesaat setelah Yunho duduk, Jaejoong menoleh ke arah Yunho.

"Ti..tidak usah aku bisa pulang sendiri." Jaejoong memutuskan untuk keluar dari dalam mobil Yunho namun Yunho segera mengegas mobilnya membuat Jaejoong tak berhasil keluar dari dalam mobil Yunho. Jaejoong terlonjak kaget saat Yunho tiba-tiba melajukan mobilnya tadi.

"YAK! Kau mau membawaku kemana Jung Yunho? Aku harus pulang." teriak Jaejoong, ia cemas sekarang. Yunho tidak benar-benar ingin mengantarnya pulang. Ini bukan jalan yang harus Jaejoong lewati.

Yunho hanya diam saja, mengabaikan pertanyaan Jaejoong. Jaejoong kesal, ia berteriak untuk kedua kalinya. "Jung Yunho. Cepat turunkan aku disini sekarang juga. Hentikan mobilnya." ucap Jaejoong sekali lagi. Yunho menoleh pada Jaejoong.

"Tenanglah, tidak usah panik seperti itu. Aku hanya ingin membawamu kembali ke rumah. Kita akan pulang ke rumahku sayang." ucap Yunho dengan nada santai.

"Tidak Yunho. Aku tidak mau. Aku harus pulang ke rumahku sekarang juga. Aku mohon, mengertilah Yun.." ucap Jaejoong memohon.

"Tidak. Tidak akan. Mulai saat ini kau harus tinggal bersamaku lagi karena kau itu istriku." ucapan Yunho membuat Jaejoong tak bisa berbicara lagi.

'Istri kau bilang?' ucap Jaejoong dalam hati sambil terus memandang kearah Yunho. Jaejoong muak dengan kata-kata Yunho yang selalu menyebut dirinya itu sebagai istrinya tapi kenyataannya bahwa mereka belum menikah. "Kita tidak pernah menikah sebelumnya, bagaimana bisa kau selalu menyebutku ini istrimu?" kali ini Jaejoong berteriak lebih kencang dari sebelumnya. Kata-kata yang selama ini Jaejoong pendam akhirnya keluar juga dari mulutnya. Teriakkan Jaejoong berhasil membuat Yunho mendadak mengerem mobilnya secara tiba-tiba dan membuat Jaejoong hampir saja kepalanya terbentur pada dashbor mobil kalau saja dia tak pegangan tadi. "YUNHO KAU GILA!" bentak Jaejoong marah.

Yunho menoleh kearah Jaejoong dengan sangat hati-hati. Ia merasa bahwa yang ada di sampingnya kini bukanlah Jaejoongnya dulu yang manis dan lembut. Sosok Jaejoong kini terlihat sangat berbeda.

"Kau memang istriku Boo.. Kenapa kau tak pernah percaya pada kata-kataku?" ucap Yunho melembut sambil menatap Jaejoong. Jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya segera.

"Aku memang tak pernah percaya dengan satu kata apapun yang keluar dari mulutmu." sungguh tajam ucapan Jaejoong barusan. Yunho merasa hatinya sangat sakit saat Jaejoong mengucapkan kata-kata itu barusan padanya. Jaejoong sangat membencinya kini. Itulah yang membuat Jaejoong berubah. Yunho menginginkan Jaejoong-nya yang dulu kembali padanya saat ini. Yang pemalu dan tak pernah berkata kasar.

"Sungguh?"

"Ne!"

Suasana menjadi begitu hening setelahnya, keduanya tak ada yang membuka satu suara sama sekali. Yunho terlalu sakit hati dengan ucapan Jaejoong barusan dan Jaejoong terlalu kesal dengan Yunho selama ini.

"Baiklah, rumahmu dimana? Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." ucap Yunho pada akhirnya. Dari suaranya terdengar seperti menyerah. Bukan Yunho yang dulu yang suka memaksa.

.

.

.

30 Menit kemudian

"Turunkan aku disini saja." ucap Jaejoong setelah melihat gang untuk masuk menuju rumahnya. Yunho mengangguk sesaat kemudian dia mengerem mobilnya dengan hati-hati. Ia menoleh kearah Jaejoong, sesungguhnya ia tak ingin melepaskan Jaejoong begitu saja. Tapi jika dia memaksanya saat ini mungkin itu hanya akan membuatnya bertambah semakin membenci dirinya.

Jaejoong hendak membuka pintu mobil Yunho namun pergerakkannya tiba-tiba berhenti saat mendengar ucapan Yunho.

"Kapanpun kau ingin kembali, pintu rumahku selalu terbuka untukmu." ucap Yunho begitu sangat tulus. Jaejoong yang mendengarnya tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Dia bertingkah seolah-olah tak mendengarkan kata-kata itu. Ia menoleh pada Yunho lalu tersenyum kecil pada namja yang sudah memberikannya buah hati yang sangat manis.

"Gomawo." ucap Jaejoong. Tiba-tiba saja rasa marah yang menghinggap pada dirinya tadi sirna begitu saja saat mendengar ucapan tulus yang keluar dari mulut Yunho barusan.

Jaejoong sudah keluar dari mobil Yunho, terlihat Jaejoong tak berbalik badan sama sekali pada Yunho. Ia terus berjalan lurus ke depan. Yunho hanya bisa melihat punggungnya saja dari dalam mobilnya. Namun rasa penasarannya lebih besar sehingga ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari dalam mobilnya. Ia memanggil nama Jaejoong cukup keras karena memang jarak mereka cukup jauh.

"Jaejoong!" panggil Yunho sedikit berteriak. Seketika Jaejoong berhenti melangkahkan kakinya. Ia menoleh kearah belakang, Yunho segera berlari kecil untuk menghampiri Jaejoong.

"Apa boleh aku mampir ke rumahmu? Aku ingin tahu bagaimana kau tinggal selama ini. Apa kau baik-baik saja selama 5 tahun ini?" ucapan Yunho begitu sangat sopan. Benar-benar berbeda, perasaan sadar bahwa dia sudah melukai Jaejoong terlalu banyaklah yang membuatnya tak lagi akan memaksa Jaejoong. Tapi kenapa itu bisa berubah dalam waktu sesingkat itu? Jaejoong sungguh seseorang yang sangat berpengaruh bagi Yunho.

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja. Kau bisa melihatnya sekarang bukan.." ucap Jaejoong dan langsung berlalu di hadapan Yunho. Yunho mematung saja mendengar jawaban Jaejoong. Seperti tak ada beban sama sekali saat mengucapkan kalimat itu.

Namun Yunho tak mau menyerah, ia pun segera mengambil langkah untuk mengejar Jaejoong dan mengikuti dengan diam-diam. Langkah Yunho berhenti saat Jaejoong berdiri di depan sebuah rumah. Yunho berpikir mungkinkah Jaejoong tinggal disana? Jadi itu benar rumahnya? Yunho terus bertanya-tanya dalam pikirannya kini. Ia menundukkan wajahnya. Ia melamun.

"Gomawo Ahjumma, aku sudah terlalu merepotkanmu.." Yunho segera mendongakkan kepalanya kala mendengar suara Jaejoong. Yunho memasang tampang penuh tanda tanya besar kini saat melihat Jaejoong mengendong seorang anak lelaki yang tengah tertidur.

Yunho segera menyembunyikan dirinya ketika Jaejoong berbalik dan kembali berjalan ke arah lain. Yunho tak bisa lagi untuk mengikuti Jaejoong kini. Ia terlalu shock. Betapa bodohnya ia. Ia hampir saja melupakan bahwa Jaejoong telah mengandung anaknya dulu. Mungkinkah anak yang ada dalam gendongan Jaejoong tadi itu anaknya? Hasil buah cintanya dengan Jaejoong dulu?

Yunho merutuki kebodohannya, dia sungguh sangat menyesal. Jaejoong dan putranya pasti sangat menderita. Bahkan mereka hidup di lingkungan kumuh seperti ini.

T.B.C

Kalau emang cerita dan tulisannya tambah buruk bilang ajah. dengan begitu tidak akan di lanjut cerita ini. daripada nanti kedepannya malah semakin bertambah buruk. OK. Tidak bisa panjang. OK ini FF jelek aneh. OK bingung juga sih sebenarnya mau buat kayak apa. OK Thanks


	19. Chapter 19

**PART-14B**

Yunho, 33 tahun

Jaejoong, 22 tahun

,

Yunho berjalan gontai menuju tempat dimana ia memarkirkan mobilnya tadi. Ia merenung kemudian saat sudah berhasil masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Tak lama kemudian dia segera menjalankan mobilnya untuk membawanya pulang ke rumah.

Sesampainya di rumah, Yunho segera membaringkan tubuhnya begitu saja tanpa lebih dulu melepas jas maupun sepatunya. Kepalanya terasa pusing saat ini. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak namun hal itu berhasil membawanya masuk menuju alam mimpi.

.

.

.

Ke esokan harinya, Yunho datang ke kantor lebih awal daripada biasanya. Wajahnya terlihat lebih segar daripada kemarin. Ia berharap dapat melihat Jaejoong di ruangannya pagi ini. Yunho tersenyum sepanjang langkah menuju ruang kerjanya. Semoga Jaejoong tak terlalu membencinya lagi hari ini.

Ting

Bunyi pintu lift terbuka, Yunho segera keluar dari dalam lift, berjalan menuju ruang kerjanya. Kantor memang masih terlihat sepi. Hanya pegawai di bagian kebersihan yang memang sudah berada di kantornya saat ini.

CEKLEK

Pintu di ruang kerjanya di buka secara perlahan. Ia tak ingin menimbulkan kegaduhan di pagi hari. Yunho pikir Jaejoong seharusnya berada di ruangannya sekarang untuk bersih-bersih. Itu juga alasannya agar tidak membuat Jaejoong terganggu dengan kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba.

Yunho mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Ia mencari sosok Jaejoong-nya saat ini. Dia lalu tersenyum kala menemukan sosok Jaejoong yang tak jauh darinya. Jaejoong terlihat sedang sibuk membersihkan debu-debu yang ada di lemari ruangan Yunho tentunya. Jaejoong tak menyadari sama sekali kalau sekarang dia tak sendiri di ruangan tersebut. Melainkan pemilik ruangan tersebut pun berpartisipasi di dalamnya.

Yunho tak mau mengganggu aktivitas kerja Jaejoong sekarang. Dia lalu duduk di sofa yang biasa ia gunakan untuk bersantai di jam istirahat atau juga jika ada kedatangan tamu dan mengobrol bersama duduk di sofa itu. Yunho hanya diam dan terus memperhatikan Jaejoong yang sedang membersihkan ruangannya. Ia ingin memandangi Jaejoong lebih lama lagi dari pada biasanya. Walaupun hanya memandanginya saja seperti ini, Yunho cukup senang. Jaejoong telah kembali, tak hanya itu bahkan putranya pun sudah kembali. Hanya saja belum bisa untuk dirinya bertemu dengan putranya itu. Tentu Yunho berencana untuk meminta Jaejoong mempertemukan dirinya dengan putranya. Ia ingin mengenal sosok jagoan kecilnya yang sempat ia lihat kemarin malam.

Yunho beranjak dari duduknya kemudian berjalan mendekati Jaejoong. Jaejoong belum juga menyadari seseorang berada di belakangnya.

"Kau betah bekerja disini, Boo?" tanya Yunho sambil memandang Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang sedari tadi membelakanginya terlihat cukup terkejut mendengar suara Yunho tiba-tiba. Pergerakan tangan Jaejoong yang sedang membersihkan debu di lemari berhenti sesaat. Perlahan Jaejoong membalikkan tubuhnya. Matanya yang bulat besar terlihat nampak lebih besar saat ini. Jaejoong sangat terkejut mendapati Yunho disana. Ini masih pagi bukan? Kenapa Yunho sudah datang?

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Yunho, Jaejoong langsung saja akan pergi meninggalkan Yunho. Namun perkataan Yunho menghentikan pergerakan langkahnya.

"Kenapa kau selalu menghindariku?" tanya Yunho. Cukup lama Yunho menunggu jawaban dari Jaejoong namun Jaejoong hanya diam saja. Dia hanya berdiri mematung membelakangi Yunho sedari tadi.

"Lalu, kau ingin aku seperti apa?" akhirnya Jaejoong menatapnya kali ini dengan sangat jelas Yunho bisa melihat wajah cantik milik Jaejoong itu. Yunho cukup senang karena perkataannya dibalas oleh Jaejoong. Yunho berjalan mendekat kearah Jaejoong dan Jaejoong tak menjauh sama sekali.

"Bisakah kita seperti dulu lagi?" pertanyaan Yunho membuat Jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya.

"Aku harus segera menyelesaikan tugasku sekarang. Sebentar lagi jam 7, waktu bekerja dimulai." ucap Jaejoong menghindar. Yunho hanya diam saja melihat Jaejoong yang kini pergi ke meja kerjanya dan membersihkan meja kerjanya.

Yunho sudah tak bisa untuk menahannya terus seperti ini. Ia melangkah mengikuti Jaejoong berada.

"Aku mencintaimu Boo, aku masih sangat mencintaimu. Kembalilah padaku, aku berjanji akan membahagiakanmu.. dan.. maafkanlah aku." ucapan tulus dari Yunho itu berhasil membuat Jaejoong membeku di tempatnya. Jaejoong lalu membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Yunho.

"Kau pikir dengan meminta maaf aku akan memaafkan semua kesalahanmu dulu dan menerimamu masuk kembali dalam kehidupanku dengan mudahnya? Tidak Yunho. Aku tidak bisa percaya padamu lagi. Kau sendiri yang sudah membuatku tak bisa untuk mempercayaimu lagi." ucap Jaejoong sambil menahan air matanya. Matanya sudah sangat memanas saat ini. "Mianhe aku sudah berkata sangat tak sopan pada atasanku sendiri." setelahnya Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar dari ruangan kerja Yunho. Namun Yunho segera mengejar Jaejoong dan menarik tangan Jaejoong paksa.

"YUNHO!" teriakan Jaejoong cukup kencang. Akan tetapi Yunho mengabaikan teriakkan Jaejoong itu. Yunho membawa Jaejoong mendekat ke sofa lalu mendorong tubuh Jaejoong dengan keras dan jatuhlah tubuh Jaejoong di sofa itu. Jaejoong akan terbangun namun Yunho lebih cepat menindih tubuhnya. Jaejoong berusaha memberontak namun pegangan tangan Yunho di kedua pergelangan tangannya cukup kuat dan membuatnya tidak bisa bertindak apapun. Dirinya terlalu lemah untuk melawan Yunho yang tentu lebih kuat darinya.

"Katakan alasannya kenapa kau tak bisa memaafkanku?" Yunho bertanya dengan nada marah. Mungkin dirinya memang sudah tidak bisa untuk bersabar lagi kali ini. Sudah ia mengatakan dengan lembut kalau dirinya memang mencintai Jaejoong. Dari awal mereka bertemu kembali, kemarin dan hari ini. Tapi apa? Kenapa Jaejoongnya selalu bersikap dingin padanya? Padahal dia sudah bersikap lebih lembut dari kemarin.

Jarak mereka saat ini begitu dekat, beberapa senti lagipun kedua bibir mereka itu bisa bertemu dengan mudahnya kalau saja Jaejoong tak memalingkan wajahnya saat ini. Jaejoong terlihat enggan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Yunho itu, terlihat dari sorot matanya. Jaejoong terlihat sangat kesal saat ini. Dia hendak saja akan mendorong tubuh Yunho menyingkir darinya. Akan tetapi Yunho mendorong tubuh Jaejoong dengan sangat kuat dan mengakibatkan tubuh Jaejoong kembali berbaring. Jaejoong hendak berteriak, namun Yunho segera membungkam mulutnya. Yunho terlihat sedang mencium bibir Jaejoong dengan paksa saat ini.

"Hmmpht..Yunh..hmpt." Jaejoong merasa kesulitan menghindari setiap kecupan yang diberikan Yunho pada bibirnya. Yunho mencium Jaejoong begitu brutal. Sudah lama ia tak merasakan manisnya bibir cherry milik Jaejoong itu. Seketika itu juga air mata Jaejoong mengalir di pipinya.

Jaejoong terus menangis dalam diam. Yunho masih terlihat asik dengan aktivitasnya. Kini Yunho sedang menikmati leher putih milik Jaejoong untuk di kecupi. Jaejoong mendongak untuk mempermudah Yunho melakukan aktivitasnya. Yunho tak menyadari jika saat ini, perbuatan yang dia lakukan itu membuat hati Jaejoong kembali terluka.

Yunho membuka kancing teratas kemeja kerja Jaejoong dengan sangat cepat. Nampaklah dada polos Jaejoong saat ini. Tak buang waktu lagi untuk Yunho segera bermain di daerah itu. Tubuh Jaejoong saat ini terlihat sangat menggiurkan. Tubuh Jaejoong berumur 22 tahun yang sudah 5 tahun lamanya tak ia sentuh dan Yunho sudah sangat rindu untuk menyentuh tubuh namja miliknya ini.

"Eunghh..nghh.." Jaejoong berusaha menahan suaranya agar tak mengeluarkan erangan atau desahan dari dalam mulutnya. Tapi itu sangat sulit untuknya. Sensasi yang dia rasakan saat ini benar-benar membuatnya seperti melayang. Kenapa dirinya begitu sensitif jika di sentuh? Yunho memang selalu berhasil membuat Jaejoong seperti menikmati setiap sentuhannya. Tubuhnya selalu merespon setiap sentuhan darinya walaupun dalam pikiran dan hatinya menolak untuk tak ingin di sentuh. Benar-benar berbanding terbalik.

"Jangan di tahan Boo, keluarkan saja desahanmu. Aku merindukan suara sexymu itu." bisik Yunho sangat sensual di telinga Jaejoong. Saat mendengarnya Jaejoong ingin sekali memukul kepala Yunho. Ia tak sudi untuk mendesah ataupun mengerang atas perlakuan yang Yunho berikan padanya karena itu hanya akan menambahkan rasa semangat Yunho mengerjai tubuhnya. Namun, itu tidak berhasil Jaejoong lakukan. Lama ditahan desahan itu akhirnya keluar juga. "Akhhhh..." Jaejoong mendesah begitu kuat saat Yunho berhasil memanjakan daerah pribadi milik Jaejoong yang merupakan daerah paling sensitifnya.

Entah sejak kapan Yunho sudah membuat Jaejoong bertubuh polos dibawahnya. Keringat sudah bercucuran di tubuh Jaejoong saat ini. Aktifitas panas yang sedang di jalaninya saat ini bersama Yunholah yang membuatnya berkeringat. Suhu AC dalam ruangan tak cukup untuk mendinginkan suasana panas di dalamnya.

Yunho terlihat sedang memaju mundurkan kepalanya di daerah selangkangan Jaejoong semenjak beberpa menit yang lalu. Kedua kaki Jaejoong menekuk dan agar terbuka lebar, pungungnya bersender di lengan sofa. Posisi Jaejoong saat ini setengah duduk dan tidak berbaring lagi.

Harusnya Jaejoong bisa saja melawan Yunho saat ini karena kedua tangannya sudah bebas. Namun, entah kenapa ia tak melakukan tindakan perlawanan apapun dalam setiap tindakan perbuatan Yunho pada tubuhnya. Tubuhnya menjadi lemas jika sudah seperti ini.

Tubuhnya itu menginginkan sensasi yang lebih, hati menolak tapi tak bisa di pungkiri tubuhnya pun merindukan setiap sentuhan itu sejak 5 tahun lamanya dirinya tak pernah di manjakan seperti ini lagi.

"Ngh..ngh.." Jaejoong terus mengerang saat Yunho memanjakan juniornya yang sudah terlihat menegang beberapa menit yang lalu. Yunho tersenyum puas atas pekerjaan yang dia lakukan pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong masih sama seperti yang dulu, sangat sensitif jika di sentuh olehnya dan Yunho menyukai itu.

"Sayang, aku akan masuk sekarang ne?" ucap Yunho memberitahu. Jaejoong tak menjawab apapun, dia hanya diam saja. Entah apa yang sedang di pikirkannya saat ini. Jaejoong terus diam sedari tadi.

Yunho memasukkan beberapa jarinya kedalam hole milik Jaejoong. "Eungh.." perbuatan itu berhasil membuat Jaejoong mengeluarkan erangan dari dalam mulutnya lagi.

"Ku rasa ini sudah cukup." ucap Yunho. Segera dia menurunkan resleting celananya dan mengeluarkan juniornya yang sejak tadi sudah menegang. Tanpa aba-aba terlebih dahulu Yunho langsung saja menyesak masuk ke dalam hole Jaejoong yang ketat.

"Akhh.." Jaejoong berteriak agak keras saat rasa sakit itu menjalar ditubuhnya. Benar-benar sakit. Jaejoong memegang senderan sofa dengan kuat dan satu tangannya lagi yang berada di sisi lain dari tubuhnya pun memegang kuat pinggiran sofa itu. Airmatanya sudah mengalir membasahi kedua pipinya. Ia merasakan kembali sensasi sakit itu. Perbuatan Yunho ini mengingatkannya kembali ke masa dulu saat awal dari pertemuan mereka. Jaejoong selalu di paksa untuk melayani nafsu Yunho. Semua kenangan buruk itu kini berjalan lagi di dalam ingatannya setelah 5 tahun lamanya untuk bisa melupakan kejadian buruk itu. Tapi hari ini Yunho sudah berhasil membuat Jaejoong bertambah semakin membencinya dengan bertindak memaksa Jaejoong seperti ini.

"Hiks..hiks..Yunh..hentikan.." tangisan pilu keluar dari mulut Jaejoong untuk meminta Yunho menyudahi itu. Namun Yunho yang sedang berada dalam sensasi surganya tak menyadari jika Jaejoong benar-benar menangis olehnya saat ini.

"Ahh..ahh..ini nikmat Boo.. holemu ketathh..akhhhh." racau Yunho di tengah aktivitasnya menghujam hole Jaejoong dan mencapai klimaks untuk pertama kalinya. Cairan kental itu berhasil masuk kedalam tubuh Jaejoong secara sempurna. Tidak tahu kalau Jaejoong terus meracau kata tidak.

"Tidak..Yunh..hentikanh..ku mohon hentikan..hiksss.." tangisan Jaejoong semakin keras membuat Yunho yang sedang asik berada di surganya kini tersadar. Ia membuka matanya yang sedari tadi tertutup, merasapi kenikmatan yang belum pernah ia rasakan kembali sejak 5 tahun yang lalu.

"Boo.." Yunho gugup dan panik ketika mendapati Jaejoong sedang menangis. "A..da apa Boo? Kenapa menangis? Tenanglah sayang.." ucap Yunho berusaha menenangkan Jaejoong. Yunho akan meraih wajah Jaejoong. Namun saat tangannya akan menyentuh pipi Jaejoong untuk menghapus airmata itu, Jaejoong menampiknya dan menolak mentah-mentah Yunho menghapus airmatanya.

"KELUARKAN ITU SEKARANG JUGA DARI DALAM TUBUHKU!" teriakan Jaejoong begitu kencang. Yunho kaget dan menjadi takut melihat Jaejoong yang terlihat sangat marah padanya kini.

"N..ne.." ucap Yunho. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Jaejoong menunggu Yunho melepas juniornya keluar dari holenya. Setelah itu, Jaejoong langsung menyingkirkan tubuh Yunho dari tubuhnya. Ia langsung memunguti pakaiannya yang berserakan dan memakainya kembali. Yunho yang berada di belakang Jaejoong pun sama, dia sedang membenahi pakaiannya yang terlihat berantakan.

"Minggir sekarang juga!" teriak Jaejoong saat Yunho menghalangi jalan keluarnya.

"Boo, Ku mohon.. dengarkan penjelasanku dulu." ucap Yunho memohon pada Jaejoong. Namun, Jaejoong menggeleng. Dia tidak mau mendengar penjelasan apapun dari Yunho. Namun Yunho tak bergerak sama sekali, ia memegang bahu Jaejoong agar tak pergi. "Aku melakukan itu karena aku mencintaimu Boo.. percayalah padaku.." ucap Yunho sambil menatap Jaejoong yang sedari tadi menunduk. Jaejoong mendongakkan wajahnya kemudian menatap namja yang sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan memohon itu.

"Jika kau mencintaiku, kau tak seharusnya selalu memaksaku seperti itu Yunh.. Kau tahu? Perbuatanmu tadi membuatku bertambah semakin membencimu dan sulit bagiku untuk memaafkanmu." ucap Jaejoong dengan nada serak. Yunho mematung mendengar Jaejoong berkata seperti itu. Dirinya benar-benar menyesal sekarang, kenapa tak bisa bersabar sedikit saja? Kenapa tadi dirinya tidak bisa mengontrol emosi dan nafsunya? Yunho takut, Yunho sangat takut kali ini. Dia takut Jaejoongnya tak akan pernah memaafkan dirinya? Dan akan selalu terus membencinya? Itu tak boleh terjadi. Yunho tak mau Jaejoong membencinya.

"Boo.." panggilan Yunho itu tak di dengar sama sekali oleh Jaejoong. Jaejoong mengabaikan itu. Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya pergi meninggalkan ruangan Yunho. Namun sebelum Jaejoong benar-benar pergi dari ruangan itu. Jaejoong mengatakan sesuatu hal pada Yunho yang sangat menyakitkan.

"Jangan pernah menganggu kehidupanku lagi mulai saat ini. Biarkan aku hidup tenang. Aku sudah hidup tenang selama 5 tahun ini tanpamu! Dan sekarang kau merusaknya dengan aku bertemu lagi denganmu. Kau tahu? Bekerja di tempatmu merupakan malapetaka bagiku!" ucap Jaejoong penuh dengan penekanan pada setiap katanya. Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia menolak, ia menolak apa yang di ucapkan Jaejoong itu.

"TIDAK! Aku akan selalu ada di kehidupanmu Boo! Sampai kapanpun kau itu milikku dan harus tetap menjadi milikku! Kita akan selalu hidup bersama sampai kapanpun!" teriak Yunho saat Jaejoong mulai pergi menjauh darinya. Jaejoong tak merespon apapun dari perkataan Yunho dan tetap pergi meninggalkan Yunho.

Yunho terengah-engah, ia tak mengejar Jaejoong kali ini. Emosinya memunjak sekarang. Ia mencengkram rambut di kepalanya. Benar-benar pusing. Keadaan sekarang bukannya bertambah baik malah semakin memburuk.

.

.

.

Jaejoong menghapus airmatanya segera dan kembali menuju tempat loker dimana ia menyimpan bajunya. Jaejoong ingin segera pulang sekarang dan tak ingin bekerja di tempat Yunho lagi mulai saat ini. Ia ingin pergi jauh dari kehidupan Yunho, dia tak mau tersakiti lagi seperti dulu.

"Jae, kau kenapa? Kau menangis?" tanya Hyun Jung tiba-tiba. Jaejoong segera mengarahkan pandangannya kearah Hyun Jung. Dia mengeluarkan senyuman yang terlihat terpaksa. Lalu menggeleng.

"Aku baik-baik saja Hyun Jung-ah. Terimakasih karena sudah menjadi teman baikku selama aku bekerja disini. Aku akan pulang sekarang Hyun Jung-ah, tolong sampaikan itu pada ketua Shim." ucap Jaejoong. Hyun Jung merasa ada seseuatu yang aneh pada Jaejoong saat ini.

"Kau sakit?" tanya Hyun Jung. Jaejoong menggeleng. Ia tersenyum lagi untuk membuat Hyun Jung tak khawatir padanya.

"Aku pulang Hyun Jung-ah." pamit Jaejoong pada Hyun Jung. Hyun Jung hanya mematung bingung melihat keadaan Jaejoong saat ini. Terlihat sedikit berantakan dan jalannya pun seperti orang yang kesakitan. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Jaejoong?

Setelah pamit pada Hyun Jung, tanpa banyak bicara lagi Jaejoong segera melewati Hyun Jung begitu saja. Jaejoong segera ke kamar mandi untuk mengganti pakaiannya dan pulang.

.

.

.

Setelah 30 Menit lamanya perjalanan pulang menuju ke rumah kontrakan, Jaejoong segera saja menuju rumah Lee Ahjumma untuk menjemput putranya - Changmin.

"Umma.." teriak Changmin saat melihat Jaejoong sedang berjalan mendekat kearahnya. Changmin ternyata sedang bermain di teras rumah. Jaejoong langsung berlari kecil untuk mendekat dan segera meraih Changmin kedalam gendongannya. Ia langsung menciumi puncak kepala Changmin bertubi-tubi. Jaejoong sangat mencintai putranya - Changmin.

'Umma sangat mencintaimu sayang, maafkan umma karena terus meninggalkanmu disini.' ucap Jaejoong dalam hati.

"Jae, kau sudah pulang?" tanya Lee Ahjumma heran melihat Jaejoong yang sudah pulang di pagi hari. Bahkan ini belum setengah hari kerja. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum hangat pada Lee Ahjumma.

"Ne, itu karena mulai hari ini aku sudah tidak bekerja disana lagi." ucap Jaejoong. Lee Ahjumma merasa kasihan saat melihat raut wajah Jaejoong yang kini terlihat sangat sedih.

"Tenanglah, kau pasti akan segera mendapatkan pekerjaan ditempat lain yang lebih baik." hanya kalimat itu yang bisa Lee Ahjumma sampaikan untuk Jaejoong. Jaejoong tersenyum, ia mengangguk. Ia bahagia karena masih ada orang yang peduli dengannya saat ini.

"Gomawo Lee Ahjumma."

...

Sejak sampai di rumah, Jaejoong terlihat sering melamun. Seperti saat ini, Changmin - bocah kecil yang baru berusia 5 tahun ini merasakan ada yang berbeda dari ummanya. Apa yang terjadi dengan ummanya kini? Ummanya terlihat sangat sedih.. Changmin yang melihatnya pun ikut sedih.

"Umma.." panggil Changmin pada Jaejoong. Namun Jaejoong diam saja, dia terlihat seperti mayat hidup sekarang. Sorot matanya kosong. Tentu Changmin yang melihatnya menjadi takut.

"U..umma..hikss.." Changmin yang merasa tak di respon oleh Jaejoong sedari tadi, kini hanya bisa menangis. Ia tak terlalu begitu mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi saat ini pada ummanya.

"Mi..minnie-ah, baby.." Jaejoong segera membawa Changmin kedalam pelukannya saat dirinya tersadar Changmin menangis sekarang. Jaejoong berusaha membuat Changmin tenang saat ini. Jaejoong memeluk Changmin dengan erat sambil mengelus punggungnya agar Changmin merasa lebih nyaman.

Tak lama kemudian, Changmin sudah menghentikan tangisannya. Dia menatap Jaejoong - ummanya. "Umma.. Minnie takut, kenapa umma tidak menjawab panggilan Minnie tadi?" tanyanya dengan suara khas anak kecil.

Jaejoong tersenyum untuk membuat Changmin tak khawatir lagi padanya. Ia menangkupkan wajah jagoan kecilnya saat ini. "Mianhe.. Umma janji. Umma tidak akan seperti itu lagi, ne?" setelahnya Jaejoong mengecup kening Changmin.

.

.

.

Ke esokan harinya, Jaejoong terlihat sibuk mengemasi barang-barangnya. Changmin terlihat masih tertidur di ranjang. Waktu kini sudah menunjukkan jam 06.30 pagi waktu setempat.

"Umma.." namun tiba-tiba Changmin terbangun lalu menghampiri Jaejoong yang terlihat sibuk.

"Hmm.." jawab Jaejoong dengan bergumam, ia masih sibuk mengemasi barang-barang Changmin untuk di taruh kedalam tas yang lumayan cukup besar ukurannya. Lalu Jaejoong menengok kearah Changmin, ia tersenyum manis pada putranya itu. "Baby umma sudah bangun ne?" Changmin mengangguk merespon ucapan Jaejoong tadi. Bocah kecil yang berada di samping Jaejoong kini terlihat masih mengantuk. Sesekali menguap, Changmin bingung melihat ummanya yang sibuk berkemas.

"Umma sedang apa?" tanya bocah kecil itu akhirnya. Jaejoong yang mendengar pertanyaan Changmin hanya merespon pertanyaan itu dengan mengacak rambut Changmin lalu kembali berkemas lagi. Changmin yang melihat ummanya tak menjawab pertanyaannya hanya diam saja lalu duduk di dekat Jaejoong yang masih saja sibuk berkemas.

"Selesai." ucap Jaejoong setelah menyelesaikan acara kemas-kemas barangnya. Jaejoong menatap pada putranya kemudian. "Minnie mandi ne?" Changmin segera mengangguk. Jaejoong langsung menuntun Changmin menuju kamar mandi dan sesampainya di kamar mandi, Jaejoong segera melepaskan pakaian Changmin. Jaejoong pun memandikan Changmin setelahnya.

.

.

.

"Umma, kita mau kemana?" tanya Changmin yang merasa dirinya akan diajak pergi oleh Jaejoong. Jaejoong berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Changmin saat ini.

"Kita akan pergi, kita akan tinggal di tempat lain. Baby mau kan?" tanya Jaejoong. Changmin tidak mengerti kenapa mereka harus pergi meninggalkan tempat ini? Namun pada akhirnya bocah kecil itu menganggukkan kepalanya dengan sangat imut. Yang ada di pikirannya hanya asalkan dia tetap bersama dengan Jaejoong - ummanya kemana pun mereka pergi.

Jaejoong tersenyum melihat Changmin. Lalu dia mengecup bibir Changmin dengan gemas. "Anak pintar." ucap Jaejoong lalu menggandeng Changmin. Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan menuju rumah Lee Ahjumma.

Tok Tok Tok

Jaejoong mengetuk rumah Lee Ahjumma,

"Oh, Jaejoong. Masuklah, apa kau akan menitipkan Changmin seperti biasanya?" ucap Lee Ahjumma. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum ringan lalu menggeleng. Lee Ahjumma terlihat sedikit bingung. "Lalu?" ucapnya kemudian.

"Aku pamit Lee Ahjumma. Aku dan Changmin akan pindah dan ini uang sewa rumahnya, terimakasih karena sudah menjaga Changmin selama aku bekerja."

"Kenapa kalian sebentar sekali tinggal disini?" ucap Lee Ahjumma agak sedih.

"I..itu.." Jaejoong tak tahu harus mengatakan apa untuk menjelaskan pada Lee Ahjumma.

"Aku pasti akan merindukan kalian, Changmin dia anak yang lucu. Selama ini aku tak merasa keberatan menjaganya, aku malah senang karena aku tak kesepian." ucapnya. Jaejoong merasa sangat berterima kasih pada Lee Ahjumma, ia menyanyangi-nya. Dia sangat baik seperti Omonim. Pikir Jaejoong.

"Kami pergi Lee Ahjumma." ucap Jaejoong setelahnya. Changmin yang melihat kedua orang dewasa itu berbicara sedari tadi hanya diam saja. Tak terlalu mengerti dengan yang sedang terjadi di sekitarnya saat ini. Bocah kecil itu hanya bisa menuruti apa yang di katakan ummanya padanya.

.

.

.

Pukul 10.00 siang waktu setempat.

Yunho, ia mendatangi ruangan dimana seharusnya Jaejoong saat ini. Beberapa karyawan yang melihat kepala presdir mereka datang segera memberi hormat.

"Dimana ketua Shim?" tanya Yunho pada salah satu pegawainya.

"Dia ada diruangannya saat ini, Presdir." jawabnya. Yunho langsung saja melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan Ketua Shim.

...

"Oh, Presdir apa yang membuat anda datang kemari?" ucap Ketua Shim sedikit terkejut mendapati atasannya datang sendiri keruangannya. Yunho tak langsung menjawab pertanyaan dari ketua Shim itu. Dia menatap tajam pada pegawai yang sudah bekerja sangat lama di perusahaannya itu.

"Aku tak melihat Kim Jaejoong sejak tadi pagi. Apa dia masuk kerja hari ini?" tanya Yunho.

"I..itu dari kemarin Kim Jaejoong tidak bekerja. Saya sendiri juga tidak tahu kenapa, tapi Hyun Jung mengatakan kalau Kim Jaejoong sakit." jelas Ketua Shim pada atasannya. Yunho yang mendengar kata sakit segera menatap tajam. Tanpa sepatah katapun lagi, dia langsung pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Yunho berjalan keluar dari kantornya dengan tergesa-gesa. Yuchun yang melihat atasannya keluar dari kantor tiba-tiba langsung mengejarnya.

"Presdir, anda mau kemana?" tanya Yuchun yang sudah berada di dekat Yunho. Namun Yunho tak berkata apapun pada sekretarisnya itu. Segera setelah mobilnya datang, Yunho langsung masuk ke bangku kemudi dan menjalankan mobilnya kemudian.

Yuchun heran dengan sikap Presdirnya yang terlihat sangat terburu-buru sekarang. Apa yang terjadi?

.

.

.

15 Menit kemudian, Yunho sampai di tempat dimana Jaejoong tinggal. Ia segera menuju rumah Jaejoong dengan bertanya pada orang-orang disana. Yunho segera berlari kencang setelah mengetahui dimana rumah Jaejoong.

Yunho terengah-engah mengatur nafasnya saat ini. Dia berhenti sejenak untuk mengatur nafasnya. Yunho melangkahkan kakinya perlahan dan segera mengetuk pintu rumah yang di ketahui bahwa itu rumah Jaejoong.

CKELEK

"Maaf anda siapa?"

"Ini rumah Kim Jaejoong?" tanya Yunho tanpa menjawab terlebih dulu pertanyaan yang di lontarkan padanya tadi.

"I..tu, dia baru saja meninggalkan kontrakan tadi pagi. Sekarang aku sedang membereskan ruangan ini." Yunho kaget mendengar ucapan seseorang yang ada di hadapannya itu.

"APA? Kau tahu dimana dia pergi?" tanya Yunho kurang sopan berbicara pada orang yang lebih tua di hadapannya.

"Maaf, kalau boleh tahu anda siapanya Kim Jaejoong?" Yunho sedikit jengkel terhadap seseorang yang ada di hadapannya ini, bukannya segera menjawab malah bertanya terus.

"Aku suaminya!" jawab Yunho tegas.

"Oh, maaf aku tidak tahu. Jaejoong-shi dia berpamitan padaku tadi pagi sekitar jam 7. Namun dia tak mengatakan apapun dimana dia akan pergi dengan putranya." seseorang yang kini berbicara dengan Yunho adalah Lee Ahjumma - pemilik rumah kontrakan yang Jaejoong sewa. Mendengar kata "putranya" Yunho teringat kembali pada anak lelaki yang dilihatnya dalam gendongan Jaejoong kemarin malam.

"Putra?" ucap Yunho mengulang kata putra yang tadi di sebutkan oleh Lee Ahjumma. Lee Ahjumma mengangguk.

"Ne, namanya Changmin. Dia anak yang sangat pintar dan lucu. Dia memang terlihat mirip denganmu. Baru beberpa jam aku tinggalkan olehnya, kenapa aku sudah merindukannya lagi yah?" ucap Lee Ahjumma. Yunho yang mendengar penuturan Lee Ahjumma sekarang yakin bahwa Changmin yang disebut sebagai putra Jaejoong itu adalah putranya juga.

"Kamsahamnida." ucap Yunho terburu-buru dan langsung pergi begitu saja.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di dalam mobil, Yunho segera menghubungi seseorang.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Presdir Jung?"

"Aku ingin kau mencari seseorang untukku."

.

.

.

Setelah menelpon seseorang untuk menemukan Jaejoong, Yunho bisa sedikit lebih lega sekarang. Namun perasaan khawatir masih tetap ada dalam pikirannya kini. Ia takut sekali, sekarang dirinya sangat takut. Dia takut Jaejoong benar-benar meninggalkannya. Dia bersumpah jika Jaejoong kembali padanya, ia takkan lagi membuat Jaejoong dan putranya pergi jauh darinya. Yunho - dia akan berusaha membahagiakan Jaejoong dan meminta maaf pada namja cantiknya. Namja yang sudah memberikannya satu orang anak, namja yang sudah banyak di lukai olehnya. Yunho menyesal, dia menyesal saat ini. Kenapa bisa dia berbuat seperti itu kemarin? Jika hal itu tak pernah terjadi, mungkin Jaejoong masih berada di dekatnya kini.

.

.

.

"Umma kenapa lama sekali?" tanya Changmin pada Jaejoong. Bocah kecil itu terlihat sangat lelah, dia mengerucutkan bibirnya sedari tadi. Changmin tidak mengerti kenapa keretanya lama sekali.

"Sabar ne? Sebentar lagi juga keretanya akan berangkat." ucap Jaejoong. Karena ada sebuah masalah di stasiun kereta ini sejak tadi pagi, itu membuat para penumpang kereta terlambat menggunakan jasa kereta itu. Termasuk Jaejoong. Dia kini sedang menunggu kereta tujuan daerahnya berangkat.

Namun, tiba-tiba saja Changmin - putranya ingin buang air kecil. "Umma Minnie mau pipis." ucap Changmin. Jaejoong yang mengetahui Changmin ingin buang air kecil, segera mengajak bocah kecil itu untuk menuju toilet yang berada di stasiun.

Mereka berdua masuk kedalam toilet pria yang ada disana. Jaejoong membantu putranya untuk buang air kecil.

"Umma sudah selesai." ucap Changmin. Jaejoong segera menggandeng Changmin untuk keluar dari toilet.

Jaejoong terlihat tak terlalu fokus saat dirinya keluar dari toilet, tak tahu kalau sejak tadi ada seseorang yang terlihat mengintainya. Tepat setelah Jaejoong keluar dari toilet pria disana. Kedua orang pria menghampirinya dari belakang dan mendekap mulut Jaejoong dengan sapu tangan.

"Hmmpth.." Jaejoong setelahnya tak sadarkan diri. Changmin, dia sudah terlihat sama seperti ummanya tak sadarkan diri, berada dalam gendongan seorang pria yang tak di ketahui identitasnya.

.

.

.

Pukul 19.45 malam waktu setempat.

"Nngh.." Ia mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali. Kepalanya terasa sedikit pusing saat ini. Segera setelah nyawanya terkumpul, dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru tempat. 'Dimana ini?' pikirnya.

"Kau sudah bangun?" langsung saja mengalihkan pandangannya kearah seseorang yang berbicara tadi. Ia terkejut, bagaimana bisa dirinya di tempat ini? Dia langsung menyibak selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya segera saja dia akan pergi keluar dari ruangan itu, namun...

"Kau mau kemana Boo?" pertanyaan itu menghentikan pergerakannya. Seseorang yang berkata itu adalah Yunho - seseorang yang Jaejoong benci.

Boo - panggilan yang biasa Yunho lontarkan pada Jaejoong. Dia - Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya pada Yunho. Namja cantik itu menatapnya dengan tajam. Jaejoong hendak mengeluarkan kata-katanya untuk Yunho, namun itu tak jadi ia lakukan setelah mendengar suara dari seseorang yang memanggilnya..

"Umma.."

...

T.B.C

...

Maaf plot-nya di bikin cepet, sorry kalo ceritanya tidak bagus. Maaf juga buat yang kemarin-kemarin karena aku plinplan. Aku sebel ajah sama pembaca disini yang selalu menagih kapan update? Bikin kesel ajah. Komen seperti itu buat aku kesel. Kalau pun aku bisa update pasti update. Makanya sempet kemarin itu di tulis bahwa FF ini gak akan lanjut! Karena aku sebel sama 1 pembaca disini. Terima kasih karena sudah bersedia menunggu dan membaca bahkan sampai rela untuk mereview FF ini.

Gak edit, sorry TYPOs.

...


	20. Chapter 20

**PREVIOUSLY PART. . .**

"Kau mau kemana Boo?" pertanyaan itu menghentikan pergerakannya. Seseorang yang berkata itu adalah Yunho - seseorang yang Jaejoong benci.

Boo - panggilan yang biasa Yunho lontarkan pada Jaejoong. Dia - Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya pada Yunho. Namja cantik itu menatapnya dengan tajam. Jaejoong hendak mengeluarkan kata-katanya untuk Yunho, namun itu tak jadi ia lakukan setelah mendengar suara dari seseorang yang memanggilnya..

"Umma.."

**PART-15**

Seketika itu juga Jaejoong segera mengalihkan pandangannya kearah suara yang sudah tak asing lagi baginya - Changmin, dengan cekatan Jaejoong segera membawa Changmin kedalam gendongannya.

"Baby, ayok kita pulang." ucap Jaejoong pada Changmin. Changmin yang diajak bicara hanya diam saja. Yunho yang mendengarnya langsung angkat bicara.

"Mau pulang kemana Boo? Ini rumahmu juga." ucap Yunho, namun Jaejoong hanya memberikan tatapan tak mengenakan pada Yunho dan mengabaikan apa yang dikatakan Yunho tadi.

Jaejoong keluar dari kamar itu dengan tergesa-gesa. Yunho yang melihatnya segera mengikuti Jaejoong di belakangnya.

"Boo.." Yunho berusaha mencegah Jaejoong untuk pergi. Yunho mengikuti langkah Jaejoong. Sekali lagi Yunho memanggil Jaejoong. "BooJae..." maksud Yunho terus memanggil nama Jaejoong adalah untuk menghentikan kepergian Jaejoong.

Jaejoong terus mengabaikan Yunho yang sudah berkali-kali memanggilnya. Jaejoong terlihat menuruni anak tangga dengan tergesa-gesa, Yunho pun segera mengikuti Jaejoong di belakang untuk mengejar namja cantik yang berstatus sebagai istrinya itu.

"Boo, dengarkan aku dulu. Kita harus bicara sekarang." ucap Yunho dengan tegas setelah berhasil menahan lengan Jaejoong. Namun apa yang di dapat oleh Yunho darinya? Jaejoong menatap Yunho penuh kebencian melalui bola matanya.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi,aku sudah mengatakannya padamu kemarin. Jangan ganggu hidupku!" ucap Jaejoong dengan mata nyalang. Changmin hanya diam saja melihat pemandangan di depannya. Anak kecil itu belum cukup mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi saat ini.

"Jangan keras kepala Jae! Aku ini suamimu! Dengarkan apa kata-kataku!" bentak Yunho didepan muka Jaejoong. Yunho tak bermaksud untuk menakuti Changmin dengan dia berkata menggentak seperti tadi. Changmin terlihat ketakutan dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jaejoong.

"Umma," ucap Changmin ketakutan pada Ummanya. Changmin terlihat mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Jaejoong.

"Aku tak pernah merasa bahwa diriku ini adalah istrimu. Aku tak perlu menuruti apa yang kau katakan bukan? Karena kita tak ada hubungan apapun." ucap Jaejoong begitu dingin. Saat mengatakannya pun, Jaejoong dengan berani menatap kedua bola mata Yunho langsung. Tak ada ketakutan sama sekali yang Jaejoong tunjukkan padanya, berbeda dengan dia ketika dulu. Dia bahkan tak berani sama sekali untuk menatap wajah namja di hadapannya. Tapi kini? Semua telah berubah.

Mendengar perkataan menyakitkan yang Jaejoong lontarkan barusan. Yunho berusaha untuk bersabar dan mengontrol emosinya. Sejujurnya namja berumur 33 tahun itu sudah sangat marah saat ini juga.

"Kita punya hubungan dan aku adalah Appa kandung dari Changmin. Aku Appanya, dan aku berhak atas dia juga Jae. Jika kau memang ingin pergi, pergilah tapi Changmin dia harus ikut denganku disini." ucap Yunho dengan keputusannya. Jaejoong tersenyum sinis mendengar perkataan Yunho tadi.

"Sejauh mana kau mengetahui tentang Changmin? Bahkan kau sudah tahu namanya." ucap Jaejoong dengan tersenyum sinis. "Ne, memang benar kau Appa Changmin. Tapi aku ini Ummanya yang telah mengandungnya selama 9 bulan, aku lebih berhak atas Changmin daripada kau Yunho."

Yunho pun yang mendengarkan perkataan Jaejoong itu terlihat meremehkannya, "Dengan apa kau akan membiayai Changmin hah? Pekerjaan pun kau tak punya, apalagi rumah. Kau mau anakmu juga menjadi gelandangan seperti mu? Dia anakku! Aku tak mau melihatnya menderita karena memilih hidup denganmu. Dia akan sangat bahagia jika tinggal denganku disini. Aku bisa membelikan apa yang dia mau. Apa kau bisa melakukan hal itu untuknya?"

Jaejoong diam seribu bahasa setelah mendengarkan perkataan-perkataan menyakitkan yang di lontarkan Yunho padanya. Hatinya seakan tersayat-sayat dengan perkataan menyakitkan itu. Dirinya memang tak semapan Yunho yang memiliki segalanya, hanya rasa cinta yang dapat ia berikan pada putranya.

Mata Jaejoong memanas setelah itu, ia ingin menangis sekarang. Yunho tak pernah peduli dengan Changmin saat dia berada dalam kandungan dulu dan kini dia mau merebut Changmin darinya begitu mudah? Tidak, Jaejoong tak akan membiarkan semua itu terjadi. Namun apa yang dikatakan Yunho barusan memang benar adanya. Changmin akan menderita jika hidup dengannya. Jaejoong pun tak mau melihat putra yang paling di cintainya itu menderita. Cukup dirinya saja yang mengalami pahitnya kehidupan di dunia.

"Apa kau mau berjanji padaku?" tanya Jaejoong setelah sekian lama dia tak angkat bicara.

Yunho hanya mengangguk datar.

Jaejoong memandang kearah Changmin yang masih berada dalam gendongannya kini lalu ia menurunkan Changmin , Jaejoong berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan tingginya dengan anak lelaki di hadapannya itu. Jaejoong menangkupkan wajah kecil Changmin dengan kedua tangannya. Memandangnya begitu lekat, Jaejoong menahan air matanya yang sedari tadi sudah ingin menyeruak keluar. Ia berusaha untuk menahannya agar tak menangis di depan Changmin maupun Yunho. Jaejoong mencium kening Changmin begitu lama. Seketika itu juga air mata itu tak bisa ia bendung lagi. Mengalirlah di kedua pipinya, dan mengenai wajah Changmin sedikit.

"Minnie, berjanjilah pada Umma." Changmin menganggukkan kepalanya setelah mendengarkan perkataan Jaejoong barusan. "Minnie tidak boleh menjadi anak nakal selama tinggal disini bersama dengan Appa, ne?" Changmin yang hanya diam saja dan menatap Jaejoong dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Appa?" gumam Changmin.

"Ne, Appa Minnie. Bukankah Minnie ingin melihat Appa Minnie..hmm?" tanya Jaejoong dengan begitu lembut. Changmin mengangguk untuk kedua kalinya.

"Lihatlah, paman itu adalah Appa Minnie. Minnie mau tinggal disini dengan Appa?" Changmin melihat pada Yunho begitu lama, lalu ia berbalik memandang kearah Ummanya. Lalu dia mengangguk kecil. Jaejoong tersenyum miris melihat putranya yang setuju untuk tinggal bersama dengan Yunho.

Yunho yang sedari tadi tak bergeming di tempatnya kini bergerak dan mengambil Changmin untuk dia gendong. Changmin terlihat tak memberontak sama sekali dalam gendongan Yunho. Jaejoong beranjak berdiri. Ia menatap Yunho dengan matanya yang sudah terlihat memerah karena menangis tadi.

"Jaga Changmin dengan baik untukku Yun, bahagiakanlah dia.." ucap Jaejoong begitu lemah. Setelahnya ia berbalik - memunggungi Yunho dan Changmin. Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya begitu berat untuk meninggalkan tempat itu. Ia tak berani untuk menengok kearah belakang lagi, jika ia lakukan itu. Pasti ia tak akan bisa merelakan Changmin disisi Yunho.

Jaejoong mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan erat, ia menahan isakan tangisnya sekuat yang ia bisa. Setelahnya Jaejoong melangkah lebih cepat untuk keluar dari rumah itu secepat mungkin.

"Umma.. Umma.." Changmin memanggil Jaejoong berulang kali setelah menyadari Ummanya pergi meninggalkannya.

"Tenanglah Minnie, disini ada Appa." ucap Yunho menenangkan Changmin. Namun Changmin memberontak dalam gendongan Yunho dan mencoba untuk meminta turun. Changmin terus memanggil-manggil Jaejoong, ia pun menangis karena Jaejoong tak kian muncul juga dalam pandangannya.

"Hiks..hiks..Ummaaa..." Changmin menangis dalam gendongan Yunho begitu keras setelahnya ia menyadari bahwa ummanya pergi meninggalkannya. Yunho saat ini merasa benar-benar seperti orang jahat. Kenapa dia tega memisahkan Umma dengan anaknya sendiri?

Akan tetapi pemikirannya berkata bahwa tindakannya itu memanglah benar. Changmin lebih baik bersamanya.

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian itu, Yunho memperkerjakan dua orang babysitter untuk mengurus Changmin. Changmin terlihat sangat bandel dan tak mau menuruti apa yang di katakan babysitter itu padanya. Mereka terlihat kualahan hanya mengurusi satu anak kecil saja.

Changmin selalu enggan untuk makan. Padahal babysitter itu sudah menyuapi Changmin. Tapi Changmin selalu menolak untuk makan. Dia terus saja memanggil-manggil Ummanya itu.

"Tidak mau tidak mau. Minnie mau Umma.." ucap Changmin sedari tadi. "Umma..Umma.." kini Changmin menangis histeris sambil memanggil Jaejoong terus-menerus.

Kedua babysitter itu menghela nafas beratnya. Mereka sangat prihatin pada tuan muda kecilnya itu.

"Dia sangat merindukan Ummanya," kata salah satu babysitter Changmin.

"Ne, kau benar Sulli-ah."

"Luna-ah, lihatlah dia terlihat kurus saat ini karena tak mau makan juga dari kemarin. Kasihan dia, bagaimana ini? Dia bisa jatuh sakit nanti." ucap babysitter yang diketahui bernama Sulli.

"Ne, kau benar. Kita harus memberitahukan Tuan Yunho mengenai ini." ucap Luna. Mereka pun berusaha untuk menenangkan Changmin dari tangisannya.

.

.

.

Pukul 07.00 Malam tepat Yunho sampai di rumahnya setelah pulang dari kantor. Ia segera saja menuju lantai atas menuju kamar Changmin. Dia ingin melihat kondisi putranya saat ini. Namun saat menuju lantai atas, langkahnya terhenti karena panggilan Sulli padanya.

"Tuan Yunho.." panggil Sulli pada Yunho. Seketika itu pula Yunho menengok kearah sumber suara.

"Ne, ada apa Sulli shi?" tanya Yunho pada Sulli.

"Bisa kita bicara Tuan? Ini mengenai Tuan muda Changmin.." ucap Sulli begitu sopan pada Yunho. Yunho pun mengangguk untuk mengiyakan ajakan Sulli barusan. Mereka pun menuju ruang tamu untuk membicarakan sesuatu hal yang akan di sampaikan oleh Sulli.

...

"Tuan muda Changmin belum mau makan sampai saat ini tuan, kami sudah berusaha untuk membujuknya dengan berbagai macam cara. Namun hasilnya tetap sama. Kami kasihan melihat Tuan muda Changmin yang kini terlihat semakin kurus. Aku juga takut kalau dia akan sakit nantinya." ucap Sulli sambil menunduk, ia tak berani menatap wajah Yunho. Dia terlalu takut untuk melakukan hal itu.

Yunho hanya diam saja mendengar penjelasan dari Sulli. "Tuan muda Changmin dia sangat merindukan Ummanya, anak kecil sepertinya memang sulit jika harus berpisah jauh dengan Ummanya.. tak seharusnya Umma dan anak berpisah bukan?" Sulli segera menutup mulutnya setelah menyadari perkataannya barusan. Dia tak harus ikut campur dengan masalah yang terjadi. Sulli memang tak banyak tahu tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Hanya saja dia tak pernah melihat Umma Changmin ada di rumah tempat ia bekerja saat ini.

"Tuan muda Changmin saat ini sudah tidur dan Luna menjaganya sekarang tuan.." ucap Sulli untuk meredakan suasana dingin yang kini menyelimuti mereka berdua. Sulli sangat takut karena tadi dia mengungkit Ummanya Changmin dalam pembicaraan mereka barusan.

"Aku mengerti, terima kasih karena sudah bekerja dengan baik. Istirahatlah." ucap Yunho. Sulli pun mengangguk dan pamit untuk kembali ke ruangannya.

Yunho mengusap mukanya dengan satu tangannya. Dia kembali teringat dengan kata-kata Sulli tadi, ' Tak seharusnya Umma dan anak berpisah bukan?' kata-kata itu tergiang dalam pikirannya. Ia teringat beberapa hari yang lalu, ketika ia berjanji untuk membahagiakan Changmin dan menjaganya dengan baik. Dia pun berkata kalau dirinya bisa membahagiakan Changmin. Namun apa yang kini terjadi? Changmin malah terlihat menderita dengannya. Yunho merasa dirinya itu sangatlah jahat, memisahkan kedua orang yang saling mencintai dan membutuhkan. Changmin sangat membutuhkan Jaejoong saat ini untuk disisinya.

...

Yunho beranjak dari tempat duduknya, menuju kamar Changmin.

CKLEK

Yunho membuka pintu kamar Changmin, nampaklah Luna yang sedang menemani Changmin disana. Yunho pun menyuruh Luna untuk kembali ke kamarnya istirahat. Luna mengangguk dan pergi meninggalkan kamar Changmin dengan menyisakan Yunho disana.

Dia melihat Changmin yang sudah terlelap. Yunho mendekati ranjang dimana Changmin tidur. Ia duduk disisi ranjang itu. Yunho menatap putranya itu dengan pandangan kasihan. Ia mengusap kepala Changmin dengan lembut lalu memberikan kecupan di kening bocah cilik itu dengan sayang.

"Appa berjanji akan membawa Umma kembali untukmu sayang.." ucap Yunho kemudian.

...

Yunho memutuskan untuk tidur bersama dengan Changmin malam ini. Ia terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan kantornya dan tak sempat memperhatikan putranya itu. Dan kini ia ingin membuang waktunya bersama dengan Changmin - putranya semalaman.

.

.

.

Pagi itu cuaca terlihat sangat cerah, semua orang memulai aktivitasnya di pagi hari dengan bahagia karena cuaca hari ini memang tak sedingin biasanya.

Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya menuju agen koran untuk mengambil beberapa koran dan menyebarkannya ke seluruh rumah-rumah. Sejak berpisah dari Changmin, Jaejoong bekerja sebagai pengantar koran dan susu di pagi hari. Penghasilannya cukup untuk ia makan dua kali dalam sehari.

"Mana koran yang harus aku antar." ucap Jaejoong pada pemilik agen koran.

"Kau sudah datang, ambilah ini.. dan bawa semuanya." ucap ahjusshi pemilik agen koran itu pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong mengangguk. Setelahnya namja cantik itu mengantarkan koran-koran tersebut ke berbagai rumah. Sebelumnya ia telah mengantarkan susu di berbagai rumah dan dari usahanya itu, dia mendapatkan 2 buah botol susu kecil setiap harinya. Lumayan itu bisa untuk mengganjal perut di pagi hari.

Sekitar 30 Menit lamanya Jaejoong berhasil mengantarkan semua koran-koran itu, ia pun kembali ke agen koran sebelumnya untuk meminta upah seperti biasa.

"Ahjusshi aku sudah mengantarkan semua korannya." ucap Jaejoong sesampainya disana.

"Baiklah, dan ini upahmu hari ini. Bekerjalah lebih semangat lagi, kau terlihat lesu hari ini." ucap Ahjusshi itu. Jaejoong hanya mengangguk merespon perkataannya.

"Ne, gomawo." ucap Jaejoong kemudian meninggalkan tempat itu.

...

Jaejoong berjalan menyusuri jalan tanpa arah tujuan, selama ini namja cantik itu tak mempunyai tempat tinggal sama sekali. Ia akan tidur dimana pun tempat yang bisa ia gunakan untuk ia istirahat jika hari sudah menjelang malam.

Jaejoong memilih sebuah taman untuk dia kunjungi pagi ini setelah bekerja. Dia duduk di bangku panjang yang ada disana. Melihat berbagai macam orang dengan aktivitasnya di pagi hari.

Saat ini waktu menunjukkan pukul 07.00 pagi waktu setempat, Jaejoong melihat beberapa anak kecil yang sedang berjalan untuk menuju sekolah mereka masing-masing. Melihat mereka Jaejoong teringat akan Changmin - putranya. Kala mengingatnya, Jaejoong sedih dan ingin menangis. Ia sangat merindukan putranya saat ini.

'Kau pasti bahagia sekarang? Umma sangat merindukanmu baby..' gumam Jaejoong dalam hati. Ia tak sadar air matanya mengalir begitu saja membasahi pipinya. Jaejoong mengusap airmata itu setelahnya.

"Aku tak boleh terus seperti ini, Changmin.. dia pasti baik-baik saja sekarang." gumam Jaejoong. Lalu dia beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Entah kenapa sejak kemarin perasaan Jaejoong tak enak, ia terus mengingat Changmin. Tak bisa lepas dari bayang-bayang putranya itu. Jaejoong mengkhawatirkan Changmin... Ia merasa Changmin tak dalam kondisi baik saat ini bersama Yunho disana. Namun Jaejoong selalu berusaha menampik perasaan buruknya itu. Dia yakin Yunho menjaga Changmin dengan baik, karena Yunho sudah berjanji padanya waktu itu.

...

Yunho memutuskan untuk tak masuk kerja satu hari di hari ini. Dia ingin menjaga Changmin, menemaninya bermain seharian penuh. Saat terbangun di pagi hari, Changmin sudah menangis dan terus memanggil Ummanya berulang kali. Yunho merasa sangat bersalah saat itu juga.

"Appa, Ummaaa?" ucap Changmin menanyakan dimana Ummanya. Yunho membawa Changmin dalam gendongannya.

"Umma akan segera pulang jika Minnie mau makan.." namun Changmin masih mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menggeleng. Ia menolak apa yang di katakan Yunho.

"Minnie minum susu ne?" tawar Yunho sekali lagi. Namun jawaban Changmin tetap sama. Anak kecil itu tetap menolak.

"Umma, Minnie mau Umma..Appa.." ucap Changmin memohon pada Appanya. Bocah kecil itu terlihat menderita sekarang. Tubuhnya terlihat lemas tak bertenaga karena belum makan dari kemarin. Yunho sudah tak tahu harus bagaimana untuk membujuk Changmin. Akhirnya dia meminta dokter keluarga untuk menginfus Changmin. Dengan begitu dia akan mendapatkan asupan tenaga dari sana.

Yunho pun sudah menyuruh seseorang untuk mencari Jaejoong, dia berharap bahwa Jaejoong akan di temukan hari ini juga. Yunho tak sanggup untuk melihat putranya menderita lebih lama lagi.

Yunho menelpon orang suruhannya,

"Bagaimana apa sudah ada kabar?" tanya Yunho.

"Kami belum menemukannya Tuan, tapi kami janji hari ini juga kami akan membawanya untuk anda." ucapnya dengan sangat yakin.

"Baguslah, ku harap kau tak mengecewakanku." ucap Yunho sebelum ia mengakhiri panggilannya.

...

"Yuchun-ah, tugas kantorku tolong antarkan ke rumah saja. Anakku sakit dan tidak bisa masuk kantor hari ini. Jika ada apa-apa segera hubungi aku.." ucap Yunho pada sekretarisnya - Yuchun.

"Baik Presdir," jawab Yuchun di seberang sana.

.

.

.

Yunho terus menunggu kabar dari orang suruhannya yang sedang mencari Jaejoong saat ini. Dia sedikit mulai kesal dan lelah menunggu kepastian kabar dari mereka. Ini sudah sore, dan mereka belum juga memberikannya kabar apapun.

.

.

.

Satu jam kemudian Yunho mendapatkan kabar dari orang suruhannya. Mereka mengatakan tidak akan mungkin bisa menemukan Jaejoong hari ini. Kemungkinannya sangat tipis karena tak banyak orang yang mengenal Jaejoong di Seoul.

Mendengar kabar itu tentu Yunho marah, karena mereka sendiri sudah berjanji akan menemukan hari ini juga. Tapi nyatanya sekarang malah?

"Kami minta maaf Tuan Yunho.. Tapi kami berjanji tidak akan pulang sebelum kami benar-benar menemukan istri anda." ucapnya melalui telepon. Yunho menghembuskan nafasnya setelah mendengar ucapan orang suruhannya diseberang sana.

"Carilah sampai ketemu. Jangan hubungi aku kalau kalian memang belum menemukannya." ucap Yunho dingin dan menutup sambungan teleponnya begitu saja.

Tak lama kemudian Sulli terlihat menghampiri Yunho dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Tuan Yunho, Tuan muda Changmin.. dia.." ucap Sulli terbata sambil mengatur nafasnya yang naik turun tak terkontrol dengan baik akibat lari dari lantai atas menuju lantai bawah.

Yunho mengerutkan keningnya. "Ada apa dengan Changmin?" tanya Yunho pada Sulli.

"Dia..dia.."

"Dia kenapa? Cepat katakan dengan jelas!" ucap Yunho sedikit menggentak, dia sedang dalam kondisi sangat pusing saat ini. Emosi karena orang suruhannya tak kunjung juga menemukan Jaejoong sampai saat ini dan kini? Sulli membuatnya kesal karena tak bisa berbicara dengan jelas.

"Tuan muda Changmin sangat marah saat ini tuan, bahkan dia mencabut selang infusnya.. Sekarang Luna sedang berusaha menenangkan tuan muda.." ucap Sulli setelah berhasil mengatur nafasnya. Mendengar itu tentu Yunho segera menuju lantai atas dimana letak kamar putranya berada.

BRAK

Yunho membuka pintu kamar Changmin dengan kasar. Ia melihat putranya yang sedang menangis histeris diatas ranjang. Bahkan Luna pun tak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk menenangkan Changmin.

Yunho menghela nafas beratnya kala sampai di kamar Changmin, dia semakin tak tega melihat Changmin yang terus menangis seperti itu.

"Maaf Tuan Yunho, saya sudah berusaha menenangkannya tapi tidak berhasil." ucap Luna dengan menyesal. Yunho hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Tinggalkan kami." ucap Yunho setelahnya, Luna dan Sulli pamit keluar dari kamar tuan mudanya.

"Hwuee..Ummaaaa..Ummaaa.." Changmin masih saja menangis. Yunho pusing, dia sangat bingung sekarang ini. Dia membawa Changmin dalam gendongannya lalu menepuk-nepuk punggung Changmin agar menjadi lebih tenang.

"Tenanglah Minnie, Umma akan pulang besok. Umma akan pulang, iya.. umma akan pulang. Appa yakin Umma pasti pulang besok." ucap Yunho terus mengulang kata 'umma akan pulang besok'

Setelah itu, Changmin sudah berhasil tenang dalam gendongan Yunho. Anak kecil itu terlihat mulai kelelahan dan tertidur.

Yunho membawa Changmin ke taman belakang rumah, dia masih menggendong Changmin seperti semula. Dia terus menggendong Changmin sambil mengelus punggung anak kecil itu dengan lembut.

Sambil menenangkan Changmin, Yunho sempat berfikir apa ia harus menelpon Ummanya untuk meminta bantuan? Bagaimanapun juga Ummanya mempunyai pengalaman dalam merawat seorang anak. Setelah sekian lama menimbang-nimbang, akhirnya Yunho memutuskan untuk menghubungi orangtuanya itu. Ia mengambil ponselnya di saku celananya. Dengan masih menggendong Changmin, Yunho memulai untuk menghubungi Ummanya yang tinggal di Gwangju.

"Yoboseyo?" ucap seseorang disana.

"Umma, ini Yunho. Apa Umma bisa datang kemari?" tanya Yunho pada Ummanya. Yunho menelpon ibunya sekarang, dia berpikir mungkin ibunya dapat menolongnya saat ini.

"Tumben sekali kau menyuruh Umma datang, ada apa memangnya?" tanya Umma Yunho.

Yunho sedikit bingung untuk menjelaskannya. "Itu.. aku bingung harus memulainya darimana, tapi maukah Umma datang kemari? Aku sangat membutuhkan pertolonganmu Umma. Yunho mohon.." ucap Yunho memohon pada Ummanya. Sungguh sangat jarang momen seperti ini terlihat. Yunho - dia jarang sekali meminta bantuan pada Ummanya.

"Baiklah, Umma akan datang ke Seoul sekarang juga, Umma tak tega melihat putra Umma dalam kesulitan."

"Umma, gomawo.." ucap Yunho setelahnya.

"Ne.."

...

"Siapa barusan yang menelpon? Anak bodoh itukah?" ucap Appa Yunho pada istrinya. Istrinya baru saja mendapat telepon dari seseorang dan dia menebak bahwa itu telepon dari Yunho - anak bodoh.

"Jangan seperti itu yeobo, bagaimanapun juga Yunho kan anak kita. Dia memintaku untuk ke Seoul, sepertinya dia dalam masalah. Aku harus kesana sekarang." ucap Umma Jung pada suaminya. Namun Appa Jung terlihat tak suka mendengar perkataan istrinya tadi. Semenjak kejadian itu, sebenarnya mereka masih marah pada anak tunggal mereka itu. Namun, Umma Jung berpikir tak seharusnya ia marah berkepanjangan. Yunho tak sepenuhnya salah, dia pun merasa bersalah atas perginya Jaejoong dari rumah mereka.

"Kau tak mau ikut?" tanya Umma Jung pada suaminya.

"Baiklah," akhirnya dengan berat hati dia pun setuju untuk datang ke Seoul juga dengan istrinya untuk menemui anak mereka disana.

.

.

.

Yunho menghela nafas lega setelah mendengar Ummanya bersedia untuk datang ke Seoul hari ini juga. Dia menatap kembali pada putranya yang kini terlelap tidur dalam gendongannya. Lalu mengecup keningnya lembut.

Hari sudah menjelang malam dan Yunho masih saja menggendong Changmin sedari tadi tanpa melepasnya sama sekali. Karena ia takut Changmin akan kembali menangis jika dia menidurkan Changmin di ranjang. Mungkin jika Changmin tertidur seperti ini dalam gendongannya. Anak kecil itu akan merasa tenang dan terlindungi. Yunho mengerti, kalau dirinya mungkin masih terlalu asing untuk Changmin. Sedangkan Jaejoong - dia yang mengasuh Changmin sejak kecil sampai saat ini, tentu Changmin sangat lekat dengan Jaejoong.

...

Sekitar pukul 19.15 menit waktu setempat, sampailah Mr. dan Mrs. Jung di kediaman putranya - Jung Yunho. Mereka turun dari mobil setelah menempuh perjalanan sekitar kurang lebih membutuhkan waktu 2 jam itu. Mereka masuk kedalam rumah yang terlihat pintu utama rumah itu tak terkunci. Umma Yunho mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru rumah itu setelahnya, sedangkan Mr. Jung hanya mengikuti dibelakang kemana istrinya itu melangkah.

"Yunh..." panggil Mrs. Jung pada putranya dan tak lama kemudian Yunho muncul dihadapannya sambil menggendong seorang anak lekaki. Mr dan Mrs. Jung pun saling berpandangan satu sama lainnya. Mereka terlihat bingung melihat anak kecil yang berada di gendongan putra semata wayangnya itu.

"Yunh, dia siapa?" tanya Umma Jung hati-hati. Dia takut ucapannya akan membuat anak kecil yang ada digendongan Yunho terbangun karena terusik oleh suaranya itu. Mendengar Ummanya bertanya padanya, Yunho dia diam dan memandang kearah Changmin lalu mengarahkan pandagannya kembali pada Umma dan Appanya.

"I..tu..Yunho akan jelaskan nanti." jawab Yunho cukup lama.

"Semoga kau tidak membuat masalah lagi Yunho!" ucap Appa Jung lalu berlalu pergi meninggalkan Yunho dan istrinya yang masih terlihat bingung. Yunho terdiam dan juga Mrs. Jung - Ia tak tahu harus berkata apa sekarang. Lalu Ia pun pergi menyusul suaminya.

Yunho memutuskan untuk menidurkan Changmin diranjang setelah ini. Mungkin lebih baik sekarang Ia menjelaskan apa yang terjadi saat ini pada kedua orangtuanya.

"Sulli.. Luna.." Yunho memanggil kedua babysitter yang sudah Ia sewa untuk bekerja di rumahnya untuk menjaga Changmin. Tak lama kemudian kedua babysitter itu datang menghadapnya.

"Ne, ada apa Tuan?" salah satu dari mereka menjawab.

"Tolong tidurkan Minnie dan jaga dia. Aku harus menemui orangtuaku sekarang." ucap Yunho. Lalu, Ia menyerahkan Changmin pada Luna. Setelah itu, Yunho pergi menyusul Umma dan Appanya yang terlihat sedang menunggu di ruang tamu.

...

Terlihat Mr. Jung sedikit tak suka saat Yunho muncul dihadapannya kini. Sedangkan Mrs. Jung - Ia ingin meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut pada putranya itu. Yunho duduk disalah satu sofa yang ada disana. Ia-pun duduk berhadapan dengan Umma dan Appanya sekarang.

"Yunh, kau tidak menghamili anak orang lagikan?" ucap Mrs. Jung setelah Yunho berada dihadapannya. Belum sempat Yunho menjawab Mr. Jung sudah mendahului dengan berkata, "Aku tak akan menganggapmu sebagai anakku lagi jika kau membuat masalah untuk kedua kalinya, Yunho!" terlihat dari ucapan mereka berdua. Tentu kedua orang tersebut khawatir.

"Umma dan Appa tidak perlu khawatirkan itu, karena..." ucapan Yunho berhenti sejenak. "..anak kecil yang ku gendong tadi itu adalah cucu Appa dan Umma."

"Cu-cu?" gumam Mrs. Jung bingung.

"Cucu dari siapa maksudmu Yun? Jangan buat kami marah." ucap Mr. Jung. Dia masih kesal terhadap putranya karena kejadian Jaejoong yang pergi meninggalkan mereka semua. Dan itu merupakan kesalahan Yunho.

"Tentu dari Kim Jaejoong, siapa lagi memangnya? Apa Umma dan Appa tak melihat kalau anak kecil tadi terlihat mirip denganku dan juga Jaejoong?" ucapan Yunho barusan membuat kedua orangtua Yunho terdiam dan mencermati setiap perkataan Yunho yang baru saja mereka dengar. Apa mereka tak salah mendengarnya? Jaejoong? Apa anak tadi adalah anak yang dilahirkan oleh Jaejoong - menantunya yang pergi 5 tahun yang lalu?

"Apa maksudmu Yunho? Jaejoong sudah pergi meninggalkan kita tanpa kabar selama 5 tahun, bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan kalau anak itu adalah anak kalian berdua?" tanya Mr. Jung penuh tanda tanya dalam kepalanya.

"I..tu sebenarnya aku sudah bertemu dengan Jaejoong Appa." jawab Yunho sambil menunduk. Umma Jung tentu terkejut mendengar ucapan anaknya barusan. Dia merasa bahagia mendengar kabar berita tersebut tentunya. Sudah sejak lama, Ia menginginkan untuk bertemu dengan menantunya itu. Ia ingin meminta maaf padanya secara pribadi.

"Dimana Joongie, Yunho? Umma ingin bertemu dengannya. Kemana dia?" tanya Umma Jung tak sabaran. Ia melihat sekeliling rumah barangkali Jaejoong sedang berada diruangan lain dalam rumah ini. Pikirnya.

"I..tu.." dengan menyesal Yunho menyampaikan, "..aku bersalah kali ini. Jaejoong pergi meninggalkan kami." ucap Yunho lirih dengan menundukkan kepalanya tak berani menatap wajah orangtuanya secara langsung.

"Mwo? Apa maksudmu Yun?" tanya Umma Jung.

"Aku sedang berusaha untuk mencari Jaejoong saat ini Umma. Aku, terlalu emosi dan tanpa sadar aku sudah melukai hatinya dan membuatnya pergi meninggalkanku dan juga Minnie."

"Apa? Bagaimana bisa kau lakukan itu Yun! Kau tahu, Joongie sudah banyak menderita selama ini! Kau tega sekali menyakiti perasaannya! Umma tidak tahu harus bagaimana setelah mendengar ini.. Umma..." Mrs. Jung tak lagi melanjutkan kata-katanya, dia menangis. Dia merasa bahwa anaknya itu begitu bodoh. Sangat bodoh. Bagaimana bisa dia melahirkan putra seperti itu?

Appa Jung tentu tak kalah marah juga seperti istrinya. "Kami tak bisa membantu apapun untukmu. Sejak awal kau sendirilah yang sudah membuat masalah rumit ini. Jadi kau sendiri juga yang harus menyelesaikannya." ucap Mr. Jung setelahnya dia membawa istrinya pergi meninggalkan Yunho di ruang tamu sendirian. Mereka masuk kedalam kamar tamu yang ada di rumah putranya itu untuk beristirahat setelah menempuh jarak jauh.

...

Hari pun semakin bertambah malam, Yunho - hanya berbaring di ranjang kamarnya seorang diri dengan gelisah. Dia tak bisa tidur. Ia memikirkan semua kesalahan yang pernah Ia lakukan terhadap Jaejoong satu-persatu. Di mulai saat hari pertama Ia bertemu dengan namja cantik itu. Tak tanggung lagi, di hari itu pun juga dia sudah melukai namja cantik itu dengan mengambil kesucian miliknya. Hari-hari pun berlanjut saat dia selalu memukul Jaejoong saat namja cantik itu menolak untuk melayaninya. Sampai pada akhirnya dia hamil dan saat itu pun dia melukai hati namja cantik yang sedang mengandung darah dagingnya, mengusirnya saat dia datang jauh dari Gwangju ke Seoul hanya demi dirinya. Banyak sekali hal yang Ia lakukan pada Jaejoong untuk melukai hati namja cantik itu. Tanpa sadar Yunho meneteskan airmatanya perlahan. Ia menyesal, Ia sangat menyesal kini. Tak seharusnya saat itu Ia mengabaikan dan berkata kasar pada namja cantik itu.

"Mianhe..mianhe Boo..aku memang salah." ucapnya.

...

Mrs. Jung terbangun dari tidurnya setelah dia bermimpi akan menantunya itu. Ia keluar dari kamar tanpa menimbulkan suara agar suaminya tak ikut terbangun sepertinya. Ia berjalan menuju lantai atas, dan mencari kamar dimana letak cucunya sedang tertidur.

Tanpa menunggu lama, Ia membuka pintu kamar di depannya setelah Ia meyakini bahwa itu merupakan kamar cucunya. Nampaklah disana, kedua orang babysitter yang sedang tidur menunggui Changmin.

Salah satu dari mereka menyadari akan datangnya seseorang di kamar tuan mudanya itu. Luna - dia terbangun.

"Ada apa Nyonya?" tanya Luna pada Mrs. Jung. Namun, Mrs. Jung menyuruh Luna untuk tidak berisik. Luna menutup mulutnya dengan salah satu telapak tangannya. Ia mengerti, perkataannya tadi cukup keras dan itu bisa saja membuat tuan muda mereka yang sedang tertidur itu bangun.

"Bisakah kalian meninggalkan kamar ini? Aku ingin bersama dengan cucuku." ucap Mrs. Jung dengan nada suara yang dikecilkan. Luna mengangguk, dan dia pun membangunkan Sulli yang masih tertidur.

"Sulli-ah bangun, ayok kita pindah ke kamar kita sekarang." ajak Luna pada Sulli. Sulli yang terlihat masih mengantuk hanya menuruti apa yang diperintahkan oleh temannya itu. Luna dan Sulli pun pergi meninggalkan kamar tuan muda mereka dengan menyisakan Mrs. Jung didalam sana.

Mrs. Jung memandangi anak lelaki di hadapannya yang kini terlihat sedang tidur begitu pulas. Ia mendekati anak lelaki itu perlahan. Kemudian Ia membaringkan tubuhnya disamping anak lelaki yang Ia diketahui bahwa dia adalah cucunya.

"Kau sudah tumbuh besar nak.. halmonie menunggumu sejak lama. Kau terlihat begitu tampan seperti kedua orangtuamu." ucap Mrs. Jung sambil mengelus kepala Changmin begitu lembut. Dia pun mencium kening cucunya dengan sayang.

.

.

.

Malam itu - Jaejoong tengah berjalan seorang diri. Setiap langkahnya Ia tak tahu harus kemana. Hari itu dia tak bisa tertidur nyenyak seperti biasanya. Dia pun memilih untuk berjalan kaki sepanjang malam. Namun, perasaannya kini di landa ketakutan. Tak seperti biasanya. Ia sudah menyadari itu dari satu jam yang lalu. Ia merasa bahwa ada seseorang yang tengah mengikutinya sedari tadi. Jaejoong tak tahu siapa mereka dan mau apa. Yang jelas sekarang, Ia mencoba untuk kabur dari orang-orang tidur.

Jaejoong berbalik ke belakang, dan dua orang yang dia ketahui sedang mengikutinya sedari tadi itu mulai berpura-pura tak memperhatikan dirinya. Dan dari situlah Jaejoong langsung berlari sekencang mungkin yang Ia bisa.

"Dia kabur! Cepat kejar!" ucapnya dan segera mengejar langkah namja cantik itu yang sudah terlihat lumayan jauh.

"Cepat hubungi yang lainnya. Tangkap dia dari arah berlawanan." ujarnya kepada salah satu rekannya. Dia mengangguk dan segera menghubungi temannya yang lain.

"Target sedang berlari menuju arah kalian. Waspadalah, dan jangan sampai lolos. Kepung dia dan tangkap. Tapi ingat jangan melukainya!" ucapnya melalui saluran telepon.

...

Jaejoong tengah berlari, Ia melihat kearah belakang namun sudah tak terlihat lagi kedua orang yang terus mengikutinya itu. Jaejoong mulai memperlambat laju larinya. Ia merasa lebih lega sekarang.

"Syukurlah," ucapnya setelah berhenti berlari. Ia mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah. Namun tak lama kemudian Ia merasa ada seseorang di hadapannya. Jaejoong terkejut dan hendak melarikan diri, namun dari mereka jumlahnya semakin banyak. Namja cantik itu terus memundurkan langkahnya perlahan-lahan.

"Ka..kalian mau apa?" ucap Jaejoong tergagap. Ia tak menyadari bahwa dibelakangnya kini sudah ada dua orang yang mengepungnya. Punggung Jaejoong menyentuh seseorang saat itu. Ia membalikkan pandangannya kearah belakang, namun apa yang terjadi?

"Hmmph..ttt." belum sempat Jaejoong berteriak orang itu sudah membiusnya dan membuatnya tak sadarkan diri.

...

Yunho yang belum bisa terlelap malam itu, tiba-tiba saja ponselnya berbunyi. Ia mengambil ponselnya yang Ia taruh di meja nakas. Saat menyalakannya, terdapat 1 pesan masuk dilayar ponselnya. Siapa gerangan malam-malam seperti ini mengiriminya sebuah sms? Pikir Yunho. Dia lalu membuka pesan tersebut. Terteralah pesan singkat yang bertuliskan...

"_**Misi kami sudah berhasil Tuan, kami akan sampai sebentar lagi." **_

Seketika itu pula Yunho mengembangkan senyumnya.

"Kalian memang bisa ku andalkan." gumam Yunho setelahnya dan tak luput dari senyum manisnya yang terus mengembang sejak tadi.

.

.

.

Pukul 07.00 waktu setempat.

Kediaman Jung Yunho yang biasanya sepi. Kini terlihat lebih gembira, bagaimana semua orang disana tidak gembira di pagi yang cerah ini? Tuan muda Changmin kita terlihat sudah mau makan kali ini.

Umma Jung terlihat akrab dengan cucunya itu. Dia menyuapi sendok demi sendok berisi bubur masuk kedalam mulut kecil cucunya itu. Saat dia sedang makan terlihat sangat lucu.

"Anak pintar, cepat habiskan makananmu." ucap Mrs. Jung pada cucunya itu.

"Minum.." ucap Changmin pada halmonienya.

"Minnie haus?" tanya Mrs. Jung. Changmin mengangguk lucu. Mrs. Jung langsung menyodorkan segelas berisi air putih pada Changmin dan membantu anak berusia lima tahun itu untuk meminum minumannya.

Kini mereka berdua sedang berada di ruang makan untuk sarapan pagi. Disana pun ada Yunho dan juga Appanya - Mr. Jung. Yunho dan juga Mr. Jung selalu tersenyum melihat anak lelaki yang bernama Changmin sedang di pangku oleh Mrs. Jung itu.

"Anak pintar.." ucap Mrs. Jung saat Changmin berhasil menghabiskan satu mangkuk kecil berisi bubur itu.

"Lagi..." ucap Changmin meminta lebih. Mrs. Jung sedikit terkejut karena Changmin meminta bubur lagi.

"Minnie mau buburnya lagi?" dengan cepat Changmin mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya berulang kali. Tingkah lucu Changmin itu membuat gelak tawa seisi rumah. Menurut mereka Changmin sangat lucu dan cute tadi.

"Hahaha.." Yunho dan Mr. Jung nampak tertawa gembira. Kehadiran Changmin mampu membuat suasana menjadi lebih hangat ternyata.

Namun, tak mereka sadari bahwa semenjak beberapa menit yang lalu seseorang telah memperhatikan gerak-gerik mereka sedari tadi. Yang Ia lakukan hanya berdiri mematung sejak awal dia melihat pemandangan indah didepan matanya itu. Namun, tak berlangsung lama kehadirannya di sadari oleh salah satu dari mereka.

"Boo, kau sudah bangun sayang?" ucap Yunho pada seseorang yang terus memperhatikan mereka sejak tadi. Yang diketahui ternyata dia adalah Kim Jaejoong - Istri Yunho.

Jaejoong diam saja. Mr. dan Mrs. Jung seketika itu memandang kearah Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang ditatap oleh lebih dari sepasang bola mata itu hanya bisa berdiam diri membeku disana. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus Ia lakukan sekarang. Mengingat dihadapannya saat ini bertemu dengan orang-orang yang telah Ia buat kecewa dulu karenanya. Mr. dan Mrs. Jung. Jaejoong takut menemui mereka.

Yunho, Mr. dan Mrs. Jung - mereka diam menunggu apa yang akan di ucapkan atau dilakukan Jaejoong setelah Yunho menyapanya tadi. Mereka terus memandang kearah Jaejoong. Jaejoong - dia tiba-tiba saja membalikkan tubuhnya dan hendak pergi melangkah meninggalkan ruang makan. Namun Yunho segera mengejarnya untuk mencegatnya pergi.

"Boo, kau mau kemana? Sarapanlah bersama kami." ucap Yunho sambil menahan lengan Jaejoong. Jaejoong diam saja dan tak menjawab perkataan Yunho tadi.

Mr. dan Mrs. Jung beranjak dari tempat duduk mereka. Changmin berada dalam gendongan Mrs. Jung saat ini. Anak lelaki itu hanya diam saja melihat dua orang yang dikenalinya sebagai orangtuanya itu.

"Joongie.." panggil Mrs. Jung pada Jaejoong. Seketika itu pula, Jaejoong merasakan kerinduan yang amat sangat dari panggilan itu. Dia mencintai seseorang yang baru saja memanggilnya 'Joongie'.

Namun Jaejoong tak berbalik sama sekali untuk memandang kearah seseorang yang baru saja memanggilnya itu. Mrs. Jung seketika ingin menangis sekarang, namun Ia menahannya. Kenapa Joongie tak membalas panggilannya? Apakah Joongie membencinya karena dulu dia telah mengusirnya? Itu yang ada dalam benak pikirannya saat ini.

Changmin terlihat meronta ingin turun dari gendongan Mrs. Jung, Ia-pun menurunkan cucunya dari gendongannya itu. Changmin terlihat berjalan menuju arah Jaejoong - Ummanya dengan kaki-kaki kecilnya itu.

"Umma.." panggil Changmin pada Jaejoong. Changmin meraih tangan Jaejoong yang terayun bebas sedari tadi. Jaejoong merasakan kehangatan dari sentuhan jari-jari putranya itu. Ia sudah sangat merindukannya. Seketika itu pula airmata Jaejoong mengalir mulus di pipi-nya.

"Umma.." sekali lagi Changmin memanggil Ummanya itu. Karena dia belum memdapatkan respon apapun dari Ummanya saat dia pertama kali memanggilnya.

"Boo, tinggalah bersama kami disini. Ku mohon.. demi anak kita." ucap Yunho memohon pada Jaejoong dengan nada lembut. Namun reaksi Jaejoong tetap sama - Ia masih terdiam.

"Joongie, maafkan Omonim.. kami semua bersalah padamu." ucap Mrs. Jung meminta maaf pada menantunya. Saat itu pun dia tak bisa untuk menahan airmatanya lagi. Ia tulus meminta maaf pada Joongie-nya itu. Mr. Jung yang sedari tadi hanya diam dan tak membuka suaranya kini mulai untuk mengeluarkan kata-katanya.

"Kami minta maaf Joongie, maafkanlah kami. Kembalilah, kami semua sudah menunggu kedatanganmu sejak lama. Kami semua menyanyangimu." mendengar ucapan yang tulus terlontar dari mulut Abojinya itu, Jaejoong kembali meneteskan airmatanya. Jaejoong tak pernah menganggap mereka berdua itu mempunyai salah padanya. Dialah yang bersalah selama ini terhadap mereka karena sudah membohongi mereka dengan mengakui dirinya adalah menantu mereka.

"Kau mungkin sangat membenciku Boo, tapi.. ku mohon tinggalah disini bersamaku. Changmin - dia membutuhkanmu untuk disisinya dan diapun sangat merindukanmu." ucap Yunho sekali lagi membujuk Jaejoong.

"Umma...hiks..hiks.." Changmin mulai terisak karena Ummanya tak meresponnya sedaritadi. Yunho hendak meraih Changmin dalam gendongannya namun Jaejoong terlebih dulu membawa Changmin di gendongannya.

"Baby Umma jangan menangis ne? Umma akan tinggal disini bersama Minnie, Umma tidak akan pergi meninggalkan Minnie lagi.. Umma janji." ucap Jaejoong menenangkan Changmin. Seketika itu pula Changmin menghentikan tangisannya. Semua orang disana tersenyum bahagia mendengar ucapan Jaejoong itu dan mereka berjanji pada diri mereka sendiri bahwa mereka tak akan lagi membuat kedua orang itu - Jaejoong dan Changmin menderita lagi.

**...**

**T.B.C**


	21. Chapter 21

**PART-16**

**The Happiness Tears**

**...**

Jaejoong terlihat sedang duduk menemani Changmin - putranya bermain di ruang tengah. Satu jam yang lalu Yunho sudah berangkat menuju tempat kerjanya. Hanya ada Mr. dan Mrs. Jung beserta kedua baby sitter yang ada di rumah ini bersama Jaejoong. Suasana masih terlihat canggung diantara mereka. Bagaimanapun mereka sudah lama tidak bertemu, keadaanlah yang membuat mereka seperti ini.

Mr. dan Mrs. Jung juga berpartisipasi menemani Changmin - cucu mereka bermain. Hanya saja mereka berdua hanya duduk diam di sofa melihat aktifitas ibu dan anak tersebut.

"Umma, Appa membelikan mobil-mobilan ini untuk Minnie kemarin." ucap Changmin memberitahukan mainan baru itu pada Ummanya. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum untuk menanggapi omongan anak kecil itu. Lalu dia mengelus rambut dikepala Changmin dengan sayang. Terlihat dimatanya Changmin sangat bahagia mendapatkan semua mainan itu. Jaejoong tentu ikut bahagia jika anaknya pun merasa bahagia. Yunho memperlakukan Changmin dengan baik rupanya.

Changmin-pun terus bermain dengan mainan-mainan barunya dengan Jaejoong disampingnya. Sulli dan Luna yang baru melihat tuan muda mereka sebahagia ini, mereka pun ikut bahagia tentunya. Akhirnya tuan muda mereka bisa tersenyum manis lagi sekarang.

.

.

.

Jaejoong merasa bingung harus melakukan apa sekarang, dia hanya bisa berdiri diam melihat putranya yang sedang bermain dengan kedua baby sitter itu di taman belakang. Ia tak menyadari jika seseorang berada dibelakangnya saat ini.

"Joongie.." panggilan lembut itu membuyarkan Jaejoong dari dunianya. Namja berparas cantik itu menolehkan wajahnya kearah suara itu berasal. Setelahnya Jaejoong mendapatkan senyuman manis dari seseorang yang sudah dia anggap seperti Ummanya sendiri. Dia adalah Umma Yunho - Mrs. Jung yang baru saja memanggilnya.

"O..omonim.." ucap Jaejoong canggung. Sudah lama dia tak memanggil demikian.

...

Kini mereka berdua terlihat tak berbicara satu sama lainnya. Jaejoong hanya diam saja sedari tadi, Ia bingung harus memulai darimana? Setelah sekian lama mereka tak bertemu.

"Ba..bagaimana kabarmu Joongie/Omonim?" bersamaan mereka melontarkan kalimat pertanyaan itu. Setelah mereka menyadarinya mereka tersenyum malu satu sama lain.

"Omonim baik-baik saja, Omonim sangat merindukanmu Joongie.." ucapnya setelah itu. Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Aku juga baik, aku.. juga merindukanmu Omonim.." ucap Jaejoong masih terlihat malu dan belum leluasa seperti dulu mengobrol dengan Mrs. Jung.

"Omonim minta maaf padamu, kau mau memaafkan Omonim?" tanya Mrs. Jung dengan raut sedih. Jaejoong yang melihatnya tentu tak tega. Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak Omonim.. akulah yang salah, aku.. minta maaf.." ucap Jaejoong tertunduk. Omonim-pun tak kuasa menahan airmatanya kembali. Ia memeluk tubuh Jaejoong dihadapannya. Ia begitu merindukan sosok dihadapannya itu. Ia menyayanginya seperti Ia menyayangi Yunho.

"Tinggalah disini bersama kami... maafkanlah kami yang telah menyakitimu..." ucap Mrs. Jung masih dalam keadaan memeluk Jaejoong.

Jaejoong-pun menangis kembali disini, Ia tak tega mendengar Mrs. Jung meminta maaf seperti ini padanya. Terlihat bahwa Mrs. Jung benar-benar tulus meminta maaf padanya. Jaejoong melepaskan pelukan diantara mereka berdua. Lalu dia menganggukkan kepalanya dengan sangat yakin. Itu mewakilkan bahwa Jaejoong memaafkan mereka dan bersedia tinggal dengan mereka di rumah ini.

"Gomawo.." ucap Mrs. Jung setelahnya.

...

"I..tu.. masalah pernikahanmu dengan Yunho, Omonim ingin kalian menikah di Paris. Omonim akan mempersiapkan pernikahan kalian secepatnya.." mendengar penuturan Mrs. Jung, Jaejoong membulatkan matanya. Ia kaget, tentu saja.

"Ta..tapi..." Jaejoong bingung harus berkata apa sekarang.

"Wae, Joongie?" Mrs. Jung terlihat bingung dengan reaksi Jaejoong itu. Bukankah selama ini, itulah yang Jaejoong inginkan? Menikah dengan Yunho? Pikir Mrs. Jung.

Jaejoong menundukkan wajahnya, Ia tak berani menatap Umma Yunho secara langsung.

"Mi..mianhe Omonim, aku perlu waktu untuk memikirkan itu.. aku memang sudah memaafkannya.. tapi.. bukan berarti aku mau kembali padanya.." ucap Jaejoong dengan penuh hati-hati. Ia takut akan menyinggung Umma Yunho. Tapi Ia pikir bahwa sekarang Mrs. Jung membencinya karena perkataannya barusan.

Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya kala tak mendengar jawaban dari Mrs. Jung atas perkataannya tadi. Jaejoong menatap kedalam bola mata Omonimnya itu. Terlihat kekecewaan didalam sana. Jaejoong menyesal telah mengatakan hal itu pada Mrs. Jung.

"Ne, Omonim mengerti akan perasaanmu Joongie. Pikirkanlah baik-baik. Ini juga untuk kebaikan Minnie nantinya.. tapi Omonim tak bisa memaksamu lagi. Raihlah kebahagianmu diluar sana jika memang kau tak mendapatkan kebahagiaan disini." ucapnya dengan nada sedih. Tentu Ia takut kehilangan menantunya itu. Mendengar penuturan Umma Yunho padanya tadi, Jaejoong benar-benar merasa bersalah. Entah apa yang Ia rasakan saat ini, Ia masih belum tahu. Ia bingung...

...

Hari-pun menjelang petang, Jaejoong membantu Mrs. Jung untuk menyiapkan makan malam. Mereka sudah bisa berinteraksi lebih baik dan tak terkesan kaku lagi. Semuanya sudah hampir siap, tinggal menunggu Yunho pulang dari kantornya.

Suasana di rumah Yunho tentu terasa sangat berbeda hari ini. Kini lebih terkesan terlihat ceria dengan anggota keluarga yang bisa dibilang lengkap? Kehadiran Jaejoong dan Changmin menambah kebahagiaan di keluarga tersebut.

"Aku pulang.." ucap Yunho dari arah ruang tamu.

"Appa..." Minnie menghampiri Yunho ketika mendengar suara Appanya. Yunho tersenyum mendapat sambutan hangat dari putranya itu. Lalu dia mengambil Changmin untuk dia gendong. Biasanya Ia tak akan mendapat sambutan dari siapapun ketika pulang ke rumah, tapi kali ini? Seseorang menunggunya di rumah.

"Dimana Umma?" tanya Yunho pada Changmin.

"Umma di dapur." jawab Changmin cepat. Lalu Yunho melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur. Benar kata Changmin, terlihat Jaejoong sedang membereskan beberapa alat dapur yang baru saja Ia gunakan untuk memasak tadi sepertinya. Yunho tersenyum bahagia sekarang. Ia senang, Ia merasa hidupnya penuh warna kembali saat ini. Sekarang Ia merasa seperti seorang ayah pada umumnya.

Namun Jaejoong tak menyadari akan kehadiran Yunho disana yang tengah memperhatikannya itu.

Yunho menurunkan Changmin pelan-pelan. "Berikan ini pada Umma, ne?" ucap Yunho menyuruh Changmin memberikan sebuket bunga mawar untuk Jaejoong. Changmin yang disuruh hanya mengangguk nurut. Yunho-pun tersenyum.

"Anak pintar," ucapnya kemudian. Yunho bersembunyi saat Changmin menuju kearah Jaejoong untuk memberikan bunga pemberiannya, dengan susah payah Changmin membawa bunga tersebut dikedua tangannya yang kecil. Terlihat Changmin tengah menarik-narik apron yang Jaejoong kenakan saat ini.

Jaejoong menyadari sesuatu dibawah sana, Ia merundukkan wajahnya. Terlihat Changmin sedang menarik apronnya. "Ada apa Minnie? Umma sedang mencuci piring." ucap Jaejoong pada anaknya.

"Umma, ini.." ucap Changmin sambil menyerahkan sebuket bunga mawar merah pada Jaejoong. Seketika itu pula Jaejoong tersenyum dan merendahkan tubuhnya agar setara dengan Changmin. Jaejoong menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Gomawo.. Minnie dapat bunga ini darimana? Bunganya sangat cantik." ucap Jaejoong lalu mencium wangi bunga mawar merah tersebut. Yunho yang tengah bersembunyi, kini tersenyum melihat senyum manis dibibir Jaejoong itu. Ia senang karena Jaejoong menerima bunga pemberian darinya.

Changmin yang ditanya diam saja. Ia malah berbalik badan dan berkata cukup keras. "Appaaa..." sambil berlari pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong di dapur dengan tatapan bingung.

"Appa?" gumam Jaejoong. 'Mungkinkah ini dari Yunho?' pikir Jaejoong. Dia-pun mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sosok Yunho. Yang Jaejoong tahu sekarang adalah Yunho belum pulang dari kantornya. Namun Ia tak melihat tanda-tanda Yunho disekitarnya, Ia-pun menggidikkan bahunya tak peduli dengan seseorang yang memberikan bunga itu padanya.

Jaejoong mencari sebuah vas bunga. Ia mengisi air secukupnya didalam vas bunga tersebut dan memasukkan bunga mawar itu disana. Ia letakkan itu diatas meja pantry yang ada di dapur.

"Joongie.." panggil Mrs. Jung tiba-tiba.

"Ne," jawab Jaejoong sambil menoleh kearahnya.

"Cepatlah, kami menunggumu di ruang makan." ucap Mrs. Jung, Jaejoong-pun mengangguk untuk menjawabnya. Setelahnya Ia melepaskan apron yang Ia kenakan dan berjalan menuju ruang makan.

.

.

.

Sesampainya disana, Jaejoong segera bergabung dengan Mr. dan Mrs. Jung di ruang makan. Jaejoong memilih kursi yang ada di samping Changmin. Namun tiba-tiba saja Yunho datang mengambil Changmin di kursi itu dan dia-pun duduk dengan Changmin di pangkuannya. Jadilah sekarang Jaejoong duduk disamping Yunho. Jaejoong terlihat sedikit kurang nyaman namun Yunho - Ia biasa saja. Seolah tak terjadi apapun diantara mereka. Bagaimanapun permasalahan diantara mereka berdua belum sepenuhnya terselesaikan.

.

.

.

Makan malam keluarga Jung-pun selesai. Kini mereka tengah berkumpul di ruang tengah bersama-sama tanpa ada satu anggota-pun yang tak hadir disana. Namun tiba-tiba saja Jaejoong mengatakan kalau saat ini adalah waktunya Changmin untuk minum susu dan Changmin-pun harus segera tidur setelahnya. Jaejoong-pun meninggalkan Yunho beserta orangtuanya disana tak lupa untuk Ia membawa Changmin bersamanya. Hanya saja Yunho merasa bahwa Jaejoong menghindarinya dengan alasan kalau Changmin harus minum susu dan tidur saat ini.

Kini tinggalah Mr. dan Mrs. Jung beserta putranya Yunho yang ada diruang tengah saat ini. Mrs. Jung-pun memulai perbincangan diantara mereka.

"Yun, kapan kau akan memberitahukan Joongie tentang masalah pernikahan kalian? Umma tahu jika Joongie menginginkan kejelasan statusnya darimu dari awal." ucap Mrs. Jung. Yunho yang ditanya seperti itu oleh Umma-nya terlihat hendak berfikir.

"I..tu, aku menunggu momen yang tepat untuk memberitahukan itu padanya, Umma." jawab Yunho sambil menatap Ummanya, sedang Mr. Jung tampak tak peduli dengan obrolan antara ibu dan anak itu. Dia tampak asyik membaca buku-nya.

"Umma harap kau tak menundanya lebih lama, Umma takut Joongie akan pergi lagi dari rumah ini." ucap Mrs. Jung.

"Itu tak akan pernah terjadi lagi Umma, aku janji. Aku sangat mencintainya, aku tak bisa hidup tanpa mereka." jawab Yunho tulus dari dalam hatinya.

"Kalau kau mencintainya, cepat katakan padanya bahwa kalian sudah menikah. Dengan begitu Joongie tak lagi mempertanyakan akan statusnya itu.. Kau tahu, Umma sempat berbicara padanya mengenai pernikahan tadi siang. Umma takut Joongie tak mau menerimamu lagi, Umma takut kehilangan Joongie. Semua itu salahmu Yunho, kau terlalu banyak menyakiti hatinya." Yunho terpaku diam mendengar penuturan Ummanya barusan. Di raut wajahnya terlihat kekhawatiran yang mendalam. Sungguh dirinya-pun tak menginginkan hal buruk terjadi. Ia ingin Jaejoong memaafkannya dan kembali padanya.

Tak mereka ketahui bahwa seseorang telah mendengarkan semua pembicaraan mereka itu dari awal.

...

Jaejoong tengah berada didalam kamar Changmin,30 Menit yang lalu Minnie - putranya baru saja tertidur setelah menghabiskan satu gelas susu penuh. Jaejoong menatap lembut makhkluk di depannya itu. Dia tak henti-hentinya mengelus lembut kepala Changmin. Namun matanya terlihat tak fokus menatap ke object yang ada dihadapannya itu. Dia terlihat sedang memikirkan apa yang baru saja Ia dengar di ruang tengah tadi. Benarkah semua itu? Semua yang baru saja Ia dengar? Bahwa Ia dan Yunho sudah menikah?

'Apa benar jika kami telah menikah?' ucap Jaejoong dalam hati. Dirinya sungguh sangat bingung saat ini. Bagaimana bisa? Pikirnya. Banyak pertanyaan yang Ia lontarkan saat ini. Jika memang itu benar... tindakan apa yang akan Jaejoong lakukan?

Jaejoong berdiri dari posisinya yang semula tengah berbaring disamping Changmin. Ia perlu menghirup udara luar untuk berfikir jernih sekarang - pikirnya. Ia-pun membuka pintu kamar Changmin untuk meninggalkan kamar itu tapi baru saja Ia menutup pintu itu kembali, seseorang mengagetkannya.

"Kau mau kemana Boo?" tanyanya. Jaejoong tahu siapa seseorang yang baru saja menyapanya. Dengan canggung Jaejoong berbalik menghadap seseorang yang baru saja bertanya padanya itu.

"A..aku ingin menghirup udara luar.." ucapnya.

"Perlu aku temani?"

Jaejoong menggeleng, "Tidak usah, aku ingin sendiri saat ini." ucap Jaejoong lalu berbalik membelakangi Yunho untuk meninggalkan namja tampan itu disana. Namun Yunho tiba-tiba saja memeluk Jaejoong dari arah belakang. Sontak Jaejoong-pun kaget. Ia melepaskan tangan Yunho yang melingkar di pinggangnya dan berbalik kearah Yunho. Namun apa yang Jaejoong dapat setelah itu? Sebuah ciuman manis mendarat dibibirnya seketika itu juga.

"Hmmpt.." Yunho tampak menikmati bibir cherry yang sudah lama tak Ia rasakan manisnya bibir itu. Jaejoong yang belum sadar penuh akan tindakan Yunho padanya, mematung diam. Namun itu tak berlangsung lama karena Jaejoong tersadar begitu cepat dan mendorong tubuh Yunho menjauh darinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hah?" ucap Jaejoong terlihat marah pada namja dihadapannya itu. Jaejoong-pun pergi setelahnya meninggalkan Yunho dengan kesal. Namun Yunho mencegah langkah Jaejoong segera dengan menahan lengan tangan namja cantik itu.

"Boo, maafkan aku. Aku mohon maafkanlah aku?" ucap Yunho menyesal akan apa yang baru saja Ia lakukan pada namja cantik itu. Jaejoong diam saja mendengar penuturan kata maaf yang diluncurkan Yunho untuknya. Mata hitam bulat itu tengah menerawang kedalam mata musang dihadapannya. Ia mencari ketulusan akan kata-kata itu didalam sana.

"Bisa kau lepaskan tanganmu itu?" ucap Jaaejoong terlihat dingin. Yunho-pun melepaskan itu dengan tak rela. Setelahnya Jaejoong pergi meninggalkan Yunho.

'Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau memaafkan semua kesalahanku, Boo?' ucap Yunho dalam hatinya sambil menatap punggung namja yang Ia cintai itu menghilang dari hadapannya.

...

Jaejoong tengah berdiri di teras belakang rumah. Ia hanya memandang kearah depan dan mematung diam. Entah apa yang tengah namja cantik itu pikirkan sekarang. Dia terlihat hanya melamun sedari tadi.

Tak tahu jika seseorang tengah berada di belakangnya, menghampirinya dengan sangat hati-hati.

"Boo.." Yunho memanggil Jaejoong dengan sangat hati-hati. Ia takut menganggunya saat ini namun Ia harus melakukan itu untuk meluruskan permasalahan diantara mereka.

Dengan malas Jaejoong berbalik menghadap kearah suara itu berasal. "Aku sudah mengatakannya padamu kalau aku ingin sendirian saat ini." ucapnya terkesan dingin.

"Tapi.. aku perlu berbicara denganmu. Ada sesuatu yang harus aku beritahu padamu sekarang." ucap Yunho memohon.

Jaejoong hanya diam, dia terlihat tengah berfikir. Apa yang akan Yunho beritahu padanya? Mengenai pernikahan kah? Memikirkan itu tiba-tiba saja jantungnya berdetak cepat.

"Apa?" ucapnya kemudian.

"I..tu.. bahwa kau adalah istriku." ucap Yunho gugup. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri setelahnya. Bagaimana bisa disaat seperti ini Ia gugup dan hanya kalimat itu yang bisa Ia ucapkan sekarang. Dia merasa bahwa dirinya itu bodoh karena telah mengatakan sesuatu hal yang pernah Ia katakan sebelumny dan Jaejoong tak pernah mempercayai perkataan itu sebelumnya.

Jaejoong diam sejenak. "Lalu?" Jaejoong merasa kalau Yunho akan mengatakan hal lain padanya saat ini. Yunho yang mendapat respon seperti itu dari Jaejoong merasa sedikit heran, karena Ia pikir Jaejoong akan bereaksi sama seperti saat dulu Ia pernah mengatakan hal itu pada Jaejoong saat memaksa Jaejoong untuk ikut pulang dengannya.

Yunho terlihat menenangkan dirinya yang tengah gugup saat ini. Ia menghembuskan nafas beratnya untuk mengurangi rasa gugup yang tengah melandanya sekarang. Setelah dirasa cukup, Ia-pun menatap Jaejoong dalam. Ia meraih kedua tangan Jaejoong dengan hati-hati. Yunho takut Jaejoong akan menolak sentuhan darinya itu. Namun, Jaejoong tak bereaksi apapun. Dia tak menolak, dia membiarkan Yunho menyentuh kedua tangannya. Jaejoong menatap namja bermata musang itu dengan kedua matanya yang indah. Jantungnya berdetak semakin kencang kala Yunho menyentuh tangannya seperti itu.

"A..ku ingin memberitahukan hal ini dari awal padamu. Hanya saja aku takut kau marah." ucap Yunho. Ia berusaha menata kalimat yang akan dia ucapkan agar Jaejoong tak tersinggung karena dia salah berucap. "Kita telah menikah, kau istriku secara sah dimata hukum dari awal. Mianhe aku baru memberitahu hal ini padamu sekarang." Jaejoong yang mendengar pengakuan Yunho barusan hanya diam saja. Yunho-pun bingung. Apa dia salah mengatakan sesuatu dan membuat Jaejoong marah?

"Bo..boo.." ucap Yunho hati-hati. Setelahnya, Jaejoong melepas tangan Yunho yang sedari tadi mengenggam tangannya. Jaejoong berbalik kearah lain. Yunho sangat takut dan khawatir saat ini. Apakah Jaejoong akan marah padanya saat ini?

"Kau bodoh!" maki Jaejoong tiba-tiba. Yunho terlihat bingung dengan reaksi Jaejoong itu. Setelahnya Jaejoong berbalik lagi kearah Yunho, dan. . .

Jaejoong memukul dada Yunho berkali-kali dengan kedua tangannya. "Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh..kau sangat bodoh Yunh...hiksss.." ucap Jaejoong kesal pada namja dihadapannya itu. Ia tak bisa menahan airmatanya saat itu juga.

Yunho hanya diam tak melawan pukulan Jaejoong padanya. Ia rela dipukul seperti itu olehnya asalkan Jaejoong memaafkannya dan mau menerimanya kembali .

Jaejoong tengah menangis sambil memukul dada Yunho terus-menerus. Pukulannya itu lambat laun semakin berkurang. Ia menangis dihadapan Yunho dengan wajah tertunduk. Ia sudah menghentikan pukulannya pada Yunho.

Yunho meraih tubuh Jaejoong kedalam pelukannya setelahnya. Ia mengusap lembut punggung Jaejoong itu. "Mianhe.." bisik Yunho ditelinga namja cantik itu.

Cukup lama mereka berpelukan, Jaejoong-pun sudah terlihat tenang dan menghentikan tangisnya. Jaejoong melepas pelukan itu dan menatap dalam sepasang mata musang dihadapannya.

"Bernahkah apa yang kau katakan itu?" tanya Jaejoong dengan suaranya yang agak serak. Jaejoong merasa ragu, Ia belum puas hanya dengan pengakuan langsung dari Yunho saja. Ia butuh bukti lain untuk memperkuat itu.

"Ne, kau tak percaya padaku?"

Jaejoong menggeleng. "Aku butuh bukti Yunh.." ucap Jaejoong menuntut.

"Aku akan memperlihatkan surat nikah kita. Tapi sebelumnya, kita keatas untuk melihat itu. Aku menaruhnya di lemari ruang kerjaku yang ada di kamar. Kau mau ikut denganku?" ucap Yunho begitu lembut. Jaejoong mengangguk setelahnya.

Mereka terlihat jalan bersama menuju lantai atas untuk memasuki kamar Yunho. Di kamar itu terdapat sebuah ruang kerja yang biasa Yunho gunakan saat mengerjakan beberapa tugas kantor jika di rumah.

Jaejoong merasa canggung saat ini. Karena mereka hanya berdua saja dikamar itu dan kamar itu mempunyai banyak kenangan tentunya. Kamar itu... sering Ia gunakan dengan Yunho untuk bercinta dulu. Seketika rona merah muncul dikedua pipinya. Ia malu jika mengingat hal itu.

"Duduklah." ucap Yunho pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong mengangguk. Ia duduk di tepian ranjang.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku akan mengambilnya dulu." Jaejoong-pun mengangguk untuk kedua kalinya.

Tak lama kemudian, Yunho datang dengan membawa dokumen ditangannya. Ia duduk disamping Jaejoong dan menyerahkan itu padanya. Jaejoong menerimanya dan memulai membuka dokumen itu. Dia terlihat sangat serius menatap kertas-kertas penting dihadapannya itu.

"I..ni, apa benar asli?" tanya Jaejoong sambil menatap Yunho. Yunho hanya mengangguk. Tapi Jaejoong belum merasa yakin.

"Ta..tapi aku tak pernah menandatangi surat ini." ucap Jaejoong terlihat bingung.

"A..aku diam-diam mengambil cap jempol-mu saat kau tidur. Itu untuk menggantikan tanda tanganmu. Mianhe Boo aku telah melakukan hal itu padamu secara diam-diam. Itulah yang menyebabkan aku tak pernah mengakui hal sebenarnya padamu, aku takut kau marah." aku Yunho pada Jaejoong. Dia nampak memohon dihadapan Jaejoong saat ini. Wajahnya-pun terlihat memelas sekarang.

"Kau tahu, jika saja kau mengatakan ini dari awal. Semua ini tak akan pernah terjadi! Asal kau tahu Yunh.. Aku selalu menunggumu untuk menikahiku. Aku butuh statusku padamu saat itu. Aku membencimu. Kau begitu bodoh!" ucap Jaejoong kesal. Ia membelakangi Yunho yang tengah duduk disampingnya.

"Mi..mianh..kau mau memaafkanku? Kita mulai dari awal lagi." ucap Yunho berusaha membujuk Jaejoong. Namun Jaejoong diam saja.

"Aku janji, aku akan menjadi Appa yang baik untuk Changmin dan juga menjadi suami yang baik untuk-mu. Aku mencintaimu, aku tak ingin kehilanganmu Boo.." Yunho terus membujuk Jaejoong dengan perkataan-perkataannya itu. Namun Jaejoong masih terlihat enggan untuk berbalik kearah namja tampan itu. Jaejoong masih membelakanginya dengan cemberut. Bagaimanapun Jaejoong merasa kesal pada Yunho. Ia marah sekarang pada suaminya itu.

"Ma..maukah kau menikah denganku?" ucap Yunho tiba-tiba sambil berlutut dihadapan Jaejoong. Nampak sepasang cincin berpartisipasi disana. Yunho sudah mempersiapkan cincin itu sudah lama. Namun Ia memang belum sempat memberikan itu pada Jaejoong. Yunho berharap Jaejoong akan luluh setelah ini.

Yunho melakukan hal itu karena dia sebelumnya belum pernah melamar Jaejoong secara resmi untuk menikah dengannya. Dan saat ini merupakan momen yang tepat untuk melamar Jaejoong menurutnya.

Jaejoong terlihat bingung dan berfikir saat Yunho tiba-tiba melamarnya. Jaejoong menatap kedalam bola mata Yunho. Terlihat kesungguhan didalam sana. Sejujurnya Jaejoong-pun masih mempunyai rasa cinta untuk namja dihadapannya itu.

Perlahan, Jaejoong-pun menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia sudah memikirkan itu matang-matang. Ia masih mencintai Yunho begitu besar. Jaejoong tak bisa melupakan Yunho dan hidup tanpanya. Walau memang rasa kesal dan benci itu masih melekat dalam dirinya.

Seketika itu pula, Yunho tersenyum puas dan merasa lega. Yunho segera memasangkan cincin itu di jari manis Jaejoong lalu mencium kedua punggung tangan Jaejoong itu. Jaejoong tersenyum dan menangis haru secara bersamaan. Ia benar-benar bahagia saat ini. Ini adalah momen yang paling Ia tunggu sejak 5 tahun yang lalu. Ia berfikir bahwa momen seperti ini tak akan pernah Ia dapatkan tapi hari ini.. Ia tak menyangka.. Ia sangat bahagia.

Yunho menatap bingung Jaejoong yang tengah menangis saat ini. Ia segera menghapus air mata di pipi Jaejoong segera. Ia-pun memeluk Jaejoong setelahnya. "Saranghae.." bisik Yunho.

"Na..nado saranghae.." ucap Jaejoong terkesan malu-malu saat mengatakannya. Yunho merasa sangat bahagia sekarang ini. Seketika itu Yunho melepas pelukan diantara mereka. Yunho menatap Jaejoong dalam. Perlahan jarak mereka semakin dekat dan dekat. Kedua bibir itu-pun saling menyentuh. Sentuhan dibibirnya cukup memuaskan untuk menghilangkan rasa rindunya terhadap namja dihadapannya itu. Tak bisa di pungkiri bahwa rasa cinta pada namja yang kini tengah menciumnya itu masih melekat penuh pada dirinya. Walau dia akui dia membencinya saat ini namun tak bisa Ia membohongi dirinya sendiri kalau dia masih mencintai Yunho begitu besar. Rasa cinta yang besar itulah yang membuatnya tak bisa melupakan namja tampan itu.

Jaejoong melingkarkan lengannya di leher Yunho. Dia mulai membalas ciuman yang Yunho berikan padanya "Hmmpth.."

Mereka bericuman cukup lama. Posisi mereka-pun kini tengah berbaring diranjang dengan aktivitas ciuman yang masih berjalan. Yunho terlihat sudah memulai membuka kancing-kancing di kemeja Jaejoong tanpa membiarkan pagutan itu terlepas. Ia begitu merindukan sosok dibawahnya itu. Namun saat kancing terakhir akan terbuka Jaejoong menahan tangan Yunho tiba-tiba.

"A..apa yang kau lakukan Yunh?" tanya Jaejoong menatap namja yang kini tengah menindihnya.

"Memang kau tak merindukanku..hmm?" ucap Yunho sambil menyatukan hidung mereka.

"I..tu, disini ada Umma dan Appamu. Kamar Changmin juga disamping kita, aku tak mau mengganggu mereka yang sedang tidur saat ini." ucap Jaejoong.

"Mereka pasti akan mengerti, jika Minnie terbangun ada Sulli dan Luna yang akan menemaninya.. Jadi jangan pikirkan itu lagi, ne?" ucap Yunho berusaha meyakinkan Jaejoong. "Ku rasa Minnie sudah saatnya untuk memiliki seorang adik." lanjut Yunho.

"Ta..tapi.." belum sempat Jaejoong menolak, Yunho kembali menyerangnya. Mereka berciuman panas kembali. Saling memagut dan membalas ciuman satu sama lainnya. Jaejoong-pun tak bisa menolak lagi. Karena sejujurnya Ia-pun menginginkan itu.

Jaejoong membuka mulutnya kala lidah Yunho berusaha ingin masuk untuk mengakses kedalam rongga mulutnya. Seketika itu pula air liur mereka-pun saling bertukar satu sama lain. Lidah mereka beradu didalam sana.

...

Yunho melepaskan pagutan dibibir Jaejoong kala merasa namja cantik itu butuh asupan oksigen. "Hah..hah..hahh.." Jaejoong nampak terengah-engah mengatur nafasnya. Lama Ia tak melakukan ciuman selama ini. Selagi Jaejoong mengatur nafasnya Yunho hanya bisa memandangi makhluk sexy dihadapannya itu. Jaejoong dengan bibir yang agak sedikit membengkak dan sedikit keringat di area leher dan dadanya, membuat Jaejoong terlihat semakin sexy dimata Yunho.

"Yunh.. kenapa memandangiku seperti itu.." tanya Jaejoong yang menyadari Yunho tengah memperhatikannya sedari tadi.

"Kau nampak semakin sexy.." ucap Yunho dengan seringan dibibirnya, Jaejoong hanya mengerucut dan memukul bahu Yunho.

"Dasar pervert!" ucapnya.

"Tapi kau menyukainya kan, sayang?" ledek Yunho pada Jaejoong. Lalu menyerang namja cantik itu kembali.

"Yunh.."

"Ne, ada apa?"

"Dokumennya.." ucap Jaejoong. "..hmmp..kau taruhh duluhh.." Jaejoong nampak kesusahan berbicara karena Yunho terus mencium bibirnya bertubi-tubi. Yunho mengerti maksud Jaejoong. Ia-pun beranjak dari tubuh Jaejoong dengan berat hati. Setelahnya Ia mengambil dokumen yang tergeletak di kasur dan menaruh dokumen tadi kedalam meja nakas.

Sebelum Yunho kembali, Ia melepas baju atasannya segera dan meletakkannya begitu saja di lantai. Kini Yunho bertelanjang dada. Jaejoong tengah melihat Yunho yang kini tak memakai atasannya lagi. Jaejoong kagum melihat tubuh Yunho yang masih terlihat sangat bagus di usianya sekarang. Jaejoong tersenyum kala Yunho tersenyum padanya.

"Bisa kita lanjutkan yang tadi?" tanya Yunho ketika sudah menindih Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya mengangguk malu-malu untuk menjawabnya. Namun sebelum memulai aksinya, Yunho membantu Jaejoong untuk melepaskan kemejanya yang masih melekat itu dan melemparnya begitu saja.

Yunho segera menyerang leher Jaejoong untuk menjadi santapan manisnya. Mencium dan menghisapnya berkali-kali. Tak lupa untuk memberikan kiss mark di leher namja cantik itu. Jaejoong dibuat mendesah berkali-kali hanya karena itu. Jaejoong memang selalu sensitif jika di sentuh seperti itu olehnya.

Tak lupa untuk Yunho bermain dengan kedua nipple Jaejoong yang terlihat sudah mengeras sedari tadi. Yunho menggigit nipple Jaejoong sebelah kanan dan memilin, memutar, memainkan nipple yang sebelah kiri dengan tangan nakalnya. Jaejoong dibuat mendesah keras karena sentuhan itu.

"Ahhkk..ahh..Yunh.." desah Jaejoong berkali-kali. Jaejoong terlihat menikmati apa yang dilakukan Yunho pada tubuhnya itu dan Jaejoong terlihat pasrah berbaring dibawah dibawah Yunho.

Setelah merasa cukup puas bermain dengan nipple istrinya. Yunho beralih kedaerah yang paling bawah. Yunho meraba daerah di selangkangan Jaejoong itu. Nampak sudah menegang junior Jaejoong itu. Seketika itu pula Yunho tersenyum puas. Tak menunggu lama lagi, dirinya langsung membuka celana Jaejoong beserta boxernya. Nampaklah junior Jaejoong yang tengah menegak. Yunho langsung memberikan blow untuk junior Jaejoong. Memasukkan benda itu kedalam mulutnya.

Jaejoong meracau dan mendesah setelahnya. "Akhh Yunh..ahh..teruss lebih cepat lagihh.." pinta Jaejoong ditengah desahannya. Jaejoong merasa begitu dimanjakan oleh Yunho saat ini. Yunho-pun merasa puas karena Jaejoong menyukai kerja kerasnya.

"Yunh..akuhh ingin keluar.." ucap Jaejoong. Belum sempat Yunho mengeluarkan junior Jaejoong dari dalam mulutnya, cairan kental putih itu sudah terlanjur keluar. Yunho melahapnya dengan sangat haus.

"Sekarang giliranku, Boojae. Puaskanlah suami-mu ini." Jaejoong hanya mengangguk pasrah. Yunho meminta Jaejoong untuk mengulum ketika jari miliknya. Itu Ia gunakan untuk pemanasan pada hole Jaejoong. Hole Jaejoong harus diberi pelumas terlebih dahulu sebelum junior Yunho memasuki itu. Itu dilakukan agar Jaejoong tak terlalu merasa sakit saat dimasuki oleh junior Yunho yang berukuran besar dan panjang.

Yunho meletakkan kedua kaki jenjang Jaejoong dibahunya. Setelah itu Ia memasukkan jari-jarinya kedalam hole Jaejoong untuk memberikan pemanasan disana. Di rasa cukup, Yunho segera melepas zipper celananya dan mengeluarkan juniornya yang sudah menegak. Memposisikan junior miliknya di depan pintu utama hole istrinya itu.

"Boo, aku masuki sekarang ne?" ucap Yunho memberitahu. Jaejoong hanya mengangguk pelan. "Tenanglah, sedikit sakit." ucapnya lagi.

Dan sekali hentakan cukup keras junior Yunho berhasil masuk setengahnya. Jaejoong menjerit "Akh.." Jaejoong merasa sakit dibawah tubuhnya.

"B..boo, aku teruskan sayang?" Jaejoong mengangguk sekali lagi.

"Ne.." jawab Jaejoong. Yunho sekali lagi mencoba untuk menghentakan itu lebih keras lagi dari sebelumnya dan masuklah junior Yunho penuh didalam sana.

"Akhhh.." Jaejoong sedikit merintih merasakan sakit dibawah tubuhnya. "..gerakan sekarang saja Yunh.." pinta Jaejoong. Yunho-pun mengiyakan.

Seketika itu pula Yunho menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan ritme sedang. "Akh. Akh. Akhh.." desah Jaeoong berirama dengan setiap hentakan yang Yunho berikan.

"Yunh.. lebih cepat.." pinta Jaejoong. Yunho-pun menurut dan langsung mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya. "Akhh..akhh..ituhh.. disanahh.. iyahh.. disituh.." racah Jaejoong memberitahukan titik sweetnya. Jaejoong merasa sangat nikmat dan dimanjakan kali ini.

" Akh..akhhh..akhh." mereka mendesah secara bersamaan sampai menuju Yunho klimaks dan mengeluarkan cairan putih itu kedalam tubuh Jaejoong.

Malam yang panjang mereka gunakan untuk bercinta sampai pada titik kelelahan mereka. Entah berapa ronde yang telah mereka habiskan malam itu untuk bercinta.

.

.

.

Ke esokan harinya,

Mrs. Jung nampak curiga dengan Yunho dan Jaejoong yang terlihat berbeda di pagi hari ini. Mereka nampak dekat? Tapi, bukankah kemarin mereka terlihat sangat canggung? Bagaimana bisa mereka terlihat akrab kembali secepat ini?

"Umma, Appa.. ada berita penting yang ingin aku sampaikan pada kalian." ucap Yunho di tengah aktivitas sarapan pagi itu. Seketika itu pula, Mr. dan Mrs. Jung menghentikan aktivitas sarapan mereka. Jaejoong nampak diam saja, Ia sibuk memperhatikan buah hatinya yang tengah sarapan dengan sangat lahap. Sesekali Jaejoong membersihkan sisa makanan yang menempel di sekitar bibir Changmin itu.

Jaejoong sudah tahu, Yunho akan menyampaikan apa pada orangtuanya itu. Jaejoong nampak tertunduk malu saat ini.

"Apa itu Yunh?" tanya Mrs. Jung. Ia melihat kearah Yunho dan Jaejoong setelahnya. Ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan kedua orang tersebut.

"I..tu.. kami akan menikah." ucap Yunho sambil tersenyum bahagia dan meraih tangan Jaejoong dalam genggamannya. Jaejoong bertambah menunduk, dia malu saat ini.

"Be..benarkah itu Joongie? Kau tidak bohong kan Yunh?" ucap Mrs. Jung nampak tidak percaya. Jaejoong mengangguk malu-malu saat menjawabnya.

"Omo.. kalian membuatku khawatir kemarin dan hari ini.. kalian membawa kabar yang sangat mengejutkan kami.. " ucap Mrs. Jung. Ia terharu dengan semua ini.

"Kau harus bisa menjaga Joongie dan Changmin dengan baik Yunh.. jangan kecewakan dan sakiti Joongie lagi. Berjanjilah kau akan membahagiakan mereka." ucap Mr. Jung pada putranya. Yunho mengangguk mantap.

"Ne, aku berjanji akan menjaga dan membahagiakan mereka." ucap Yunho sambil menatap Jaejoong. Jaejoong nampak malu, semburat merah muncul dikedua pipinya kala itu. Yunho merasa gemas lalu mencium pipi Jaejoong.

"Ya! Ada Omonim dan Aboji disini.." ucap Jaejoong setelah memukul bahu Yunho. Jaejoong benar-benar malu. Mrs. Jung hanya tersenyum bahagia sedangkan Mr. Jung hanya menggelengkan kepalanya saja melihat tingkah putranya itu. Changmin - tidak usah ditanya. Bocah kecil itu tampak sibuk dengan makanan-makanan dihadapannya dan tak mempedulikan orang dewasa disekitarnya. Makananlah yang paling penting menurutnya saat ini.

.

.

.

**Malam hari**

Changmin sudah tertidur di kamarnya. Kini Yunho dan Jaejoong tengah berada di ruang keluarga bersama kedua orangtua Yunho. Mereka sedang membicarakan perihal soal pernikahan itu.

"Kapan kalian berencana akan menikah?" tanya Umma Yunho.

"Aku ingin secepatnya Umma. Bisakah Umma membantu untuk mempersiapkannya?" jawab Yunho. Mrs. Jung mengangguk.

"Tentu saja Umma akan membantu."

"Kalian akan menikah di luar negeri?" Mr. Jung bertanya.

"Iya, apa kalian ingin menikah di Paris? Kalian bisa berbulan madu disana nantinya.." ucap Mrs. Jung menambahi. Yunho nampak melihat kearah Jaejoong.

"Itu.. terserah pada Joongie saja." ucap Yunho.

"Joongie bagaimana?"

"I..itu.. aku ingin menikah di Korea saja. Disini-pun masih banyak gereja yang bagus. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Changmin sendirian dalam waktu yang lama." ucap Jaejoong.

"Apapun maumu, aku setuju saja." ucap Yunho setelahnya.

"Baiklah kalau itu mau kalian. Kami akan mencarikan tempat yang bagus untuk pernikahan kalian nantinya. Appa rasa minggu depan waktu yang tepat, bagaimana?"

"I..tu apa tidak terlalu cepat?" ucap Jaejoong.

"Tidak Boo, kita sudah menantikan ini sudah sangat lama bukan?" ucap Yunho.

"Eum, baiklah.."

.

.

.

**Satu Minggu Kemudian..**

Penyelenggaraan pernikahan-pun di mulai. Mereka memilih gereja yang berada di Gwangju sebagai tempat mengucap janji suci mereka. Jaejoong nampak sudah rapi dengan setelan jas berwarna putih. Ia terlihat gugup saat ini. Dia tengah duduk di depan kaca rias di ruang pengantin.

"Joongie," panggil Mrs. Jung. Jaejoong tersenyum gugup setelahnya, Mrs. Jung mengerti kalau Jaejoong sedang gugup saat ini.

"Tenanglah, semua akan baik-baik saja." ucapnya memberi ketenangan. Jaejoong mengangguk. Jaejoong beralih pada seseorang di samping Mrs. Jung - dia adalah Changmin. Putranya terlihat tampan dengan setelan jas berwarna hitam. Jaejoong tersenyum.

"Putra Umma terlihat tampan ne?" ucap Jaejoong sambil mencubit pipi Changmin dengan gemas. Changmin hanya mengerucut sebal pada Ummanya itu. Dia tidak suka Ummanya mencubit pipinya.

"Umma jangan cubit-cubit pipi Minnie!" ucap Changmin lantang sambil mengusap pipinya yang baru saja dicubit oleh Jaejoong.

"Ne, Umma minta maaf ne?"

"Joongie." Jaejoong mendongak saat Mr. Jung memanggilnya. Appa Yunho menghampiri Jaejoong.

"Upacaranya akan segera dimulai, kau siap?" seketika jantungnya berdetak kencang. Ia bertambah gugup saat ini. Ia-pun tak menjawab apapun atas perkataan Appa Jung barusan.

"Aboji membawa seseorang kemari, dia yang akan mengantarkanmu menuju altar dimana Yunho sudah menunggumu disana." ucapan Mr. Jung membuat Jaejoong sedikit bingung. Jadi, bukan Mr. Jung yang akan mengantarkannya? Lantas siapa? Pikir Jaejoong.

"Siwon-shi kemarilah.." ucap Mr. Jung. Jaejoong nampak bingung saat ini, apa yang barusan Ia dengar? Siwon?

Terlihat seseorang dengan setelan jas yang rapih masuk kedalam ruangan pengantin itu. Seketika Jaejoong hampir menangis saat melihat seseorang itu adalah Appanya. Dia sangat merindukan sosoknya.

"A..appa.." ucap Jaejoong lalu menghambur ke pelukan Siwon. Siwon-pun memeluk Jaejoong dengan sangat erat, akhirnya setelah sekian lama mereka berpisah kini mereka bisa bertemu lagi. Ini benar-benar tak terduga sama sekali jika Appanya akan hadir di acara pernikahannya dengan Yunho.

"Mianhe Joongie, maafkanlah Appamu ini yang tidak bisa menjaga dan membahagiakanmu.." ucap Siwon merasa bersalah pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya mengangguk, dia melepaskan pelukan itu. Siwon menghapus air mata Jaejoong yang mengalir dipipinya.

"Kami mengundang orangtuamu Joongie. Maaf karena Omonim tidak memberitahukanmu terlebih dulu mengenai hal ini. Karena kami fikir mereka berhak tahu akan berita bahagia ini..." ucap Mrs. Jung menjelaskan. Jaejoong mengangguk mengerti.

"Gomawo, Omonim.. Aboji.." ucap Jaejoong terharu. Di tengah suasana haru itu, tiba-tiba seseorang datang menghampiri mereka. Terlihat di raut wajahnya sebuah kekhawatiran dan ketakutan. Dengan langkah hati-hati Ia memasuki ruangan pengantin itu.

"Joo..joongie.." panggilnya dengan nada terdengar sedikit gemetar. Jaejoong yang asyik bersama Appanya, barusaja Jaejoong memperkenalkan Changmin pada Siwon. Siwon nampak bahagia karena mendapatkan cucu yang tampan dari Jaejoongnya itu.

Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain, Ia merasa tak asing dengan suara itu. Seketika Jaejoong terdiam saat melihat seseorang yang tengah berdiri dekat pintu masuk. Ia tak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana padanya, dulu dia begitu kejam memperlakukannya. Semua orang yang ada disana-pun mengalihkan pandangan mereka kearah wanita yang baru saja masuk keruangan pengantin itu. Ya, mereka semua mengenal wanita itu. Dia adalah istri Siwon - Kim Heechul.

"Joongie.." panggil Heechul sekali lagi. Ia ingin menangis sekarang. Jaejoong sepertinya tak akan memaafkan dirinya yang kejam. Jaejoong menghampiri Heechul perlahan, dia memang merasa kesal dan benci pada seseorang di hadapannya itu. Namun, masih ada rasa rindu di hatinya. Bagaimana-pun Heechul adalah Ummanya yang merawatnya sejak kecil. Jaejoong tiba-tiba saja memeluk tubuh Ummanya dengan erat.

Ia bahagia karena Heechul mau datang ke acara pernikahannya. Jaejoong menangis kembali disini. Ini benar-benar sesuatu yang sangat tak terduga olehnya. Bertemu kembali dengan orangtuanya - itu benar-benar membuatnya sangat bahagia. Tapi apakah Heechul masih mau menerimanya sebagai anak? Jaejoong masih ingat betul perkataan Heechul dulu saat mengusirnya. Kata-kata yang membuatnya sakit hati hingga kini.

"Maafkan Umma Joongie, Umma sangat bersalah padamu.. tak seharusnya Umma jahat padamu. mianhe.. jeongmal mianhe.. hikss." ucap Heechul sambil terisak, mereka masih dalam keadaan memeluk satu sama lain. Jaejoong-pun mengangguk mantap setelahnya. Ia juga tak bisa menahan tangisnya. Ia merasa benar-benar sangat bahagia sekarang. Orang-orang yang di cintainya kembali bersama dengannya.

"Ne, Joongie memaafkan Umma, tapi.. apa Joongie masih boleh untuk menjadi anak Umma?" tanya Jaejoong sambil menatap wanita di depannya. Jaejoong menatap Ummanya dengan pandangan memohon. Ia ingin hidup bahagia bersama orangtuanya seperti dulu.

Heechul mengangguk. "Ne, kau anak Umma. Masih menjadi anak Umma.. untuk selamanya Joongie." jawab Heechul. Jaejoong tersenyum lalu menghapus air matanya. Ia bahagia sekali saat ini.

"Umma, ingin mengenalkanmu dengan Junsu. Dia adikmu." ucap Heechul setelahnya. Junsu nampak memasuki ruang pengantin kemudian. Junsu tersenyum menatap Jaejoong. Ini adalah kali pertama mereka bertemu.

"Anyeong haseyo Hyung, Kim Junsu imnida.." ucap Junsu sambil membungkukkan badannya sedikit kearah Jaejoong. Jaejoong-pun membalas itu.

"Anyeong, Kim Jaejoong imnida.." ucap Jaejoong. "..kau sedang hamil?" tanya Jaejoong pada Junsu. Junsu mengangguk sembari tersenyum manis.

"Perlu kau ketahui Joongie, Junsu adalah istri Yuchun - sekretaris Yunho. Satu tahun yang lalu mereka telah menikah." tutur Mrs. Jung pada Jaejoong. Tentu itu kabar yang sangat tak terduga menurut Jaejoong.

"Begitu rupanya.. sepertinya banyak sekali yang aku tak tahu selama aku pergi.." ucap Jaejoong. Mrs. Jung hanya tersenyum.

.

.

.

Kini Jaejoong tengah berdiri dengan membawa sebuket bunga ditangannya. Satu tangan yang lainnya Jaejoong melingkarkannya pada lengan Appanya. Siwon hendak mengantarkan Jaejoong menuju tempat dimana Yunho tengah menunggu mempelai wanita saat ini. Mereka berdua berjalan diatas karpet berwarna merah. Yunho tersenyum kala melihat Jaejoong yang tengah menghampirinya.

Siwon menyerahkan putranya pada Yunho. "Aku percayakan Joongie padamu, Yunh.. bahagiakanlah dia." ucap Siwon saat berada di hadapan Yunho. Yunho-pun langsung mengangguk mantap untuk menjawabnya. Jaejoong tersenyum.

Acara-pun dimulai,

"Bisa kita mulai?" tanya sang pastur pada pasangan pengantin dihadapannya itu. Jaejoong dan Yunho saling menatap kemudian mereka dengan kompak mengangguk.

"Jung Yunho, maukah kau menerima Kim Jaejoong sebagai istrimu? Dalam suka maupun duka sampai ajal memisahkan kalian?" tanya sang pastur.

"Ne, saya bersedia." jawab Yunho tegas.

"Kim Jaejoong, maukah kau menerima Jung Yunho sebagai suamimu? Dalam suka maupun duka sampai ajal memisahkan kalian?" tanya sang pastur.

Jaejoong menatap kearah sampingnya - Yunho. Kemudian dia menatap sang pastur di hadapannya. Jaejoong mengangguk. "Ne, saya bersedia." ucapnya.

"Tuan Jung kau boleh mencium istrimu sekarang.." Yunho segera membalikkan tubuhnya kearah Jaejoong. Jaejoong-pun demikian. Mereka saling menatap satu sama lainnya. Yunho meraih dagu Jaejoong sedikit mengangkatnya lalu mencium bibir manis istrinya itu. Seketika penonton yang hadir disana saling bertepuk tangan meriah.

.

.

.

Acara pernikahan pengusaha sukses Korea - Jung Yunho

"**Dikabarkan bahwa Presdir Jung Corporation - Jung Yunho telah melangsungkan pernikahannya beberapa menit yang lalu, bisa kita lihat di depan gereja sudah banyak wartawan dan pengunjung yang hadir disini. Kami juga mendengar bahwa Jung Yunho telah menikah secara hukum lima tahun yang lalu dan dari hasil pernikahan itu mereka dikaruniai seorang anak lelaki. Kini usianya berumur 5 tahun. Pernikahan yang di gelar sekarang adalah pernikahan secara agamanya. Ini merupakan berita mengejutkan karena selama ini kita tak pernah mengetahui perihal kabar pribadi mengenai kehidupan pribadinya. Sekilas berita yang saya sampaikan.. sampai jumpa." **

"M..mwo?" Hyunjung sontak tak percaya saat melihat gambar yang ditayangkan di TV itu. Kini dirinya tengah menonton TV di rumahnya. Disana terpampang jelas siapa mempelai wanita Jung Yunho - atasannya tempat Ia bekerja. "Ja..jadi Jaejoong dia?" Hyunjung merasa sangat kaget sekali melihat Jaejoong bersama dengan Yunho di acara TV yang kini sedang ditontonnya saat ini.

.

.

.

Kini Jaejoong tengah berdiri dalam diam memandangi pemandangan malam kota Seoul melalui kaca jendela besar dihadapannya. Jaejoong berada di salah satu kamar hotel ternama di Seoul saat ini.

Tangannya seolah memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Mengurangi rasa dingin pada tubuhnya. Namun sesaat rasa dingin itu berganti menjadi hangat. Jaejoong menyadari kini Yunho telah memeluknya dari belakang tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa melamun sayang?" tanya Yunho pada istrinya. Dia mencium aroma wangi dari tubuh Jaejoong. Yunho mencium tengkuk Jaejoong berkali-kali. Membuat Jaejoong sedikit merasa geli.

"Tidak.." jawab Jaejoong.

"Jangan berbohong, kau terlihat sedih sekarang. Ada apa?" tanya Yunho khawatir. Yunho membawa tubuh Jaejoong menghadapnya. Di tatapnya wajah cantik istrinya itu. "Seharusnya kau bahagia saat ini Boo.. aku sedih jika kau pun bersedih." ucap Yunho setelahnya.

Jaejoong tak menjawab pertanyaan Yunho itu, dia memilih untuk menghambur kepelukan Yunho saat itu. Jaejoong memeluk Yunho dengan sangat erat, Yunho membalas pelukan itu untuk memberikan kehangatan pada istrinya.

"Katakan apa yang membuatmu bersedih, hmm?" tanya Yunho sekali lagi. Dia mencium puncak kepala Jaejoong berkali-kali, memberikan kenyamanan untuk istrinya itu.

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia menolak untuk menjawab. Akhirnya Yunho melepaskan pelukan Jaejoong itu. Dia menatap wajah Jaejoong dalam. Menangkupkan pipi Jaejoong dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aku suamimu, berceritalah padaku.." Yunho berusaha membujuk Jaejoong agar mau bercerita padanya.

Namun Jaejoong meneteskan air matanya, Yunho tentu merasa bingung dengan sikap Jaejoong sekarang. Apa yang membuatnya bersedih. "Boo.." ucap Yunho.

"Yunh.. aku bahagia.. aku bahagia sekali saat ini.. kau tahu ini adalah sesuatu yang sudah aku tunggu sejak lama." ucap Jaejoong akhirnya. Ia tak bisa menahan tangisnya saat mengungkapkan rasa bahagia itu. Dia tidak menangis karena sedih melainkan karena bahagia. Dia benar-benar merasa sangat bahagia saat ini. Sampai-sampai dia menangis karena begitu terharu.

Yunho tensenyum hangat, dia mencoba menghapus air mata itu. Ia tak ingin melihat Jaejoong menangis lagi di kemudian hari. Hatinya merasa sakit kala melihat orang yang dicintainya itu bersedih.

Yunho memeluk Jaejoong. "Mianhe, jika saja aku melakukan ini dari awal.. kau tak akan menderita seperti ini. Aku janji aku tak akan membuatmu bersedih lagi. Hapuslah semua kenangan buruk itu, kita mulai dari awal lagi. Kita akan bahagia hidup bersama dengan anak-anak kita, ne?" Jaejoong merasa senang saat Yunho mengatakan demikian. Dia merasa terlindungi saat ini. Jaejoong menangis terharu mendengarnya. Dia bahagia, semua orang-pun bahagia. Kesedihan kini berganti dengan kebahagiaan. Air mata yang mengalir itu kini bukanlah air mata kesedihan lagi melainkan air mata kebahagiaan.

**...**

**T.A.M.A.T**


End file.
